Bleach: Take 2
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Bleach OC story. OC is Kurai(obviously) and will be the main character of the story, probably will also get the most face time. Pairing will be IchiRuki, OCXNemu, and maybe some request ones if you review for it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Acceptable Answer

Kurai sat down atop the tree branch looking around. Below him his temporary partner snored happily, ignoring the fact that their mission was to find out why the target was still in the human world, rather than where she belonged, not to sleep. Just as he decided to wake his partner up, the target stepped into view wearing a yellow sundress and a white sunhat. He smiled and she jumped as his partner stretched.

"Hello there comrade," he smiled rolling to his feet.

"It's you," the target growled as a stuffed yellow bear fell out of her backpack.

"Sorry," he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I hate to be caught napping but these missions get so dull sometimes that I just can't seem to stay awake."

"Mission?" the target scoffed. "What kind of mission are you on?"

"Come now Rukia," Kurai sighed from his spot in the tree, startling her. "You really can't guess? You were expected to report back."

"K...Kurai," Rukia gasped. "I see. And who are you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Kurai's partner mused. "That's a name everyone at the Soul Reaper Academy knows. Let's face it, you're famous. Adopted into the noble Kuchiki family. You were known to the rest of the student body as the Princess of Rukon District. Eikichiro Saido. You remember me now don't you? I was older than you but you know my reputation."

"You're not as famous as you think you are Saido," Kurai snorted. "She won't remember you."

"Ah well, I suppose we should get down to business," Saido sighed and Rukia instinctively took a defensive position. "Hey, settle down. All you gotta do is answer a few questions."

"Oh wait, the Stealth Force," Rukia guessed.

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!" Saido cheered pulling a string on his hat which lifted the top center which had the Kanji for 'correct' on the underside. "Woo hoo! That is the correct answer. Johnny tell her what she's won!"

"Would you just knock it off!?" Rukia snapped.

Kurai dropped from the tree, driving his elbow into Saido's head and making him drop to his knees.

"Didn't I tell you to cut that out?" Kurai growled hauling him back to his feet. "Besides, she's only half right. I got sent to make you talk if you resisted."

"Fine, sheesh!" Saido groaned turning back to Rukia. "They're getting pretty irritated with you back there. They wanna know why you're still here."

"I'm still here because the hollows keep coming," Rukia stated. "Orders come in too. It's simple as that."

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed like a high school girl," Saido stated clearly meaning to make fun of her.

"What?" Rukia questioned before covering herself like she was indecent in a gigai. "What's the difference? I'll wear whatever I want to!"

"Oh don't be so embarrassed," Saido smiled. "It just looks like you're finally growing up into a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean," Rukia demanded.

"Oh stop you're killing me!" Saido laughed. "Why not admit it, you're involved with that kid whose mom was killed by a hollow! The guy with the spiky hair?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia demanded.

"You feel sorry for him?" Saido questioned bending down so their faces were level. "Or are you looking for fun in the human world?"

"None of your business Saido!" Rukia snarled. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about my little flower," Saido smirked raising a finger before hugging his shoulders and twisting to mock her. "Everyone needs love and I guess the best you could do was a human boy to get all smoochy with."

She raised a hand, charging a kido spell to make Saido leap back before the spell dissipated.

"Saido," Kurai spoke up after watching their exchange. "Two questions. First, do you really think angering the Princess of Rukon District is a good idea? You're lucky she didn't blast you."

"Good point," Saido nodded. "Too bad though. I think that's the only excuse-"

"I wasn't done," Kurai growled, his mood alone cutting off Saido mid-sentence and making Rukia's eyes widen. "I said two questions. My second is, what do you mean 'best you could do'? Is there something wrong with humans that I am of yet unaware of?"

"Uh...I...n-no...Kurai...I meant nothing by it," Saido stated bowing. "I apologize."

"Wait, do you outrank him?" Rukia snorted.

"A lot's changed Rukia," Kurai stated. "Our superiors need an answer. If it doesn't please them, you know what will happen. You may want to consider changing your opinion of lying."

"It doesn't matter," Rukia snarled. "I have no intention of returning until I'm done."

"Well, we tried," Saido sighed drawing his sword only to find Kurai's own at his throat.

"Rukia!" a voice off to one side called.

They all turned to look and saw the boy Saido had been referring to, Ichigo, running toward them followed by the stuffed lion.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called. "Are you alright? Who are you? And what do you want here?"

"Well, it's spiky head," Saido greeted. "Are we really visible to you Lover Boy?"

"Kon, who are these clowns?" Ichigo demanded looking at the stuffed lion.

"I dunno," the lion shrugged.

"Hm, mod soul," Kurai thought aloud raising an eyebrow.

"You brought me here in a panic, you said it was an emergency you fur ball!" Ichigo snarled.

"Never mind about me right now," Saido grinned. "Tell me about yourself son. Just what do you do?"

"Don't say it," Rukia warned.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper," Ichigo stated.

"A Soul Reaper?" Saido smirked as Kurai looked to Rukia to see if he was telling the truth. "Is that right? I'm still waiting for the punch line, because that has to be a joke. Rukia. That's a big mistake. What you've done is considered a serious crime."

"Why?" Kurai spoke up. "I'd like to know."

"Rukia was wounded defending me and my family from a hollow," Ichigo spoke up. "She couldn't stand, much less fight the hollow. In order to save my family and her, she gave her powers to me."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "All of them Rukia?"

"I meant to only give half but screwed up and gave him almost all of them," Rukia stated.

"This may be better," Saido mused reaching a hand up to his hat. "It'll be more fun to kill a Soul Reaper impostor than just another dumb gigai. So let's do it!"

He hurled his hat skyward, charging as Ichigo asked what he was talking about. At the last second, Ichigo avoided the first slash, then the second.

"Cough it up Kon!" Ichigo demanded shoving his hand into the lion's mouth and pulling something out, swallowing it.

"Sick," Kurai smirked. "Not in a million years."

Saido slashed at Ichigo again just as Ichigo's spirit, now wearing a Soul Reaper robe and holding a massively oversized zanpakuto separated from his body, blocking the slash as the body landed on its rear, looking around in terror for a moment before beginning to cough.

"Not bad, you're human and yet you're able to transform," Saido stated. "I'm interested in knowing how you got that ability."

"I don't give explanations to anyone who attacks me or my friends," Ichigo stated standing.

"Wait Ichigo, just stay out of it! Rukia pleaded running over to stand between them. "It's my battle, not yours."

"What can you do?" Ichigo questioned pushing her out of the way gently. "You don't have your sword. Move it Kon!"

Kon, now in Ichigo's body, leapt out of the way and Ichigo and Saido both charged. Their blades met before Saido jumped back. He leapt at Ichigo again, slashing then punching off Ichigo's blade and flying past, jumping off a tree and slashing at Ichigo as he reached him again. As their blades met again, Saido spun, kicking Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo flew back, landing on his feet before charging and slashing at Saido. Saido blocked it then began slashing one attack after the next for several seconds before knocking Ichigo back.

"You amateur," Saido sneered. "You're using your strength to cover for your weakness. But really you have no tactics and no skill at all."

You shut your mouth!" Ichigo shouted standing and charging again just as Rukia's soul pager went off. Kurai sprinted forward, blocking Ichigo's blade as he slashed at Saido.

"Hollow, Ichigo," Kurai stated and Ichigo looked to Rukia who confirmed it.

"It's close," Rukia stated. "And strong. Come look at this. The Soul Energy reading is higher than usual."

"Yes, way out of your league," Saido agreed, suddenly behind Rukia.

"I know that Spiritual Energy," Kurai growled. "I'm going with you two. Saido, you will wait until I return. I'll decide how to proceed."

Saido sighed but nodded and Rukia, Ichigo, and Kurai all sprinted toward the hollow.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Answer

"You've been lucky so far," the hollow, Grand Fisher, snarled as his hand crashed into Ichigo's zanpakuto. "How many times do you think you can get away with jumping into the lion's den without any strategy? Well today's the day your luck finally ran out, maggot!"

Suddenly, all four of his fingers sprouted claws which extended and impaled Ichigo through the chest.

"Shit," Kurai growled reaching for his zanpakuto but stopping, knowing Ichigo wanted to fight alone.

The claws all retracted from him and he nearly collapsed, stabbing his zanpakuto into the ground to stop himself.

"That'll teach you to be so reckless, amateur Soul Reaper," Grand Fisher sneered. "Rejecting your comrade's offer of help will prove to be your final undoing. And now you will die with the shame of not even having wounded the great Grand Fisher."

His other hand, which Saido had removed before being wounded while shielding one of Ichigo's two younger sisters, regrew from the hair that made up most of his body.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted running forward but Kurai caught her arm.

"Stay back!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll do this my way! Whatever it takes, no matter what it costs, even if I die, I'm gonna finish this!"

"Then die you will," Grand Fisher promised. "Because you let your passion and your rage to distract you from your purpose. And that distraction dulls your sword. You flail wildly but your physical skills are low and are not enough to defeat me. And now, I shall show you why your mind is not strong enough to defeat me either."

He swung the lure attached to his head around in front of him and wrapped a hand around the face.

"Behold!" He cried as he removed his head, leaving another face, which made Ichigo freeze.

"Is that, your mother?" Rukia questioned.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spat.

"Even the most cold-blooded Soul Reaper has one whom he can never kill," Grand Fisher stated. "That is a fact which you can not deny. By learning who that person it, I have evaded every Soul Reaper who has come before you, for over fifty years! And I have learned that for you, this is that one person."

"Do you remember me Ichigo?" the lure questioned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called but faltered when a memory surfaced in her eyes.

"Well Soul Reaper?" Grand Fisher growled. "Can you draw your sword against your own mother?"

"Bastard," Ichigo spat. "How dare you defile her memory by bringing her into this? You disgusting freak! You make me sick!"

He charged again, preparing to slash but before he could, the lure moved into the way, stopping him.

"Ichigo you mustn't do this," the lure pleaded. "You mustn't hurt your mother. Please son, you must put your sword down. Do it for me."

Then, a spake made out of several hair spikes twisted together drove itself through his right shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you?" Grand Fisher lectured. "Your rage only serves to dull your blade. It makes you vulnerable, and now with my next blow I'll finish you off!"

He extended the claws of his left hand again.

"Now before you die, I want to tell you that after having faced so many Soul Reapers, you were the most foolish and by far the weakest of them all!"

He drove his claws toward Ichigo as Rukia screamed, "Ichigo watch out!"

Suddenly the lure began to glow a blinding white and electricity shot up from it, stopping Grand Fisher's attack.

"What?" Grand Fisher roared. "Why won't you die?"

"What is that?" Rukia breathed.

"The lure seems to have recorded Ichigo's mother's final thoughts," Kurai stated. "Which are now being transmitted to Ichigo."

Ichigo fell to his knees muttering something under his breath.

"Ichigo," Rukia called. "You have to help him Kurai."

"No," Kurai stated shaking his head. "You know why he's fighting. We cannot interfere."

Ichigo suddenly reached up, gripping the spike in his shoulder and gripping his sword more tightly.

"You made a mistake," Ichigo growled.

"And what's that?" Grand Fisher growled as Ichigo pulled the spike back out, pushing it away as the lure, once again his mother, moved into his way.

"You believed that my mother was the one person I could never harm," Ichigo stated. "And you're right. I could never harm my mother...before. But her place has been taken by another now."

With that, he sliced the lure in half and darted forward, stabbing Grand Fisher then twisted the blade and ripped it out sideways, spraying Grand Fisher's blood across the ground. Grand Fisher stumbled backward, holding his side and screaming.

"Curse you Soul Reaper!" Grand Fisher raged. "Who is it!? I must know! Tell me who it is!"

"If you insist," Ichigo grinned readying his sword. The person I could never harm now, is Rukia!"

He darted forward, slashing at Grand Fisher and removing his entire right arm as Grand Fisher leapt to the side.

"Damn it!" Grand Fisher swore. "I'll be back! You'll burn for this!"

He leapt into the air, flying out of sight quickly and then disappearing.

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed, walking over to him as he raged and shouted for Grand Fisher to come back so he could finish him. "Ichigo, it's over. You did it, you stopped him! Put down your sword and rest. This battle is over."

"No it isn't!" Ichigo raged. "It wont be over until I've killed him! I have to! I will avenge my mother!"

And with that, he passed out, falling onto Rukia, who caught him. Kurai and Saido, who had arrived to see the end of the fight, walked over and stood quietly off to one side.

"I'm glad you didn't die today, Ichigo," Rukia muttered laying Ichigo so his head rested in her lap. "I'm so thankful."

"You know your friend is something else," Saido commented. "As you know, the power a Soul Reaper possesses is determined by his life force. This kid's potential is a little frightening...Well, time for me to head home."

He stood from his crouch, putting his hat on and smiling.

"After all, two's company, three's a crowd," Saido added. "Isn't that what they say? It looks like our little Rukia's finally grown into a woman. Am I right?"

"Yes," Rukia mumbled after a moment.

"What's that?" Saido questioned. "I can't hear you."

"I said yes!" Rukia snapped. "Tell them that's why I'm here."

"I knew you'd come around," Saido smirked. "Don't worry, I'll say nothing about Ichigo's night job."

"Thank you," Rukia sighed. "And what about you?"

"I have no reason to force you to return," Kurai stated. "Orders and hollows both continue to come so I have no reason to risk the lives in this city. Besides, I wouldn't want to separate the two of you."

He grinned and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I won't tell either," Kurai promised. "Good luck."

"You too," Rukia nodded.

And with that, the two Soul Reapers turned and left.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Ranking Up

Kurai walked over to the pair and they both stopped. They were the Third and Fifth seat officers of Squad Eleven of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the Soul Society: Ikkaku Madarame, the Third Seat, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Fifth Seat.

"Hello Kurai," Ikkaku greeted as both smiled. "What's up?"

"Yes, how could a beautiful person such as myself help you?" Yumichika questioned.

"You can't," Kurai stated simply. "Though I am going to make you very unhappy."

"How's that?" Yumichika questioned.

"You remember that one can skip rank by battling someone of a higher rank and winning don't you Ikkaku?" Kurai questioned.

"So you want to be Third Seat now huh?" Ikkaku smirked. "I take it Captain Zaraki agreed?"

"He did," Captain Zaraki nodded stepping around the corner. "And as I have to watch, you had better make this good."

"I'm surprised you're not going for Lieutenant," Ikkaku noted drawing his sword and holding his sheath in reverse grip in his right hand.

"I don't want to fight Yachiru," Kurai stated. "I don't like fighting anything that resembles a child. Especially when that child would likely kill me. Or Kenpachi would if I hurt her."

"Did you just call me Kenpachi?" Captain Zaraki snarled. "I thought my squad had respect."

"I apologize Captain," Kurai bowed. "Please forgive me."

"Very well," Captain Zaraki sighed. "I don't really care anyway as long as you don't waste my time with a pointless fight."

"Never Captain," Kurai promised. "Now then, Ikkaku, where were we?"

Ikkaku grinned and sprinted forward, slashing at Kurai who blocked it then ducked under the sheath, driving the hilt of his zanpakuto into Ikkaku's stomach then stepped past him and turned around. Ikkaku stood growling in frustration then charged forward, attacking Ichigo with both the zanpakuto and the sheath rapidly, Kurai deflecting them each time Ikkaku struck at him. Finally, they both jumped, throwing a kick. Their feet met and they pushed of each other, jumping away.

"Not bad," Ikkaku growled.

"Thank you," Kurai grinned. "I take the time to observe my opponents before battling them. Unfortunately, I've only ever seen you use that form. I would be honored to have you use your released form."

"Have it your way then," Ikkaku grinned holding his zanpakuto horizontally and driving the buttcap into the opening of the sheath. "Extend, Hozukimaru."

The sword and sheath glowed for a moment before forming a long staff with a red tassel on one end and a spear head on the other. Ikkaku darted forward, slashing at Kurai. He blocked it but the bladed end extended further, connected to the rest by a chain. It swung around at Kurai who threw himself away, landing on his feet and feeling something warm and wet run down his face, making him close his left eye.

"Damn," Kurai growled wiping it away and holding his thumb on the cut. "My depth perception is bad enough already."

"Even shallow cuts above the eye bleed profusely," Ikkaku grinned. "Wiping it away won't help. And keeping a hand on it isn't an option!"

He sprinted forward, driving the blade at Kurai, who stepped out of the way, closing his eye and moving his hand back to the grip of his own zanpakuto, blocking the blade as Ikkaku swung it around at him. Ikkaku spun the other way and the back end of the staff smashed into Kurai's back, throwing him into the wall opposite him. Kurai stood, groaning and stretching to see if his back was as broken as it felt. He sighed before spitting out some blood that had run into his mouth.

"Gross," Kurai growled. "Let me guess, it's a three part pole."

"Correct," Ikkaku grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course," Kurai grinned.

He sprinted forward and slashed at Ikkaku, praying he was actually as far away as his shot depth perception was telling him how far away he was correctly. It wasn't. His sword barely nicked Ikkaku's robes as he stepped back before grinning and spinning Hozukimaru, the pole splitting into three sections, the back end smashing into the side of Kurai's face before the blade carved a channel in his abdomen. Kurai staggered past Ikkaku as he reconnected his staff and smashed the back into Kurai, launching him down the street.

"You really do have terrible Depth Perception," Ikkaku chuckled. "Shame. I was hoping for a good fight."

"So was I," Captain Zaraki sighed.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "Guess I have no choice. I'll have to use it."

"Use what?" Ikkaku asked warily. "You've got no released form. Even if you are the Tenth Seat."

"Are you quite sure?" Kurai grinned turning to face him and grinning, holding his sword so the blade was pointed downward and his hand was upside down. "Let's see shall we?"

"What are you..." Ikkaku began but stopped as Kurai released his zanpakuto. "No way."

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai said as the sword passed into the ground, a circle of light spreading from the point of impact and covering the ground around Kurai in a one hundred foot radius, including the walls, before fading and leaving a circle of grass and flowers in its place with the periphery of the circle sill glowing white.

"Flowers?" Ikkaku blinked.

"That's...almost beautiful," Yumichika commended. "Coming from someone as average as you, I'm impressed."

"Just wait," Kurai grinned. "Look down, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku looked and noticed he was standing inside the circle. The moment he noticed, several blades of grass extended, wrapping around his feet and lower legs, holding him in place.

"What the..." Ikkaku gasped driving Hozukimaru into the ground and pulling at the grass, trying to break it with no success. "It's as hard as steel!"

More grass shot up, binding his wrist and Hozukimaru both. A few blades of grass wrapped up around Kurai's leg, winding their way around him until they reached the cut over his eye and the one on his stomach. They grass wrapped around both and Kurai bit back a curse as the grass glowed for a moment before retracting, leaving him healed.

"A hundred injuries and it still hurts," Kurai sighed. "Anyway, where were we, ah yes. Allow me to introduce Haruko. In shikai, she is a field of grass and flowers. Not the most exceedingly manly of abilities I grant, but in this form, Haruko controls the grass, it is not me binding your hand and feet right now. She is also capable of forming these."

He held his hand in front of himself and twisted over as if to pull a sword from the ground. Just as he did, several blades of grass below his hand began to grow together, most twisting together to form a grip and tsuba before a single blade of grass grew from inside of it, extending and forming the blade of a zanpakuto made of grass. Kurai took the grip and lifted, the blade of grass separating from the field and allowing Kurai to wield it freely.

"Light as a feather but as solid as any zanpakuto," Kurai smiled. "And I can form infinite of them. She can also simply generate and extend the blades, impaling anything that either I ask her to or she decides to. Now, please release him Haruko."

The grass released Ikkaku and Hozukimaru, allowing him to stand grabbing his weapon before staggering back, out of the circle of grass. Kurai smirked and took two steps forward, the circle of grass moving with him, the grass and flowers that left the circle shining white as they faded and new grass and flowers entered through the other side.

"That was a cheap trick," Ikkaku growled.

"I agree," Kurai nodded. "I apologize. I merely wanted to restore my vision to fight you. I'll tell you what. To make up for it. I'll let you have one free attack."

Ikkaku grinned and sprinted forward, driving the blade of his staff at Kurai. It embedded itself through Kurai's left shoulder, missing his heart by a centimeter. Kurai gripped it, pulling it back out slowly, careful not to hit anything vital, then held it still as Ikkaku tried to pull it back. Grass stretched up, binding his wound to slow the bleeding, then Kurai let go and Ikkaku stumbled back. He drove the pole at Kurai again but Kurai smacked it aside then darted forward, the circle of grass keeping pace perfectly, and slashed Ikkaku across the stomach, dropping him. Ikkaku rolled over and coughed, splattering blood across the ground and pushed himself up, gripping the back end of Hozukimaru and swinging at Kurai again. Kurai leapt over the pole and it swung around, hitting Ikkaku in the side of the head and slamming him into the wall where he blacked out and slid to the ground.

"Congratulations," Captain Zaraki congratulated. "You're now the Third Seat. There are about to be a lot of unhappy others. Now, I have things to do. I'll be heading back if you don't mind. And patch Ikkaku up while you're at it."

Kurai nodded as grass wrapped around both, reaching to their wounds and healing them both, Ikkaku screaming in surprise and pain while Kurai retrained a laugh. After a moment, the grass receded to the ground again and then shone as the circle of light shrunk back, Kurai's zanpakuto rising from the ground and into his waiting hand as it did.

"I take it I'm now the Fourth Seat?" Ikkaku guessed.

"That's right," Kurai grinned. I have a few things to take care of. What's my job as Third Seat?"

"You took my job without even knowing what you were supposed to do?" Ikkaku scoffed. "Don't tell me you like the looks of the number three too."

"Nope," Kurai grinned. "I just wanted to outrank you two."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as Kurai left. Then, the other two both turned and continued on their way.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Retrieval

Kurai leaned against the wall and waited. After a moment, the lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai, walked around the corner and sighed, seeing him.

"You do know what you'll be dragging her away from, right?" Kurai questioned.

"I don't like it any more than you," Renji stated. "It's not my call. I'm going with Captain Kuchiki."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "There's something I have to do. I'll see you in a bit."

Renji raised an eyebrow but Kurai sprinted away, racing to find his own captain. When he did, he slid to a stop already in a kneeling position.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Captain Zaraki noted. "What's the matter?"

"I would like your permission to accompany Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai on their mission to the World of the Living," Kurai requested.

"Hmm," Captain Zaraki thought aloud. "What do you think Yachiru?"

"I think we should let Flowers go," Yachiru spoke up, popping up from her usual place on the captain's shoulder. "Flowers really wants to go."

Kurai smirked but kept his head bowed.

"Very well," Captain Zaraki sighed. "Go."

"Thank you Captain," Kurai smiled bowing even lower before standing and sprinting back out the door and back to Renji arriving at the same time as Renji's captain.

"Now what?" Renji groaned.

"I'm coming with you," Kurai stated. "If you don't mind Captain."

"Do not get in the way," Captain Kuchiki warned.

"I won't Sir," Kurai promised.

"Then we should get moving," Captain Kuchiki stated.

Kurai nodded and they walked to the gate to the World of the Living, three Hell Butterflies flying over to them and leading them through the gate. They arrived in the air over a random street in Karakura Town where Rukia had been staying as she waited to get her powers back from Ichigo, at night all looking around to see if they could see her. Kurai was the first, seeing her standing below them. Renji saw next and pulled his visor down over his eyes so the identification system could make a positive ID just as she turned and began to run down the street slowly, less trying to get away than trying to get moving.

"Found her," Renji stated. "Shall we?"

"I want to talk to her before you drag her back," Kurai stated.

"What makes you think I could do that?" Renji questioned.

"I was in the academy with you, remember?" Kurai questioned. "Anyway, I want to talk to her."

"Fine," Renji sighed.

They followed and after a bit, Kurai landed in front of her and she skidded to a stop, staring at him in shock as he sighed.

"So you're telling me you had three hunters from the Soul Society lurking right behind you, but you were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice huh?" Renji sneered landing behind her. "I'll grant you that you've spent the last two months inside that gigai but still, don't you think you've grown just a little too lax?"

"Renji," Kurai growled. "Did you forget already?"

"Talk," Renji sighed. "Just make it quick."

"What are you doing here?" Rukia demanded wheeling around on Kurai. "You said you weren't going to force me to go back."

"I thought that you and him were together Rukia," Kurai pointed out, ignoring her question. "And now you're just walking out on him?"

"You don't..." Rukia began but stopped. "It's not what you think."

"I'm sorry Rukia," Kurai sighed as Renji drew his zanpakuto. "You'll have to come back with us now."

Rukia spun toward Renji who grinned, zanpakuto resting on his shoulder.

"Where's the human who stole all your powers?" Renji questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia demanded. "Just because I'm inside a gigai right now, it doesn't mean I've lost any of my power. And anyway, why would you even think it was a human who took that power?"

"It was a human," Renji snarled. "It's obvious. Just look at you. Otherwise you wouldn't have that stupid human expression on your face."

"What is it with the Soul Society and looking down on Humans?" Kurai growled and Renji turned his eyes to him, glaring but falling silent.

"In any event," Renji finally continued. "It's time to go, right? Captain Kuchiki?"

The Captain stepped up beside Kurai and Rukia slowly turned to look, seeing him as her eyes widened.

"Byakuya," Rukia breathed. "It's you brother."

Renji stepped forward, Byakuya placing a hand on Kurai's shoulder to keep him from reacting as Renji slashed at Rukia who leapt out of the way, sliding several feet and getting away with only a scratch on the right cheek.

"Passing your Soul Reaper powers to a human is a grave sin," Renji stated holding his sword up to her throat. "Be thankful the higher ups were compassionate, and let us handle this, instead of the execution squad."

Kurai winced at that but kept silent.

"Now, tell us where this human is Rukia," Renji ordered. "It's over. We're taking you in. And then we're going to find the human who stole your powers, and kill him. Don't even try to protect him. You know what just happened. The only reason you dodged my attack is because I let you dodge it. The next move I make with this blade, will be fatal."

He began to advance toward her, his blade raised, and Rukia began to back away. Kurai gripped his own zanpakuto tightly, praying Renji would remember their mission wasn't to kill Rukia. Renji moved the blade to the other side, readying himself then darted forward, slashing at her but she leapt over him, rolling away before standing and jumping backward as he crashed down where she had been. She rolled several feet, finally pushing herself to her feet and stopping as Renji stopped, watching her emotionlessly. Rukia sank to her knees, holding her injured shoulder as Renji started forward again.

"This is it," Renji growled.

He stopped, raising his sword again but a light on the tip caught his eye. He glanced at it, then where the reflection was coming from and instantly leaned out of the way of an arrow made entirely out of Spirit Energy.

"Three armed men attacking a defenseless young girl," the stranger that had fired the arrow noted as he walked toward them. "I have to tell you, it's not a pretty sight. I don't know it just isn't my style."

He was wearing a bluish shirt with a lighter cross on it, dark blue pants, black shoes, and had a shopping bag filled with what looked like sewing supplies. He wore glasses and both hands were bandaged.

"Know what I mean?" the boy questioned.

"Alright Kid, you can see us," Renji noted. "So tell me, who the hell are you?"

"Just a classmate," the boy stated pushing his glasses up his nose. "One who hates Soul Reapers."

"Uryu?" Rukia questioned standing, the boy now at her side. "Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," Ishida stated. "Nothing for you to worry about. But if you must know, I had a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Seams, this all-night thread shop I frequent, so I happened to be put for a stroll this evening and came across your little party. I mean come on, it's not like I sensed the presence of Soul Reapers in the city and then ran off into the night carrying a bag of needles and thread with me to use as an excuse when I finally caught up with you."

_Is this guy for real?_ Kurai thought, noticing Renji thinking something similar.

"Although, I understand if you're skeptical," Ishida continued.

Before he could say anything else, Renji slashed the bag that Ishida now held up to use that hand to push his glasses up.

"Hey!" Renji snapped. "I just asked you a question. I said, who the hell are ya kid?"

Ishida growled in annoyance and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's fine," Renji shrugged pointing his sword at Ishida. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We can just skip ahead to the part where I kill you."

"Wait a minute Renji," Rukia pleaded stepping between them. "He's got nothing to do with it."

"Just what are you talking about?" Ishida questioned interrupting Rukia. "I already gave you an answer. As I already told you, I'm a classmate of Rukia's, and I hate Soul Reapers."

"Well I don't care much for your answer so why don't you try again?" Renji growled.

"He's a Quincy," Kurai spoke up. "One of the last. It's an honor to meet you Uryu Ishida."

"Thank you," Ishida nodded. "It's good to know that he'll at least know the name of the one who's about to kill him."

"That settles it," Renji grinned shaking with rage and excitement. "I'm going to cut you in half."

Ishida dropped the remains of his shopping bag, raising his right arm, an ethereal bow forming before raising his left hand to it and forming an arrow, pulling it back to extend it and draw the bow then releasing. The shot was aimed perfectly, but Renji had already moved out of the way, slashing Ishida across the abdomen and dropping him. Rukia looked between the two in shock as Kurai sighed.

"Well, well," Renji gloated. "Looks like you were nothing but talk."

Ishida coughed a couple times, trying to regain the ability to breathe. Renji stepped forward, raising his zanpakuto.

"Now then, let's finish this off shall we?" Renji sneered. "Remember this as you depart this world: Renji Abarai, is the name of the man who killed you."

"Hold on!" Rukia called.

"Pleasure knowing ya!" Renji shouted as he slashed.

Before he could kill Ishida, a much larger zanpakuto crashed into the ground, fracturing it and forcing Renji to jump back.

"So who in Hell's name are you?" Renji demanded.

"The name is Ichigo," Ichigo stated. "I'm the one who's going to beat your ass. How's it goin'?"

"Wearing a Shihakusho?" Renji thought aloud. "I don't know you, what squad are you from? Hah! Check out that overgrown zanpakuto."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grinned. "So you're sayin' I got a big one huh?"

Kurai snorted accidentally making Ichigo stop before he could continue with whatever he had been about to say. Renji blinked thinking about the conversation before growling.

"Get your mind back to a somewhat normal level would ya!?" Renji raged. "Jeez! You're so fucked up! Anyway, if the size of a Zanpakuto reflects a Soul Reaper's Spirit Energy, how did a snot-nosed little brat get a sword that size? Is he for real? Oh, I get it. You're the lowly human that stole Rukia's powers aren't you, Carrot Top?"

After a moment of silence, Renji leapt into the air, falling toward Ichigo and slashing at him. Ichigo blocked it, barely holding Renji back as Renji slashed again and again, forcing Ichigo backward.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Renji shouted, slashing with each one. "Is that big sword just for show? Huh? Huh?"

Finally Ichigo shoved his sword away, slashing at him but Renji leapt over the slash before falling at Ichigo from above and slashing at him. The attack carved through Ichigo's right shoulder, not a very serious injury but definitely a painful one.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted starting to run forward but stopping when Ishida caught her foot.

"Don't go," Ishida pleaded weakly.

"Uryu," Rukia breathed before turning back to Ichigo.

"It's over," Renji stated standing behind Ichigo. "Very soon you'll be dead, and Rukia will get her powers back. And then, Rukia will go back to the Soul Society to die. Man, you are as dumb as they come. Rukia came out here on her own, just so you wouldn't have to get involved. You should have stayed put at home, but you had to come out and play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish here? You're not a Reaper, you're a fake! There's no way you could hurt a real Soul Reaper. You couldn't even leave a scratch one one of-"

He was cut off by Ichigo's sword flashing down in front of him, slicing a scratch into his chin, just deep enough to bleed slightly.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized, standing as Kurai grinned internally and Renji seethed. "I know you were in the middle of saying something, but you left yourself so wide open there I just couldn't help myself. I apologize, why don't you continue. Were you saying something about a scratch?"

"You let your guard down Renji," Byakuya spoke up, making them all look to him.

"Captain Kuchiki-"

"This young man here," Byakuya continued, cutting Renji off. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from the secret remote squad. He dealt a Menos Grande quite a serious blow, and forced it back to Hueco Mundo as well."

Renji broke into a fit of laughter and Ichigo stared at him in confusion.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Renji snorted. "Man the Secret Remote Squad must really be slipping these days. This kid wounded a Menos Grande? Who in their right mind would believe that load of crap!? I mean look at him Captain! And that zanpakuto! It's nothing but an overgrown piece of junk. He obviously can't control his Spirit Energy. So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "What's its name?"

"You didn't even ask did you!?" Renji scoffed.

"What you mean Rukia?" Ichigo questioned. "Wait, are you telling me you guys all name your swords?"

"I knew it," Renji snorted. "You're not even able to ask your zanpakuto its name. And you really think, you can fight me as an equal? Come back in two thousand years!"

He held his sword up, holding his other hand over the blade by the tsuba. Then, he swiped his hand along it, the blade changing, growing larger with several large spikes extending along the edge with the largest on the very end.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji grinned wickedly as he swiped his hand. "Now open your eyes, see what lies before you and fall upon your prey!"

He leapt into the air, slashing at Ichigo. He blocked it but within a second, his sword was forced down and Renji's blades tore into his shoulder. Ichigo's zanpakuto fell to the ground as Renji grinned. His sword had extended, each segment having one of the spikes and connected by dozens of razor sharp cords. Then, it began to retract, each segment tearing its way through his shoulder until finally the final segment with the biggest spike tore free and Renji raised the hilt, the blade flying back toward him.

"It's all over you little runt, you lost to Renji Abarai and will die where you stand!" Renji yelled.

Renji swung his arm back then forward, his zanpakuto blade, whipping around and around as Renji spun it over his head.

"Sorry it's ending this way kid," Renji laughed. "But that's what's known as a difference in strength."

He retracted his sword blade, grinning.

"That's because the zanpakuto can change its size and shape in response to the wielder's Spirit Energy," Renji continued. "How do ya like my spirit energy? Well that's it kid. It's time for me to head out. I don't like the way the air smells here."

He held his zanpakuto with the edge pointed down and the tip aimed at Ichigo who had fallen to his knees.

_It's over,_ Kurai thought. _Ichigo's going to die._

"Ready?" Renji sneered, pulling his arm back slightly. "No answer eh?"

Just as Renji sprinted forward and slashed at Ichigo, Rukia sprinted forward, catching his arm and spinning around behind him, holding his arm back.

"Run Ichigo, move!" Rukia shouted.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Renji demanded as she put her feet on his back, using her legs to hold his arm back. "Let go of me! Are you trying to make things worse for yourself, you fool?"

"Ichigo get out of here!" Rukia shouted. "Hurry! You've got to! Go! Get moving!"

Both stopped struggling when Ichigo reached down and gripped his zanpakuto.

"This can't be!" Renji gaped throwing Rukia off. "You shouldn't have the strength left to move! This'll work out just fine. I been thinking it'd be a shame to finish off someone who couldn't move anymore."

Ichigo stood, swaying unsteadily for a moment, before taking a step forward.

"I guess the only thing left for you to do is fight hard and die," Renji smirked.

"Run, I'm begging you," Rukia pleaded. "Save yourself! Run!"

"What's wrong?" Renji grinned raising his sword. "If you won't attack, I will!"

Ichigo began to radiate Spirit Energy, the string on the end of his zanpakuto exploding and a massive wind shooting off of him, making Renji stagger back a step. Ichigo looked up at Renji and before Renji could react, Ichigo had sprinted forward then jumped, slashing Renji on the way up. He landed on his feet and spun, sprinting forward as Renji wheeled around to face him. Then, Renji leapt backward as Ichigo slashed upward at him. The tailwind from the slash threw Renji off balance and he barely caught himself on the hand rail below himself, sliding along it before landing on his feet, falling to one knee. There was a cut on his forehead where Ichigo had cut through his visor, which fell away in two pieces as blood ran down Renji's face.

_What gives?_ Kurai thought seeing Renji's thoughts follow the same train of thought. _He's ready to die then suddenly he's stronger than Renji?_

"I'll tell you exactly what's wrong," Ichigo smirked seeming to read both Soul Reapers' minds. "It's just your moves have somehow suddenly become a lot slower! I don't understand what's happening to me but I like it. I feel no pain from my wounds. In fact I feel totally invincible."

"Why you..." Renji growled standing and swinging his sword, the blade extending and whipping around at Ichigo. "Zabimaru, time for you to roar!"

Ichigo turned sideways as the blade flashed past and grinned wickedly.

"Captain," Kurai spoke up turning to Byakuya. "Renji won't win this. Permission to aid him?"

"Granted," Byakuya nodded as Kurai turned back to the fight just as Renji leapt aside from a leaping slash from Ichigo, landing hard and falling to his knees.

"You're pretty good at dodging my attacks," Ichigo sneered as he stood. "But all that's about to end."

Ichigo leapt into the air, slashing at Renji. As he neared him, Kurai stepped between them, blocking the slash before shoving Ichigo away holding his zanpakuto vertically with the blade toward the ground.

"Ichigo, I'm not as weak as Renji," Kurai warned. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you can defeat me."

"You want to go too huh?" Ichigo smirked. "Fine. Let's go."

Ichigo sprinted forward and Kurai blocked the first slash in reverse grip then kicked Ichigo away and moved his zanpakuto back into place, releasing it as Ichigo slowed to a stop about fifty feet away.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai said, his zanpakuto passing into the ground and the circle of light shooting out from the point of impact and under Ichigo.

The light faded, and was replaced by grass and flowers. Ichigo looked around before stepping forward. Instantly, grass shot up and wrapped around his feet, binding him in started to fall but regained his balance and glared at Kurai.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai," Kurai spoke up. "Now that I have him bound, please take Rukia back to the Soul Society while I finish up here. Also, please don't tell Captain Zaraki that I didn't finish this in a direct fight."

"What is it with you guys?" Ichigo demanded. "Why do you all want Rukia to die? Why do either of us have to die? What did we do?"

"Rukia committed the crime of giving her Soul Reaper Powers to a human," Kurai stated. "And you committed the crime of stealing her powers."

"I did no such thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Do you remember what Rukia told Saido had happened?" Kurai questioned.

"Yeah, she said she meant to give me half but accidentally gave me almost all of them," Ichigo stated.

"That was half true," Kurai stated. "In truth, she meant to give you half, but you took almost all of the rest. You didn't mean to, or even realize that you had, but the fact remains, you stole nearly all of Rukia's power. Whatever was left inside of her wasn't enough to take what you had back, leaving her in the condition she's in now. Only your death will return her powers to her."

"Is...Is that true?" Ichigo questioned looking to Rukia who hung her head. "Rukia?"

"It's true," Rukia finally muttered. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I messed up."

Ichigo stared at her in shock before his head also fell.

"Let's go Captain," Renji suggested. "Kurai has this handled."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded.

Renji held his zanpakuto out, pushing it forward as it faded, as if entering an alternate space. Then, he twisted it clockwise.

"Now open!" Renji commanded and a swirl of color appeared around it before a large gate made of two sliding doors appeared and opened.

Blinding light spilled through and Renji and Byakuya stepped through, Rukia looking back, tears streaming down her face as she saw the hurt on his. Then, the gate closed and faded.

"Impale him Haruko," Kurai instructed and two sword blades sprouted from the tops of his feet, blood splattering over the ground. "Bullshit. Then...I see."

"See what?" Ichigo growled as the blades retracted along with the grass, letting him fall to his hands and knees before grass bound his hands.

"Haruko has taken a liking to you," Kurai stated. "She will not kill you herself. I meant for her to kill you but instead, she simply wounded you bad enough that you could not flee."

"Yay me," Ichigo growled.

"You should feel honored," Kurai stated. "Besides you, there is a list of only four other people in all of existence that Haruko will not kill. Among them are Rukia and Renji, two of my oldest friends."

"Some friends," Ichigo spat. "One tried to kill the other and you want to do the same."

"No," Kurai smirked shaking his head. "You see, Haruko has the ability to bring someone back from up to one second past the point of death. I was going to kill you then heal you so that Rukia had her powers back. I don't want Rukia to die. Seeing Renji try to kill her, it hurts. Me and Haruko both. I can't have Haruko kill you so instead, I'll have to. If you'll trust me, I can save you and give her your powers. But it will hurt."

"If it means I can save Rukia, absolutely," Ichigo agreed.

"I don't know if you can, you'll have to defeat Byakuya and probably several other captains," Kurai stated. "However, that's only after you train. And no one can know I saved you. Or that we had this conversation. They must believe I dealt you what should have been a fatal blow and then left. I would stick to the story of you don't know how you survived."

"Deal," Ichigo nodded. "Can we get this over with now?"

"Very well," Kurai nodded as he held both hands out, a pair of swords growing from the ground as grass wrapped around Ichigo's torso, leaving only two circles on the back and two on the front uncovered. "Be ready Haruko."

He raised both swords and Ichigo closed his eyes. Then, Kurai drove the blades down through Ichigo, breaking his Soul Chain and Soul Sleeve at once before pulling the swords out, Ichigo's heart stopping for a moment before Haruko healed him, restarting his heart and saving his life. Kurai healed Ichigo's life-threatening injuries then retracted the grass, resealing his zanpakuto just as someone arrived.

"Take care of him," Kurai instructed. "And train him."

"You got it," the person nodded. "Take care of things back there."

"Of course," Kurai nodded. "Goodbye."

The person nodded and Kurai opened his own gate, releasing a Hell Butterfly to lead him through. Then, the gate closed, and he was gone.

* * *

Read and review. Any specific pairings you want, feel free to ask for them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Memories of Before

Kurai lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was wandering. Seeing Renji attacking Rukia had brought up a lot of old memories. Both of Soul Reaper academy and before then. As he thought, it centered on a memory not directly tied to them but still as a result of them.

* * *

"So, tell me again what we're doing here?" Kurai yawned.

"You're going to go in there to find the trapped humans," the Soul Reaper stated. "You're still in the academy, remember, so try not to get into any fights you can't win. This is a stealth mission. Get in, free them, get out."

"Sure," Kurai nodded. "I promise."

The Soul Reaper nodded and lowered his barrier. Kurai walked past and into the compound. The barrier reappeared behind him, not to be dropped again until the humans and Kurai returned. He started through the compound, hearing the shriek of hollows frequently and loudly, blaring in his ears. He could have sworn they were right beside him but they weren't. The hallways wound and twisted, forming a kind of maze. Several times Kurai had to backtrack. Finally he had to stop, needing to rest. It was easier said than done with the hollows all shrieking so loudly.

"God I wish they would stop that," Kurai growled. "How they hell do I find them? This place is massive. And with real hollows...I can't believe their sending a student instead of a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

A hollow shrieked louder than normal and Kurai flinched.

"I'm so the wrong guy for this," Kurai sighed. "Advanced class or not. I'm still in the academy."

He sighed and sat against the wall, his zanpakuto in his hand, ready to be drawn and used at a moment's notice. He was unable to drift off but after less than two hours, he sighed, standing and continuing down the hallway. After an hour, he stepped out of the end and into the same stretch that he had entered through. He saw the barrier and the confused Soul Reaper standing guard on the other side. Kurai shrugged then turned and followed the path for the second time, this time taking a side passage he had skipped before and the path wounds its way around and around until finally the path opened into a massive chamber. It wasn't the big square room he had been expecting, the room the schematics said should be there. The hollows had carved the room into a massive round cavern with the four trapped humans sitting on the ground in the center of it. They were looking around, terrified, all bound and unable to move much at all. None could see the four hollows standing around them and none could see Kurai. That would make the task of getting the hollows away a bit easier as he wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

He drew his zanpakuto silently, saying a silent prayer as he stood. Before he could do anything, one hollow turned toward him, a humanoid one standing about twice the height of a human and with a mask looking something like a cross between a spider and a house fly. It had claws, and a spiked tail and seemed to be commanding the other three as they all turned in unison when it pointed at Kurai.

One was a massive green hollow that looked like a lizard of some kind with several tails, another looked like a spider but with a tail curled up on its abdomen and tipped with a scorpion tail, from the looks of it, and the third hollow, from what he could see, was a hornet.

"Ugly bastards," Kurai growled.

The hornet flew at him and he leapt at it, slashing. It suddenly veered out of the way and webbing of some kind wrapped around him like a net and attached him to the wall as the large green hollow swung a tail at him.

"Shit!" Kurai shouted as the tail smashed into the wall.

It moved away, rubble dropping to the floor but there was no Kurai on the wall. He was still attached to the webbing that was now stuck on the hollow's tail. After a moment he managed to get free and leapt away as two of the hollow's tails crashed together, getting stuck instantly. Kurai landed on the wall where he had been and looked around. The humanoid one hadn't moved while the others had been fighting. The hornet, which Kurai assumed was the lure for the trap, was on Kurai's left, the spider on the left, and the large green hollow was in front of Kurai.

The hornet began to fly toward him but he grinned and turned, running to the right and dodging around spider's silk as he did. Just as he leapt at the spider, the hornet appeared in front of him, stinger forward and extending. He managed to slash it out of the way but it grazed his arm which instantly went numb. He gasped jumping off the air as spider's silk shot past.

"Damn!" Kurai growled. "Spider first. Then the hornet."

He dropped to the floor, sprinting at the spider, leaping and slashing at it but it faded into dust and a dozen more appeared around him, along with hornets, the sudden increase in volume from their vibrating bodies deafening and giving him a splitting headache.

"Damn hollows!" Kurai growled looking around before noticing something.

he new hollows' limbs didn't end. They faded into nothingness.

"Illusions," Kurai growled leaping into the air and onto the wall. "Hallucinatory toxin."

He groaned as his headache worsened and looked around. Thousands of hornets flew at him, all of them with stingers extended. He leapt to the side, the real stinger grazing his back. He spun, slashing but all the hornets his zanpakuto passed through turned to dust as the illusionary spider had. Just as he finished his swing, webbing crashed into his arm, pinning it and his sword to the wall.

"Damn!" Kurai shouted pulling as hard as he could. "Shit. Can't even use Kido to kill them because I don't know which it...oh duh. Bakudo number one, Sai!"

All of the hollows, including the illusionary ones, suddenly found their limbs immovable. The hornets all had their legs and wings crumbled up on their back, ruining them all as the hornets fell. Kurai closed his eyes, listening as the hornets landed, the only impact coming from his left. He snapped his head around, opening his eyes and held his hand out, palm flexed and fingers together.

"Hado number thirty one, Shakkaho!" He shouted firing the spell at the area he thought the sound had come from.

Almost a dozen hornets were vaporized but all turned to dust. Kurai fired twice more. The hornets that were destroyed were all turned to dust, except one. It faded slowly, as any real hollow would, and slowly the rest of the illusions all faded as well, the hornet's influence over Kurai's senses having ended.

"Finally," Kurai sighed as he looked around.

The humanoid hollow had broken its arms free already, as had the large green hollow but the spider was still captured by Kurai's spell. Kurai gave one last fruitless tug against the webbing before the green hollow smashed another tail into Kurai. This time, it had avoided the webbing but its strike had broken free the stone beneath it. Kurai managed to break the webbing free from the wall then from his arm by gripping the stones that were left on it. Then, he sprinted over and killed the spider. He spun back and leapt over the tail flying toward him, backflipping onto the wall and looking between the two hollows. Out of the two, only the humanoid remained an unknown. The larger creature was relatively weak, its biggest advantage being its size and the size of the seven tails it used to fight. But the other one, was the one that worried Kurai.

"Well, I won't find out anything staying here," Kurai growled. "And I still have humans to save. They must be so confused right now."

He had to smirk at the thought of what they must be thinking about the walls seeming to break apart and collapse of their own accord. Then, he leapt at the larger hollow. Sure enough, it swung the exact same tail he had predicted swung up in front of him and then at him. He slashed it, cutting it off easily before landing on the tail and leaping at the hollow again. Two more tails swung at him and they both fell away in as many swings. He leapt from one to the next then at him, a tail swinging at him from both in front and behind. He slashed the one ahead of himself, swinging around to the other side and kicked the tail segment into the other tail, leaping at the hollow as the last two tried to crush him from above and below. He began somersaulting and slashed both tails as they reached him before steadying himself in time for the hollow to try to take a bite out of him. As it leaned forward, he swung his zanpakuto in an uppercut swing and bisected its head.

"There he goes," Kurai sighed. "Now for the-"

The humanoid smashed a fist into his back, smashing him into the ground. It removed its fist, stepping back and Kurai pushed himself up. The hollow chuckled and Kurai stood, charging and leaping at him. The hollow swung at him but he avoided it, slashing the arm and wounding it before removing the head altogether.

"That was easier than I thought," Kurai sighed landing by the humans as the hollow began to fade. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

He cut the ropes and all four humans scrambled to their feet, three, looking around in surprise and fear. One of them, the only woman, was staring at Kurai.

"You can see me," Kurai guessed. "And them."

"Yes, I can," she nodded. "They can't but, when you get manhandled, tied up, and the watch the room be destroyed without anything else in the room to do it, you start to believe there's something there you can't see."

Kurai grinned and nodded then looked around.

"Follow me and we'll get out of here," Kurai stated and she nodded, telling the others to follow her.

Kurai led them to the base of the wall below the tunnel he thought he had entered through then picked the woman up and jumped up to the opening, setting her on her feet before returning for the men, who all freaked out when they were picked up by something invisible before flying into the air and then to the tunnel. They started down the tunnel and through the twists and turns and Kurai quickly realized it was not the tunnel he had entered through. Finally, they stopped because the humans were all getting tired. They stopped to rest and Kurai sat away from the humans. After a bit, the woman waked over and sat beside him.

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "For saving us. The others are still afraid because they can't see you but thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome," Kurai smiled. "My name's Kurai."

"Angel," the woman smiled.

She was roughly as old as Kurai looked and as his gigai was. She was attractive, if not beautiful. She had blonde hair halfway down her back, stunning blue eyes, and pale flawless skin. Even with the dirt that covered her, she still was among the most beautiful women Kurai had ever met.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurai bowed as best he could while sitting.

She giggled and the others all glanced at her like she was crazy. She ignored them and rested her head on his shoulder, noticing him stiffening.

"Which way out?" Angel asked, looking up at him.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kurai sighed. "I led us out the wrong side. But it shouldn't be too hard to work our way around."

"I hope not," Angel yawned. "I'm sick of this place."

Kurai smiled and nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her comfortingly for a moment before moving to pull his arm back but stopped when she caught his hand, holding it in place. He raised his eyebrow but complied, holding her against him as she drifted off to sleep. The three men soon did the same and Kurai waited silently, listening for hollows. After a few hours, he gently shook Angel awake and she smiled up at him before going to wake the other men, leaving Kurai sitting where he had been, head swirling with a tidal wave of emotions and thoughts he couldn't even begin to make sense of.

"Angel," Kurai spoke up, pushing himself to his feet. "We'll need to move faster. We're already late and if we take much longer, the others will probably send a rescue squad to drag me out."

Angel nodded, relaying the need to move quickly and they all began moving, faster than the day before and quickly wound their way around and around until they finally slid to a stop, the barrier visible in the distance, the Soul Reaper there sighing and waving for Kurai to hurry up. They ran over and Angel looked at the barrier in wonder while the other three looked at her in confusion.

"Why aren't we leaving?" one asked.

"Barrier," Angel breathed. "Exit's sealed to keep the things that had us inside."

"She can see us?" the Soul Reaper questioned.

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "And hollows. That's how I got them here. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," the Soul Reaper shrugged. "It'll take me a couple minutes to lower the barrier."

"Take your time," Kurai smiled.

Just then, the walls of the compound shook as a hollow shrieked somewhere nearby inside the compound.

"I take that back," Kurai growled. "Hurry the fuck up."

The Soul Reaper nodded, pale and Kurai walked to the front of the group, drawing his zanpakuto and waiting. After a moment of silence, the ground below the humans collapsed and Kurai dove in instantly, catching Angel and stopping them just as the three men's souls were torn from their bodies, flying into the waiting mouth of the same humanoid hollow as before. It grinned up at him and Kurai flew Angel back up to the hallway, depositing her by the barrier then flew back down, slashing at the hollow. It blocked the slash with its left claws, slashing at him with its other hand. He flipped over the claws, kicking the hollow back then slashed again. Again it blocked with its left claws then slashed with its right. This time, Kurai felt the claws tear gashes in his left arm. He backed away, readying himself and grinned.

"Let's test that shall we?" Kurai grinned.

He flew forward, slashing at the right side of its body but it wrapped both hands around him and flew straight up, crashing up through the floor and hurling Kurai through the wall and into a large room. He stood and charged, slashed at the right side as it blocked with its left claws before slashing with the other hand. Kurai flipped over the claws, slashing at the hollow's mask but its right claws flashed up, smashing the zanpakuto away at the same time as slashing Kurai. He landed on his back, blood pooling under him as the hollow laughed holding up one finger on its right hand.

"Die, Soul Reaper," the hollow growled darting forward and driving the claw at him.

Before it drove its claw through Kurai, Angel stepped between them, the claw embedding itself through her abdomen, stopping an inch from his eye before retracting, Angel collapsing at Kurai's feet. He stared at her for a moment before sprinting forward, a voice appearing in his head.

_"Jump!"_ the voice shouted.

He jumped. The hollow's claws swept under him.

_"Slash at his left shoulder!"_

He slashed. The hollow's blood sprayed into the air.

_"Spin kick him in the face!"_

He spun. His heel smashed into the hollow's face and it flew back, crashing into the wall.

_"Duck!"_

He ducked. The hollow's tail flashed above him and he instinctively removed it. The hollow shrieked, charging at him again.

_"Left!"_

He dove left. The hollow crashed to the ground claws first where he had been, claws getting stuck. He leapt at it, bisecting its head and it faded, this time for the last time. Just as it did, two more Soul Reapers ran in, one of them sprinting to Angel and beginning to heal her. After nearly two hours, the Soul Reaper stopped, sitting back as Angel's eyes fluttered open, looking around and seeing Kurai, smiled in relief. He walked over, kneeling beside her as the other two left.

"You won?" Angel checked, voice hoarse.

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "Thanks to you. Thank you for shielding me, but why did you do it?"

"I couldn't...let you die," Angel breathed. "You saved me. I had to return the favor, and it would have killed me after it had killed you anyway."

Kurai smirked and Angel smiled.

"You just wanted to be able to see my handsome face again," Kurai joked.

"That too," Angel agreed. "I was hoping I'd see you again sometime."

Kurai blinked in surprise then smiled and helped Angel to her feet.

"Eventually maybe," Kurai nodded. "But I'm a Soul Reaper. Time isn't the same to me as it is you. It may be some time before we see each other again and then I'll look exactly the same."

"It's alright," she smiled. "I'll wait."

Kurai sighed smiling an hugged her.

"Come on," Kurai chuckled. "We'd better go let them know you didn't kill me."

She nodded and they walked out of the compound, finding the two Soul Reapers waiting.

"I'll take her back to her house," Kurai stated. "I'll meet you back here in a bit."

The Soul Reaper who had brought Kurai to the World of the Living nodded and he picked her up, using his flash step, which he had gotten quite good at using when not fighting, to get her back to her house in seconds. He set her down and she looked at him skeptically.

"Why didn't you do that while you were fighting?" she questioned.

"I can't focus well enough when fighting to use that ability," Kurai stated pulling a Kikanshinki from his robes and sighing. "I'm really sorry too."

"Why?" Angel questioned.

"By tomorrow, you won't remember me," Kurai stated. "You probably won't remember any of this. That's the law."

"You're going to...erase my memory?" Angel questioned.

"Sorry," Kurai winced. "I really wish I didn't have to."

"It's alright," Angel smiled. "Like you said, it's the law for you. But...before you do...can I...make one request?"

"Sure," Kurai nodded.

"A kiss?" Angel mumbled. "Just one?"

Kurai blinked in surprise before looking both guilty and relieved at once. Rather than say anything, he smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. She sighed, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds, he pulled back, raising the Kikanshinki.

* * *

"No," Kurai growled. "I will not remember. Not that."

Kurai stood, walking out of his house then to the one place in the Soul Society that he could train in peace. Once there, he drew his zanpakuto and began.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Hallucinatory effects

An explosion filled the sky as something exploded, seconds after breaking through the barrier.

"Ichigo," Kurai breathed. "Finally."

It had been almost a month since he had removed Ichigo's powers in the World of the Living. He would be in trouble for letting him live but given the injuries, he would be forgive. Especially now that they were inside the Seireitei.

Unlike the others around him, he didn't rush to catch the intruders. Instead, he walked in the other direction, following his senses until he found the Soul Reaper he was looking for.

"Hanataro," Kurai whispered drawing Hanataro away from the others. "When you get deployed, find the Soul Reaper with the orange hair. Earn his trust. He's here to save Rukia. Lead him to her. Trust me. It's the only way for her to be spared."

Hanataro nodded and returned to the others and Kurai walked out of the room, returning to the streets and looking around. He had been sitting around long enough. It was time for him to appeal for Rukia's execution to be delayed.

He made his way through the streets, soon reaching the Central 46 Compound and finding the door wide open. The door was never open and there were always guards. Now there were none. He silently made his way inside to see what was going on. Less than a minute later, he sprinted out again, panic stricken. He had to find a captain. He had to warn the others. Before he could, he suddenly found himself standing in the forest near Kusajishi. He looked around and a pair of hollows stepped out of the trees.

"Impossible," Kurai muttered. "How the hell did I get out here? And how the hell did you two get here?"

Both charged, the same kind of humanoid hollow as Kurai had fought when he met Angel. He took a bit of secret pleasure in killing them, then the four that appeared after them, the eight after them, the sixteen after them, and the thirty two after them. He knew full well what was going on but was enjoying fighting them far too much to stop. That was the only thing Kenpachi Zaraki had actually managed to train into him. He loved fighting. At least, against certain things.

* * *

Finally he stopped, a sea of hollows swarming below him. He was growing weary from fighting and had long since lost count of the hollows. Now he just wanted a way to kill them.

"Damn that's a lot of hollows," Kurai growled.

He decided he'd need Captain Hitsugaya's help since Hitsugaya could simply freeze them all and be done with it. He turned and sprinted away, the hollows following and soon was sprinting through the gate, having Jidanbo open it for him, the hollows all swarming through as the gate fell, Jidanbo failing to attack them. After a bit, Kurai skidded to a stop, finally locating Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant.

"Kurai?" Rangiku blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Hollows," Kurai panted, holding a stitch in his side. "Hundreds."

"Hollows?" Captain Hitsugaya blinked. "I don't sense anything."

"They're right behind..." he trailed off as he turned around, seeing the hollows gone, and the sky dark. "What...day is it? How long have the Ryoka been here?"

"A few days," Rangiku stated. "Where have you been anyway? The rest of Squad Eleven has nearly been wiped out. Only a handful are still able to move."

"Wiped out?" Kurai blinked. "They're head?"

"What?" Rangiku scoffed. "No. Just wounded."

"Oh, good," Kurai nodded. "Where are the Ryoka?"

"Missing," Captain Hitsugaya stated. "Although, Renji Abarai fought the Substitute Soul Reaper not long ago. He apparently lost but he'll live."

"Renji already...damn," Kurai snickered. "He with Squad Four?"

"Should be," Hitsugaya nodded. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Kurai questioned.

"Wartime exemptions have been granted," Rangiku stated. "You're allowed to use your zanpakuto."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "In that case, I'm going to see Renji. Maybe he can tell me where to find the Ryoka. I have a score to settle."

"That's right," Captain Hitsugaya remembered. "You let him live."

"I broke his Soul Chain and Soul Sleeve," Kurai stated. "He should have died."

"It doesn't matter now," Rangiku sighed. "Just deal with it as a mercy killing. Your captain is already searching for him."

"Shit," Kurai sighed. "Alright. There was something I was supposed to tell you, Captain...But...I can't remember. Trying's giving me a headache too."

"Alright," Captain Hitsugaya nodded. "If you remember come find me."

Kurai nodded and left, heading to the Squad Four barracks where Renji was being treated. As he stepped into the room, Renji groaned, stirring and glared at him.

"The hell have you been?" Renji demanded.

"Fighting hallucinations for days even though it felt like only minutes," Kurai stated. "How's Ichigo?"

"He's a naive little shit," Renji snorted. "But he's strong and determined. If it weren't for our captains, I'd even go so far as to say he might have a chance to save Rukia."

"He's going to have to fight Captain Zaraki soon," Kurai stated.

"You won't be mercy killing him?" Renji questioned.

"No," Kurai sighed shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I've got things to do."

"More important than sparing Ichigo from Kenpachi Zaraki?" Renji snorted. "Fine. Just do it fast. Ichigo won't last long."

Kurai nodded then turned and left, saying goodbye on his way out. Then, he turned and sprinted toward his own squad's barracks.

* * *

I like this story but will stop it if no one reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Sitting Out

Kurai spun, sensing the shikai of the Squad 5 lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and began to race toward it, using his Flash Step. Finally he stopped in time to block a slash from both her and the Squad 3 lieutenant Izuru Kira. Both froze before slowly backing away, Captain Hitsugaya standing a short distance away, also having responded to the release of both of their shikai.

"Momo," Kurai growled looking toward her and seeing the shame in her eyes. "I know how you must feel, but right now, you need to take Captain Aizen's body down. Izuru, I know you're defending Captain Ichimaru but if you don't put that sword of yours away, I'll kill you."

"I'll inform the Head Captain," Captain Hitsugaya stated turning to leave.

"No Captain," Kurai spoke up, stopping him as Momo and Izuru both stepped back, putting their swords away. "You I need to speak with. Izuru will report it."

"Very well," Captain Hitsugaya nodded as Izuru left. "What's wrong?"

"I can't remember," Kurai growled. "Whatever I was going to tell you before, I still don't remember. However, I can remember that I went to the Central Forty Six Compound to appeal Rukia's execution. I can remember being afraid. I don't remember what happened though. I think you should take a few friends and go check on the Central Forty Six. Just the be safe."

Hitsugaya nodded glancing at Momo.

"She thinks Gin did it," Hitsugaya stated. "I'm not sure she's wrong."

"I don't think he did," Kurai sighed. "In fact, I don't even trust Aizen enough to really be dead. I don't know how he could be alive but I think he is."

"That's impossible," Hitsugaya pointed out. "His body is right there."

"I know," Kurai nodded. "I have to find Ichigo and end all of this before things get any more out of hand."

Hitsugaya nodded and Kurai turned to leave then stopped.

"Oh, and don't leave Momo alone," Kurai suggested. "I doubt it's good for her right now."

Then, he left. Within ten minutes, he sensed Ichigo, right beside Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo was finished. And there was no way Kurai was interfering in that battle. Instead, he decided to find Ichigo's other friends, silently praying for Ichigo's luck as he did.

"Why is it," Gin began appearing in front of Kurai after a bit, "that you're about the only one in the Seireitei that hasn't gotten into a fight of one kind or another yet?"

"Because I've been lucky," Kurai stated. "You looking to change that?"

"Maybe," Gin smirked. "But first, I want to know what you think of things."

"Me?" Kurai smirked. "Simple. I think that you and Aizen are plotting something. You are a snake. And Aizen is almost too good a man. I don't believe that Aizen is actually dead. And what ever you two are plotting, it's happening at the Central Forty Six Compound."

"I see," Gin nodded. "Well, here's what I think. I think, you're a traitor. I think you spared Ichigo Kurosaki just so that he could come here to save Rukia, an old friend of yours, if i'm not mistaken. I believe that you killed Captain Aizen. And I cannot allow you to live."

Gin drew his zanpakuto, the blade glowing and extending, tearing through Kurai's left shoulder. He ducked under the blade as it passed over his head and drew his own zanpakuto, blocking the blade as it swung back at him again. He shoved it away and charged but just as he reached Gin, his zanpakuto shortened to its normal size before extending again, this time through Kurai's heart. Gin retracted the blade and raised it but stopped and lowered it again.

"It would seem you're going to live, Kurai," Gin sneered. "Be grateful."

And then, he was gone.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "I would have thought I would do better than that."

He heard someone running toward him on the street and crawled to the edge, rolling down the roof and slamming to the ground. Just as he did, a Squad 4 group found him and began to treat his wounds.

"Who the hell did he fight?" one questioned as they worked. "The wounds are too precise to be some thug."

"Captain level, probably," another guessed.

Kurai suddenly felt both Ichigo and Kenpachi's Spirit Energy drop to nearly nothing and coughed.

"Captain...Zaraki," Kurai groaned. "Find him. And...save him. And the Ryoka...if you can. We need...to question him."

"But Sir," one spoke up. "You're still wounded."

"It'll only take one of you to get me to the Squad Four Barracks," Kurai reminded them. "Now go!"

They nodded, one picking him up and heading for the Squad Four Barracks and the others leaving. A day later, Kurai was tucked into one of the many beds, surrounded by other wounded who were in better condition and all waiting the same attention Kurai had just received. He'd be healed by the next day, sooner if he could get the strength to activate his shikai. But he couldn't get the strength because they had him in cuffs. Mostly because he had become combative when they had tried to pull pieces of broken roofing out of him from when he had fallen onto the roof. The cuffs restrained his strength, making it nearly impossible to get out of the bed.

"Well look at this," Izuru chuckled walking into the room. "Captain Ichimaru told me what happened. You're a fool."

"You're with them aren't you?" Kurai growled.

"Like I said, a fool," Izuru snored. "Just wanted to tell you, what you can't remember, may have saved the Soul Society, had you been smarter about finding out. Oh well. Tell Angel I said hello."

Kurai's eyes widened as Izuru walked out of the room. Then, they squeezed shut as tears flowed out, staining his cheeks and pillow and turning his eyes red.

"Kurai?" a familiar voice spoke up. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes again to see Momo and Captain Hitsugaya.

"It's nothing," Kurai lied, turning his head enough to wipe his eyes on his pillow. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you were hurt," Momo stated. "Who did you fight?"

"The snake," Kurai growled looking to Hitsugaya. "Get to the Central Forty Six Compound, soon. I think Izuru may be in on this. He all but confessed to me a minute ago."

"I see," Hitsugaya nodded. "We will. For the time being, you need to rest."

"No, I need my zanpakuto and to have these cuffs off," Kurai stated. "I have to go. Speaking of which, what happened between Ichigo and Captain Zaraki?"

"The battle was apparently a draw, as both were rendered unconscious," Hitsugaya stated. "However, the Ryoka was nowhere to be found when Squad Four members arrived."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Let me up. I have to make sure he dies."

"Are you sure that's what you're going to do?" Momo questioned. "You're not going to try to save your oldest friend?"

"Just let me up," Kurai ordered flatly.

Hitsugaya smirked and stepped forward, releasing the cuffs and handing Kurai his zanpakuto.

"For the record," Hitsugaya whispered. "I'm rooting for the Ryoka as well."

Kurai smirked and nodded then stood, holding his zanpakuto with the blade down.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled dropping the sword and creating the usual circle of grass.

Grass wrapped around him, reaching up to his wound before healing him. Then, he retracted the grass and sprinted out of the room. He ran through the streets until he felt a very familiar Spirit Energy released through Shikai. Familiar, and truly hated. He made a beeline for the power and arrived to fine Ishida sitting against a wall with a gash in his left shoulder and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 standing in the middle of the street, blood dripping of of his Shikai, Ashisogi Jizo. Suddenly, someone off to one side began to cough. Kurai silently moved to the opposite side of the street to see Mayuri's Lieutenant lying against the wall bearing a matching wound to Ishida's, only much, much deeper.

"Do you have to make so much noise over there?" Mayuri demanded, turning toward his lieutenant.

"My deepest apologies Sir," she apologized weakly. "My captain Sir, please, may I have some of the medicine as well? The wounds seem to have penetrated to my lungs and I...I'm not sure I can...sustain my life force much longer."

She entered into a coughing fit as Mayuri began to walk toward her, Kurai gripping his zanpakuto more out of instinct than preparation. He knew Mayuri. Knew what he was like. How he fought. What he could do. Even how to kill him. But he was unsure of how Mayuri treated his subordinates. As Mayuri reached his lieutenant, he drove a foot into her rib cage, likely breaking a few and causing her to cry out in pain.

"You insect!" Mayuri spat, smashing his foot into her again and again. "Are you deliberately insulting me? Eh? Is that it? Are you suggesting there's something wrong with your body? That an insignificant slash could cause you to fail?"

"Stop it!" Ishida shouted. "Why are you doing that? How can you treat your very own people that way? If you don't treat her soon she'll die!"

Mayuri lifted his lieutenant by her robes, holding her a few inches off the ground.

"So now even you feel free to begin insulting me?" Mayuri snarled looking to him. "By suggesting she'll die from a wound like this? A body, which I created? Surely you're not saying it could cease to function from an injury as minor as this one! You'd better be careful whom you insult!"

"You created this girl?" Ishida blinked, surprise written all over his face.

"That's right," Mayuri sneered, as though that had proven he was better than the Quincy. "Would you like to know what the brat's name is? I melded the essence of my gigai technique with my gikon technique and named her Nemu Kurotsuchi! An appropriate name for such a masterpiece, don't you think? So you can forget about parading your misguided sense of justice around here. I'll use this thing however I see fit! And what I do is no concern to a stranger like you."

Mayuri slammed her into the wall, Nemu coughing up blood and gasping in pain, unable to make much sound.

"Enough!" Kurai roared, appearing beside Mayuri, slashing upward and removing Mayuri's left arm, freeing Nemu who fell limply to the ground. "Hello again, Mayuri!"

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Grudge Match

"Hello again, Mayuri!"

Mayuri stumbled away, Kurai turning toward him, zanpakuto extended toward the Captain. Mayuri glared at Kurai with only a hint of recognition.

"Who the hell are you?" Mayuri growled, holding Ashisogi Jizo in front of himself with his remaining arm. "You seem familiar."

"I had better," Kurai growled. "This will be the second time we've fought, only this time, I'll kill you! I know you well, Mayuri. Your shikai has a poison along the blade that paralyzes the victims and makes it impossible for them to move, yet leaves the pain receptors unchanged, if not extra sensitive. Your bankai releases a deadly poisonous gas which you, and I suspect Nemu, are immune to. You use that syringe to regrow any lost limbs, however you only carry enough for one treatment because you don't expect to need it more than once, leaving you now with only one arm to fight with."

"We've fought before you say?" Mayuri mused. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"No?" Kurai growled. "How about Angel? Do you remember her? Although, I suppose you never do find out their names do you?"

"If you're referring to one of my numerous test subjects, no, I have yet to bother to find out their names," Mayuri sighed. "It's a waste of time. Now would you mind getting out of my way so that I can finish off the Quincy. I promise, I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Sorry," Kurai smirked. "Ishida, I'll handle this fucker. You save what strength you have left. You'll need it."

"Why are you so desperate to be killed by me?" Mayuri sighed.

"I'll be the one killing you," Kurai promised. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Angel. ANd I'm going to make you pay for treating your own daughter like a piece of trash!"

"Daughter?" Mayuri snorted. "She's nothing more than a tool. A piece of junk that is very rarely able to adequately follow instructions."

"Shut up!" Kurai snapped.

"Oh fine then," Mayuri sighed. "If you're going to put up so much of a fuss, I suppose I'll oblige you."

He suddenly appeared to the left of where Kurai had been but Kurai was already behind him, zanpakuto protruding from Mayuri's chest.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," Kurai growled. "I've been training day and night with one goal in mind, kill Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Now you'll die."

"You're a traitor!" Mayuri spat.

"No," Kurai growled. "I'm no traitor. I'm the next head of Research and Development. I'm well within my rights to kill you for your spot as Captain."

"I don't see two hundred squad members, do you?" Mayuri growled swinging Ashisogi Jizo over his shoulder but missing Kurai who had leapt away, ripping his zanpakuto sideways out of Mayuri. "You can't be captain without them."

"Relax Mayuri," Kurai growled. "I won't be captain by killing you. All I have to do is kill you and have the captains whose support I already have give me a recommendation."

Mayuri leapt away from Kurai and landed on his feet, holding a hand over his wound as if to slow the bleeding.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Mayuri spat.

* * *

Kurai sprinted through the laboratory, searching desperately for what he knew he would find. Angel was there somewhere. That much he knew. He knew that Mayuri wanted to see what was so special about her. He knew that she would be undergoing horrible experiments and that she would die. Unless he could find her in time.

"Where the hell are you!?" Kurai growled skidding through the last door and seeing Angel on an experimentation table.

And Mayuri beside her.

* * *

"Ah, I see," Mayuri nodded. "You were the intruder back then. I remember now. Yes, she was a truly disappointing experiment. In the end, she was simply a filthy, good-for-nothing human."

"Watch your mouth!" Kurai snapped.

"Very well," Mayuri sighed. "Regardless of what may or may not have happened back then, it means nothing now. So tell me, are you truly fighting me for that this time? Or is it something else."

"For her," Kurai growled before jabbing a thumb back at Nemu. "And her. You will learn to treat people with respect, no matter where they came from."

Mayuri leaned back, laughing so hard he nearly toppled over. Then he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and grinned.

"That brat is not a person so your argument is invalid," Mayuri sneered. "However, if you truly wish to fight me, so be it. Let's see you handle my bankai."

His sword opened the mouth at the base of the blade and began to expand, forming a caterpillar looking thing with a golden head resembling that of a human infant and wearing a short red cape with a silver rind over its head, completely white eyes, and a purple cloud of poison spewing fro its mouth.

"Behold, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri shouted.

"That far already Mayuri?" Kurai grinned holding his zanpakuto out, blade down. "As much as I would love to prove that your bankai can't even defeat my sealed zanpakuto, I think I'll play this one safe. Grow, Haruko."

The usual field of grass and flowers appeared around him, covering both the ground, the sides of the walls, and the tops, however, this time, the flowers all released a blue smoke that stayed confined to the perimeter of the grass, which was under Kurai, Nemu, and Ishida. The blue smoke was much less obvious than the purple smoke which soon reached them and filled the area, seeming to blow the blue smoke away.

"That poison gas, as you well know, will cause your painful death in minutes," Mayuri laughed then stopped as grass wrapped around both Ishida and Nemu. "What are you doing?"

"Do it," Kurai instructed and Haruko healed both of them.

"Why, why would you help me?" Nemu questioned. "I am Mayuri's subordinate, your enemy."

"You are not my enemy," Kurai stated. "Mayuri is the only Soul Reaper who I currently wish to kill. You he very nearly killed himself, that makes you my ally. I don't care if you're his daughter and lieutenant or not. I don't care if he created you to serve him or not. I will not stand by and watch him treat you like dirt."

"But, I have to stop you from fighting him now," Nemu stated.

"Nemu, you don't have to follow his orders," Kurai stated. "You don't have to listen to someone who doesn't care if you live or die. But if you want to restrain me, feel free."

Nemu looked unsure but made no move to restrain Kurai.

"Don't worry," Kurai smiled at her. "I'll make it quick."

"Enough of this!" Mayuri shouted. "Attack!"

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo sprouted at least a dozen blades just below its head and began to charge forward, destroying everything in its way as it did and moving fast but much slower than Mayuri was able to with his shikai. Kurai sighed and crossed his arms.

"Too slow," Kurai stated as the behemoth of a weapon reached the circle of grass. "Now!"

Grass shot up with blinding speed, wrapping around the blades and pulling down, driving the blades into the ground before beginning to bind the rest of what was in the circle.

"What!?" Mayuri gaped. "That's impossible! Are you using bankai!?"

"No," Kurai grinned. "What you're seeing is my shikai. I prefer this form even to my bankai. While more powerful, and much much larger in scale, my bankai is all me. In this form, in shikai, Haruko is in control of herself and is capable of fighting alongside me. The only exception being the swords she forms from her grass for me to use. It's not me binding your bankai, it's Haruko herself."

"Your zanpakuto actively battles alongside you!?" Mayuri spat. "And how the hell is my poison not affecting you and the Quincy!?"

"Haruko," Kurai shrugged. "Her grass is offensive. Her flowers, are defensive. Any poison that enters her radius is analyzed in seconds and she begins to release the antitoxin from the flowers, you may have noticed the blue smoke? It didn't just block the poison's effects, it permanently immunized myself and anyone else that inhaled it. Meaning Ishida. Nemu too, if you didn't make her immune. The poison used by your shikai was also analyzed, thanks to both Nemu and Ishida's wounds. Now the three of us are immune to that as well. In addition to curing and immunizing anyone inside of all poisons, Haruko had the ability to release a variety of toxins of her own, ranging from deadly poisons that I'm immune to, to a pain neutralizing toxin that works similarly to the humans' morphine except much more effectively and without the threat of addiction."

"You brat," Mayuri growled. "You released your shikai solely to immunize yourself to my poisons didn't you?"

"More or less," Kurai shrugged. "Also to stop your bankai's charge. Now, would you like to see the offensive side?"

He held his hand out and Haruko grew him a sword. then, he began walking forward, the circle of grass following and Haruko restraining more and more of the bankai as it entered the circle. Finally the circle reached Mayuri and grass bound him in place. Kurai didn't attack him, though, instead, he turned to face the bankai, standing about the middle of it, and held his sword up, the blade extending. He slashed horizontally, the grass letting go and retracting a split second before Kurai's grass Zanpakuto bisected the bankai, cutting through it with ease before also cutting a second gash through Mayuri's side, just below the first. Mayuri screamed in pain, the grass releasing him and Mayuri staggered away, his sealed Zanpakuto forming in his hand again as his bankai faded.

"You bastard!" Mayuri raged. "You broke Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "Luckily for you your zanpakuto can reform its bankai from the poison released while in your shikai form, making it impossible to destroy your bankai permanently, like a normal one. Anyway, it's time for me to finish you."

"Damn you you bastard!" Mayuri shouted raising his zanpakuto. "I'll kill you for this!"

And with that, he drove his zanpakuto through his chest. He coughed up blood then exploded into blue sludge, what was left melting away into the same substance.

"I see," Kurai smirked. "So you still resort to that when necessary, huh?"

"That was a close one," Mayuri's voice sighed. "You almost had me."

Kurai shorted his zanpakuto blade back to normal and held it over the ground again, Haruko reclaiming it before retracting and returning to her sealed state.

"You're much stronger than I originally thought, and much stronger than our last encounter," Mayuri commended. "But in this form, I cannot attack you, and you cannot kill me. In this form, I can retreat to my base and tend to my wounds. This is a draw. Goodbye, my future test subject."

And then, he was gone, having slipped under the walls while he spoke. Kurai sighed, sheathing his sword and turned to Nemu who shrank back from him in fear.

"Don't worry," Kurai smiled. "Like I said, I have no intention of harming you."

"Well...thank you," Nemu smiled, still nervous. "No one's ever bothered to defend me before the two of you. Will you still try to kill him?"

"I...don't know," Kurai sighed. "I wasn't intending to fight him to begin with. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nemu smiled. "You healed me of my wounds and I was already immune to the poison."

Kurai nodded looking to Ishida.

"I'm fine too," Ishida stated. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced though. Uryu Ishida, last of the Quincy."

"Kurai Mori," Kurai bowed. "Third Seat of Squad Eleven. And this is my Zanpakuto, Haruko. Probably the best friend I've ever had."

"Nice to meet you," Uryu bowed. "I take it you've got no quarrel with me and my friends."

"No," Kurai sighed. "I'm hoping that Ichigo is able to save Rukia. She is my oldest friend. I healed Ichigo when Renji and Byakuya left just for that reason. I'd have healed you too but your wounds weren't life threatening."

"I see," Uryu nodded. "You sure you should be saying that in front of her?"

"I won't tell," Nemu promised. "I owe you both for not killing my Captain, even if that was your intention, and for defending me. I may owe you my life."

"I doubt it," Kurai shrugged. "Your wounds didn't look entirely life threatening. You'd probably have been fine. Still, I'm happy to help."

Nemu smiled and nodded and Kurai looked up at the sky. It was already night. He still needed to find Ichigo.

"What will you do Nemu?" Kurai questioned.

"Head back to my squad," Nemu stated. "I still have use there."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "If you need me, all you have to do is ask. Same goes for you Ishida. Although, I'm not sure how you would get ahold of me."

"I'd figure something out," Uryu shrugged. "Anyway, I'd better go. After all, we came to save Rukia. Can't be late."

"Ishida," Kurai spoke up stopping him. "You'll never make it to Rukia alive."

"What do you mean?" Uryu questioned.

"There are several captains between us and them," Kurai stated. "However, if you were in the custody of a captain, say, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, you'd be allowed to survive."

"You're turning me in?" Uryu growled.

"My captain will want to fight Ichigo again," Kurai explained. "Helping Ichigo survive will be the most effective method of doing so."

"So one of the captains will be on our side?" Uryu questioned.

"Yes," Kurai stated. "But you'll need to be wounded."

Uryu nodded and held his arms out to his sides. Kurai darted forward, slashing Uryu across the stomach and then along his right side, blood splattering across the ground as Uryu collapsed, Kurai catching him.

"See you around Nemu," Kurai smiled before leaving using Flash Step, taking Uryu with him and arriving at the Squad 11 barracks in minutes. "Hang on Ishida, almost there."

He carried the wounded Quincy to Kenpachi who looked confused.

"What're you bringing him here for?" Kenpachi growled, the orange-haired female Ryoka off to one side looking worried.

"I figured that you could use his strength when you help Ichigo so that he'll live to fight you again," Kurai grinned.

"How do you know I'm going to help him?" Kenpachi growled.

"Why else would she be here, Captain?" Kurai smirked looking at the girl. "Plus, I know that you and he ended your fight in a tie. And you don't like anything but a victory."

"Fine," Kenpachi grinned. "Heal him girl."

The girl ran over beginning to heal Uryu.

"Thank you, Orihime," Uryu smiled. "And you, Captain."

"Save your thanks," Kenpachi grinned. "I'm not doing it for you."

"Still," Uryu sighed. "What about you Kurai? What will you do?"

"I have something to take care of then I'll meet up with you guys," Kurai stated.

"Good luck," Uryu spoke up. "Whatever you're doing."

Kurai nodded then left. He went to a building a good distance from the Central 46 Compound but that still had an unobstructed view of it. As he waited, his mind wandered back to his time in the academy, and to the friends that he had made there.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Academic Rivalry

"First group to the line!" the instructor called out and the first group walked forward to the line. "You will now demonstrate Hado."

Among the group was one of Kurai's only three friends in the Advanced Class, Momo Hinamori. Rukia had been stuck in the Normal Class by one point while Renji got into the Advanced Class. in addition to Renji and Momo, the other friend Kurai had made in the Advanced Class was Izuru Kira.

"Ruler," Momo spoke up, beginning the Soul Chant for one of her favorite Hado spells. "Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly. That which names all in nature. Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

A red sphere of Spirit Energy formed and launched from the palm of her hand, along with a couple of others from those that had successfully launched one, though those only made it halfway before fizzling out and dropping. Momo's crashed into the upper left corner, exploding and taking a fair amount of the target with it.

"Very good," the instructor spoke up, not really paying much attention. "Next group!"

"Yes sir!" the group responded as they and the first group switched places, this one having Izuru in it.

They all fired and only Izuru hitting his target, and him getting a perfect shot, if a little high. Renji watched him with an impressed and annoyed look and Kurai could only grin. Kurai had a secret.

"Group three, to the line!" the instructor called out and the third group took their place, Renji and Kurai standing beside each other.

"Remember the chant?" Kurai questioned and Renji only grinned.

"Hado Thirty Three!" Renji shouted ignoring the chant altogether. "Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

The resulting explosion was at the point where the sphere had formed and burned Renji quite badly, those around him being thrown away. Several people laughed but Kurai simply walked back to his spot and held out a hand.

"If you skip the chant, you still have to know it," Kurai stated. "And you need to use the spell enough that you've memorized how the spell feels. Then...Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

He fired his own spell and it hit dead center of a target, obliterating it and a good portion of the post it was on.

"How the hell did you do that?" Renji questioned.

"I just told you," Kurai stated.

* * *

The next class was to train them to fight with zanpakuto. Several groups went before Renji and Izuru were paired up. It was a short fight, with Renji not holding back and leaving no time for Izuru to fight back. The match ended with a jab to Izuru's shoulder that hurled him. all the girls in the class rushed to his aid and several people scolded Renji for being too rough. Then, it was Kurai's turn, and against Momo, no less.

"Can't I fight Renji?" Kurai complained, worried about hurting Momo.

"You won't hurt me," Momo promised. "You won't even be able to hit me."

"No switching," the instructor stated as both took the practice swords and Kurai sighed. "Begin!"

Momo charged, Kurai instantly noticing that she left an opening on her left. He neglected to use it and instead sidestepped her attack.

"That's one," Kurai stated before blocking another attack and shoving it away. "That's two."

She growled in annoyance, slashing at him again and again he blocked it.

"Fight back!" Momo demanded.

"I don't attack girls," Kurai stated pushing her sword away and backing up.

"Get over it!" Momo shouted charging.

Kurai sighed blocked her sword but she spun, Kurai stumbling past, eyes widening before he felt the training sword smack into his legs and take them out from under him.

"Match, Hinamori," the instructor stated. "Not all enemies will be men, Mori."

"Got it," Kurai groaned holding his nose closed from where he had landed on it.

* * *

Sometime during the break after that class, students gathered along the path into the school murmuring amongst each other.

"Hey," Momo spoke up from beside Kurai as she was too short to see past anyone. "What is everyone looking at?"

"Oh, one of the Court Guard Squad captains is supposed to be coming here any minute to review the class," one of the nearby students told her as Izuru and Renji arrived.

"Really, a full captain?" Momo questioned.

"It'd work out better than half of one," Kurai joked. "Want to see?"

"Yes please," Momo nodded and he put a hand on her shoulder guiding her through the crowd that parted for him, allowing them to reach the front quickly.

Kurai watched as the captain, that he would later find out was Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, approached. Momo looked awestruck, as did most of the others.

"Better pick your jaw up off the ground," Kurai whispered to her. "Wouldn't want them to step on it."

"It'd be an honor," Momo grinned playing along.

* * *

A couple days later, Renji and Rukia got into a very entertaining argument about Renji's place in the Advanced Class, sparked by the Advanced Class getting to go to the World of the Living to fight dummy hollows.

"And just you wait," Renji called over his shoulder as he and the others walked away. "I'm better than you already, and when I come back there won't even be any comparison between us."

"Yeah!?" Rukia shouted after them. "Well when you come back I'm gonna be a...I don't know."

"Don't feel bad," Kurai smiled resting a hand on her shoulder. "Your class is going to get to go later. And besides, if you actually apply yourself in your classes maybe you'll get to skip to the Advanced Class later. And if you don't, maybe the seniors overseeing your training will be us."

"Are you saying I'm not going to graduate as soon as you!?" Rukia growled.

"Maybe," Kurai grinned walking away. "See you around Rukia!"

* * *

A little while later, three upperclassmen, Shuhei Hisagi, Kanisawa, and Aoga, divided them out into groups of three, Kurai being the odd man out.

"Looks like we may have miss counted," Aoga noted pointing out Kurai who looked bored and accustomed to being left out.

"What's your name?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Kurai Mori," Kurai stated. "Please tell me I don't have to try to pass alone."

"No," Kanisawa smirked. "You'll be going with me. Aoga and Hisagi will be the judges without me."

"Way to make it easy for him," Hisagi snorted.

"Better than making him fail," Kanisawa shrugged.

Hisagi sighed and nodded then turned to the others again to tell them what they were going to be doing.

* * *

Kanisawa fired a Shakkaho at the dummy hollow, missing on purpose but sending it toward Kurai.

"Quick question, is this a real zanpakuto?" Kurai called out.

"Now's not the time!" Kanisawa replied.

"Well?" Kurai pressed.

"Yes!" Kanisawa sighed. "It's a real zanpakuto, now will you finish this?"

"Yeah sure," Kurai nodded darting forward.

He slashed the dummy hollow horizontally, cutting it in half then spun, the hollow's upper half sitting on the lower as the lower continued running and the hole thing sparked.

"Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho!" Kurai shouted firing and blasting the dummy hollow into pieces.

"Impressive," Kanisawa smirked walking over. "You've got a gift for Kido."

"I know," Kurai nodded. "But I've always preferred swords to spells. We should head back."

Kanisawa nodded and they started heading back.

"Do I get to keep this zanpakuto?" Kurai questioned as I walked.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Kanisawa chuckled. "Not really but if you get there early any time we need them you can find that one. Hoping to learn its name before you graduate?"

"That would be nice," Kurai grinned. "How do I tell it apart?"

"The easiest way is that the buttcap usually will have a different carving than the others," Kanisawa explained. "Like you, I always take the same one. However, these are only the training zanpakuto so most people don't really care. I've heard, however, that if someone were to unlock one of their shikai, the sword would change into a real zanpakuto, changing its appearance and everything. I've grown attached to my zanpakuto, training version or otherwise. So I'm going to keep it and unlock its shikai."

"Me too," Kurai grinned looking at the buttcap to see a field of grass and flowers with the sun either setting or rising in the background.

They reached the others and one by one the groups began to return until only Renji, Izuru, and Momo were still missing.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga stated.

"Not yet," Kurai spoke up. "One group's still missing. They should be here soon."

"This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point," Hisagi spoke into his communicator. "Barrier Unit, what is the situation there? Barrier Unit, acknowledge. Barrier Unit, can you here me? Report in at once! Barrier Unit, report!"

"Uh...Hisagi..." Kurai spoke up facing behind Hisagi.

"What?" Hisagi questioned looking back to see a massive green hollow with bone spikes for arms standing there.

It swung one arm downward at Kanisawa who screamed. Just before it hit, however, Kurai's sword smashed into its arm, knocking it aside just enough that instead it tore his right shoulder open before slamming into the ground. Kanisawa stumbled back, Hisagi and Aoga drawing their sword as Kanisawa fumbled with trying to get hers out.

"Stay back Kanisawa," Kurai growled standing and picking up his fallen zanpakuto, holding it in his left hand, his right hanging limply at his side. "We'll handle this."

"You bastard!" Aoga shouted sprinting forward. "You killed them!"

"Aoga no!" Hisagi shouted as Kurai sprinted forward, driving his zanpakuto into the ground.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai shouted firing his second favorite spell.

The spell hit the hollow in the left shoulder just seconds before the right claw hit Aoga. Instead of completely impaling him, it simply removed his right arm. Kurai caught him, jumping back to his zanpakuto and passing Aoga to Kanisawa before picking up his zanpakuto again.

"We're going to die right?" He asked, looking to Hisagi who didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Kanisawa, get everyone out of here. Run as far as you can."

"Soul Society, come in," Hisagi shouted into his communicator. "Emergency. Shuhei Hisagi requesting assistance. I'm in the World of the Living coordinate point One O Two Six. Hug hollow attack at this location!"

He stopped as the hollow fired a blast of Spirit Energy from its mouth. He and Kurai both leapt out of the way, the others all fleeing except Momo, who was standing rooted to the spot in shock.

"Take the lead!" Kurai instructed. "With one arm I'm not as fit for battle."

Hisagi nodded sprinting forward to fight it as Kurai fired a couple of Shakkaho blasts at it. The last one blocked a killing blow for Hisagi which instead smashed him away, cutting his forehead over his left eye, blood blurring his vision instantly.

"Damn," Hisagi growled. "I can barely see it!"

It fired several blasts at Hisagi and he dodged them all before sprinting forward. He leapt into the air to slash its mask but it smashed him away. Kurai darted forward, slashing its leg and it shrieked in pain, swinging at him. He leapt aside, landing on his injured shoulder and losing his zanpakuto.

"Is that all you got!" Hisagi shouted getting its attention as its right arm split into a dozen spikes. "Well bring it on!"

It swung at him, the spikes extending and shooting toward him. Just before they hit, Renji, Izuru, and Momo blocked them all, stopping them just short of a killing strike.

"You three!" Hisagi growled.

"We just wanted to help Sir," Izuru grunted, struggling agains the spikes trying to push him down. "Sorry to disobey."

"We came here to save you so you'll remember to forgive us," Renji stated as all three pushed the spikes away.

All three extended their hands and Kurai managed to lift his left one, still only up to his knees.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly," they all chanted together. "That which names all in nature. Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

The four spells hit the hollow, Kurai's missing its mark and hitting the hollow's shoulder rather than its head, and exploded into a massive smoke cloud. The moment they hit, the four standing students turned and fled between two buildings as Kanisawa arrived and grabbed Kurai and his zanpakuto, following the others.

"How could such a gigantic hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" Renji questioned.

"I don't know," Hisagi growled. "It seemed like it was able to conceal its Spiritual Presser somehow."

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it so what do we do?" Izuru shouted. "Just keep running?"

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested backup," Hisagi stated. "Until then we just have to stay alive!"

They slowed to a stop as they exited the group of buildings and everything before them blurred.

"What the hell?" Hisagi gasped. "Why is everything getting all blurry?"

"Hollows," Kurai growled, left arm around Kanisawa's shoulders as she supported his weight. "The big one brought friends to the party."

Sure enough, eight more massive hollows appeared before them, surrounding them.

"How can this be happening?" Momo shrieked.

"This hole thing is just crazy!" Hisagi stated. "So many hollows!"

"No way," Izuru breathed panic setting in. "No way. No way. I don't wanna die like this. I don't wanna die at all you guys."

He sounded close to tears and Kurai couldn't blame him. His own panic was blocked by the mind-numbing pain in his shoulder, but he could tell the others were all scared. Izuru suddenly screamed as the hollow in front of him opened its mouth, charging an energy blast. Before it could fire, a glowing white sword blade drove itself up through the hollow's head, destroying it before the blade retracted to none other than Gin Ichimaru, who was standing behind Captain Aizen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aizen apologized. "We got here as quickly as we could."

"It's Captain Aizen," Hisagi breathed. "Leader of Squad Five. And his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru!"

"Finally," Kurai muttered, barely awake.

"You've done very well," Aizen smiled, resting a hand on Momo's head. "I'm sure you were scared, but you're safe now. We'll take over from here. You go and get some rest."

And with that, they walked past the group.

"My, there certainly are a lot of you," Gin commented drawing his zanpakuto. "Slay them, Shinso!"

He drove his zanpakuto toward them and the blade extended, impaling four hollows' heads before he slashed three more with it. The last hollow threw a punch at Aizen but he raised a hand and a barrier stopped the attack. Then, he flexed his palm and the barrier flashed, the hollow falling into a dozen pieces and fading. Then, Aizen smiled back at them. Just as he did, Kurai passed out.

* * *

he snapped back to reality as he sensed a spike in Momo's Spirit Energy. He turned, seeing dust curling into the air and sprinted toward it, using Flash Step to speed up. He had to be on time. If not, the person behind it would have gotten exactly what they wanted.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Central 46

Kurai arrived just as Momo's zanpakuto hit the floor where Hitsugaya had been and blasted it, sending pieces of the floor skyward. Hitsugaya suddenly flipped over, falling toward Gin and reaching for his sword. Before he could draw it, Momo appeared in front of him, ready to slash. At the last moment, Kurai grabbed her as he passed, pulling her out of the way and landing a safe distance from them and taking her zanpakuto. Hitsugaya nodded then drew his zanpakuto and slashed at Gin who blocked it with ease. Momo struggled against Kurai but he tossed her sword away, turning her to face him.

"Momo!" Kurai snapped and she froze. "Think about this! You know Captain Hitsugaya better than anyone! Would he ever attack an ally? Is it possible Aizen was wrong?"

"But...Captain Aizen," Momo began.

"Wasn't perfect," Kurai interrupted. "Is it possible that he was wrong about who was behind everything?"

"I don't..." Momo began to cry and Kurai sighed.

"Listen to me Momo," Kurai sighed. "If you can't trust Captain Hitsugaya, then trust me. Hitsugaya didn't kill Aizen."

Momo nodded after a moment and turned to the battling captains.

"Evidently the rumors about Squad Ten's Captain Hitsugaya are true," Gin stated after jumping away from Hitsugaya. "A child prodigy of the sort that comes along only once every few centuries. How very dangerous you are."

Spirit Energy and Spiritual Pressure began to radiated from Hitsugaya in waves. He fixed Gin with a cold stare and Gin raised his zanpakuto in response.

"You're really serious," Gin noted.

"Now die!" Hitsugaya shouted sprinting forward.

As they reached each other, they both slashed but the only thing that happened was Hitsugaya cutting Gin's sleeve. Hitsugaya spun, slashing at Gin who blocked it then spun, shoving the blade away as Hitsugaya slashed again.

"Stay here," Kurai ordered and sprinted forward to help Hitsugaya.

Izuru appeared in front of him, blocking his slash.

"I can't let you interfere Kurai," Izuru stated. "I'm sorry."

Gin suddenly tore off the damaged part of his sleeve, throwing it at Hitsugaya and charging after it. Hitsugaya slashed the cloth out of the way then began to back away, blocking Gin's attacks as Gin tried to stab him in a flurry of blade afterimages.

"Well Squad Captain, what do you think now?" Gin questioned. "Do you still like your chances?"

Suddenly a chain with a crescent moon blade attached to the end wrapped around Gin's sword, stopping his assault, the other end being attached to the buttcap of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. Hitsugaya leapt over Gin, getting some distance before Gin wrenched his sword free, the chain falling to the ground between them.

"I see," Gin smiled. "I had better not underestimate you, Toshiro Hitsugaya or else I may wind up regretting it afterwards."

"No, you're wrong about that," Hitsugaya stated. "Because you're going to start regretting this day right now. Remember, it's you who forced me to do this Gin, and now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!"

He leapt into the air, black clouds forming over them and water shooting into them from Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

"Rain over the frosted heavens!" Hitsugaya shouted, slashing his zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru!"

The water all froze forming a massive dragon which flew higher before circling around Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya slashed his sword, stopping when it was pointing at Gin and the dragon shot past him, straight at the target. It crashed down, Gin escaping unharmed but Izuru getting hit by the water, which then froze. A column of ice connected Izuru's feet to the dragon and it swung him around crashing him into the ground and breaking leaving his feet frozen. Kurai had been facing the dragon and had gotten clear with Momo. Gin landed on the rooftop and Hitsugaya appeared in front of him, swinging his sword in a circle then a vertical slash, forming another ice dragon that flew at Gin from nearly point blank range. Gin held out his zanpakuto, creating a shield from his Spiritual Pressure, the dragon exploding against it and disappearing. Then, his left hand froze as Hitsugaya wrapped the chain around it, hanging on and pulling.

"My Captain!" Izuru shouted.

"Now you're done, Gin Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya stated, pointing his zanpakuto at him.

"Pierce his flesh, Shinso," Gin growled, zanpakuto extending from his robe and at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya leaned back, the blade scraping across Hitsugaya's as it passed. "Really, are you sure you want to dodge this? If you do, she'll die."

The blade was heading strait toward Momo who was looking away from it to watch as Kurai went to make sure Izuru was restrained. At the last second, Rangiku arrived, Gin's blade slamming into the flat side of hers and stopping but cracking Rangiku's zanpakuto.

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya breathed.

"Captain Ichimaru, please put away your sword," Rangiku called. "If you refuse, then you're going to have both of us as your opponents."

The cracks on her zanpakuto spread, nearly having broken it completely in half. Any second and both she and Momo would be impaled. Gin snorted in amusement and retracted his zanpakuto, putting it away and leaving. Kurai sighed and broke Izuru's feet free and Izuru followed. Then, Hitsugaya and Kurai returned to Momo.

"Thank you, Rangiku," Hitsugaya sighed.

"Yes, thank you," Momo agreed.

"Have you two been to the Central Forty Six Compound yet?" Kurai questioned.

"No," Hitsugaya sighed. "As you can see, we've been a bit sidetracked."

"I noticed," Kurai nodded. "We'll need to go now, then. Before Gin can get back there."

"Right," Hitsugaya nodded. "Of course, getting caught up in a fight with him inside may be hazardous to us and the Central Forty Six."

"True," Kurai nodded. "We'll just have to be careful."

Hitsugaya nodded just as Momo raised her sword to Kurai's throat.

"What's at the Central Forty Six Compound?" Momo questioned. "Why is it so urgent we go there?"

"I went there to appeal Rukia's execution," Kurai stated. "But I have no memory of what happened while I was in there. Only of leaving and then being near Kusajishi and fighting illusionary hollows for several days without knowing time was passing. Something was off about the Central Forty Six Compound, though. I remember that much."

Momo stared at him for a moment before lowering her sword and putting it away.

"Hitsugaya, you and Rangiku will need to handle this alone," Kurai stated suddenly. "I have something I need to take care of."

"What?" Hitsugaya questioned just as a Hell Butterfly appeared landing on Rangiku's finger when she lifted a hand.

"Find someone," Kurai stated.

"The following is an urgent message for all squad captains and their lieutenants," Rangiku stated. "A change has been made regarding the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. Be advised that this convicted prisoner's execution is now set for...twenty nine hours from now! This decision is final and irrevocable. There will be no further changes to the execution date. That is all."

The Hell Butterfly flew away and Hitsugaya opened and closed his mouth as if trying to speak for a moment.

"We have to stop the execution," Hitsugaya growled.

"Go to the Central Forty Six Compound now," Kurai growled. "Momo, go with them. Whatever you find there, find out who's behind all this. convince them to stop the execution if you can. I'm heading back to my squad. Kenpachi wants the execution stopped too, albeit for a different reason."

Hitsugaya nodded and Kurai left, the other three heading toward the compound.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Traitors

Kurai sat in the chair sipping his tea and smirking inwardly. The middle of a small war and here he was drinking tea and having a civil conversation.

"It's been a long time Kanisawa," Kurai smirked. "How've you been?"

"Good," Kanisawa smiled. "I've been good. Graduated second in my class, obviously behind Shuhei, and was allowed into Squad Ten almost immediately. I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me," Kurai smiled. "I was defending my friend."

"I know," Kanisawa smiled before grinning. "Although, I was kind of expecting you to ask me out at some point."

Kurai snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Mine probably just got lost in the pile," he joked. "Nah, I don't date people the same day I meet them, no matter how much pain they cause me."

Kanisawa stuck her tongue out and both laughed.

"So, you keep your training zanpakuto?" Kurai grinned.

"Yes," Kanisawa nodded. "I even got him to tell me his name."

"What is it?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

"If we ever fight you'll find out," Kanisawa grinned.

"That right?" Kurai grinned. "That may be sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Kanisawa questioned.

"It's nothing," Kurai smirked glancing at his own zanpakuto, the flower and grass design on the buttcap standing in a sort of contrast to the dragon winding its way around the tsuba. "This is Haruko. My training zanpakuto. And the best partner I've ever been paired with for any mission."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "You're going to try to stop the execution aren't you?"

"I'm not alone," Kurai stated. "In fact, your captain is probably appealing to the Central Forty Six as we speak, at least I hope he is."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kanisawa questioned.

"I went to the compound a couple days ago but can't remember what I found there," Kurai stated. "I've also been too busy to go back. All I know is that it scared me and I spent the next few days fighting hallucinations. It felt like only a few minutes had passed to me."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "Since my captain wants the execution stopped, I suppose I'll just have to help you."

"Good," Kurai smiled. "I'd hate to have to kill you. The one power that Haruko grants me in her sealed form as well as Shikai and Bankai is that my kido spells are at full power even without the Soul Chant."

"You have Bankai?" Kanisawa blinked.

"Sure do," Kurai grinned. "I prefer my shikai, though. I'm sure you'll see why soon."

Kanisawa nodded then looked outside.

"The execution is tomorrow," Kanisawa stated. "If we're going to stop it we'll need to get some rest."

"Yeah," Kurai nodded standing. "I'd better get back to my squad barracks."

"You're welcome to stay here," Kanisawa offered.

"Thanks," Kurai smiled. "But my captain is on our side. I'm going to stick with him. It won't take him long to get to Rukia."

"Alright," Kanisawa nodded. "I'll meet you guys tomorrow then."

Kurai nodded then smiled and left, heading back to his barracks and going to sleep. The next day, he woke up to find everyone had already left.

"Damnit!" Kurai shouted sprinting out of the barracks, grabbing his zanpakuto on the way.

After less than fifteen minutes, Kanisawa sprinted out of a side street, running alongside him.

"They left you behind didn't they?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Yep," Kurai nodded before they both felt Squad 5 captain Kaname Tosen's Spiritual Pressure just as a massive black field appeared around the top of a building. "Captain Tosen's Bankai."

"He's probably fighting someone strong," Kanisawa stated.

"Agreed," Kurai nodded. "Captain Zaraki. Let's go!"

They sprinted toward the battle, Ikkaku and Squad 7 lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba passing them, heading in the other direction to fight.

"Took Ikkaku and not me," Kurai snorted. "Up and at 'em. Grow, Haruko!"

He tossed the zanpakuto before him. The sword fazed into the ground, the field of grass spreading and swinging around, centering on Kurai.

"This is your Shikai?" Kanisawa breathed. "It's beautiful. Opposite of your squad."

"In this form, Haruko has complete control over the field, for the most part," Kurai stated. "She is stuck to me no matter how fast someone throws me, believe me I've tested it. In addition to that, she can grow me a sword out of grass that is as strong as any zanpakuto, restrain my foes, or even impale them with the grass below them. She is my greatest partner because in this form, she literally fights alongside me."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "I guess there's really no chance of me beating you is there?"

"Nope," Kurai grinned. "There's only one way that Shikai strengthens me personally, however."

"What's that?" Kanisawa questioned. "And how are we going to help your captain?"

"With that one method," Kurai stated. "In normal circumstances, Haruko, even while sealed, can stand up to a Bankai without breaking, if I can keep up with the captain. My zanpakuto can even cut completely through Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai. Defensively, the one function I forgot to mention is the flowers. They can instantly analyze a poison and release a counter that immunizes anyone inside the circle to it, which I would be interested to test against Squad Two Captain Soi-Fon's Homonka."

"Bad idea," Kanisawa smirked. "You'd die. You got sidetracked though. The method for helping Captain Zaraki?"

"Full offensive," Kurai stated holding out his right hand.

Grass from the edges of the circle began to stretch to him, wrapping around his arm, forming an armor sleeve under his Shihakusho sleeve. Then, the grass unwrapped from his sleeve, coming together and forming a katana with a blade about as wide as Kurai's finger and as broad as his finger was long, like Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto had been. There was still a bit of grass wrapped around his wrist so the sword couldn't be knocked from his grip.

"That sword's massive!" Kanisawa gaped.

"And still barely weighs a thing," Kurai grinned. "Hey Haruko, could you form armor and the sword I usually use?"

_"Yes,"_ Haruko spoke inside his head.

"Awesome,"Kurai grinned. "For now, let's help Captain Kenpachi shall we?"

He sped up, leaving Kanisawa in the distance before leaping into the air, falling toward the black barrier. He drove his sword through the sphere, black lightning running over his body. The jumped to the side, dragging the sword with him and cutting a long gash into the barrier but doing relatively little damage. Inside the barrier, Tosen was watching a crack spread down his sword. Finally Kurai leapt away from the barrier the lightning stopping but the damage done. Kurai was already nearly out of energy. As he landed, Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura land in front of him, using the usual tan bucket helmet to hide his face and matching gauntlets.

"Just a moment, if you don't mind," Kurai panted stabbing his sword into the ground, the sword deconstructing and reforming the field.

"I shouldn't let you heal," Komamura stated.

Grass reached up and healed Kurai who stood, holding his hand out so Haruko could extend him another sword, this time the usual variety.

"Thank you for being patient," Kurai smiled as Kanisawa landed behind him, Kurai holding out a hand to tell her to stay back. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Komamura nodded drawing his zanpakuto.

A massive spectral arm and sword formed beside him, leveling its sword past Kurai.

"That's your shikai huh?" Kurai smirked. "So then your Bankai would be the full body. Interesting. Hard to beat. But I have an answer. Feet, Haruko."

Two blades sprouted from each of Komamura's feet making his eyes widen before the blades retracted and Komamura fell, dropping his zanpakuto in surprise as the arm faded.

"Those feet won't be able to support your weight for some time," Kurai stated. "This fight is over."

"Not yet," Komamura growled reaching for his sword, only for grass to wrap around it, pinning it to the ground along with the hand Komamura was supporting himself with. "Damn. How?"

"Sorry," Kurai sighed. "I don't feel like I should tell you."

Suddenly the black field exploded, leaving Captains Zaraki and Tosen standing somewhere near the middle, both heavily wounded.

"So you finally caught up huh?" Captain Zaraki noted, not looking away from Tosen. "I see you helped yourself to my next opponent."

"Sorry," Kurai shrugged. "He didn't leave me a whole lot of options."

"Don't worry about it," Captain Zaraki sighed just as Ichigo and Byakuya's Spiritual Energy spiked from Sokyoku Hill.

"Shit!" Kurai shouted sprinting toward them with Kanisawa and Captain Zaraki following. "We're late for the party."

Just as he finished speaking, Izuru and Rangiku came into view, both trying to kill the other, Izuru already using his shikai. After a moment, Rangiku's zanpakuto crashedto the ground, shattering the roof they were on.

"Izuru!" Kurai shouted, slashing at him.

Izuru spun, blocking the grass blade and grinding the edge of his own blade against it.

"Kurai," Izuru growled. "I was hoping we'd meet again."

"Interesting zanpakuto you've got there," Kurai smirked. "Each slash, or in this case scrape, doubles the weight of whatever it cuts. Of course, that's useless against sword made out of grass. Right now it barely weighs an ounce."

"Damn you," Izuru growled.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kurai grinned before shoving the zanpakuto away.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku spoke up, her blade dissolving into dust allowing her to lift the hilt again.

Izuru spun toward her just as the dust reach him and several deep gashes opened up on him, blood spraying out before the dust cleared and Kurai slammed his foot into Izuru's chest, launching him into the wall behind him. Izuru coughed out blood but collapsed.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" Kurai questioned spinning toward Rangiku.

"He and Lieutenant Hinamori stayed at the compound while I persued Izuru," Rangiku stated.

"I see," Kurai nodded turning back to Izuru. "Who is it Izuru?"

"Captain Ichimaru," Izuru stated. "And...Captain Aizen."

"So he's alive after all," Kurai nodded. "He always was clever enough to fake his own death. Why help them destroy the Soul Society?"

"He promised...not to hurt Momo," Izuru stated. "He swore she'd be safe."

"So him trying to get both you and Captain Hitsugaya to kill her was her being safe?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

Izuru's eyes widened and Kurai stood, turning toward the Central 46 Compound and taking off at a sprint. The others followed, leaving Izuru alone. As soon as they reached the compound they noticed that someone had cut their way through the front door after the security system had been engaged. They sprinted into the compound, descending the spiral staircase in less than a minute and skidding to a stop. Every single person in the compound was dead. The blood was days old but it looked as though no one had tired to escape when they started dying.

"What happened here?" Captain Zaraki breathed.

Before anyone could answer, Kurai was flying through the air, having leapt across the room to the stairway opposite them. He sprinted up the stairs and entered the living quarters of the Central 46. He leapt over Gin Ichimaru and Aizen both, landing in the ruins of one of the houses where Momo was lying with a stab wound and Hitsugaya was laying in a puddle of water with his torso nearly split in half on his right shoulder.

Haruko instantly extended grass to bind their wounds before healing them, both stirring and sitting up. They stood, Hitsugaya stepping up beside Kurai and readying his zanpakuto but Kurai raised a hand.

"You are able to be controlled by his zanpakuto's power," Kurai stated. "Let me handle him.

"You think you're immune?" Aizen grinned. "Haven't you been wondering about your forgetfulness and the hollows?"

"That was you," Kurai stated walking forward until Haruko told him to stop, now standing about ten feet away. "You manipulated me to buy yourself some extra time. But now, you'll die."

A grass blade suddenly shot up from below Aizen's right foot but stopped the moment it made contact. Another grew behind him, shooting up at his head but crumpled on impact.

"Impressive," Aizen smirked. "Under my control and still you can aim well enough to make contact. Unfortunately, your attacks are not powerful enough to harm me. Now die."

His sword tore through Kurai's stomach and he fell to his knees, Haruko returning to her sealed form as Kurai looked behind himself to see Hitsugaya flying forward to kill Aizen. At the last second, Aizen spun, sweeping the zanpakuto aside and bisected Hitsugaya. Momo screamed, drawing her zanpakuto and unsealing it before launching a fireball at Aizen who stepped aside the blast flying at Kurai. At the last second, Kanisawa slashed the blast, stopping it and landing between Aizen and Kurai as Kenpachi appeared behind Aizen, Gin sitting against the wall with a gash in his side.

"Captain Zaraki," Aizen smiled turning to face him. "It's a pleasure."

Kenpachi slashed him across the chest but Aizen faded and reappeared behind Kenpachi, slashing him across the back. Kenpachi stumbled away and Gin's zanpakuto embedded itself in his right lung before Gin dragged it sideways to the left lung and retracted it. Just as he did, Squad 4 captain Unohana stepped into the room with her lieutenant.

"Aizen," Unohana spoke up and Aizen sighed.

"It would seem that we'll have to speed this up Gin," Aizen stated as Gin appeared at his side, holding a hand over his wound. "Goodbye Captains, Kurai."

And then, Gin held his arm out, two lengths of white cloth extending from his sleeve and spinning around himself and Aizen. It began to constrict, Unohana's lieutenant running forward to stop them just as a blinding light flashied from the cloth and it was gone, Gin and Aizen with it.

* * *

Read and review. Seriously, if you're going to read something, it's common courtesy to at least give your opinion. Even as a flame.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. So, I admit, my character is a bit...over powered, to put it mildly. That was actually going to be addressed this chapter as part of the storyline anyway. Aside from that, all of my main character OCs have the same personality, mine. I really just don't have anyone else to base them off of. Sorry if anyone disapproves of that.

* * *

Escape

Kurai sprinted out of the compound, looking toward the Sokyoku Hill where he could sense Gin for a moment. Unohana's Lieutenant was contacting all of the Captains, Lieutenants, and other seated officers to tell them what had happened. Kanisawa, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku were just behind him and after about three minutes, they neared Sokyoku Hill as they sensed Aizen use Hado #90, Kurohitsugi. Kurai tossed his zanpakuto as they ran, switching to Shikai and having Haruko wrap around his wrist and form the massive sword as it had when Kurai had tried to break through Tosen's bankai.

"We have to hurry!" Kurai shouted, sprinting up the side of Sokyoku Hill, easily pulling away from the others.

As he reached the top of the hill, he saw Aizen walking toward a heavily wounded Byakuya and a weakened Rukia. Kurai didn't even slow down as he sprinted past Gin and Tosen, leaping and driving his sword at Aizen. Aizen spun, drawing his own Zanpakuto and driving it back. Their swords met at their tips and Aizen's split Kurai's down the blade easily. Then, Aizen stepped into an attack and slashing Kurai down the torso. Kurai flipped, landing on his feet as blood splattered along the ground between them. He looked down at Haruko as the sword unravelled, dropping as it fell to the ground, burrowing into it and spreading the field of grass and flowers again. However, there was something wrong. The flowers had all wilted and the grass had dead patches in it every so often. Aizen looked at the field then smiled and put his zanpakuto away. Kurai looked up at him and suddenly had trouble breathing due to the Spiritual Pressure.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness," Aizen spoke as ten pink balls of energy formed around him.

Kurai sensed the other Spiritual Pressures speeding toward them and hoped that they get there before Aizen finished the chant.

"Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

The energy blasts shot at Kurai who raised his arms and squeezed his eyes closed. The blasts all hit and then exploded into a massive pink ball of flame with a spike extending from both sides and a smaller one on the top and bottom, making it look something like a sideways cross. When it faded, Aizen blinked in surprise, seeing a partially destroyed dome of grass between him and Kurai. The shield Haruko had raised slowly began to turn brown and wither, the grass all dying and withering away. The shield collapsed, the dead grass spreading to surround it rapidly.

"Haruko," Kurai mumbled, lying on the dead grass with bad burns covering a good portion of his body where the blast had broken through the shield.

Aizen laughed, reaching for his zanpakuto just as two shinigami arrived, one being Yoruichi, former captain of Squad 2 and former head of the Punishment Force, and the other was Soi-Fon. Yoruichi put a hand to the buttcap of Aizen's zanpakuto, keeping him from drawing it, and Soi-Fon put her own Zanpakuto to Aizen's throat.

"Now this is a face I haven't seen in a while," Aizen commented.

"Don't do it," Yoruichi warned. "If you even move so much as a muscle..."

"...Then we're going to cut off your head," Soi-Fon finished.

"Yes I can see that," Aizen stated calmly.

"Well, that sure was flashy," Gin mused still with that his usual smile plastered to his face. "What should I do?"

He raised his left hand but just as he did, Rangiku finally arrived and caught his arm, placing her Zanpakuto to his throat as Hitsugaya held how own to Gin's face. Kanisawa landed beside Kurai, kneeling down to check his wounds.

"You shouldn't even move," Rangiku warned.

"Sorry Captain Aizen," Gin called. "I got caught."

Aizen looked over at him as Yoruichi said, "This is the end."

"What?" Aizen asked looking back at her. "Did you say something?"

"Don't you understand Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned. "There is no place left for you. No place you can escape to."

As she spoke, most of the other captains, their lieutenants, and a few other officers arrived, Hisagi holding his zanpakuto to Tosen's throat.

"Sosuke," Squad 13 captain, Ukitake, growled.

"Captain Aizen, how could you?" Tetsuzaemon Iba growled.

"It's over, Aizen," Yoruichi stated.

Nemu landed beside Kanisawa, also kneeling and looking to the other woman worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Nemu questioned.

"Yes," Kanisawa nodded. "It looks like something took the bulk of the blast, shielding him. My guess would be Haruko."

She indicated the zanpakuto laying half buried in a pile of dead grass.

"And what's so funny?" Yoruichi snarled as Aizen smirked.

"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come," Aizen stated as Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Soi-Fon, get away from him!" Yoruichi ordered as both leapt away and a column of light hit the ground where he was standing, enveloping Aizen and coming from seemingly nowhere.

"That's not...it's impossible!" Ukitake gaped just before a massive rift opened in the sky, a pair of massive white hands gripping the edges and pushing it wide open, revealing a massive white mask with a long pointed nose.

First one was visible, then two, then a dozen, all of their arms reaching through in an attempt to get through all at once.

"It's Menos Grande," Soi-Fon muttered.

Finally they all got through, leaning out of the rift in every direction.

"The Gillians?" a lieutenant gaped. "How many of them are coming through?"

"No wait," Hisagi breathed as a glowing arc with the ends reaching upward appeared behind them. "It looks like there's something else in there."

Two more columns of light shot out of the sky beside the rift, seeming to be breaking through from the dimension the Gillians were coming from, and enveloped both Tosen and Gin, Hisagi and Rangiku leaping out of the way at the last second.

"Well that's a bit of a let down," Gin sighed. "I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little longer. So long Rangiku. Maybe next time."

Then, the ground below all three broke free and began to rise.

"You're just going to run away?" Tetsuzaemon Iba questioned. "That's-"

"AIZEN!" Kurai thundered, leaping to his feet and sprinting forward, leaving Haruko behind as he leapt at Aizen who simply smirked.

"Stop!" Head-Captain Yamamoto shouted.

"You're very persistent," Aizen noted as Kurai reached the light.

However, when Kurai's fingers touched the light, they were instantly reduced to dust. He stopped himself, leaping backward off of the air, blood following from his missing limb, having entered the light up to the middle of the upper arm before Kurai could leap back. As he fell, his exhaustion caught up to him, robbing him of his ability to move.

"I commend your bravery and determination," Aizen laughed pulling something from an inside pocket in his robes and drawing his zanpakuto. "A gift, to reward your efforts."

He slashed a gap in the light and tossed the object through it before the light filled the gap back in and Aizen put his zanpakuto away. Kurai crashed down, bouncing once before landing on his stomach as the object landed in front of his face. A ring. He knew that ring.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Favor

Kurai walked along through the air, keeping his presence hidden and keeping high enough that it would be hard for his target to see him from the street below. He had been tracking them all day. Not for any real reason, just that he was curious. Technically he wasn't even supposed to be there, but he had gotten permission from one of the captains and had been sent with an "Escort", in reality just a Soul Reaper who was enjoying the bar in his Gigai while Kurai wet about his business.

His "business" was to keep track of a certain human who he had met a few weeks earlier. Now the Academy was enjoying a break. Since Kurai had no home and no one to go back to, he had decided to spend it guarding someone he knew would be a target. Angel. Her school was still in session so for a good portion of the day he had simply sat on the roof of the school. So far there had been no hollows and Kurai was starting to think that Angel wasn't as tempting a target as he had believed. He looked back at Angel as she stepped into a shop. He descended to about three hundred feet where he could read the massive lettering on the front of the store.

"MALL"

He sighed and dropped to the ground, walking into the store. He knew from an earlier trip to the store that there was a store that sold katanas. And black and white robes. He smirked as he stepped into the store and the owner winked at him. The Soul Reaper was a friend of Kurai's after the last stop, mostly because of the amount of money he had gotten from Kurai without needing to haggle. As Kurai walked over, he reached under the counter and then tossed a ring to Kurai. It looked like a class ring like humans sometimes got while they were in school. This one was silver with a sapphire set in it, a samurai design on one side under "Kurai" and the other side bearing a carving of a martial artist mid-kick under the word "Bode". Kurai grinned at the pun on the name Bode and word body. He stepped into the back room and put the ring on, and instantly a tan mass shot out from between it and his finger, the color of the match changing as it reached his sleeve to black, then blue as it reached where his pants would be, and black again at his feet. It covered him for a moment before condensing into a Gigai, complete with a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and black running shoes. He grinned before walking out of the room, nodding to the owner of the store who caught his shoulder.

"That cost me a lot of money," the owner stated. "The maker was reluctant to give up his masterpiece. Take care of it."

Kurai nodded then walked out of the store, searching the building for Angel and finding her almost instantly, right beside him. He spun and suddenly found her arms around his neck.

"It's about time you got back," Angel smiled stepping back and smiling. "What's with your clothes?"

"It's a false body, a Gigai," Kurai stated turning and walking away from the crowded room and into the less crowded cafe a short walk from there.

They both got something to drink and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Did anyone find out you didn't wipe my memory?" Angel questioned.

"No," Kurai smiled. "I was careful. My escort for today is at the bar so he shouldn't be a problem."

"Why are you here?" Angel questioned.

"Aside from wanting to see you?" Kurai smirked. "I came to make sure there were no hollows trying to get to you again. When someone is...like you, it's not uncommon for hollows to hound them. The Soul Reaper Academy is on break for a couple of days. I'll be making sure no hollows get any bright ideas regarding my favorite human."

Angel smiled and nodded then looked around.

"Then you have to go home?" Angel asked, smile fading.

"Yes," Kurai nodded.

"I see," Angel nodded. "Are you staying the night?"

"I was planning to," Kurai nodded. "And before you ask, no I have nowhere to stay. I was planning to stay up and keep a lookout for hollows."

"No," Angel smirked shaking her head. "Even Soul Reapers would need sleep, right? You can stay with me for tonight. That way you'll be right there anyway if something happened."

Kurai sighed but nodded.

"Okay," Kurai smiled. "You win."

Angel smiled and nodded. They finished their drinks and left the mall, Angel leading him to her house. It was getting late so she got some pajamas and went into her bathroom to change. While she did, Kurai sat in a chair at her desk and inspected the room. There were no stuffed animals, no frilly coverings for anything, not even any band posters. Instead, there were advertisements for horror movies and movies about ninjas and samurais. After a few minutes, Angel came out of the bathroom wearing a matching pink shirt and pants with flower designs.

"I guess I fit everything about your room except your PJs then huh?" Kurai smirked.

She grinned and sat on her bed, patting the spot beside her.

"You're kidding right?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

She fluttered her eyelashes and patted the bed again and Kurai sighed, walking over and pulling the ring off, the Gigai turning into the same substance as before and disappearing somewhere in the ring before he set it beside the bed and pulled his sandals off, sitting beside Angel.

"There," Angel smirked. "Now was that really so hard?"

"No," Kurai sighed. "I'll sleep on top of the blankets so it's less obvious that I'm here in case your parents check on you."

"I...don't have any," Angel stated, voice quiet.

"Wait, what?" Kurai blinked.

"My parents were murdered almost five years ago," Angel muttered.

"I'm sorry," Kurai winced hugging her. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Angel sighed leaning on his shoulder. "Now lay down. I can't sleep sitting up."

Kurai grinned and slid down the bed, laying down as she rested her head on his chest. She drifted off quickly and he tried to stay awake but after a few minutes, he drifted off as well.

* * *

"Now, why do you suppose he's there?" a certain brown haired Soul Reaper captain questioned.

"Hm, I don't know," another captain, this one with a face painted white and black, answered.

"Perhaps there's something different about this human," the first suggested. "Perhaps this one has something our young student is interested in."

"True," the second nodded. "Perhaps she'd make a good test subject. Though, I doubt that academy student will be pleased."

"He's a student," the first snorted. "It's not like he'd be a threat."

"Fair enough," the second agreed.

Just then, a hollow appeared just down the street from the house. The second captain turned to kill it but the first caught his shoulder.

"Let's see what happens," the first suggested.

After a moment, Kurai and Angel rushed out into the street, Kurai to kill the hollow and Angel in case the hollow made the house collapse.

"Stay back," Kurai growled, watching the massive hollow that resembled a ball of raw dough that someone had flattened someone then stretched out a pair of disproportionally long pointed arms and short stubby elephant legs for and a pair of round red sprinkles for eyes somewhere around the top of the body.

The hollow seemed to be a melted mask with arms and legs extending from it and a pair of beady red eyes from a pair of slit openings near the top. Kurai drew his zanpakuto and sprinted forward, leaping at the hollow and slashing, only to be smashed aside. He crashed through a building then stood and charged again. The hollow spun, smashing him straight downward into the ground then turned away again, continuing to stomp toward Angel.

"Fuck you," Kurai growled standing and extending a hand. "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

The red sphere launched out of his hand at the hollow but before it could hit, the hollow crouched, dropping a good ten feet and allowing the spell to fly over its head. Then, it stood again and turned back, a mouth stretching open. Then, a wall of blue flames shot out of its mouth and blasted Kurai.

"Kurai!" Angel screamed.

Several people opened their windows to see what the explosion was just in time to see craters start appearing in the street, heading toward the frantic crying girl.

"Shit," Kurai growled standing and holding out one hand. "that was Kido. Hado Four, Byakurai!"

The bolt of lightning flashed through the air, blasting the hollow in the back and making it stop, but not hurting it. It turned around again, its eyes glowing in rage as it opened its mouth. This time, a bolt of yellow lightning flashed out, blasting Kurai full in the chest and launching him away, his robes smoking and making him grateful he had thought to leave his academy uniform in the Soul Society.

The hollow again turned away as Kurai struggled to stand, picking up his zanpakuto and glaring at the hollow, now less than a hundred feet from Angel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Kurai shouted up at it. "I'm still alive!"

The hollow ignored him this time, continuing toward Angel. Kurai staggered under it until a voice appeared in his mind.

_"You have won my favor,"_ the voice stated. _"My name is Haruko. Hold me with my blade toward the ground and release me. As you do, repeat this. Grow, Haruko."_

Kurai stared at his zanpakuto for a moment before grinning and holding it up.

"Grow, Haruko," he spoke releasing the sword.

It passed into the ground and a field of flowers and grass spread below him. He stared at it, looking confused and slightly embarrassed.

_"Don't give me that look,"_ Haruko spoke in his head. _"My name means spring for a reason. Besides, didn't you pay attention to the engraving on your own sword's buttcap?"_

Kurai sighed and looked back at the hollow, noticing it had turned around and was staring at the field, which it was standing in. Just as Kurai noticed this, a single blade of grass grew rapidly, driving itself up through the hollow before swinging backward and bisecting it. It faded and Kurai stared in amazement as the blade shrunk back down. Then the field shrunk to a small circle of light as the zanpakuto grew out of it, Kurai catching it and putting it away before running over to Angel.

"You okay?" Kurai questioned.

"I should be asking you that," Angel stated. "Look at you!"

"I'll heal," Kurai smiled. "As long as you're safe I'll be fine."

Angel smiled and kissed him then looked up at her house.

"Come on," She smiled. "Let's go back to bed. I'm tired."

Kurai snorted and they went back into the house. The captains above them both thinking silently.

"He didn't even notice us," the first stated. "Granted he was busy with a hollow but still."

"She will be a very entertaining subject indeed," the second nodded to himself. "I think I'll collect her after he leaves."

The first nodded and they settled to wait for the night. The next day, Kurai woke up and found that Angel had already woken and changed into actual clothes for school.

"Hey," Angel smiled. "I was hoping you'd wake up before I left. I'd stay but I have school."

"I know," Kurai smiled. "I got here about five in the morning yesterday."

She grinned and he stood, picking up the ring and tossing it to her.

"You're not taking it?" Angel questioned.

"If I wear it, I'll be constantly wearing a Gigai and unable to use my zanpakuto," Kurai stated. "You keep it for the next time I get to see you."

"How do you propose I wear it?" Angel smirked.

He tossed her a thin silver chain, that he had bought along with the ring, that would hide her Spiritual Pressure from hollows. SHe caught it and smiled, slipping the ring onto it and clasping it around her neck.

"What do I tell anyone that asks about it?" Angel questioned.

"A promise from your boyfriend that he'll be back," Kurai smiled. "Just tell them that I'm away a lot and gave you that so I'd have a reason to come back to you, to get my ring back."

Angel smiled and nodded then kissed him and left for school. He stood and left the house, locking the door behind himself then left, heading into the air and soon finding his escort waiting. His escort looked behind him at the damaged street the hollow had left and Kurai winced.

"Hollow," Kurai stated.

"And your human friend?" the Soul Reaper questioned.

"Please don't tell," Kurai pleaded.

"I don't need to," the Soul Reaper shrugged. "It's not my business."

Kurai smiled and nodded and the two of them went back to the Soul Society. Elsewhere, the two Soul Reaper captains, landed on either side of Angel, the second, who was behind her, pulling out a syringe and stepping forward, injecting it into her neck. He caught her and the other captain gently removed the chain and ring from her throat, putting them in the inside pocket of his robes then nodded to the other captain who threw the now unconscious girl over his shoulder as his travel companion opened the gate back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Tap

Kurai groaned, eyes opening slowly as his head began screaming at him to go back to sleep. He forced his eyes open and looked down at himself. He was in a medical bed in the Squad 4 barracks. His missing arm had been restored, likely Captain Unohana's doing, or maybe Orihime, and Haruko lay in her sheath on the bedside table to his left, Kanisawa sat beside him, sleeping lightly and Nemu was in a chair across the room, also asleep.

Kurai picked up his zanpakuto, reaching out mentally to check on Haruko, remembering what had happened to her shikai form. He found her but she was unresponsive, almost like she was asleep, or comatose. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't stir, so he set her back on the bedside table and sung his legs over the side of the bed, carefully putting weight on them to test them. Sure enough, they gave out almost instantly and he fell back onto the bed. The noise stirred the two women who both looked to him and smiled.

"I'd tell you you shouldn't be up but you wouldn't listen," Kanisawa smiled. "How's Haruko?"

"She won't wake up," Kurai stated. "I think she's in a coma. Can't say I blame her after what she shielded me from."

"Are you okay?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Sore," Kurai snorted. "I feel like shit."

"I bet," Kanisawa nodded.

"How long have you two been here?" Kurai questioned. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a week," Kanisawa stated. "We were starting to worry you wouldn't wake up. I came to visit you for a few hours each day, when I had free-time, but I think Nemu's been here the whole time. I think she leapt in her chair and has barely eaten since you got here."

"Oh," Kurai nodded. "Speaking of, I want food. And ice cream. From the World of the Living."

"I'll see about food," Kanisawa laughed. "You'll have to get the ice cream yourself when you're better."

Kurai smiled and nodded and Kanisawa turned and left. Kurai turned his attention to Nemu and realized she looked tired.

"You've been here for over a week?" Kurai questioned.

"Yes," Nemu nodded. "My duties at the Department of Research and Development were taken over by my captain, since it took him a few days to recover after your fight, and then he wished to find something to do to keep his mind off of his failure."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "But what I really wanted to know was, why were you here for over a week?"

"I wished to make sure you were okay," Nemu stated. "And I had an offer to extend you when you awoke."

"Let me guess," Kurai grimaced. "Mayuri's lab rat?"

"No," Nemu said shaking her head. "My offer is that I have a number of tests I could try on you to make you more resilient and more difficult for you to be killed."

"I'd have a body structure like Mayuri's?" Kurai clarified.

"Not exactly," Nemu said shaking her head. "If the tests are successful, your body structure would be no different than it is now. However, I must warn you that if it does not succeed, you will likely die."

"I'll make you a deal," Kurai smiled. "If you keep Mayuri as far away from me or anything being injected into me during the tests, you've got a deal."

Nemu nodded just as Kanisawa walked in with a tray of food. Kurai smiled and began to eat the food quickly, finishing in a matter of minutes before setting his feet on the floor again and using Haruko to stand then to support himself up.

"How soon until we can get started?" Kurai questioned looking to Nemu.

"Right away," Nemu nodded walking over and handing him his ring Gigai and the chain he had put it on. "I believe this is yours."

He stared at it for a moment before nodding slowly and slipping it over his head. He followed Nemu out of the hospital then to the Research and Development building when she strapped him to an examination table. As she was filling syringes and typing on a computer, Mayuri stepped into the room.

"Ah, wonderful," Mayuri cooed spreading his arms gleefully. "You've successfully brought me a new test subject."

"You need to leave," Nemu stated simply, not turning away from the computer.

"Excuse me," Mayuri snarled.

"You need to leave," Nemu repeated turning to him with a blank expression. "In order for Kurai to agree, he and I agreed that you would not be present during the tests. I will oversee them myself but you must leave."

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do in my own department!?" Mayuri spat. "I will not stand for this!"

"Then go not stand for it somewhere else," Kurai spoke up. "Otherwise I'll slip these restraints and get my zanpakuto."

Mayuri stared at him for a moment before turning and exiting the room, grumbling to himself as he did. Kurai set his head down again as Nemu walked over with a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"Tell me it's an anesthetic," Kurai winced as she pushed the needle into his skin.

She shook her head before depressing the plunger. Kurai's eyes widened as pain raced through his veins, which glowed green under his skin. He bit back a scream of pain as the pain spiked then faded, then spiked again with every heart beat, his vision beginning to fade. Finally, the pain faded and his vision returned slowly, allowing him to see Nemu readying another syringe. Kurai grit his teeth as she pushed it into his skin and depressed it, instead of pain, however, chills raced across his skin, the blue liquid inside mixing with the green that was still glowing there. Both faded and Kurai groaned as his head suddenly grew fuzzy, feeling as though there was no oxygen going to it.

"The first was the primer," Nemu stated. "In order for the tests to work you needed to be on the edge of death. During the time that you were blinded and your mind numbed with pain, I injected three chemicals into your veins. The blue substance I just injected was to bring you back and restore you. The other three chemicals should begin to take effect momentarily. You will feel some discomfort and pain but it should pass. When complete, your body will be more durable and faster. The amount is impossible to guess."

Kurai opened his mouth to speak but stopped, his voice being pinched off but a throb of pain starting in his heart and shooting out through his body. At the same time, his Spiritual pressure spiked, surprising Nemu and nearly taking her to her knees. Then, it was over. Kurai blinked in surprise, thinking maybe he had imagined it. Then it happened again, only more violently. Nemu staggered over to her computer, quickly punching a few keys and running a scan. The screen flashed red and an alert appeared in the center. She cleared out of it and completed the scan as three more spikes coursed through Kurai in quick succession. She fell to her knees during the last before standing and looking at the screen.

"You're...I see," Nemu muttered turning back to Kurai, surprise and apprehension on her face. "This was a very bad idea after all."

She pulled a pair of sekkiseki shackles and rushed over, placing them on Kurai then attaching them to the table just as another spike coursed through Kurai, again bringing Nemu to her knees. Even with the shackles it was getting more violent. She glanced at the drawer where she had three more pairs just as Mayuri stepped into the room, eyeing Kurai with a look of something between mistrust and smugness.

"You're a monster boy," Mayuri growled. "It's no wonder you could cut through my bankai. I should kill you. However, I am interested in how this works out."

He grabbed the other cuffs as Nemu stood. He quickly fastened them to Kurai's other arm and legs just as a single massive spike shot through Kurai, the pain enough to make his body jerk, ripping the table's restraints free but not affecting the sekkiseki shackles. The Spiritual Pressure was bearable this time and as Kurai fell still again, the computer beeped, displaying a normal readout.

"You should get him to the training ground," Mayuri warned. "I'm not the only captain that felt his power. A couple will not feel safe with some...like him, in the Seireitei."

Nemu nodded and unshackled Kurai, picking him up, as he had fallen unconscious and grabbing his sword before rushing to a concealed trap door leading below the ground to a massive chamber and maze with every wall, the floor, and the ceiling made out of sekkiseki and that could be changed and rearranged as Nemu wished using a tablet she had with her. She set Kurai in the center then retreated to the edge of the maze and rearranged it at random, quickly scanning it to make sure there was an exit where she was. Just as she did, Kurai stirred, sitting up and looking around.

"Nemu?" Kurai called out.

"I'm here," Nemu called back. "You'll be performing a series of tests to test the effectiveness of the enhancements. I believe you will perform better than any subject in the past. First, you simple need to find your way through this sekkiseki maze. Ready? Begin!"

He grabbed Haruko and sprinted into the maze, sensing for her Spiritual Pressure. As the Spirit Energy she was emitting bounced and reverberated through the room, it provided him a form of sonar map of the maze. He grinned at his newly enhanced sensing abilities and speed, making it to the exit of the maze in exactly one minute three seconds without needing to use Flash Step.

"Good," Nemu nodded typing for a moment as the walls all sank into the ground and several projectors extended from the ceiling. "Now defeat these holograms. Any injuries you receive will be as electric shocks but you will find it close enough to actual combat to provide a challenge."

Kurai nodded, drawing his zanpakuto and experimentally reaching out to Haruko. Nothing. He sighed then sprinted forward as a group of several dozen humanoid hollows like those Aizen had had him hallucinating appeared. He sprinted through their ranks, slashing and killing them right and left, more and more appearing around him as he did. He blocked a slash on his left and jumped, kicking another in the head and separating it from the hollow's shoulders. He flipped into the air, slashing a pair of hollows on his way down before spinning and removing the legs of five. He stood and leapt into the air, flying away from the hollows and holding out his hand.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted, firing the spell at the hollows and obliterating them all.

"Impressive," Nemu commended as Kurai landed on his feet and looked around.

"Next?" Kurai questioned.

"The final test is single combat," Nemu stated. "Unfortunately, there is no way for my holograms to be powerful enough to compare to an actual battle. For that, we must return to the Soul Society. However, those Spiritual Pressure waves you sent out have the captains...wary, of you. it may be best to skip the final test for a while."

Kurai nodded and they returned to the surface to find Kenpachi speaking with Mayuri.

"There you are," Kenpachi growled. "I knew it was your Spiritual Pressure. You've tapped into something very interesting, and very strong. I want to test it."

"I should have guessed," Kurai sighed drawing his zanpakuto. "You're out of luck, however. Haruko is currently comatose. You'll have to settle for just this."

"Stop!" a commanding voice bellowed.

They all instantly dropped into a bow as Head Captain Yamamoto walked forward looking at Kurai suspiciously.

"Now is not the time for this Captain Zaraki," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Kurai, you have been given an assignment. You will be going to the World of the Living with Renji Abarai to guard it and to aid Ichigo Kurosaki in a certain matter."

"What matter?" Kurai asked.

"You will know it when it arrises," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Now go."

Kurai nodded then stood and glanced at Nemu.

"I'll record a fight with Ichigo and send it to you," Kurai promised before leaving by Flash Step, finding the Senkaimon open and a Hell Butterfly waiting.

He sprinted through, the butterfly going with him and a moment later, he was a hundred feet up over Karakura Town in the middle of the night.

"Alright Ichigo," Kurai sighed. "Which way?"

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Bounty

Kurai stepped out of the trees, eyeing the mansion and sighed. He could sense that the others were inside and Ichigo was in battle. He could also sense that there was something wrong with Uryu and the three Mod Souls Kisuke Urahara, the maker of Kurai's Gigai ring and the man who was currently showing Kurai enough hospitality to let him stay, along with Renji, in his shop, had mentioned were in the mansion with them.

"They're in there?" Kurai questioned looking back at Kisuke, his second-in-command Tessai, and the two child-sized worker they had, Jinta and Ururu.

"Yes," Ururu nodded.

"Give me five minutes to get in and get them out," Kurai instructed. "Then level the place."

Kisuke nodded and Kurai took off running toward the mansion. Once there, he sped through the halls with Flash Step, stopping outside the room where Uryu was locked in. He kicked the door in and Uryu spun toward him.

"You," Uryu growled.

"Rescue's here," Kurai grinned then turned to his right as the others two who had broken into the Soul Society, Orihime and Chad, showed up with Rukia in a Gigai, and the three Mod Souls all ran over. "Get Uryu out of here. I have other things to attend to."

Ririn who was in a young girl Gigai that wore a pink dress with a purple shawl similar in design to a crow or raven and her blonde hair cut short, Noba who was in a teenage male Gigai that wore a fur coat with white fur around his neck, a mask with a zipper opening for the eyes, red hair underneath, and had a shield on his back, and Kurodo who was in a full grown Gigai with a thin mustache, a grey suit and top hat, long hair black on one side and golden blond on the other, and with a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, all nodded as Rukia slapped Kurai.

"You had me worried you jerk," Rukia scolded.

"Sorry," Kurai smiled. "I have to go. Get out fast. There's only a few minutes until this place gets leveled."

They all nodded and Kurai Flash Stepped away from them and to the main hall where a number of people were standing around watching Ichigo battling one of theirs who was fighting with a whip made out of a snake.

"What's going on?" Kurai questioned beside one of them before instantly leaping from the upper level to stand beside Ichigo as the person he had asked did a 360 trying to find him. "I take it the one in the red up there is the boss."

"Good guess," Ichigo growled. "His name's Jin Kariya. No clue what his power is but that box in front of him is something called a crest. Supposedly he can't fight without it but I doubt he'd disarm himself so easily."

"And this guy?" Kurai questioned.

"He uses a pocket watch that turns into a snake or sword to fight," Ichigo stated. "He also has the power to turn inanimate objects into snakes to fight for him."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "How about the Soul Reaper I sense?"

"Not a clue," Ichigo stated. "He serves Kariya though."

Kurai nodded then looked back at the person in front of them.

"What are they?" Kurai questioned.

"Bounts," Ichigo stated.

"I see," Kurai nodded drawing his sword. "I'll take Kariya. If he's unarmed, it'll be quick. If not, it'll be fun."

"Is that right?" A woman on the upper level questioned as she leapt to the stairs between Kurai and Kariya.

She wore a light purple qipao and beige pants and had dark green hair that hung almost to her waist.

"I've got this Soul Reaper," she snorted. "You want a fight? So do I."

"Well let's see what we can do about that shall we?" Kurai smirked charging forward as she pulled out a chinese fan.

"Nieder," she growled as the fan grew slightly and grew spikes on the end while a chain grew from the bottom with the other end attached to a jian that was now held in her other hand.

Kurai slashed at her and she blocked it with the fan before slashing with the sword. He sidestepped it and jumped back, understanding her method of battle. The fan functioned as a shield and the sword was her offense.

"Use your shikai," Ichigo suggested while slashing snakes.

"Haruko's in a coma," Kurai growled. "I can't use shikai."

Ichigo glanced at him then back at his own opponent just as the ground below them both began to glow and a circle with an eight-pointed star formed. Instantly snakes began shooting out of the seal and Ichigo vanished, appearing in a different spot where another appeared under him. He vanished again, reappearing on a column where yet another appeared. Next he appeared in the air looking around in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded just as the ceiling above him lit up and he fled again.

"No one has survived Frieda's Absolute Barrier," the bount Ichigo was fighting stated. "You can run if you want but it's only a matter of time."

Sure enough, everywhere he landed and then moved from a column of snakes shot out of the ground after him. Kurai looked down and wondered why he wasn't being attacked.

"You're not my enemy," the bount stated. "You may want to pay attention to yours though."

Kurai spun, sweeping the jian aside and smashing the buttcap into the bount's fan as she used it to block the attack. He jumped back just as the snakes caught Ichigo, making both Kurai and his opponent stop, and smashed him into the wall above the door. Then, Ichigo and a section of the wall around him both fell to the floor.

"Please forgive me Master Kariya," the bount apologized, grinning. "It appears as though I accidentally damaged your mansion."

He turned and looked back at Kariya.

"Don't worry about it," Kariya reassured him.

"Done already?" Kurai's opponent sneered. "Guess we should finish then."

Kurai spun back around and knocked her sword aside again then spun past her and slashed her across the back. She spun, slashing at Kurai who ducked just as a Getsuga Tensho flew past him, startling both Kurai and his opponent who had instantly become completely absorbed by their own fight again and hadn't noticed Ichigo and his opponent talking, and blasted a massive section of the mansion, missing Kariya by mere inches but not fazing him in the slightest.

"You know, I just remembered something," Ichigo grinned. "This hideout of yours is nice and secluded. I don't have to worry about bothering anyone. So there's no need to hold back with using my Getsuga Tensho."

"You were able to overwhelm Utagawa's technique using nothing but raw power," Kariya noted. "What an amusing young man. This was my favorite mansion but now look what you've done. You've completely ruined it."

"Gee, sorry about that," Ichigo mocked. "Do you want me to tear it down so that you can start all over?"

"I think I'll pass on that," Kariya stated calmly.

Suddenly, the snake, Frieda, shot past Ichigo and grabbed Kariya's crest, a small box, before returning to Utagawa and wrapping around his right arm.

"What is this Utagawa?" Kariya questioned, unimpressed. "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like?" Utagawa smirked. "I've decided to relieve you of the burden of monsho Kariya. Tell me Koga, are you satisfied with the way things are going under Kariya's leadership? Kariya's method is far to convoluted. There is no end in sight!"

"So Utagawa," Kurai's opponent snorted turning to him. "You honestly think you can do better than him?"

"Without a doubt," Utagawa chuckled.

"I don't trust you," a bount with round glasses, a white shirt, red tie, and dark grey pants stated.

"The only reason Kariya has been in charge up to this point is because he had the power," Utagawa snarled looking around. "But as you can all see, his monsho is in my hands now. I've been biding my time, waiting for the opportunity to take it from him. But never in my dreams did I imagine it would be so easy!"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "You fighting each other now?"

"I doubt it'll come to that," Utagawa snorted. "Remember what I said earlier, when I said that bounts were fiercely independent? For us to collaborate on anything is very rare. We are few in number but when we have to work together to achieve a single goal, the one who acts as leader must be truly exceptional. Someone with qualities like mine, not Kariya's!"

"Like arrogance and stupidity?" Kariya spoke up, voice slightly amused, slightly impatient, and still completely calm.

"Quit acting like you're in charge!" Utagawa spat. "Incase you had forgotten, I'm holding your crest in my hand!"

"And, your point is?" Kariya questioned, tone the same.

"Have you completely lost your mind Kariya?" Utagawa demanded. "You stand there as if you're still in control knowing full well that I now possess the source of all your power! You have nothing at all. You're powerless. Defenseless! At this point, you couldn't defend yourself against me! Much less this Substitute Soul Reaper."

"So tell me then, why is it you seem so panicked Utagawa?" Kariya asked.

"He's got a point you know," Kurai smirked.

"Shut up!" Utagawa spat. "I'm in complete control of the situation! You're the one who's panicked! You're just acting calm! Now, kneel down before me as your leader! I have your monsho here and I'll..."

He faltered as Kariya's cold emotionless stare hit him.

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Kariya clarified. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You sure that's the source of his power?" Kurai questioned.

"Kariya!" Utagawa raged as his snake shot through the air to bite Kariya.

Before it could, he held up his hand and the snake flew back as a circle of red energy spread from Kariya's palm.

"What was that?" Utagawa gasped taking a step backward. "The only thing that can block a Doll's attack is a Doll! It's impossible!"

"Did I ever say that I removed my crest?" Kariya questioned.

"Called it," Kurai smirked but no one payed him any mind.

"You bastard!" Utagawa spat stepping forward only to stop as the Soul Reaper appeared in front of him.

This soul Reaper had the sleeves cut off of his Shihakusho and had messy blue hair just past his ears.

"Ichinose," Utagawa growled.

"Him," Kurai growled.

Ichinose slowly raised his zanpakuto in an arc on his right to hold it over himself, stationary images of his blade stopping at set points along the arc. As he did, a multicolored light shone from the blade.

"What's that?" Ichigo breathed stepping back.

Utagawa swung his arm as several snakes formed from the ground and leapt at Ichinose.

"Don't interfere!" Frieda shouted as they did.

Just as they reached him, Ichinose shimmered and vanished then a blinding light filled the room.

W-What's this?" Utagawa gaped just before a flurry of slashes assaulted his body from the light.

As the light faded, he staggered backward, stopping beside Ichinose who stabbed him.

"It's all over," Ichinose stated.

"No it can't...be," Utagawa groaned before collapsing, falling into the chasm Ichigo had blasted into the floor with his Getsuga Tensho.

Kurai checked the watch Kisuke had lent him to time the rescue with and git his teeth. The destruction was late. He looked up at Ichinose who was holding a sword hilt with no blade. Just as he looked at him, a light appeared in the shape of the sword's blade.

"Hey you," Ichigo called out. "What's with the zanpakuto?"

"Nijigasumi," Ichinose said. "That's the name of my zanpakuto.

"Nijigasumi," Ichigo repeated to himself.

"Master Kariya," Ichinose said turning toward him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Everything is fine," Kariya assured him.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out. "What is this? What's a Soul Reaper doing here?"

"Your friend or mine?" Kariya asked getting an exasperated look from Ichigo.

"So tell me, is it true that you defeated Kenpachi Zaraki?" Ichinose asked turning to Ichigo.

"What the..." Ichigo breathed.

"Ex Squad Eleven, Maki Ichinose," Ichinose introduced himself.

"Tell me something," Ichigo countered. "Why would a Soul Reaper want to help a bount?"

"Since you won't live long enough to understand the answer, there's no point in telling you," Ichinose stated, Spiritual Pressure covering his body as he raised his sword. "Come on!"

"Alright fine!" Ichigo growled. "So you don't want to talk now. That's too bad because you're not gonna get another chance!"

Ichigo charged, slashing at Ichinose's left side, then his right, then his head again. Ichinose blocked all three before jabbing his own zanpakuto at Ichigo who blocked it with the flat side of his blade. Ichinose pushed Ichigo back then slashed at Ichigo who blocked it before taking another swipe at Ichinose. Ichinose leapt over the blade and slashed downward at Ichigo who leapt back. Ichinose pulled his sword back and it shone, partially blinding Ichigo for a moment as Ichinose slashed at him again. Several glowing blades formed and began spinning around the now invisible blade of Ichinose's zanpakuto. Ichigo leapt back from the slash, the swing leaving glowing blade silhouettes floating in its arc. Then Ichigo jumped back again as Ichinose crashed down where he had been. Ichigo ran sideways and Ichinose caught up instantly.

"It's useless to run!" Ichinose stated slashing again as Ichigo leapt over the blade.

Ichinose leapt to a column on the side of the room then leapt back, slashing at Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked the slash and they both vanished with Flash Step. After several more attacks, Ichinose appeared behind Ichigo with his sword over his head.

"You cannot see my sword no matter how hard you may try to," Ichinose stated.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spun and slashed at him but Ichinose was already standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Is it instinctual?" Ichinose growled. "You shouldn't be able to see my Nijigasumi's attacks. They should be invisible to you. And yet, you are reflexively dodging them. That is interesting."

"So that was the full power of your zanpakuto huh?" Ichigo smirked. "In that case..."

"In that case what?" Ichinose questioned.

Ichigo spiked his Spiritual Pressure and charged, stabbing at Ichinose who leaned out of the way.

"I'll keep coming!" Ichigo shouted slashing twice more.

On the third, Ichinose blocked it.

"I'm not about to make it that easy," Ichinose growled before disappearing.

"Where are you?" Ichigo shouted.

"Now you shall have a taste of my true power," Ichinose's voice stated. "Flash and burst, Nijigasumi!"

Ichigo spun as a blinding light hit him before slashes began to tear into him.

"When my Nijigasumi shines, its light penetrates everything," Ichinose stated. "There are no longer any shadows or darkness to hide in."

After a moment, Ichigo drove his zanpakuto into the floor, sending out a pulse of Spirit Energy and forcing Ichinose to jump back.

"You molded high density Spiritual Pressure into a blade," Ichinose stated. "Then plunged it into the ground to create an explosion to escape. But doing so, seems to have taken its toll on you."

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo growled after taking a moment to catch his breath.

Ichinose readied himself again but Kariya cut in.

"Wait," Kariya spoke up walking past Ichinose.

"Master Kariya..." Ichinose began but stopped.

"I'll take care of this," Kariya stated.

"But there is no need," Ichinose stated. "I have the situation under control, I assure-"

He stopped when Kariya put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no doubt of that but I'm interested in his soul, Ichinose," Kariya stated simply.

"Very well," Ichinose acknowledged kneeling. "As you wish Master Kariya."

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted. "What are you two talking about?"

"My apologies," Kariya smiled stepping forward as his eyes glowed red. "But I've seen enough that I'd like to invite you, to stay here with us. Forever."

"And be eaten?" Ichigo snorted. "Thanks but I think I'll pass on that."

"If you stay with us," Kariya began, stepping forward, "your soul will meld with mine. Glory will forever shine upon your head. So then, won't you entrust yourself to me for a wealth you've never known?"

"I told you that I refuse," Ichigo growled.

"I see," Kariya sighed. "That is most unfortunate."

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at Kariya but Kariya vanished, reappearing to Ichigo's left. He spun to slash at him but Kariya back-handed him and he flew backward. He crashed through a support for a destroyed staircase before trying to stand, supporting himself on his sword.

"Damnit," Ichigo growled just as Kariya reached forward and placed a single finger to Ichigo's forehead, leaving him immobile.

"You aren't quite what I thought you were," Kariya stated. "Well..."

He removed his finger and flicked Ichigo who crashed through the wall behind him.

"Master Kariya," Ichinose spoke up as Kariya turned to leave. "Aren't you going to finish him off?"

"No," Kariya sighed. "This person won't color my world as richly as the Quincy. You may do what you like with him."

"Try me Kariya," Kurai growled, slightly annoyed that Kariya had yet to acknowledge him.

Kariya turned to him and Kurai leapt forward, slashing at him. Kariya caught his sword then spun and hurled him into the wall. Kurai stood and charged again but this time, Kariya simply jumped over his blade then kicked him and sent him flying.

"You are no more interesting than the other," Kariya decided. "Dispose of them."

Ichinose stood just as Ichigo pushed himself out of the rubble.

"Hold it!" Ichigo shouted. "Hey, Kariya! Come back!"

"I guess I'll definitely have to finish him off," Ichinose stated reaching to draw his sword.

Just as he did, an explosion sounded and Kurai dug himself out, pushing himself up and growling in frustration.

"Finally," Kurai growled.

The mansion shook and Ichinose looked around in confusion.

"What?" Ichinose breathed as a second explosion went off, this time causing the ceiling to begin to cave in.

The bount with the glasses and the tie turned toward Ichigo, several floating eyes appearing and opening to reveal green inside just as Yoruichi appeared in front of Ichigo. The bount swung his hand and the eyes all mutated into spiders, the fronts opening into mouths to reveal sharp pointed teeth.

"Shunpo!" Yoruichi shouted as white Spiritual Energy began to fly off of her, shredding her orange sweatshirt before flying outward in a single blast and launching the creatures back before throwing the bount against the wall.

Then, an explosion went off above the room and the ceiling came down. Just before it hit, Kurai slipped through a hole in the wall and then broke out through the wall, staggering sideways, still disoriented from the kick. He hurried toward Kisuke and the others and when he arrived, the others were waiting.

"You look like shit," Ichigo grinned.

"You're one...to talk," Kurai groaned. "At least you had someone to carry you back."

"I took the one that didn't have a chance to get out of the room," Yoruichi stated.

"I know," Kurai nodded. "God I hurt."

Chad walked over and helped support him as they all left, returning to Kisuke's shop where Orihime treated Ichigo and Kurai's wounds.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Smarten Up

Kurai dropped to the ground and stepped out of the way a moment before Ganju and Renji dropped Ichigo through the trap door into the massive underground training room Kisuke Urahara had below his shop. Kurai took the room in for a couple of moments as Ganju and Renji dropped into the room before Kurai turned back toward them.

"Who's first?" Kurai grinned.

The point of their trip to the room was simple. After being so thoroughly beaten by Jin Kariya, Ichigo had slipped into depression so strong his Spiritual Pressure had become suffocating. Now, they intended to beat Ichigo back into his senses. And Kurai still needed to send Nemu a recording of him fighting Ichigo.

"Me," Renji stated stepping forward and drawing his zanpakuto. "Here I come Ichigo."

He sprinted forward and slashed at Ichigo, who barely managed to block it. He slashed twice more and Ichigo blocked both but Renji was easily forcing him backward.

"Come on you coward!" Renji spat as he slashed again and again. "Put up a fight!"

Finally Ichigo stopped himself, blocking another slash and gritting his teeth.

"I never should have let Renji fight," Ganju shouted from off to one side. "In your condition pathetic condition even I could have whipped your ass!"

"Oh ya think so?" Ichigo shouted back at him. "Then why don't you come down here and prove it!"

"Don't let him distract you!" Renji growled, kicking Ichigo in the stomach.

"Now it's my turn," Ganju shouted as Ichigo landed below him. "Seppa! Become the power of sand!"

He drew a small circle in the air then slammed his hand down and a tidal wave of sand flooded down over Ichigo. Ichigo dug himself out as Ganju leapt into the air pulling out fireworks.

"Senpen Banka!" Ganju shouted hurling the fireworks at Ichigo.

Ganju landed beside Ichigo and began shouting in pain.

"The tears of blood bombs got me too!" Ganju complained.

He turned and ran away as Ichigo slashed at him, retreating to the top of a rock a safe distance away where he bent forward and swatted his rear tauntingly.

"Ganju!" Ichigo growled. "Come back down here and fight!"

"Sorry I don't take orders from a coward," Ganju laughed. "But I will you some more sand."

His phone rang before he could continue and he put it to his ear.

"Ganju here," Ganju answered. "Oh Hanataro what's goin' on? Oh right, I'll come right away. The store's busy so Hanataro says I've got to go back! You'll have to finish up!"

"Hey, what's the deal!?" Renji shouted as Ganju walked away. "You ask me to come along to help and then you just leave?"

"I don't want to go but Hanataro said I've got to get back to the shop right away," Ganju stated. "I'll see ya later."

With that, he turned and ran off.

"Now the guy's running away," Renji sighed before looking back at Ichigo. "Well, it doesn't really matter."

He spun, slashing at Ichigo who ducked under it and stepped away from Renji who switched to his shikai, swinging the blade around himself for a moment before swinging it around Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block it but it smashed his sword down and hurled Ichigo away.

"He was right about one thing," Renji spoke up. "You're in such a pathetic state right now that you can barely even defend yourself."

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo growled.

"Why are you afraid of Kariya?" Renji questioned.

"I am not afraid!" Ichigo spat.

"When did you turn into such a sniveling coward?" Renji asked, causing ichigo to stand up, gripping his sword tightly.

"I'm no coward Renji!" Ichigo growled.

"Zabimaru, roar!" Renji shouted sending his blade at Ichigo as Ichigo charged.

Ichigo blocked the blade, knocking it away, before continuing. Renji swung the blade down at Ichigo again and Ichigo blocked it over his head, continuing forward. After a moment, Renji retracted his blade and swung at Ichigo, keeping the blade locked together this time. Ichigo blocked that and several more.

"Since when did you start obsessing so much about winning and losing Ichigo?" Renji growled. "You are pathetic. That's the reason you're so nervous isn't it? 'I don't see how I can win.' Why are you wasting your time thinking about winning now? You never gave it a thought when you charged into the Soul Society!"

Renji leapt into the air and flipped over, sending Zabimaru at Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked it and their Spiritual Pressure began to fight against one another for a moment before the point between their blades exploded, launching Renji away. Ichigo walked out of the dust with his zanpakuto resting on his shoulder and a calm look on his face for the first time since his fight with Kariya.

"Looks like you found some of that old determination huh?" Renji smirked, his zanpakuto having been thrown away by the blast, but Ichigo silently continued walking toward him. "Hey, you're not going to hold that against me are ya? Wait, that coward stuff? I was just tryin' to give ya a friendly shove, ya know?"

Ichigo stopped in front of him, glaring at him for a moment before turning away.

"Thanks for the shove," Ichigo said. "It worked."

He started to walk away but Kurai dropped to the ground from the rock where he had been watching.

"Ichigo," Kurai spoke up stopping him. "If we're going to stand against Jin Kariya, either you need your bankai, or we both need to be stronger."

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "But now's not the time to redo my Bankai training."

"You don't need to," Kurai stated. "You just need to fight hard enough and work up enough determination."

"Pass," Ichigo sighed.

"It wasn't an offer," Kurai stated drawing his zanpakuto. "Renji, you'll be recording this."

"Why?" Renji questioned.

"I owe someone a recording of my fighting to test the results of an experiment I went through recently," Kurai stated. "Now, are you ready Ichigo?"

"I'm not fighting you," Ichigo stated.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find Rukia someone more worthy," Kurai stated. "Maybe someone like Renji."

Just as he said this, Renji, who had gotten a camera from Urahara, returned and got the camera going and facing Kurai at the same time as a furious Ichigo slashed at Kurai's head. Kurai blocked it but the force of the attack launched him sideways. He landed on his feet on the side of a rock then dropped to the ground.

"Impressive," Kurai commended. "This will be a lot more fun than I thought."

He sprinted down the rock then along the ground at Ichigo. Ichigo slashed at him but Kurai flipped over the blade before landing and spinning, slashing at Ichigo who blocked it then threw and elbow at Kurai. Kurai caught it then tripped Ichigo and drove his zanpakuto down at it.

_"Wake up Haruko!"_ Kurai shouted as Ichigo rolled out of the way.

Ichigo kicked Kurai, launching him away before standing and charging at him. Kurai blocked the slash then spun past Ichigo and drove his sword at him. Ichigo spun, knocking the blade away and slashed at Kurai. Kurai managed to block the blade but Ichigo grinned.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo growled.

The blast filled a hundred foot radius instantly with smoke and dust and when it cleared, Kurai was pushing himself up off the ground, dusting himself off and smirking at Ichigo.

"Now bad," Kurai smirked. "But not nearly good enough."

Kurai sprinted forward as Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho at him. This time, Kurai sidestepped it then slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the blade but slid back a few feet on impact. Kurai shoved Ichigo's blade aside and punched Ichigo in the jaw then stepped forward and slashed at him again. Ichigo blocked the blade, knocking it aside then stepped forward and stabbed at Kurai. Kurai smacked the blade away with his own and Ichigo pulled it back and began jabbing at Kurai rapidly. Kurai blocked attack after attack before dropping and sweeping Ichigo's legs out from under him. Then he rolled aside as Ichigo's zanpakuto drove itself into he ground where he had been. Kurai stood and charged at Ichigo again, slashed at him once before Flash Stepping behind him before Ichigo had even blocked his attack. Ichigo flipped his sword over his shoulder, blocking the slash then back kicked Kurai in the stomach and throwing him back. Kurai stood and smirked, dusting himself off.

"Not bad," Kurai smirked. "You're pretty good at using your hands and feet with your sword. Why don't you more often?"

"No need usually," Ichigo shrugged. "Usually my enemy fights at least relatively fairly."

"You think Kariya's going to fight fair?" Kurai questioned. "You think Aizen will?"

Ichigo recalled the circumstance behind his being beaten in two seconds by Aizen and growled in frustration, charging at Kurai again.

Kurai blocked his blade and shoved it away, smashing his knee into Ichigo's stomach then spun past him and smashed his face into the ground. Ichigo flipped, wrapping one leg around Kurai's throat and the other around his torso then flipped and smashed Kurai into the ground before stabbing downward at him. Kurai blocked the blade, barely redirecting it so that it missed him then smashed his knee into Ichigo's side, knocking him off himself. Then, he flipped to his feet and smashed his foot into the end of Ichigo's zanpakuto's hilt, planting it further into the ground before stepping up onto the sword and kicking Ichigo away from it with his other foot, retaining his balance perfectly.

"That's pretty low," Ichigo growled. "Taking away my sword."

"A true Soul Reaper can fight without one," Kurai stated. "Like so."

He tossed his zanpakuto aside and held out his hand.

"Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" Kurai shouted launching the spell at Ichigo.

Ichigo dove aside, avoiding the blast before sprinting at Kurai. Kurai dropped to the ground and met Ichigo's charge, blocking a kick then kicked the back of Ichigo's other leg and smashing his knee into the underside of Ichigo's jaw, launching him into the air. Ichigo flipped and spun for a moment before looking down and barely supporting himself on the air.

"You don't know that one do you?" Kurai questioned calmly walking straight upward on air before leveling out when he was even with Ichigo. "You'll get used to it quickly. For now..."

He charged, throwing at punch at Ichigo who blocked it then tried to knee Kurai in the stomach. Kurai blocked it with his free hand then pushed off of it, flipping over Ichigo and bringing the hand that had blocked the punch with him, pulling it backward over Ichigo's shoulder and making Ichigo let go just before Kurai kicked him in the side of the head, launching him sideways into a massive rock. Ichigo launched out of the dust around the crater he had made, streaking toward his sword. Kurai laughed once then used Flash Step to get between Ichigo and his prize.

"Out of the way!" Ichigo shouted throwing a punch at Kurai, who blocked it, then kicked Ichigo in the side of the head, blasting him away from the zanpakuto.

"Impressive," Kurai commended landing beside his own zanpakuto and holding out his hand. "But try this one. Bones of beasts scattered far and wide. Stable crimson crystals. Steel wheels. Wind in action, and the sky at rest. The sound of flying arrows. Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

A ball of lightning formed in Kurai's palm and instantly fired at Ichigo as a bolt of lightning. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho to block it but the spell blasted straight through and missed Ichigo only because he had thrown Zangetsu immediately after firing the attack. the lightning curved through the air, hitting the zanpakuto and blasting the ground instead, leaving a massive crater. Then, Ichigo walked over and retrieved his zanpakuto.

"Good move," Kurai smirked. "Slow it with a blast of your own then throw the sword to redirect the lightning. Impressive. You might just have the ability to stand against Kariya after all."

"Yeah," Ichigo growled. "But right now you should worry more about your ability to stand against me."

"Oh please," Kurai snorted. "It's not like you'd actually kill me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Ichigo growled sprinting forward.

Kurai's eyes widened in surprise but the moment hi blocked Ichigo's slash, ichigo's other hand shot up and pointed his index and middle fingers at Kurai.

"Don't make me laugh," Kurai smirked.

"Sai!" Ichigo growled and Kurai's hand instantly shot behind his back, his zanpakuto spinning away.

"You bastard!" Kurai shouted leaping out of the way of a slash from Ichigo. "You can use Kido?"

"Only that one and it only works for me at point blank range," Ichigo stated. "But still."

"Damn," Kurai growled. "And I suppose you have every intention of attacking me while it's affecting me?"

"Of course," Ichigo grinned. "A true Soul Reaper can fight without his sword."

"My sword's one thing," Kurai growled. "But my arms are another matter."

Ichigo snorted in amusement and stepped forward, slashing at Kurai who jumped over the blade spinning and kicking Ichigo back then landed on his feet and began to try to pry his arms apart. No luck. Ichigo's Sai was much stronger than Kurai had expected. He'd have to wait until it wore off in about five minutes.

"Alright Ichigo," Kurai growled. "If that's the way it is, come get me."

Ichigo sprinted forward, slashing vertically at Kurai who flipped sideways out of the way before push kicking Ichigo back, making Ichigo bend forward before Kurai slammed an axe kick into the back of Ichigo's head, slamming him into the ground. Then, Kurai kicked Zangetsu away and jumped back from a kick.

"Not bad," Ichigo growled standing and spitting out blood. "Fine. No swords."

He charged at Ichigo and jumped spinning and sending one foot at Kurai who ducked under it then jumped, raising a leg and using his shin to block Ichigo's other foot. Ichigo landed on his feet and sent an elbow at Kurai, connecting with his right temple and sending Kurai staggering away, his head throbbing painfully. Kurai spun in time for Ichigo's fist to connect with the left side of his jaw, then the other fist on his nose. Kurai flew backward, spinning through the air before crashing into a rock and stopping. He leaned forward and spat out a mouth full of blood, more pouring out of his broken nose as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the ground where it had landed.

"What a shame," Ichigo growled. "Looks like the great Kurai isn't so great after all. What happened to all that talk about finding someone more worthy for Rukia?"

"You actually bought that?" Kurai growled, voice distorted by the blood in both his nose and mouth. "I was just getting you angry you dumbass. You really think I don't think you're worthy of Rukia? Why do you think I trusted you enough to spare you and then help you and your friends in the Soul Society?"

"You wanted your childhood friend to survive," Ichigo stated lifting his sword. "Simple as that."

"I trusted you to save her," Kurai stated. "Even though I never could have. Even though I knew that you'd have to fight both Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki. You're the only person I trusted to save Rukia."

"And you were right," Ichigo stated. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung his sword, sending the blast at Kurai who pushed off of the rock, barely getting out of the way of the blast. He landed in a roll, coming to a stop at the bottom of a small boulder where Ichigo now stood.

"Such a disappointment," Ichigo sighed. "You yield?"

"No," Kurai smirked as the spell finally wore off. "But you should. Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!"

He blasted the rock Ichigo stood on and Ichigo fell. Kurai spun, pushing himself up and looked around, spotting his zanpakuto in the distance. He turned and sprinted to it, drawing it and spinning in time to block a slash from Ichigo. He planted his feet and shoved Ichigo back. Ichigo pointed his sword at Kurai who grinned and sheathed his sword.

"That's enough," Kurai smirked. "Attack Kariya with that same determination. I don't know if it'll be enough, but it should work better than the last time."

Ichigo nodded and put his own sword away as Kurai turned to Renji. Renji tossed him the camera and Kurai replayed the fight, noticing where he had begun to underestimate Ichigo. He stopped it and rewound to the beginning then ejected the tape and tossed the camera back before opening a path to the Soul Society and releasing a Hell Butterfly and giving it the tape. It flew through and the Senkaimon closed behind it.

"Let's head back," Kurai suggested. "It must be late by now."

Ichigo nodded and the three of them headed back up the ladder and out the trap door where the others were waiting.

"What happened to your nose?" Rukia questioned as they arrived.

"Ichigo pulled a couple of tricks," Kurai stated looking back at Ichigo who grinned smugly. "In the end I'd say it was a draw though. Although, he did fare the best."

"I see," Rukia nodded. "Orihime would you mind healing him? In the mean time, I suggest we all get some rest. It's been a long day."

The all agreed and went their separate ways and Orihime left after healing Kurai. Kurai then went to the guest room he was staying in at the shop.

* * *

I wasn't sure about giving Ichigo Kido. I think I might give him one or two spells total. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Sorry in advance for the misspelling of Kariya's Bittos creation chant. I don't do German.

* * *

Mother's Day

Kurai sped along with Ichigo and Renji beside him. Noba and Kurodo had told them to go to the mansion to find Yoshino, the female bount that they had saved from the mansion at Uryu's request, and Uryu who had both left, most likely because Yoshino was planning to try to stop Kariya. Even using Flash Step, Kurai wasn't sure they'd arrive in time.

They landed outside the ruins of the mansion where Ichinose and a bount with red hair and a red beard were standing guard. The bount, Koga as Uryu had called him, looked almost bored.

"That's far enough," Ichinose stated.

"Sorry but we can't let you go in," Koga stated. "An important ritual is just starting."

"Ritual?" Ichigo blinked.

"You're not calling the shots around here anymore," Renji stated drawing his zanpakuto and leaping into the air. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Come Dalk, and attack," Koga spoke as several metal spheres shot up around him, blocking Renji's blade.

Then, they formed a woman made of metal with spikes for arms and legs.

"Too easy, but I guess I'll play with you for a little while," Dalk sneered before her arms exploded into a cloud of metal spheres about the size of baseballs and flew at Renji.

Ichigo, who had been watching, spun in time to block Ichinose's blade and Kurai grinned.

"You two handle things here," Kurai spoke up leaping over the combatants. "I'll help Uryu and Yoshino."

"Stop!" Ichinose shouted spinning to catch hi but stopped when Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"I don't think so," Ichigo growled. "You're dealing with me right now."

When Kurai got to the mansion's back yard where Yoshino and Uryu were fighting Kariya, he stopped. Uryu was aiming an arrow at Kariya who had one arm wrapped around Yoshino's neck and the other hand holding a spiked metal finger sleeve Yoshino had on her middle finger, forcing Yoshino to hold her hand out in front of her.

"Don't be afraid," Kariya said. "You're going to become a new mother my dear. Soon you're going to give birth by breathing life into hundreds of new Dolls."

He began to squeeze her crest and she began to groan in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and shrinking away from him.

"Stop it!" Uryu ordered just as the crest shattered, causing Yoshino to scream in pain. "Yoshino!"

Behind Kariya, the upper body made out of superheated stone and flame was engulfed by a column of flames, the heat keeping Uryu from being able to shoot Kariya in the face like he wanted to. The Doll roared in pain as his face shattered, flames shooting out of it. Kariya released Yoshino, who collapsed, and turned toward the Doll. It continued to break down, fire bursting out of it in random places.

"Goethe," Yoshino muttered weakly.

"Yoshino," the Doll groaned, holding a hand out just before the hand began to break apart and release the flames trapped inside.

Yoshino broke down into tears and Kurai drew his sword but again stood motionless, unsure of what he could do, or if he even should, just as Uryu wasn't filling Kariya full of arrows.

"Your desire to keep fighting is admirable but it's hopeless," Kariya smiled.

The Doll flew at Kariya in a massive ball of fire. Uryu grabbed yoshino and got her out of the way as the Doll crashed into Kariya, creating a massive fire around and on him before flying into the air. Everyone in the back yard watched the flames for any signs of life and after a moment, Kariya stood, throwing off his jacket to reveal his ruined shirt and the crest etched into his skin beneath it.

"The crest is etched into his body," Uryu and Ichigo both breathed.

"Jin has...fused his own body with that of his Doll," Yoshino stated, head lowered.

"That is correct my dear," Kariya smiled before swiping his arm in front of him and extinguishing the flames.

"Of course," Yoshino said standing. "You've always been so strong. And you'll continue to be strong. All this time I've been so foolish. You were just using me. but now...Goethe!"

"Yoshino," the Doll groaned, voice hoarse.

Yoshino held out her right hand, resting her other on the inside of her elbow.

"Forgive me," Yoshino mumbled.

"What are you gonna do?" Uryu breathed.

"Uryu, shoot Kariya now," Kurai growled readying himself. "We can stop him here."

Yoshino began to glow blue and called out, "Do it!"

"As you wish," Goethe nodded, glowing slightly brighter for a moment.

Then, he turned blue and shot into the air before flying around and then down and toward Kariya ad he turned to face it. Goethe threw a punch at Kariya but before it hit, the doll deconstructed and exploded into a massive ball of fire. Yoshino ran over to it and held her arms out.

"Come to me, Goethe," Yoshino smiled and the ball of fire flew into her embrace, beginning to pass into her. "We're together to the very end."

"Mother," Goethe managed to mumbled before he was completely gone.

A moment later, flames shot off of Yoshino who rocketed into the air, now resembling a female version of Goethe.

"So, you fused with your Doll just as I thought," Kariya smirked as Uryu and Kurai both stared in shock, neither able to make themselves move to attack.

She flew down and threw a punch at Kariya which he blocked with ease, the ground below him exploding. Then shot along the ground for a ways before flying into the air and beginning to attack each other in a near blur. For a moment, neither was able to hit the other before Kariya caught both of Yoshino's hands and shoved her away. She formed a fireball in her hands and launched it at Kariya. He leapt over it and it exploded in the trees below, as did the next one. Before she could fire a third time, he had flown up to her and tried to axe kick her. She blocked it and threw him back and they began trading blows again.

"Uryu, be ready to shoot Kariya," Kurai instructed and he nodded readying an arrow and aiming carefully.

Suddenly, Kariya grabbed Yoshino by the throat, grinning wickedly.

"This is the power I have wanted for so long," Kariya growled.

Suddenly, a blue spectral Goethe formed between the two, forcing Kariya to let go before Goethe punched him, forcing him away from her. The spectral Doll faded and Kariya narrowed his eyes.

"But, I can't afford to let you waste it," Kariya stated.

"Jin!" Yoshino raged flying forward to attack him again.

He flew to meet her charge as Kurai swung his arm down and Uryu fired three arrows. The first left only a scratch on Kariya's arm due to pour aim, the second punched a hole through his right shoulder, but the third shattered against a barrier of some type.

"Not now Quincy," Kariya spat just before he and Yoshino met.

Yoshino managed to punch him in the face, burning him and making him recoil but before she could strike again, he darted forward and drove his left hand through her abdomen. The flames and stone shattered, leaving Yoshino as she had been. Kariya ripped his hand back out of her and she began to fall, Uryu catching her at the last second and setting her down.

"Yoshino!" Uryu gasped. "Yoshino don't die. You can't die now!"

"At least...maybe I can die the right way," Yoshino muttered her eyes opening slightly.

"There's no right way to die!" Uryu snapped. "Not now! No!"

"This will be fine," Yoshino smiled shaking her head slightly. "This way of dying is just fine."

"Don't go," Uryu pleaded.

_"Haruko, if you can hear me, then I need your help,"_ Kurai called out to his sword. _"You don't need to wake up, just allow me to use your released state. Just this once."_

He hurried over, knowing how little an amount of time he'd have to save her, if he could.

"Your eyes are so intense," Yoshino smiled. "I thank you...for everything...the proud last Quincy."

She began to glow green, small green spheres floating up from her, and after a moment, her body exploded into a cloud of them, floating skyward, leaving nothing but her clothes behind.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled dropping his sword.

He fell to one knee, blood running from his nose as he used his own Spirit Energy in place of Haruko's to force his zanpakuto into its released state. Then, he placed a hand down, his head throbbing as several blades of grass reached up and caught a dozen of the hundreds of spheres. They reached over to the clothes, Uryu moving out of the way as grass formed a silhouette of sorts of Yoshino with the clothes inside and an opening where her face would be. The spheres of energy were placed inside then the opening closed and the field of grass shown a blinding white for a moment before the grass retracted, leaving Yoshino, laying int he grass as if her body had never exploded, or been stabbed by Kariya. Her eyes fluttered open as Kurai's shikai faded and returned to its sealed state and Kurai fell to one side, catching himself at the last moment and coughing up blood.

"You...you did it," Uryu breathed before wrapping his arms around Yoshino.

"I'm...alive?" Yoshino breathed. "How?"

"My...shikai can...heal," Kurai panted, more blood running out of his mouth. "In the first few seconds of death, while the soul is still leaving the body, I can revive them. In your case, I was only able to return you to life. You are no longer a Bount."

"I'm...human now?" Yoshino questioned before smiling. "Thank you."

Kurai nodded then looked up, the others doing the same to see Kariya looking down at them with an amused expression.

"An impressive ability, though it matters little," Kariya smirked. "I've waited a long time for this. Zeit orish, noya leighben."

A seal spread under his feet, the green spheres joining with it as the symbol on all the Bounts crests formed in the center, directly below Kariya.

"Yoshino, from out of, near death I suppose, you shall give new life," Kariya smirked.

Koga and Ichinose both retreated as the seal began to shine and off-white eggs of some kind began to grow from the bottom of the seal. Each broke open and released a creature that looked like a mechanical bug with blue bottoms and black mosquito-like noses. Then, they began to swarm around Kariya.

"Wonderful," the Bount with the glasses and tie smiled. "The birth of thousands of new Dolls! Oh yes, more still! More still must be born this day!"

Kariya laughed for a moment before disappearing as the new Dolls, swarmed past Ichigo and Renji.

"What are those disgusting things?" Renji questioned after they had flown past.

Finally the seal faded as Uryu walked out of the ruins of the mansion, supporting Yoshino on his shoulders.

"Renji, Kurai's out back," Uryu stated. "He's going to need some help."

Renji nodded and ran to help Kurai as Ichigo looked at Yoshino in shock.

"How is she..." Ichigo breathed and Uryu shook his head.

"Later," Uryu said. "Right now, we have to get her and Kurai back to Orihime."

Ichigo nodded and when Renji got back with Kurai, who was still coughing up blood, they began to head back to the others.

* * *

Read and review. I really just couldn't let Yoshino die.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Recovery

Kurai groaned and opened his eyes. He was in Urahara's shop again and Yoshino was in the bed beside him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Yoshino smiled over at him. "I was worried you may have traded places with me. It's been more than a day since you saved me. The girl with the orange hair, Orihime, was it? She tried to heal you but apparently she was unable to."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Guess I got sidelined. You okay?"

"I'll be fine in a while," Yoshino smiled. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"You won't," Kurai said looking up at the ceiling. "I don't like seeing friends die. I knew how Uryu felt about you so I didn't want to see him in that kind of pain. I know all too well how hard it is to let go."

"I see," Yoshino nodded. "Well, thank you anyway."

Kurai smiled at her and nodded then pushed the blankets off of himself and pushed himself up, wincing but managing to stand and pick up Haruko.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Kurai stated. "You hungry?"

"Not right now," Yoshino said shaking her head. "I just ate a little while ago."

Kurai nodded and made his way down the hallway to the dining room where Kisuke and Tessai were sitting.

"He's awake," Tessai reported and Kisuke looked back at him in surprise.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Kisuke greeted.

"You must have lowered the bar a lot," Kurai smirked sitting down and wincing. "Tessai, may I please have something to eat? I'm starving."

"I would expect so after you used that much Spirit Energy," Kisuke nodded. "That was an impressive trick you pulled. How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Kurai stated. "Where is everyone?"

"Out looking for the Bounts or those Dolls they made," Kisuke stated. "Except Uryu. He has been looking after Yoshino and you."

"I figured he'd look after her," Kurai nodded as Tessai set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him. "Thank you."

He began to eat, finding that his body tried to reject the food from weakness but was too weak even for he finished, he looked around again.

"I sense a Soul Reaper," Kurai stated.

"Yes," Kisuke nodded. "The Squad Two captain was here relaying a message from Yoruichi. As well as dropping off a letter for you."

Kurai raised an eyebrow, taking it from Kisuke and opening it. It was from Nemu.

"Kurai, the footage you sent confirmed my belief. The tests were a success. Your power has been increased greatly by the experiments and the same medicine that can heal me and my captain can now also be used to heal you. When you return I will give you a supply of it in case you need it in battle. In addition, I believe that injecting our Spirit Energy into each other should be capable of reviving the other from death if it is fairly recent. Hopefully it will work if needed but will not need to be used. This would be a result of me injecting some of my own Spirit Energy during the tests as a catalyst for the power increase. I apologize for not telling you sooner. P.S. Kanisawa would like me to tell you that she says hello."

Kurai smiled and put the letter back in the envelope and closed it, then stared at it as he was lost in thought.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Kisuke grinned. "The Squad Twelve Lieutenant?"

"None of your business," Kurai growled pushing himself up.

"Hey, it's alright, she's quite attractive, especially for a Gigai," Kisuke stated suddenly finding a sword to his throat.

"Allow me to explain something to you," Kurai said through gritted teeth, the effort of holding his sword up taxing him greatly. "Nemu is not a Gigai, and even if she was, what different does it make? She's as much a person as you are."

"I meant no disrespect," Kisuke said holding his hands up. "Though, I think you should put that sword away before you collapse. I only meant that for being designed by someone as...uncommon as Mayuri, Nemu is quite...well put together."

Kurai narrowed his eyes at him but put his sword away.

"You're lucky I'm still weak," Kurai growled.

"I don't doubt it," Kisuke smiled.

Just then, the door slid open and Jinta entered, dragging Renji and a young boy along with him. Kisuke and Tessai hurried over and took the two to the back room, then Kisuke picked up a phone and dialed Hanataro.

"Hanataro will be here in a bit," Kisuke reported. "They should both be fine."

"I need to talk to Nemu," Kurai stated. "I'll need that medicine after all."

"I don't think you should worry about it," Kisuke smiled. "Hanataro will have something to fix you right up."

Kurai nodded and a couple minutes later, Hanataro arrived and Kisuke led him into the back room where Kurai was sitting in one corner and Renji and the young boy were laying in the middle of the room.

"Here Kurai," Hanataro said tossing him a medicine ball the Fourth Squad used to restore their energy. "Basically all you did was use a nearly fatal amount of energy so it should heal you."

Kurai nodded and ate it, feeling his energy return instantly and stood, picking up Haruko.

"I have to go," Kurai stated. "I have to stop Kariya."

"I wouldn't," Uryu spoke up, stepping into the room with Yoshino. "He's a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

"Sucks to be him then," Kurai stated. "I'm going to find him and kill him. Kisuke, do you know where the Bounts fought the Quincy?"

"No," Kisuke said shaking his head. "However, you could simply catch one of those new Dolls and let it lead you home. You could give it an Artificial Soul so it would think it was full."

Kurai shook his head and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked back at Yoshino.

"Do you know anything useful about Kariya's power, or where he would go?" Kurai questioned.

"I never saw him use his full power, he never needed to," Yoshino apologized. "As for where he went, there's a cave not far from here where the Soul Society attacked the Bounts the first time. All Bounts know of it, even if Kariya is the only one still alive who was there that day. He will likely be there. But be careful. The Dolls, the Bittos, are feeding them a nearly endless supply of living souls to feed their power. They will be stronger now than before."

Kurai nodded and opened the door, stepping out and sliding it closed after him. He looked around then sighed and left the shop, heading in the direction Yoshino had pointed when she mentioned to the cave. He could sense that the others were fighting but within a couple of minutes the fights all ended. He also sensed Yumichika ahead of himself at the cave. He arrived about three minutes before Hisagi, Rangiku, and Izuru did.

"Kurai," Izuru blinked.

"Izuru," Kurai nodded. "It's good to see you. I'm guessing there are going to be traps, and probably at least one Bount waiting. Stay alert."

"Who put you in charge?" Yumichika demanded.

"The fact that I outrank you," Kurai smirked.

"But all three of us outrank you," Hisagi stated. "Either way, he's right, stay ready. But Kurai. I'm the one giving the orders."

"When did we decide on a chain of command?" Izuru questioned.

"We didn't Rangiku stated. "Now can we go kill a few Bounts please?"

Hisagi and Kurai both nodded and the five of them turned and walked into the cave.

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Organized Shadows

Kurai kept his hand on Haruko's grip, eyes roving the dark cave. After a moment, they stopped, having reached a ruin. They were silent for a moment and could hear something deeper in, though it was impossible to tell what.

"I'm getting an ugly feeling about this," Yumichika stated.

"Don't jinx us Yumichika," Kurai suggested. "We'll be fine."

They continued into the ruin. After a bit, they reached a massive open room with several pillars. The largest of them had faces wrapping around the top. clearly it was of some kind of importance but the purpose eluded them.

"What's this?" Izuru questioned.

"What do you think this thing is for?" Hisagi questioned.

"Whatever it is it's certainly no thing of beauty," Yumichika stated.

"You're no prize catch yourself," Kurai stated. "Come on. We should keep moving."

They turned and began walking toward one of three doorways but stopped when something behind them lit up, casting the shadow of the pillar on them. Yumichika and Kurai both turned to look in time for something massive and dark to grow out of the shadow at the base of the pillar and shot toward him, a massive stretching purple tentacle with a spear head on the end. Yumichika blocked it and Kurai slashed the purple thing, the base retracting and the end fading.

"We shouldn't have let our guard down," Yumichika stated blocking another spear.

"Yumichika!" Rangiku called just as the two other pillars to either side of them lit up.

She spun and ducked under another spear, also cutting the end off then blocked a second. Behind her, Hisagi and Izuru were standing back to back, blocking anything that attacked them.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" Hisagi questioned as the others all retreated to stand around them.

Kurai looked around and noticed that all three pillars' shadows met where they were standing.

"Guess we're surrounded," Hisagi growled severing a tentacle. "You think we should split up?"

"That would give us an advantage," Yumichika stated.

"Or make it that much easier," Kurai stated as the others scattered. "Fine."

He followed Rangiku into one of the three paths, catching up with her just as she stopped to survey a hallway full of pillars. She glanced back the way they had come before drawing her zanpakuto.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called out as the blade turned into dust and spread through the hallway, cutting the pillars into rubble.

There was nothing there, or at least, it seemed that way, so they continued down the hallway. After a moment, Kurai saw rangiku's right shoulder light up as his shadow fell across her back. He stopped turning around and saw the same floating eye thing that had been at the mansion with light shining from the front and across the remains of a pillar attached to the ceiling. Out of the shadow it cast on the ceiling, two spiked circles attached to purple tentacles dropped.

"Move!" Kurai shouted as they both dove out of the way.

Just as they landed, thin black tentacles reached down from the shadow, wrapping around Rangiku and lifting her from the ground. They wrapped around her upper arms, her throat, waist, and her legs, keeping her from escaping. Kurai stood but just as he did, Rangiku flipped, grabbing her zanpakuto and cutting herself free. He caught her as she fell and set her on her feet just as another eye shone a light on them.

"Now what?" Rangiku growled.

Then both spun around just as a pair of spears shot out of the shadows.

"Damn!" Kurai growled shoving Rangiku aside.

The spike still tore through her side, smashing her into the wall where she fell unconscious while Kurai's spike drove itself through his stomach and pinned him to the wall before retracting, the eye letting the light fade and flying away. After a couple of seconds, Kurai dragged himself to Rangiku and shook her shoulder.

"Rangiku," he croaked. "Wake up lazy."

Rangiku stirred and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'll be fine," Kurai promised. "We have to hide."

Rangiku nodded and pushed herself up then lifted Kurai and helped him into a small crevice in the wall.

They rested there for a couple of minutes until they felt the cavern shake.

"That can't be good," Rangiku breathed. "I have to get back to the entrance. The others will probably be here soon."

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "I'll follow as best I can. If I'm not there by the time they get here, send Orihime after me."

Rangiku nodded and left, supporting herself on the walls. After she was gone, Kurai dragged himself out into the hallway and then stopped moving. Several of the flying eyes flew overhead, but one stopped, looking at Kurai then looking around for Rangiku. It spotted the trail of blood Kurai had left by dragging himself that didn't end where he was and began to open, planning to make sure that Kurai was dead but stopped then spun and flew off. Kurai sighed and began to push himself up, stopping when he was on his feet and leaning against the wall then began to stagger after Rangiku, the same direction the eyes had gone. After a moment, he staggered into the main chamber they had first been attacked in and collapsed beside Orihime, who had just finished healing Rangiku. She instantly began healing him as well and was done within three minutes.

"Thanks," Kurai sighed standing. "Which way did they go?"

"That way," Rangiku said pointing.

He turned and ran after them, passing through several rooms that had been destroyed and one room where stalactites had been cut from the ceiling and had fallen to the ground. He noticed signs of something incredibly heavy having hit the ground and grinned.

"Izuru," Kurai muttered continuing through the room.

He found a massive pile of rubble, nearly to the ceiling, and scrambled over it, jumping down the far side and continuing, reaching the next chamber in time to catch a flying Yumichika, thrown by a titanic black and red creature with no eyes and one mouth that was releasing a deafening racket.

"Is that the Doll?" Kurai questioned.

"Kurai!" Ichigo called happily.

"Yeah, that's him," Renji nodded as Kurai set Yumichika down and walked over. "Glad you're here. But I'll be fighting this thing myself."

"Still got some old Squad Eleven in you huh?" Kurai smirked. "All yours."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo scoffed. "You can't fight that thing alone."

"Don't try to interfere Ichigo," Kurai spoke up setting a hand on his shoulder. "Renji was in Squad Eleven once. And Captain Zaraki teaches one thing, and one thing only. Fight with everything you have, love to fight, live to fight, and if you lose, do so by dying."

Renji jumped to the top of a boulder nearby and held his zanpakuto over his head.

"Bankai!" Renji growled as Spirit Energy began to shoot off of him in waves before fading and leaving him holding the tail end of a massive tan dragon with a white skull for a head and red hair. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

The Doll moved to punch Renji so he swung the handle, the dragon uncoiling and shooting in the air then down at the Doll with a reptilian shriek. As it got close, the Doll's hand began a hatchet and it began slashing at Hihio Zabimaru, Renji easily keeping his Bankai out of the way of the slashes. The Doll's other hand became an axe and it slashed with both, one missing but the other flying directly toward a section of the dragon.

"Renji!" Ichigo warned.

"Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as the spot the axe would hit separated, his Spirit Energy between them taking the axe blade directly before the Doll was forced backward. "I'm using my Spiritual Pressure to hold Zabimaru's blade segments together. As you can see, I am able to separate or join them at will. As a result they're impervious to your blades attacks, and you cannot break them."

The dragon began to encircle Renji, the head hovering in front of him and growled.

"Well that's pretty damn impressive," Ichigo stated.

"I suppose but it's lacking in beauty," Yumichika complained.

"I'll finish this once and for all, now!" Renji stated as the dragon leveled its head with the Doll.

Just as it did, the Doll roared and vanished.

"What the hell's this?" Renji demanded.

"Perhaps fighting this battle your way wasn't such a good idea after all," a voice said from all around them.

Just then, three spears shot out of the shadows to Renji's left, tearing into his chest and throwing him, leaving deep cuts but nothing life-threatening. The eyes shifted behind the two pillars they were using to generate the Doll and formed an axe and sword, both of which attacked Renji. He rolled out of the way but the sword swiped along the ground, carving a deep gash into his arm and sent him spinning along the ground. As he rolled, several hands tried to crush him but all missed. Finally he rolled to a stop in front of a shadow where the Doll's head formed and tried to take a bite out of him. He managed to scramble out of the way, sprinting to his fallen Bankai and picking it up.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted sprinting forward only for Kurai to hold an arm out, blocking him.

"No," Kurai growled.

"Don't interfere," Yumichika said.

"Why not?" Ichigo demanded.

"Remember what Kurai told you," Yumichika stated. "Zaraki's style is one-on-one combat. And anyone that has been in Squad Eleven carries that spirit with them even after they leave."

"Kurai's not like that," Ichigo stated.

"Oh yes I am," Kurai stated. "So are you at times. I just know how to tag team because that's what my Shikai is based on."

"Ichigo," Renji called. "Just shut up for a change and watch would ya? You get to see me turn this whole damn thing around."

"Ah, really?" the Bount's voice asked. "But how? You don't have many options left now do you?"

After a moment, the Doll grew out of the shadows in full again, roaring as it did.

"Your fighting spirit is quite impressive," the Bount commended. "I didn't expect you to confront me, knowing it would certainly mean your doom. But regardless of how foolish it would seem, and how easy it will be for me to finish you off, if it is death you want Soul Reaper, I will respect your feelings and use Gesell's power to destroy you and your snake. I suggest you prepare to die. Gesell, finish him off!"

The Doll roared and began to lean forward to kill Renji and Renji grinned.

"Alright!" Renji shouted swinging his handle and making the dragon begin to twist and writhe as it flew forward. "Higa Zekko!"

All the sections separated, Spirit Energy flowing between them like fire. Then the dragon stopped over the Doll, the spikes running along the dragon aimed downward at the Doll. A single energy blast shot out of each spike, hitting the Doll and making it roar in pain. The blasts stuck into the thing as energy spikes and the Doll began to spin and thrash as it roared in pain, going berserk. After a moment, one wall collapsed and revealed the Bount likely in control of Gesell sitting behind a board with a deck of cards sitting on it.

"Who is that?" Renji muttered.

"Renji there's the Bount!" Ichigo shouted. "The bastard was controlling his Doll from behind there all this time!"

"Master help!" The Bount shouted as his cards blew past him. "Don't abandon me now! Master wait! How dare you do this!?"

The Doll smashed a pillar, sending it and another both crashing to the ground before trying to pull one of the spikes out. It stopped, smashing another pillar.

"I've lost control of him," the Bount gasped as Gesell began making his way toward the Bount. "Kariya! How can you turn your back on me after all of this!? I fought this fight perfectly, just as you said! Gesell stop! Gesell it's me! What are you doing!?"

The Doll reached into the opening and grabbed him before he could run, raising him over its head before crushing him and exploding. After a moment, the explosion reached Renji, throwing him backward.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted stepping forward only for Yumichika to catch him.

"Ichigo, you and Kurai continue," Yumichika ordered. "I'll take care of Renji."

"What are you talking about now?" Ichigo questioned.

"As it happens, I owe a debt to Renji and now is the time to repay it," Yumichika stated.

He stared at Yumichika for a moment before Kurai grabbed him by the back of his shihakusho and Flash Stepped to the doorway, dragging Ichigo through as the room they had just left began to collapse.

"They'll be fine Ichigo," Kurai stated. "We need to stop Kariya."

"Right," Ichigo sighed turning and running alongside him.

"Remember our fight?" Kurai questioned.

"Yep," Ichigo nodded. "If I can get close enough, I'll hit him with that one."

"I was actually referring to using your feet and fists too but that will do wonders if you can get him," Kurai smirked.

They stepped into the room and looked around. All of the remaining Bounts and Ichinose were standing on the far side of the room, two raised sections in front of a much, much higher raised platform behind them and a pair of massive stairs on the ends.

"Are you the sole survivors then?" Kariya questioned and both drew their swords.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled as they began walking forward.

"Just how many of my precious and valuable Bounts do you intend to destroy before you're done?" Kariya questioned. "We're a small tribe already. Few in numbers."

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked.

Kariya snorted in amusement and began walking down the stairs, both Soul Reapers tensing, readying themselves.

"I would have preferred that you were buried along with Gesell but..." Kariya trailed off.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"No matter," Kariya continued. "You'll see that you haven't changed anything and I will still get what I seek, even if it takes a little longer now."

"You monster," Ichigo growled. "And I'll bet it was you that deliberately collapsed the wall that was shielding him."

"No, I didn't," Kariya mused. "I suspect the foundation was weakened in the attack by the red-headed Soul Reaper. Believe what you like but the fact is, the wall came down on its own."

"And you call your Bounts valuable," Ichigo growled. "How valuable can they be when you used one as a pathetic pawn just to slow us down?"

"Not part of the plan I can assure you," Kariya promised. "But events are moving faster than anticipated. My tribe and I must begin making preparations to leave the world of the living."

"For Hueco Mundo?" Kurai asked. "That doesn't seem to fit well with eating human souls."

"Begin preparations," Kariya ordered and Koga began chanting in German, causing a massive arch to form with a portal inside.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo breathed.

"Senkaimon," Kurai breathed. "It leads to the Soul Society!"

"That's correct," Kariya nodded. "Now, shall we begin? I believe the two of you will be and interesting test for my new power."

"Let's go," Kurai nodded as Ichigo sprinted forward. "Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

The spell flashed past Ichigo and at a startled Kariya. Ichinose and Koga both started to react but before the spell could hit, it hit an invisible barrier, forming a cage around Kariya before flying upward and blasting the ceiling. The rubble that fell crashed down less than a second later but Kariya was already behind Kurai.

"That was a good try," Kariya growled. "Unfortunately, you wasted your best chance."

"Sai!" Kurai shouted pointing back at Kariya who found his arms pinned.

Kurai spun, slashing at Kariya but Kariya jumped, setting one foot on the flat of Kurai's blade and allowing it to spin him, his other heel slamming into the side of Kurai's face and sending him in a perfectly straight line into the wall over three hundred feet away without touching the ground once and in about one second. Ichigo arrived a moment later, just as Kariya broke free from Kurai's spell, and moved to stab Kariya. Kariya caught the blade with his thumb and index finger then moved it to the side. Then, he stepped forward and drove his left hand into Ichigo's stomach, blood splattering across the ground. After a moment, he kicked Ichigo skyward then kicked him again as he fell. Ichigo, like Kurai, flew cross the room and crashed into the stairs of the lower of the two raised platforms. Zangetsu crashed to the ground in front of Ichigo and Kariya began to stride forward calmly. He stopped beside Ichigo and picked him up by the hair.

"Are you finished?" Kariya questioned, receiving no response.

He threw Ichigo aside then spun leaning back as Kurai's sword passed in front of him. Blood was running down the left side of Kurai's face and out of the corners of his mouth but aside from his mild concussion he was fine.

"I'm not," Kurai growled. "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

He fired that spell and it exploded uselessly against Kariya's chest.

"Hado Four," Kurai growled. "Byakurai!"

The spell blasted through Kariya's left shoulder and made him stagger back a step.

"You obnoxious shit," Kariya spat.

He sprinted forward, driving his hand at Kurai. Before it could hit however, a Getsuga Tensho shot between the two, blasting Kariya's hand sideways and stopping his attack.

"So you're up again huh?" Kariya growled. "I'm surprised you still have that kind of power left. Would you two like to know why we're going to the Soul Society? It's where we were first created. The Soul Society experimented on the souls of the deceased. However, something went wrong and a massive explosion scattered the altered souls into the reincarnation cycle. Thus, the Bounts came into being. We tried to hide but we were feared and hated. We were ostracized. When the Soul Society found out, they kindly offered us a hand. And we were happy to accept it. We tried to live alongside the Soul Society but they soon turned on us, trying to wipe us out. This cavern is where we lived at the time. The size should tell you something about our numbers. However, we were massacred. Those of us that survived scattered. Now, we're going back to the Soul Society to exact our revenge. May they be exterminated just as cruelly as they tried to exterminate us."

"That's nice," Kurai growled. "You done giving speeches now?"

"Yes," Kariya nodded. "I'm done."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Kurai with his left hand but Kurai Flash Stepped around behind him then held up his hands.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted firing the spell at Kariya's back and blasting him across the room.

He landed on his feet and sprinted forward again, this time at Ichigo. Ichigo charged to meet him. He disappeared, appearing behind Ichigo and slashing at him as Ichigo spun. Ichigo leapt back as Kariya appeared directly in front of him, kicking him into the air again. As Ichigo fell, Kurai jumped and slashed at Kariya from behind but Kariya bent forward at the waist, bringing his right heel up into the underside of Kurai's jaw and launching him into the ceiling. At the same time, Ichigo bounced off the ground and Kariya appeared beside him kicking him across the room yet again. Just as he rolled to a stop, Zangetsu stabbed into the ground a ways from him and Kariya appeared over Ichigo, one foot pressing about his likely broken ribs.

"Absorbing so many human souls has increased my power immeasurably," Kariya stated. "There is no limit to how much more powerful us Bounts can become. The Soul Society and its Soul Reapers are insignificant next to us. Soon now they will know the taste of defeat and they will all kneel before us."

Ichigo grit his teeth, pushing himself up and considering using kido against Kariya but deciding he didn't have the strength. He managed to stagger toward his zanpakuto but was barely able to stay on his feet.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo grunted.

"Zangetsu?" Kariya questioned. "Is that the name of your Zanpakuto, then?"

"Shut up," Ichigo panted making Kariya smile a little.

Finally Kariya appeared beside Zangetsu and pulled it from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo spat.

"Soul Reapers' Zanpakuto are another incarnation of themselves yes?" Kariya questioned. "Perhaps then you consider this sword as your partner. Just imagine if you were killed by that partner. How ironic. I think I'll kill you with your own blade, Soul Reaper."

"Oh really?" Ichigo laughed walking forward again. "Zangetsu, tell me, what do you think you're doing?"

"You sound like you've lost it," Kariya snorted.

"Come on, show yourself to me," Ichigo said gripping his blade.

"What the...what's this?" Kariya demanded.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted pulling the blade toward himself, stabbing him with the first couple inches of the blade.

Suddenly, it was in Ichigo's hand rather than Kariya's.

"You, what have you done?" Kariya demanded.

"I'll show you," Ichigo stated as Kurai stirred and pushed himself up at the same time as Spirit Energy began to shoot up around Ichigo. "I'm protecting everyone."

"Finally," Kurai smiled. "Do it."

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, smoke shooting up around him, making Kariya jump back and leaving Ichigo holding his Bankai again. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"So this is your Bankai," Kariya mused just before Ichigo vanished, reappearing behind Kariya and moving to stab him.

Kariya leapt back, avoiding it by less than an inch.

"Master watch out!" Ichinose shouted.

"Don't distract him Ichinose," Koga scolded. "You just focus on controlling the Senkaimon. Master Kariya will be fine."

"I understand," Ichinose nodded.

"Get up," Ichigo ordered.

Kariya stood and shot forward, throwing a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his Bankai and the ground below him fractured but he didn't move. Both vanished, ichigo appearing off to one side before Kariya appeared behind him.

"I can see you," Ichigo almost sang, vanishing and appearing a distance away, Kariya turning to look at him.

He turned and charged at Ichigo who moved to meet his charge. When their attacks met, they caused an explosion that threw both back. They charged again, this time not blocking each others and simply attacking instead. Both missed and spun, attacking again and sending gale-force winds outward from them. They both vanished, appearing a distance from each other as the massive crystals in the center of the ceiling collapsed from the force of the blast.

"You dodged that one well," Ichigo commended, turning toward Kariya.

"I guess I should also give you credit for a good strike," Kariya stated turning toward him to reveal the scratch on his right cheek.

"I think it's time we put an end to this little dance," Ichigo stated.

"My thoughts exactly," Kariya agreed.

They both charged but their attention was drawn by something else. A Quincy's arrow flew between them, obliterating the pile of crystals in the middle of the room and making both combatants leap back.

"You're late," Kurai called out.

"Uryu!" Ichigo cheered.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called as she and the others ran in.

"Are you alright?" Rukia called.

"Orihime!" Ichigo smiled. "Chad! Rukia!"

Uryu formed another arrow and pulled the bow back, aiming directly at Kariya.

"You better not miss with your next shot Quincy," Kariya warned.

"I didn't miss the first time," Uryu stated appearing behind Kariya.

"Ichinose, is everything prepared for us now?" Kariya questioned.

"Yes Master, it's ready," Ichinose stated stepping out of the way and bowing as Koga stepped forward, beginning to chant in German again.

The same seal as had formed the Bittos appeared in front of his outstretched hands, only much smaller.

"What's this?" Ichigo shouted. "What's going on?"

"Stay where you are Ichigo!" Uryu commanded, stopping his friend in his tracks.

Koga spread his hands and the Senkaimon opened.

"Uryu, we've got to do something!" Ichigo stated. "They've opened up the portal!"

"No it hasn't opened completely yet," Uryu stated.

"So what do you hope to accomplish Quincy?" Kariya questioned.

Uryu spun toward the Senkaimon and released the arrow.

"No!" Kurai shouted slashing at the arrow but missing by less than an inch.

The arrow sailed into the portal which shone blue for a moment before turning completely white.

"You fucking idiot!" Kurai seethed spinning toward Uryu.

"Exactly what we needed Quincy, my thanks," Kariya stated. "Now we have no further need for your services."

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at Kariya but he vanished, reappearing beside the others.

"What do you mean what you needed?" Ichigo shouted.

"He means that by firing through it, I just opened the portal for them," Uryu stated.

"So you knew what you were doing when you fired that arrow?" Kariya asked.

"Yes I knew," Uryu nodded. "Yoshino explained it to me. It explains why you were so determined to capture me for so long. A Bount that has managed to gain the immense power of concentrated souls can open spaces into different dimensions. But he must still somehow convert his body into Reishi to pass through that portal into the new dimension."

"And as you know, we Bounts unfortunately do not have that power," Kariya stated. "We learned some time ago that there are a select few among the Quincy that can freely control Reishi. If we use an arrow from a Quincy who has that power as a conductor, Then Reishi conversion is possible."

"Then the arrow you fired-" Ichigo began.

"Yes," Uryu confirmed. "The arrow I released just now passed through the Senkaimon and changed it into a Reishi conversion gate that will allow the Bounts to convert into souls."

Kurai's fist smashed into Uryu's jaw and he stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Why the hell are you helping these monsters!?" Kurai spat. "Is that what Yoshino wants?"

"Yoshino wants me to stop Kariya," Uryu stated.

"By helping him into the Soul Society!?" Ichigo raged.

"So I can kill him there," Uryu stated standing.

"You disappoint me Quincy," Kariya sighed. "Very well then. Quincy, Soul Reapers. We'll be waiting on the other side. Come after us if you want to."

Then, all of them stepped through the portal.

"Ichigo, Uryu!" Yoruichi shouted as she and Hisagi sprinted into the room.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped.

"Too late," Kurai stated. "This dumb fuck just let them into the Soul Society."

"Why?" Yoruichi questioned.

"In the Soul Society, I can absorb Reishi to fight him with, and defeat him in seconds," Uryu stated.

"But they can absorb Reishi too, Jackass!" Kurai shouted.

"He's right," Yoruichi stated.

"It won't matter," Uryu stated. "If all else fails, I can still take this gauntlet off."

"That's true," Kurai nodded. "But he'd simply absorb more power and beat you. Or at least survive until your powers go away and then kill you."

"We'll find a way," Ichigo sighed. "Right now, we have to go after them."

"You're right," Kurai nodded. "Uryu, every death they cause is on your head."

Uryu nodded and they all sprinted through the portal, Renji, Yumichika, and Izuru arriving and following. Kurai decided he really needed to rethink his current friendships. Only, after Kariya was dead.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Back

Kurai landed on the roof of the Squad Eleven Barracks and sighed. He had hoped the Bounts would start fighting right away. And they had. The fight just didn't last long enough for him to tell where the Bounts were. He dropped to the ground and looked around. Yumichika was reporting in to Kenpachi off to one side and Kurai turned and walked the other way. He had a dozen things he wanted to do and see Kenpachi was not one of them. Strangling Uryu was, though. After about three minutes of walking, he stopped as Kenpachi stepped out in front of him, Yachiru sitting on his shoulder.

"And where are you going?" Kenpachi asked.

"I was planning to go get the medicine Nemu promised me," Kurai stated.

"Not today," Kenpachi smirked. "Today, you and me are gonna train. Tomorrow you will be searching for the Bounts. You can get your medicine after they're dead."

"I suppose," Kurai sighed. "But why do we have to train together."

"Because I want to see just how strong you've become since Nemu's little experiment," Kenpachi smirked. "Last time, as I recall, you could barely keep up with me with my eyepatch on."

"That's right," Kurai nodded before sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Kenpachi nodded and they both drew their zanpakuto. The moment Kenpachi stepped forward, Kurai left, via flash-step. Kenpachi stared at the spot he had been for a moment then sighed and put his zanpakuto away.

"He's gotten faster, at least," Kenpachi sighed.

Daniel stopped at the Squad 10 Barracks and found Kanisawa standing a short distance away.

"You're late," Kanisawa smirked without looking at him. "Gone to see Nemu yet?"

"Not yet," Kurai said dropping to the ground beside her. "I'm just running away from Captain Kenpachi right now."

"Don't bring him here or my captain will chuck a fit," Kanisawa laughed. "Why run to me? You think I'm going to hide you?"

"No," Kurai smirked. "Just saying hi."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "Well, hello then. Now go get your medicine from your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Kanisawa," Kurai said giving her a look somewhere between annoyed and knowing she wasn't going to drop it.

"Sure," Kanisawa snorted rolling her eyes. "I can see what's going on."

"There's nothing going on," Kurai smirked. "It's not like with you and Shuhei."

Kanisawa turned scarlet but smirked and dropped the subject. Kurai grinned then turned and left. After a few minutes, he reached Research and Development and walked inside, finding Mayuri standing back to a short distance away. He gripped his zanpakuto handle but restrained himself from killing him.

"Hello Kurai," Nemu spoke up from beside him, making him jump slightly and Mayuri turn.

"Hello Nemu," Kurai smiled. "I'll assume you know why I'm here."

"That's right," Nemu nodded holding up a small metal box with several syringes inside. "These should help you fight the Bounts."

"Thank you," Kurai smiled. "Unfortunately, I doubt there's a whole lot I could do to help against Kariya. He's...deadly."

"What are you going to do for today? Search for the Bounts?" Nemu asked.

"I think one of them wants to settle a score with me," Kurai stated. "She'll probably come find me soon. Probably tomorrow. Until then, yeah, I probably will go looking for the other ones."

Nemu nodded just as Mayuri arrived.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here again," Mayuri snarled. "I don't remember inviting you."

"You don't huh?" Kurai asked raising an eyebrow. "You might as well have handed me the key when you killed Angel. Until such a time I kill you, you might as well consider me a permanent guest. Because I'll be keeping an eye on you. The last thing I need is for you to make some fucked up monstrosity that will try to kill me. Come to think of it, just about the only thing you've ever made that isn't a piece of shit is Nemu. I'll have to admit, on that one occasion, you did well."

"Why thank you," Mayuri smirked. "Though, I believe I myself am more of a success."

"Then that's where our opinion differs," Kurai shrugged. "I see you as the biggest failure of all. Either way, I'll see you around Nemu. I should probably get looking."

"Alright," Nemu nodded. "Come back if you need more."

Kurai nodded and walked out of the building, turning and walking toward the Rukon District. For the next few hours he searched then returned to his squad Barracks for the night.

"There you are," Kenpachi spoke up as he arrived. "You're a coward."

"I have no intention of fighting you," Kurai stated. "One of us would die if I did. Most likely me."

"I wouldn't kill you," Kenpachi stated.

"You would overestimate my abilities and then leave me in a wounded state, keeping me unable to fight if any Bounts found me," Kurai stated. "Now, I'm going to be, going to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'm going looking for the Bounts. See you tomorrow."

Kenpachi stepped out of his way and Kurai walked to his room, finding Yachiru on his pillow.

"Why won't you fight Kenny?" Yachiru asked.

"Sorry Yachiru," Kurai smiled. "It just wouldn't be very fun for Captain Kenpachi."

"Would you fight me?" Yachiru asked.

"No," Kurai snorted. "You'd kill me."

Yachiru beamed at the compliment and hopped down, hugging his legs.

"Goodnight!" Yachiru called running out of the room.

"Goodnight Yachiru," Kurai replied then sat on his bed. "How could someone so strong be so sweet? Ah well. Goodnight all."

He slid under the blankets and passed out. The next morning, he felt something pressing on his stomach and opened his eyes, seeing Yachiru sitting on his stomach.

"Yachiru, what exactly are you doing?" Kurai asked.

"Kenny told me to watch you," Yachiru stated.

"Did he now?" Kurai nodded. "Well, can you get off of me so I can get up?"

"Okay," Yachiru beamed dropping to the floor and allowing Daniel to stand with Haruko.

She leapt back up to his shoulder, hanging on his back as she always did Kenpachi's. He fastened Haruko into place then walked out of the barracks. Exactly three people didn't give him a strange look and one asked if he had been promoted to co-lieutenant. Finally they got outside and headed out to the Rukon District again. Once there, they began walking through the streets. Several people gave them strange looks but they remained silent.

"Which one are we looking for?" Yachiru asked.

"Any," Kurai stated.

Just then, Kurai sensed Rukia's Spiritual Pressure as she used hado.

* * *

Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Yoshi Story

Kurai sprinted through the streets, sliding to a stop when he sensed Rukia fire another spell to his left. There was an old worn sword laying in front of a a building with a broken door and he had to grin. Not many other places for her to be. He stepped inside, sword out and Yachiru waiting in the street outside.

The same Bount that had fought him was standing just to his right, Reishi from the building they were in streaming into her.

"Look who it is," she sneered before slashing at him with her sword.

Kurai blocked it then jumped, spinning and kicking her out of the building. She landed on her feet, glancing sideways at Yachiru who smile and waved from her seat, now on top of the nearby wall. Kurai stepped out of the building, Ririn and Rukia both fleeing down the street.

"I don't think I ever got your name," Kurai stated, readying himself. "It'd be a shame to kill you without at least knowing who you are."

"Kill me huh?" the Bount snorted. "My name's Yoshi. But I'm only telling you so that you know the name of the person who killed you."

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at her and she blocked it with her fan, driving the sword into the ground then jumping up, smashing both feet into his chest. He staggered backward then spun back around, ducking under her sword and driving Haruko at her. The fan opened, blocking the blade and Kurai spun past Yoshi, smashing his knee into her back. Yoshi spun, slashing at him and he blocked it then held out two fingers.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai grinned, the spell blasting a gaping hole in her abdomen and launching her away.

Electricity raced over her body as she rolled to a stop. Finally she collided with a wall and stopped. Then, reishi began to seep out of everything around her, being absorbed into her body instantly as she pushed herself to her feet, gripping her sword so hard it shook as her face, which usually betrayed only excitement during their fights, showed only rage.

"You little bastard," Yoshi snarled. "You can use them at full power can't you? Well, I guess I won't be letting you hit me with that again will I?"

As she spoke, armor spread from her sword to her torso, covering the right side before she moved her arm upward, a trail of several glowing afterimages of the sword appeared, a glowing diamond between each. Kurai smirked, readying himself.

"Am I supposed to be distracted by the afterimage?" Kurai smirked. "Sorry, not impressed."

He sprinted forward, slashing at her and she swung her sword upward, the real sword passing under his which slipped between the first diamond and the next blade. The moment the blade met his, sparks flew and his sword was dragged sideways. At the same time, she swung her sword around and down. Kurai leapt back, taking Haruko with him, the chain of clearly real blades tearing a gash in his stomach as he did.

"Fuck," Kurai growled. "Real? Fine. Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!"

He fired a massive blast at Yoshi. An explosion filled the street and then faded, the dust beginning to settle and leaving her standing at the end of a set of drag marks at least fifty feet long with a massive circular shield in front of her. She moved it, the shield held in her left hand, her left side now sporting armor while her right did not, also missing the sword. He realized that she hadn't had her fan when she had the glowing sword chain either and smirked.

"So, offense or defense, not both," Kurai grinned. "And I'm guessing there's a delay as you switch too. That will make things interesting."

The shield collapsed into a much bigger fan before glowing, the armor receding and the chain and sword growing back out of the fan as she glared at him.

"You figured it out fast," Yoshi stated. "However, I'm done playing around. It's my turn to attack."

The sword glowed, the right side of her body gaining its armor back as she darted forward, much faster than Kurai had expected. Before he could react, the swords tore into his abdomen in a horizontal slash. Then, they carved upward in the other direction in a horizontal strike from his right hip to his left shoulder. He had managed to stumble backward, saving himself from his heart being damaged but she was far from done. She stepped past him, sword carving a deep gash in his left side as she did before she spun, the swords spreading around her in a circle and beginning to tear into him like a saw blade. Him spinning after her was the only thing that stopped her from severing his spinal cord and ending him right there. He staggered backward again, dropping Haruko. Just as she blurred forward again, a bolt of blue lightning blasted her in the back launching her past him and into a building, Rukia running over.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Do I fucking look okay?" Kurai snapped. "Let's just get this over with. Bakudo One, Sai!"

Yoshi's arms snapped around behind her, freezing in place and she shouted in rage. Rukia began to chant just as Yoshi's arms broke apart and she blurred forward. Kurai stepped forward, Slashing at her but she easily slashed him aside before twirling her sword and slashing at Rukia.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a familiar voice spoke just before Yoshi screamed, blood spraying out of her in a dozen places.

At the same time, Kenpachi appeared, blocking her sword chained as it flew past her and at Rukia.

"That was a close call Byakuya," Kenpachi spoke up. "You getting slower?"

"You're both late," Kurai grunted, pushing himself up, supporting himself against the wall as Yachiru ran over.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Yachiru asked.

"Daisy huh?" Kurai asked grinning. "Not the worst nickname I guess. I'll be okay."

He pulled out one of the two syringes Nemu had gotten him and injected it into his arm. His entire body burned for several seconds before his wounds hissed and steamed, resealing themselves. Then, he stood up and retrieved Haruko.

"Rukia!" Ukitake's lieutenant shouted as he, the co-lieutenant, and a very large amount of their subordinates ran over, Ichigo and Orihime arriving from the other side.

Just then, Yoshi leapt to the roof of a building beside them then leapt away as explosions began going off in the Seireitei.

"What..." Kurai trailed off.

"We have to go, now!" Ukitake's lieutenants both shouted.

Kurai was going to run after them but hesitated then sighed, putting Haruko back in her sheath. Then he looked around.

"Guess we keep looking for now," Kurai sighed. "Rukia, you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rukia stated. "Go kill Kariya. That way we can all go home."

Kurai nodded and turned, leaving.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Located

Kurai had been searching all night. He had sensed Kenpachi defeat Maki Ichinose and had sensed Ichigo and Byakuya fighting someone, likely Kariya, but by the time he had arrived, the fight was over and the combatants gone. The next day a group of thugs and the Bounts had defeated one of the Gate guardians, Jidanbo, and used a massive wooden creation like a reverse catapult to lift the gate open. Then, Kariya had destroyed it before anyone could follow.

"We need to hurry and get in there before it's too late," Ryuu stated.

"What are you gonna do, break it down?" Ichigo asked.

"Jidanbo, I know you're hurt, but do you think you can lift the gate long enough for me, Ichigo, and Uryu to get through?" Kurai asked.

"Sure thing Kurai," Jidanbo nodded standing and putting his uninjured arm under the gate. "Be quick."

"We will," Kurai promised.

Jidanbo grunted with effort and lifted the gate a few feet off the ground. Kurai ducked under it, Ichigo behind him and Uryu bringing up the rear, and Jidanbo dropped the gate again.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Now we go find Kariya and the others and kill them," Kurai stated.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"The captains will know," Kurai stated. "Find them."

Then, he was gone. When he stopped, he was kneeling behind the Head Captain.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Kurai began. "I need to know, do we now what they are after?"

"No," Yamamoto stated. "You are my most loyal guard. You are the only surviving member of the Captain Guards. If we learn they're motives before you, I will alert you. Now, find the Bounts and kill them."

"Yes Head Captain," Kurai spoke before leaving by Flash Step.

This time, he found Soi-fon who was talking to Squad two and the Stealth Force.

"Yes Kurai?" Soi-fon asked, looking back at him.

"Just here to help Ma'am," Kurai stated.

"I don't need it," Soi-fon stated.

"Your squad looks a little short on bodies," Kurai noted. "Let me guess, they're meeting up with a Bount but they're being beaten at every turn. Then they report in when they wake up."

"How did you know?" Soi-fon asked.

"It's what I would do if I was in your squad and was beaten but spared," Kurai stated. "Wouldn't want to fail you."

"True," Soi-fon nodded. "You wouldn't."

Just then, a Soul Reaper behind Soi-fon stood and hurled one of the same small blue things created from Yoshino's temporary death. Kurai caught it, just short of Soi-fon's shoulder and Soi-fon spun around, the Soul Reapers around that one restraining him as he began to thrash. Then, he fell still.

"What is that?" Soi-Fon asked.

"Fatal to you," Kurai stated crushing it. "They absorb souls. It'd be like poison to you. Controlling a Soul Reaper. Rukia fought him. This will be a problem."

"Why?" Soi-fon asked.

"Anyone that's fought him could be a sleeper agent," Kurai stated as all of the Soul Reapers present turned on Soi-fon. "Just like that."

The Soul Reapers charged and Kurai held out his hand.

"Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted, blasting a large portion of the Soul Reapers and leaving them out cold.

The rest all charged.

"Things just got a lot more interesting," Soi-fon stated.

"This aught to be fun, at least," Kurai smirked. "Go find the Bount, I'll handle these guys."

"What's he look like?" Soi-fon asked.

"He'll be wearing outsider clothing," Kurai stated. "Probably has a Doll with him."

"True," Soi-fon nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

She left and Kurai readied himself. The Soul Reapers all reached him and he grinned kicking the first into the next and tripping several. He blocked a punch and incapacitated the Soul Reaper with a palm strike before spinning and catching a punch, using the Soul Reaper as a flail to knock out several more before throwing him into the last one, knocking that one out too. He dusted his hands off as he heard chaos in the Seireitei around him and sighed.

"Better go help," Kurai sighed sprinting through the streets.

He quickly found himself being mobbed by controlled Soul Reapers. As he fought, knocking them all out with one strike each, a second Soul Reaper found him and began to help.

"Hello again Kanisawa," Kurai smirked. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry," Kanisawa smirked. "I was handling a group around my barracks."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "How soon do you think we'll be done with this fight?"

"Not very," Kanisawa smirked as two dozen or more Squad Eleven members arrived, charging into the fray with the intent to attack Kurai and Kanisawa, shoving the others out of the way as they did.

"No different than any other time," Kurai smirked. "Squad Eleven still wants to be the biggest and the baddest."

He jumped, kicking two Soul Reapers into the rest and knocking them out then held out two fingers.

"Sai!" he shouted and all of the controlled Soul Reapers felt their arms be locked behind them as they tried to fight.

Kanisawa and Kurai made short work of them then continued on their way, taking down any and every controlled Soul Reaper they met. Finally, after nearly an hour, they reached a square where Hisagi was fighting a very large group of Squad Eleven members who were wielding swords, unlike the other groups Kanisawa and Kurai had met.

"Kurai, control your men!" Hisagi demanded, blocking three swords at once.

"Gladly," Kurai grinned, sprinting forward and dropping a good dozen before holding out two fingers. "Sai!"

The remaining Soul Reapers staggered away from Kurai and Hisagi and the three that were under control sprinted into their ranks, dropping them rapidly. Just as they dropped the number to about twenty, the last of them dropped and Kurai sighed.

"Soi-fon has dealt with the Bount controlling them," Kurai guessed. "Shame. I was having fun."

"What a shame," Hisagi growled holding a hand over a shallow cut on his arm.

"You okay?" Kanisawa asked.

"Just a scratch," Hisagi grunted.

"Anyone sense Mayuri's Spiritual Pressure?" Kurai asked.

"And that Quincy's power," Kanisawa stated.

"Right," Kurai nodded. "Where's the most likely place to secretly keep something extremely powerful and deadly?"

"Research and Development," Hisagi stated. "Why?"

"That's where Kariya's heading," Kurai stated before heading that way with Flash Step.

When he arrived, the door opened and a hand ushered him inside. He stepped through and the door closed again, leaving him in darkness, lit only by the screens of a few computers. One of those lit up Nemu, who was looking over another Soul Reaper's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kurai asked.

"It's nothing major," Nemu stated standing up just as a red light on the ceiling began to flash. "Someone's coming."

"Another Soul Reaper?" the Soul Reaper Nemu was standing beside asked.

Just as he did, the door, and a good portion of the wall, exploded inward, destroying the room. One of the doors broke apart and the rubble slammed into Kurai and Nemu. Kurai wasn't hurt badly but the rubble landed on top of Nemu, stopped from completely crushing her only by the flattened wreckage of a computer holding it a few inches off the floor.

"Nemu!" Kurai shouted before turning back to the newly destroyed entryway where Kariya was walking into the building.

"So I did sense you," Kariya observed. "Shame I missed. I suppose it doesn't matter though."

Kurai stood, sprinting forward and slashed at Kariya who caught the zanpakuto and spun, smashing him into the wall. Kurai slid to the ground, seeing the ruble over Nemu slowly crushing the computer further, slowly descending. Kurai stood again, sprinting at Kariya but Kariya avoided the slash then slammed his knee into Kurai's gut, launching him backward into the wall again. Before Kurai could collapse, Kariya's hand buried itself in Kurai's stomach. He pulled it back out, turning and walking away as Kurai fell to his hands and knees.

"Hado...Sixty Three...Raikoho," Kurai breathed, raising his hand as lightning formed in his palm.

The blast flew at Kariya but just as it reached him, Kariya spun, batting it upward with the back of his hand. It exploded on the ceiling, bringing down more rubble. Kurai scrambled forward, barely on his feet, and grabbed Nemu, dragging her out from under the rubble just before the ceiling came down, crushing everything except around them, thanks to a Shakkaho blast destroying the rubble above them. Kurai pulled out his second syringe, but it was broken, not having barely any left. He injected what was left into himself, feeling the only change being the pain being blocked and a small portion of his energy being restored. He stood, picking up Nemu carefully then hurried out as Ichigo and Chad hurried past.

"Kill him Ichigo," Kurai growled as they passed each other.

Then, he used Flash Step, probably a bad idea in and of itself, to go to the Squad Four barracks.

* * *

Read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Decision

Kurai opened his eye and groaned. He and Nemu were in beds beside each other in a gymnasium-sized room filled with wounded. He had only a few bandages over the wound in his abdomen and Nemu with an IV, a large portion of her body bandaged heavily, and a heart monitor. Aside from that, they were both fine. Kurai sat up, groaning, and Hanataro hurried over, trying to tell him to lay back down but he simply shook his head just before Uryu walked in with Yoshino.

"Yoshino, when did you get here?" Kurai asked.

"Just a little while ago," Yoshino smiled. "I heard you were wounded, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kurai smiled. "How are things going out there Uryu?"

"Not well," Uryu stated. "Kariya found a crest called the Jokai Crest, a Crest with immeasurable power that will destroy the Soul Society when used. And apparently it's not the only one. But when that one's power is unleashed, the others will all explode in a chain reaction. Fortunately, we have a full day to find him before he can use the crest."

"How will we kill him if he can absorb Reishi?" Kurai asked.

"Ran'Tao, the person who created the Bounts, is looking into it," Uryu stated. "Coincidentally, Ran'Tao is the person that Yoshino's artificial soul was cloned from, allowing them to look exactly alike. But there are only two left. Mabashi was killed by Soi-fon, the one with the whale-like Doll was killed by Mayuri, and the girl found me. Hope you don't mind me stealing yours."

"Not at all," Kurai laughed. "The others are all yours if you want. I can't exactly go anywhere."

"Your wound doesn't look that bad," Uryu stated.

"It's not his he's concerned about," Yoshino smiled. "It's hers."

She nodded at Nemu and Uryu grinned then nodded.

"Alright," Uryu nodded. "Yoshino and I are going back out to look for the Bounts. Join us as soon as you can."

"I will," Kurai nodded and his two visitors turned and left.

"You're not going to look for the Bounts?" Nemu spoke up and Kurai turned to her, smiling.

"Not much point," Kurai stated. "Ichigo can handle Kariya, but I can't touch him. As for the others, they'll all die too, whether before or after Ichigo kills Kariya, or fails to do so."

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked.

"If he succeeds in killing Kariya, just that the others will handle them," Kurai stated. "If Ichigo fails, Kariya is going to destroy the Soul Society and everything in it. He'll detonate something called the Jokai Crest and begin a chain reaction of other Jokai exploding around the Soul Society."

"I see," Nemu nodded. "What happened?"

"Kariya blasted the door and a piece of it nearly crushed you, probably what knocked you out too," Kurai stated. "I tried to fight him but it didn't work out well. He broke my last syringe and I only had enough left to get us here before it wore off and I was unable to stand. Luckily Hanataro found us within a few seconds."

"You saved me?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded.

"Thank you," Nemu smiled just before the door slammed open and Mayuri stormed in, making everyone stop and watch.

"I leave you in charge for two hours and you destroy the entire building, then you have the gall to lay around and do nothing?" Mayuri nearly screamed.

Kurai didn't have his zanpakuto, as he had left it behind at Research and Development when escaping with Nemu. Instead, he looked around, seeing one of the wounded Squad Eleven member's leaning against the head of his bed.

"Get up you worthless, lazy, piece of garbage," Mayuri spat, standing at the foot of her bed.

"No," Kurai spoke up. "If she goes anywhere, she'll die. She's not going anywhere until she's healed."

"Was I talking to you?" Mayuri growled. "Get up Nemu. Now!"

"She can't leave," Kurai growled picking up and drawing the zanpakuto. "And if you try to force her, you'll die."

"That's not even your zanpakuto," Mayuri snorted. "You can't fight me with that."

"Rukia fought a bount with a normal sword," Kurai stated. "If she can do that, I can kill you with someone else's zanpakuto."

Mayuri stared at him for a moment then turned back to Nemu.

"Nemu, get out of that bed and come follow me like a good girl," Mayuri ordered turning and walking away.

"No," Nemu whispered after a moment, voice barely loud enough to hear but everyone knew what she had said, especially when Mayuri froze before slowly turning around to give her a death glare.

"What did you just say to me?" Mayuri snarled. "I don't think I heard you right."

"I said no," Nemu repeated, a little louder but her voice shaking.

"That's what I thought you said," Mayuri growled.

Then, he spun, reaching for her throat but Kurai caught his wrist then twisted, breaking it. He shoved Mayuri backward and Mayuri swore loudly as Kurai stepped between him and Nemu, holding the point of the blade to his throat.

"You got your answer," Kurai stated coldly. "Now get the fuck out."

"I would, but it seems that my wrist is broken," Mayuri growled. "I may need to have it looked at."

He held it up and the hand dangled a good inch from where it had been connected to the wrist a moment ago.

"Looks find to me," Kurai shrugged.

Mayuri glared at him then turned and walked out of the building, leaving everyone in stunned silence. Kurai returned the zanpakuto to its sheath then its previous spot and sat down, grinning to himself.

"What made you say no?" Kurai asked. "You clearly have never done that before."

"I don't know," Nemu admitted. "Partially that I didn't want to die but...there was something else. And I'm not sure why."

"What was it?" Kurai asked.

"I didn't want...to let you down," Nemu said, barely whispering the last part and blushing but Kurai still heard, being the only person to.

He smiled and moved over to sit on the bed beside her then slipped his hand into hers.

"In that case, thank you," He smiled. "It means a lot."

Nemu smiled and nodded and he looked around just as Ichigo walked in, carrying Haruko.

"There's my baby," Kurai smirked standing up and walking over. "Thank you."

"Figured you wouldn't appreciate it being left with Kariya," Ichigo smirked. "How is she?"

"She'll live," Kurai sighed. "Had to chase Mayuri off with a borrowed Zanpakuto but that was kinda fun, and I got to break his wrist. Oh, and the best part, she said no to him for the first time ever."

"Impressive," Ichigo grinned. "You're the world's worst example."

"I agree," Kurai grinned. "No, do me a favor. Go find Kariya, and kill him."

Ichigo nodded and turned around, leaving. Kurai sat in a chair beside Nemu's bed and took her hand again.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Given Up

Uryu set Ran'Tao down beside Yoshino and then sped over to stand at a ninety degree angle to them with Kariya, who turned after him.

"Look at that," Kariya snorted. "The Quincy is feeling tough. Is having my wife and her creator watching good for your ego?"

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to kill you," Uryu stated.

"That's funny," Kariya chuckled. "How? You going to break that gauntlet of yours off? Give up your powers?"

Uryu smirked then pulled the bow back. Kariya laughed before Uryu vanished, three arrows firing from three different places almost simultaneously. Kariya cursed then vanished just before the blasts hit. He reappeared on a rooftop as Uryu appeared on an adjacent one.

"You're not half bad after all," Kariya growled. "I admit, you're a fair threat. But then, why fight for the Soul Reapers? Aren't they your greatest enemies?"

"Yes," Uryu agreed. "However, you attempted, and nearly succeeded, at killing Yoshino. So now, you die. The Soul Reapers will have to wait their turn."

He fired several more arrows and Kariya leapt into the air, wind spiraling around him to block the arrows but they blasted straight through, hitting the ceiling below him before Uryu appeared over him, firing downward and blasting him. He crashed down hard then Reishi began to flow into him and he stood again. This time, he went on the attack, firing several crescent-shaped blades of wind at him that he dodged out of the way of. One of them managed to knick his shoulder, carving a deep gash into it as it did. He staggered away, holding a hand over his wound. As he was staggering one way, Kariya appeared behind him, blasting him and launching him into a wall.

"Damn," Uryu growled, pushing himself up. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for. That won't happen again."

Before uryu could move, Kariya was behind him again, smashing him into the ground.

"You're slowing down Quincy," Kariya stated.

"Kariya!" Ran'Tao suddenly shouted.

He looked over as she held up a silver square, which opened into four triangles with a Crest symbol in the center and a seal around it. She lit up with Spirit Energy and flew forward, tackling Kariya away from Uryu before holding up a yellow object that extended a thin knife blade. She drove it into his chest, just missing his heart.

"Shoot him!" Ran'Tao shouted. "I'm intercepting the power of the Jokai Crest and using it to increase my Spiritual Pressure but I can't keep it up for very long! Shoot him while you have the chance!"

"No, I can't do that," Uryu refused quietly. "I can't risk hitting you!"

"Just shoot!" Ran'Tao shouted. "Don't you dare let this Bount add to his crimes!"

Uryu stared at her for a moment before pulling his bow back again.

"Let go of me damn you!" Kariya barked, struggling to get free.

Uryu released the shot and it struck Kariya in the face, exploding. Uryu caught Ran'Tao and looked back.

"Where's Kariya?" Ran'Tao asked.

"He's still alive," Uryu stated.

Uryu set her down, turning back to Kariya but grit his teeth, holding a hand to his shoulder again.

"Damn," Uryu growled. "Don't have much strength. It'll have to-"

He was cut off by wind blasting him in the chest, smashing him into the wall and beginning to slam into him repeatedly. Finally, the wind stopped and Uryu fell to his knees, gasping for breath as blood pooled below him.

"Damn you," Uryu gasped as Kariya stood, fully healed and pissed. "I have no choice."

He pushed himself up, gripping the spike on the inside of his gauntlet and broke it off, the gauntlet bursting off with it. A moment later, Uryu was wearing a white chest plate over a black robe and had a wing on his right shoulder blade that was made out of Reishi. He was holding a purple, lightning-bolt-shaped bow and had a metal arrow with a ring on the end in his other hand.

"Now you die Kariya," Uryu growled.

At that moment, orange Spirit Energy began to fly off of Ran'Tao who began to scream in pain.

"The Jokai Crest has sent her Spiritual Pressure out of control," Uryu stated. "I could remove it but, if I fire the arrow at Kariya, there's no telling what kind of destruction would result. Damn."

He sprinted over to Ran'Tao but she pushed at his leg.

"No!" she shouted. "The amount of power it would take to save me would use up the energy given by removing that gauntlet. You would be powerless!"

"I'm sorry," Uryu sighed turning toward Kariya and pulling the bow back.

Then, he absorbed the unstable Spirit Energy from her, his bow glowing orange and held horizontally to accommodate its now massive size, spanning easily twenty feet. The arrow was equally massive, reaching a good five feet in front of Uryu. He pulled back further, stretching his other arm to its full length in the opposite direction and Kariya growled, readying himself. Then, Uryu aimed skyward and released the arrow, the glowing bow, the real bow, and Uryu's new armor all going with it and allowing Uryu to collapse. Yoshino sprinted over, arriving just as the arrow reached two miles in altitude and exploded, the concussion shattering a good square mile of the Seireitei and knocking everyone flat on the ground. Once it had cleared, Yoshino was up and helped Ran'Tao up before they lifted Uryu, who could barely move, and fled, Kariya staying put because Ichigo arrived as he tried to follow.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Last Time

Ichigo crashed down hard and groaned. At first, he had been able to keep up with Kariya, even when Kariya summoned his true Doll, Messer, which turned his right hand into a silver crest symbol with a blade of wind. He had preferred that to trying to fight the wind itself. Kariya, having brutally murdered Ichinose who had survived Kenpachi, had then revealed his Doll's true power. It could form and control lightning. For a couple seconds, he could keep up, until the lightning blasted him in the back.

"Oh my, are you done?" Kariya scoffed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo spat, pushing himself up and switching back to Shikai. "I'm not done. Just getting started."

He grinned, gripping the sword by the cloth and beginning to spin it. Kariya snorted and Held the sword out, firing another bolt of lightning. Ichigo released the sword, launching it skyward and darting forward. Sure enough, the lightning arced upward, hitting the sword and firing out of the tip, blasting the ground behind Kariya. He flew forward and Ichigo smashed his fist into Kariya, then put two fingers against his forehead.

"Sai!" Ichigo shouted and Kariya's arms jerked backward in response.

Kariya staggered away and Ichigo held his right hand out.

"Bones of beasts scattered far and wide," Ichigo began, working off memory. "Stable crimson crystals. Steel wheels. Wind in action, and the sky at rest. The sound of flying arrows. Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

A ball of lightning formed in his hand then fired outward, blasting Kariya backward and badly burning him. Kariya stood, sprinting forward and slashing at Ichigo but he spun past the blade and smashed his elbow into Kariya's face, making him stumble away. Ichigo caught him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back, driving his knee into Kariya's back. Kariya spun, slashing at Ichigo who ducked under it. Ichigo smashed his fists into Kariya's torso several times then grabbed his arm and hurled Kariya. As Kariya flew, Ichigo sprinted to hiss word grabbing it in time to throw it into the air. A blot of lightning arced up to it then blasted the ground and Ichigo caught the cloth attached to the end of his sword's grip, spinning it then spinning, the blade whipping around at Kariya. Kariya blocked it just before ducking as Ichigo passed under him, yanking on the cloth. The sword twisted and flew back to Ichigo, tip carving a shallow gash in Kariya's right shin as it did. Kariya swore and fired a blot of lightning at Ichigo. As he did, the blade spun around Ichigo, flying at Kariya as the bolt of lightning hit it. Kariya dove sideways from the blade as the lightning blasted the ground below it. Ichigo caught the cloth, still spinning and the blade whipped sideways, tearing a gash in Kariya's back. He staggered away and began to absorb Reishi but after a moment, the Reishi that had almost reached him returned to its place and there it remained.

"That bitch!" Kariya spat. "That's why she stabbed me! It was a time-delayed poison! Fine, allow me to show you the power of the Jokai Crest, don't worry, detonating a single one will have no effect on the others."

He raised his sword, a bolt of lightning launching out and arcing toward the Seireitei. Just as it neared it, however, a cloud of what looked like Sakura Blossom petals formed in front of it, blocking it. Then, they flew over, crashing into Kariya and smashing him into the ground before clearing as he slashed at them.

"Byakuya," Ichigo sighed.

"Damn you," Kariya growled.

"It looks like I came just in time," Yoruichi spoke up, appearing to Ichigo's opposite side from Byakuya.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo smiled turning toward her.

"Yes," Yoruichi nodded. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Anyway, right now Ukitake and the other Soul Reapers are busy sealing all of the Crests in the Seireitei. However, it's going to take a while to finish it. So, the question now is will they be detonated before we have time to seal them?"

"Or will I defeat him before he sets them off?" Ichigo smirked raising his sword again and switching back to Bankai. "I get it."

"In either case, it'll be a race against time for us," Yoruichi stated. "Kariya, what are you planning to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kariya snorted. "I'm going to kill all of you. Every last one!"

He fired a bolt of lightning at Ichigo and it sped up, attracted by his sword. Before it could hit, Byakuya's Bankai blocked it and Ichigo leapt over it.

"Up here!" Ichigo shouted as he fell toward Kariya.

Kariya grinned, spinning and firing a bolt at Ichigo. The bolt hit hard, launching Ichigo skyward before he rolled over and fell at him again, this time firing a Getsuga Tensho. Kariya blocked it with a lightning bolt before blocking Ichigo's sword. The force of the collision shattered the ground at their feet. They began to flash around, the ground shattering and massive chunks of rubble raising up as they did. Finally they stopped, both breathing hard as they stood on opposite pieces of displaced rubble.

"Is that it?" Ichigo grinned.

"Shut up boy!" Kariya snapped before he glowed green for a moment then red.

Then, he appeared in front of Ichigo and blasted him at point blank range with a lightning bolt. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was standing in the distance, a massive chasm stretching between them then splitting at Ichigo where his sword had blocked the blast.

"You bastard," Ichigo growled. "You're using the Jokai's power. Doesn't matter though, you're finished."

"That sounds like an empty threat," Kariya smirked. "Especially from someone as beaten down as you."

He appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him, sending him crashing into the base of a chunk of rubble that was sticking up in the air. He groaned, trying to push himself up without success.

"Too weak," Kariya laughed. "Let's see how you handle this."

He fired a massive bolt of lightning at Ichigo but just before it reached him, it curved upward and into a Zanpakuto in the top of the piece of rubble.

"That's...Ichinose's," Ichigo realized.

When the lightning was finally finished, the sword fell away as dust and the rubble crumbled. Ichigo stood, taking a breath before gathering what strength he had left for one final strike. Red Spirit Energy began to fly off of Kariya as the two charged. The moment their blades met, the ground below them shattered.

"The power of the Jokai is backed by the strength of all of the Bounts, can you withstand it Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kariya growled.

"What did you ever do to help the Bounts?" Ichigo spat. "You used them and left them to die and planned to kill them in the end anyway!"

"You will never understand!" Kariya shouted as the crest began to glow white.

He shoved Ichigo back, Ichigo landing almost fifty feet away and flying forward again. They both slashed at each other as he passed. Then, they stopped. After a moment, Ichigo fell to one knee, blood falling to the ground below him. Kariya smiled and looked up at the sky, the Spirit Energy fading from around him.

"I guess it's all over with now," Kariya smirked as he turned around to face Ichigo. "I am a little disappointed. I guess I won't get to see whether or not you walk down the same path that I have. Ichigo...I-"

He exploded into a cloud of dust before he could finish and Ichigo sighed. It was over.

* * *

Read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Coming Home

Kurai sat down and watched Mayuri carefully. Mayuri was across the room, watching angrily as Nemu ran a few tests on Kurai's blood, once again not allowing Mayuri to have anything to do with it. After several moments, Nemu walked over and pulled the needle from his arm and held out a metal box containing two new syringes. Since his last ones were gone.

Research and Development had been rebuilt in days due to its importance, namely with stabilizing the Dangai, and Nemu and Mayuri had set about replenishing their stock of medicine. Aside from that, the Seireitei was in much the same condition as when Ichigo had left several days ago. Kurai had been aiding in rebuilding Research and Development and as such had not been sent when a team was sent to aid Ichigo. The aid was in response to a group of Hollows that had removed their masks to gain the power of Soul Reapers, called Arrancar, arriving and easily defeating Ichigo and Chad, then surviving against Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Thank you," Kurai smiled taking the box and hugging her, Nemu hugging him back. "Now, I'm afraid I have to go reinforce the others."

"Who went?" Nemu asked.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, and Rukia, who is finally fully healed," Kurai reported. "It probably won't make much difference if I'm there, given the events against Kariya, but I could still help."

"I see," Nemu nodded. "In that case, be careful."

"I will," he smiled and stood, stepping past her and looking sideways at Mayuri. "If anything happens to her while I'm away, you die."

"I don't feel the need to anger you at the moment," Mayuri growled.

Kurai nodded and left the building, finding Kenpachi and Kanisawa talking.

"Uh oh," Kurai grinned. "This can't be good."

"We were just discussing your deployment to aid the others," Kanisawa stated. "I'm being sent with you."

"No," Kurai said flatly. "You stay here. I need you to look after Nemu for me. If that shikai of yours is as good as you say, you're going to be in charge of keeping Mayuri from harming Nemu while I'm away."

"Okay," Kanisawa nodded. "I won't let him do anything."

Kurai nodded then turned and headed to the Senkaimon, heading through with a Hell Butterfly. When he arrived, it was evening, maybe five or six. He found his way to Ichigo's house, putting his ring on as he walked and smirked as he reached the door, knocking.

"Hello?" a young girl with black hair wearing a soccer shirt and black shorts said as she opened the door. "Oh, you're one of Ichigo's weird friends. He's in his room but Dad and Yuzu are eavesdropping because that Rukia girl is with him. They think they're dating. Idiots. Anyway, go ahead in. Up the stairs, you won't be able to miss it."

She stepped aside and Kurai stared at her for a moment before shrugging and walking past her and up the stairs. Sure enough, a man and a second young girl were pressing glasses to one of the doors. As soon as they saw Kurai, the man sprinted forward, leaping and throwing a kick at him. Kurai caught the kick, with one hand then lifted the foot, slamming the man's upper body into the floor and putting a foot to his throat.

"Thanks for holding back...Captain," Kurai smirked, recognizing the former Squad Ten captain, from two generations before Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He had only met Isshin Shiba, as he had been then, once when running a message for Kenpachi, but he remembered Isshin well from using the same move Kurai had just used after he had ordered Kurai to spar with him.

"Hello again Kurai," Isshin grinned standing. "Yuzu, this is an old friend of mine. Why don't you go hang out with Karin for a bit?"

Yuzu sighed but nodded and went downstairs. Isshin turned back to Kurai and smirked.

"Ichigo doesn't know who I am, I'd appreciate you keeping it that way," Isshin requested.

"Absolutely Captain," Kurai bowed.

Then, he walked past Isshin and knocked on the door. After a minute, it opened and Ichigo smiled then stepped aside. Kurai stepping into the room and smiled at Rukia who nodded then leaned against the wall.

"So, what's the news?" Kurai asked. "Any new Arrancar show up yet?"

"Not yet," Ichigo said shaking his head. "I assume you're the only new recruit."

"Only one," Kurai stated. "Not a great addition I admit but still."

He stopped suddenly, looking out the window as his body tensed.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

It had gotten dark very quickly as Kurai walked to the house so it was hard to see outside. Kurai couldn't sense anything but felt uneasy.

"I don't know," Kurai muttered. "Maybe it's-"

The all froze as they sensed a massive Spiritual Pressure coming from the direction Kurai was staring. They all hurried outside and Kurai subtly shook his head at Isshin as they passed, signaling him to stay in the house. Once outside, they all stopped, looking up and seeing nothing but the stars.

"They're fast," Kurai stated. "Ichigo, ditch the body, we'll have to use Flash Step."

Ichigo nodded and left his body and Rukia swallowed a Soul pill, instructing her Gigai to take Ichigo's back inside. It did and the three of them left with FLash Step, Kurai easily taking the lead as they sped to Chad, who was the only person undefended since he was recovering from being nearly killed by one of the two Arrancar that had showed up a few days earlier.

They arrived just in time for Kurai to catch the Arrancar that was there's hand just shy of driving itself into Chad's chest. Ichigo stopped to Kurai's right and Rukia to his left. Kurai glanced at Chad to see a trickle of blood where the Arrancar' Spiritual Pressure had managed to knick him. Chad took a step back, looking down at his injury.

"Chad," Kurai growled. "You need to get out of here. At your level, you're not strong enough to fight. It's nothing personal, but if you stay you'll be in the way."

"Right," Chad nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurai smirked. "I'll ask Urahara to train you later."

Chad nodded then turned and sprinted away. Kurai released the Arrancar and it leapt back, crouching and readying himself.

"He's mine," Ichigo stated.

"No," Rukia spoke up. "Step back you two. You're too tense, you could get yourself killed fighting like this."

She pulled out a Soul Candy dispenser and ate one, her Gigai separating from her and leaving her in her Soul Reaper form, complete with her sword this time, which Ichigo looked surprised by.

"Rukia," Ichigo breathed. "Your powers..."

"Quite a surprise huh?" Rukia smiled. "I know. My original plan was to recover in the Soul Society but the Bounts moved to Karakura Town and the Soul Society had to send people that were used to you and the Human World.

"So why did they send Ganju?" Ichigo asked. "Why not Kurai?"

"I came late," Kurai stated. "Sorry about that. Anyway, can we focus on the problem at hand? If you want him Rukia, be careful. I can't tell how strong he is."

"Don't worry," Rukia smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm the Princess of the Rukon District."

"Now that's funny," Kurai snorted. "Miss average placement."

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped then turned back to the Arrancar.

He was short with a white jacket unzipped, a hole in his chest, an eye-shaped mask like a helmet, the right side of his head and his right eye covered by a light green length of fabric, and a katana held in his left hand.

"I'm Arrancar Sixteen, I'm called Di Roy," the Arrancar greeted.

Rukia drew her sword, sprinting forward and slashing at him. He blocked it with the edge of his bare right hand with a metallic clash before shoving her back.

"I'm in the Thirteen-" Rukia began.

"Never mind you don't have to tell me," Di Roy interrupted. "If I had to listen to the names and titles of everyone I was about to kill I'd never get anything done."

"I see then," Rukia muttered readying herself. "Listen to this Di Roy, at the very least you should know the name of my Zanpakuto."

Kurai drew his own, looking down at the blade and silently calling out to Haruko but with no response, as expected. Rukia raised the Zanpakuto, wrist twisted outward and blade pointing at the ground then turned it in a circle that was counter clockwise to herself.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia spoke.

As she turned the sword until the blade was pointed at the ground again, the sword itself turned a pure white, the color of snow, and a short string of beads formed from the end of the handle with a length of fabric extending from the end. Kurai's eyes widened as he felt a flutter of consciousness in Haruko but it was gone as soon as he thought he had felt it.

"Some no Mai," Rukia said before vanishing. "Tsukishiro!"

As she passed Di Roy she slashed her sword and a circle of light appeared below them. The moment it did, it formed ice and began to freeze Di Roy. He leapt into the air and Rukia turned toward him.

"Oh well, tough luck for you Soul Reaper," Di Roy gloated. "The sky is my domain! It's where my true strengths lie! A sword that can freeze the ground, isn't worth much up here."

"Well actually my friend," Rukia spoke coldly, Di Roy not hearing her over his own laughter.

He did, however, notice a column of ice forming high into the sky over the circle, above which he floated, freezing him.

"I never said my Zanpakuto could only freeze the ground," Rukia stated. "Everything inside this circle, both Earth and Sky, is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain."

"That Zanpakuto..." Ichigo began but drifted off.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Kurai spoke up after a moment. "The snow and ice Zanpakuto. Most beautiful in all of the Soul Society. Even Haruko would agree, if she was awake. Sode no Shirayuki is the sister Zanpakuto to Haruko."

"It's a shame Haruko is still asleep," Rukia stated. "Sode no Shirayuki would like to speak to her."

"So would I," Kurai snorted.

Just then, another Spiritual Pressure, much larger than that of the other Arrancar's arrived, cutting off any conversation.

"My turn," Kurai growled.

"What the hell happened here?" A voice demanded. "Di Roy's been killed? Heh, oh well."

There was another Arrancar, this one with messy blue hair, an open mid-rift jacket, a hole in his abdomen, and a mask on the right side of his jaw that looked like a tiger skull's jaw complete with razor sharp teeth, or at least, some kind of massive cat.

"In that case, I'll just have to kill all three of you," the Arrancar sneered. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Arrancar six. You can call me Grimmjow."

He floated to the ground, landing a short distance in front of them and Kurai readied himself.

_This guy's something else,_ Kurai growled. _He's like her. This is really bad._

"Which one?" Grimmjow asked. "Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?"

"Get out of here, run!" Rukia shouted just before Grimmjow's hand drove itself into her abdomen.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but Kurai held his arm out, holding Ichigo back.

"I figured it probably wasn't you," Grimmjow laughed. "No surprise."

He pulled his hand out, discarding her and Ichigo again tried to attack him but Kurai smashed his knee into Ichigo's gut to stop him struggling and make him listen.

"I'm only saying this once," Kurai growled. "Get Rukia to Orihime while I hold this guy here. I have experience with hollows. And I have experience with Arrancars. No one this strong but it's more than you. Now, once Rukia is with Orihime, get your ass back here to help me. Got it?"

Ichigo nodded and straightened up and Kurai turned back to Grimmjow who looked amused.

"You're my opponent then?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am," Kurai nodded.

* * *

Read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Outmatched

"You're my opponent then?"

"I am."

Grimmjow grinned widely, allowing Ichigo to grab Rukia and flee. Then, Grimmjow raised his hands and began to bounce like an overconfident boxer. Kurai watched his movements carefully."

"By all means, use that blade of yours," Grimmjow grinned.

"Pass," Kurai grinned raising his hands and taking a ready stance. "I'd rather be able to block both of your hands at once."

Grimmjow grinned and shot forward, a sonic boom sounding as dust flew up behind him. He threw a punch at Kurai and Kurai managed to lean out of the way then blocked Grimmjow's next punch, the impact fracturing the ground. Kurai jumped, driving his knee into Grimmjow's face and Grimmjow flew away from Kurai, bouncing and rolling along the ground for a bit before flipping to his feet and skidding to a stop.

"You're not bad," Grimmjow growled, not impressed. "But I'm holding back."

"I know," Kurai smirked. "Aside from releasing that sword of yours, you're still much faster and stronger than this. Honestly, I shouldn't be this fast or strong myself. Something about being around an Arrancar, particularly one as strong as you, sets my teeth on edge."

"So, you're _him_ then," Grimmjow noted grinning. "I see. This is a pleasant surprise. I never would have guessed I would get to be the one to have the pleasure of killing you."

Kurai bowed slightly, impressed that someone as powerful as Grimmjow had hear of him.

"While I have no intention of dying, it's nice to know I'm unpopular enough to be recognized for my power," Kurai grinned. "Kurai Mori. Pleasure to meet you."

Grimmjow grinned then shot forward again, throwing a kick at Kurai. Kurai jumped, blocking it with a kick of his own before he threw one at the opposite side of Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow caught the kick and spun, hurling Kurai into the side of a building. Kurai pushed himself out, darting forward and throwing a punch at Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught it and smashed his knee into Kurai's stomach three times before jumping and smashing his elbow into his back. Kurai bounced of the ground once before Grimmjow kicked him, sending him flying. Just before Kurai reached a building, Grimmjow appeared behind him and dropped, kicking him straight into the air. Then, he appeared over Kurai. At the last second, Kurai spun, managing to slip past Grimmjow's punch then smashed both his feet into Grimmjow's back, blasting him into the ground. Grimmjow stood, cracking his neck and laughed.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while," Grimmjow laughed. "But that's enough of a warm up."

"Warm up?" Kurai gaped. "You're still holding back for that form?"

"Of course," Grimmjow scoffed. "Do you really think I'm so weak that you could hold your own against me?"

Kurai groaned but flew at Grimmjow. Just as he neared him, Grimmjow vanished, reappearing behind Kurai and grabbing him by the back of the head, spinning and smashing him into the ground. Grimmjow flew along the ground up the street, using Kurai's face to plow up the tar. Then, he spun, hurling Kurai into the side of a building. Kurai groaned and dropped to the ground. Then, he pulled his sword fro its sheath and sighed.

"Alright Grimmjow," Kurai sighed. "I challenge you to a sword fight."

Grimmjow laughed in amusement and drew his sword. Then, he appeared behind Kurai, already slashing. Kurai spun, blocking the blade, barely, then flew away from Grimmjow, courtesy of Grimmjow's fist. He spun to block Grimmjow's blade as the Arrancar appeared behind him but Grimmjow blurred around to the other side and slashed Kurai across the back. Kurai smashed into the street, bouncing along it for a dozen yards before crashing through the glass front of a store. The siren sounded instantly but Kurai ignored it. As he stood, a black diamond appeared on the left side of his chest, just below the collar bone, with seven empty stars lining the upper two sides.

"Gentei Kaijo?" Kurai breathed. "So we've resorted to that then huh? Fine. Activating Gentei Kaijo."

His Spiritual Pressure spiked from the restricted version that all Soul Reapers, except Ichigo, were forced to have in the Human World to full power, Spirit Energy flying off of him and forming a column reaching high into the sky as three more joined it.

"Gentei Kaijo?" Grimmjow growled before grinning. "Good. Maybe now you'll be a threat."

"Shall we try this again?" Kurai asked before shooting toward Grimmjow.

Grimmjow blocked Kurai's blade then threw a punch. Kurai twisted past it, slashing at Grimmjow as he passed but Grimmjow ducked under the blade. Kurai put Haruko away as he slid to a stop and held out his hand.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!" Kurai shouted firing the bolt of lightning from his palm.

Grimmjow slashed the bolt, sending it flying skyward. Then, he also put his sword away and Kurai smirked.

"Fun time," Kurai grinned. "If Kido doesn't work..."

He charged forward as Grimmjow did the same When they reached each other, they both threw a haymaker, catching the other's punch. Then, Grimmjow spun, releasing Kurai launching him into the side of a building. Before Kurai could react, Grimmjow's fist crashed into his abdomen. Grimmjow laughed once before Kurai's fist crashed into his jaw, sending him spinning away. Kurai followed, flipping and sending both feet at Grimmjow but Grimmjow blocked it with his feet, launching Kurai back into the ground, head first. Kurai stood, spinning and throwing a punch as Grimmjow threw a flying punch. Kurai's fist made it halfway before Grimmjow crashed into him, smashing him into the ground and forming a much larger crater than Kurai had on his landing. Grimmjow jumped off of Kurai and Kurai stood then sprinted forward, throwing a punch at Grimmjow. Just as it neared him, Grimmjow grinned and grabbed it, spinning and pulling Kurai with him before spinning the other way and smashing his elbow into Kurai. Kurai flew away from Grimmjow, blood flying from his mouth before he crashed into yet another building then exploded out the other side, a large portion of the building following and landing on top of him. Grimmjow landed on top of the rest of the building and grinned.

"Pathetic," Grimmjow sneered.

"Hado...Seventy Three...Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted, the spell exploding up through the rubble and blasting Grimmjow, launching him skyward but doing little more than singeing his clothes and hair.

"Not bad," Grimmjow grinned. "Still alive, even after all that. Let's see how long you last."

Before he could attack, Ichigo's bankai whipped around at his throat. Grimmjow blocked it with the back of his hand then mule kicked Ichigo, launching him away.

"Your backup has arrived," Grimmjow sneered as Kurai flew up level with him and Ichigo did the same. Kurai drew his zanpakuto again and Grimmjow laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come on then," Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo and Kurai both charged, moving to stab him while turning sideways to avoid each other's blade. Grimmjow spun, both his enemies passing around him. Then, he picked his feet up and kicked them straight away from him. Both crashed into a building then leapt off of it, cratering it further as they did. Ichigo arrived first, slashing at Grimmjow who caught his blade then spun, driving it, and Ichigo, at Kurai. Kurai flipped over Ichigo, slashing at Grimmjow but he caught Kurai's blade as well then slammed Kurai into Ichigo, blasting both into the ground. Kurai was up first, flying up at Grimmjow and slashing at him. Grimmjow spun moving out of the way then held his foot up, Ichigo's face colliding with it as his Bankai flew past.

Grimmjow spun and held his hand up, catching the Bankai then using his other hand to catch Kurai's sword as Kurai attacked, now wielding both blades. Grimmjow flipped over Kurai, hurling him into Ichigo, the two swords sparking as they slid out of Grimmjow's grip.

"Damn he's strong," Kurai growled handing the Bankai back to Ichigo. "How long can we hold out?"

"Not very," Ichigo stated, breathing heavily, as was Kurai. "We'll have to go at this with everything."

"Wait for an opening and use your signature ability," Kurai ordered.

He sprinted forward but no sooner had he gotten airborne, did Grimmjow smash him into the road, cratering it and landing with enough force to crack several of Kurai's vertebra. Then, he appeared in front of Ichigo, kicking him and sending him crashing along the ground and into a guard rail. Ichigo stood just as Grimmjow appeared in front of him, beginning to smash his fists into Ichigo's face in a blur, one after another, blood flying past him with every punch. Finally, he smashed him skyward and Ichigo flew upward in a , he was over Ichigo and kicked him, launching him back down into the street.

"Is that all there is to your Bankai?" Grimmjow scoffed. "And to the infamous Kurai? I gotta say you both turned out to be quite a disappointment. Your Bankai, and your Gentei Kaijo only give you average speed? Huh?"

He snorted then his eyes widened as the dust cleared.

"Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing the blast at Grimmjow.

Kurai, who was lying beside Ichigo, watched as the blast hit, exploding into a massive black wave of energy for a moment before clearing.

"Damn what was that?" Grimmjow growled after it cleared. "Ulquiorra didn't mention that in his report about your attacks Soul Reaper. Not a word."

"So maybe I won't be disappointing after all, Arrancar," Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow leaned back and laughed, the mask piece beside his mouth spreading open as if to laugh as well.

"Guess I was wrong about you," Grimmjow growled. "It may turn out that you're worth killing after all.

Ichigo suddenly tensed as his Spiritual Pressure began to change and Kurai felt his body tense, unintentionally snapping his disconnected vertebrae back into place. Ichigo held a hand to his face, covering his left eye.

"Hey, Soul Reaper, how long are you gonna stand there?" Grimmjow asked then reached for his sword. "Fine then, it's my turn."

Just as he began to draw his sword, Kaname Tosen appeared behind him, making him freeze.

"Put your sword away Grimmjow," Tosen ordered.

"Tosen," Grimmjow muttered, doing as instructed.

"Tosen?" Ichigo breathed. "He's the captain that defected with Aizen."

"One of two," Kurai grunted, pushing himself up and pointing a finger up at Tosen. "Hado Four, Byakurai!"

The lightning bolt flew straight at Tosen but Tosen held his hand out and the bolt exploded harmlessly against his palm.

"You wanna explain to me why you're here?" Grimmjow growled.

"You ask why?" Tosen asked quietly. "You can't be serious. You chose to invade the World of the Living on your own. And you took five Arrancars without permission. Then you lost them in battle! You have disobeyed orders. You understand that much don't you? Lord Aizen is quite upset with you Grimmjow."

Tosen walked past Grimmjow and pointed, a black portal to Hueco Mundo opening at the end of his finger.

"Come, your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo," Tosen stated.

"Fine then, let's go," Grimmjow growled.

"Hey you, hold on!" Ichigo shouted. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Shut up Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow shouted turning to look back at him. "I'm going home. Back home to Hueco Mundo."

"What?" Ichigo seethed. "You come here and you attack us, and then you just leave? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Count yourself lucky Ichigo," Kurai spoke up from the ground. "Grimmjow, get lost. Ichigo, if you provoke him into fighting he'll kill us both and then leave anyway. We're not strong enough. And you can't fight anymore with that Inner Hollow of yours taking over anyway."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Pray you never hear my name again," Grimmjow shouted down to them. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The next time you hear my name you'll be a dead man. I promise."

Then, the portal closed and he was gone.

"Thank God," Kurai groaned. "Go tell Orihime I need help when she gets a minute."

Ichigo sighed then fell to his hands and knees. Just as he pushed himself up, Renji arrived.

"Where did the Arrancar go?" Renji asked. "Back to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah," Kurai spoke up while Ichigo stood in silence. "Hey, while you're here, can you get one of the syringes out of my robe? My back's broke and I can't move."

Renji walked over, and fished the metal case out of his robe then injected one of the two syringes into Kurai's neck. After a moment, Kurai sat up and took the box back.

"Thanks," Kurai smiled. "Ichigo, time to head back."

"Did you win?" Renji asked.

"We lost," Ichigo stated after a few seconds.

"Badly," Kurai added. "Even if we are alive. He let us live."

"I see," Renji nodded. "Come on. Orihime should be tending to the others. Maybe she can do something for that ugly face of yours Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't respond for a moment then turned and began walking toward the others. Kurai sighed and retrieved Haruko then put it in his sheath then used Flash Step to get to the others.

"How is she?" Kurai asked, seeing Orihime healing Rukia.

"She'll be okay," Orihime stated.

"Good," Kurai nodded. "Ichigo's taking our getting our asses kicked pretty hard. He needs her to cheer him up."

Orihime nodded as she finished, the barrier around Rukia fading and the two fairies flying back to her hair clips as Ichigo and Renji arrived. Rukia instantly threw her arms around Ichigo and he smiled hugging her back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Rukia muttered.

"I should be saying that to you," Ichigo smiled.

"I got taken to the medic by you," Rukia smiled. "I was never in danger. But you had to actually fight that bastard. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ichigo smiled. "But I have to go find someone to help me with my problem. As much as I hate to."

"It's for the best," Kurai stated. "If you can learn to use his power, you'll be more than twice as strong. I'll have to find a way to get stronger without. Probably Kisuke."

"If you could have your Shikai and Bankai back, you'd be more than strong enough," Rukia stated.

"I know," Kurai snorted. "You know, I just thought. Even if I can't reach Haruko, maybe her sister can."

"Worth a shot," Rukia shrugged. "But, tomorrow."

Kurai nodded and Orihime healed Ichigo then most went to wherever they were staying and Kurai followed Renji to Kisuke's.

"Kurai!" Kisuke greeted happily when they walked in to see Tessai healing the young girl-looking guardian of Kisuke's shop, Ururu. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Kurai smiled. "I heard what happened Ururu. You okay?"

"I'll be okay," Ururu nodded.

"Good," Kurai smiled. "Kisuke, I need a place to stay for a few days."

"Sure," Kisuke nodded. "You can mooch."

"Not mooch," Kurai stated. "I just need a bed. The rest I can handle."

Kisuke shrugged and turned his attention back to Ururu.

* * *

Read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Hollow

Kurai stepped into the Kurosaki household and Isshin turned toward him.

"Girls, can you go start lunch?" Isshin asked.

The two girls nodded and went into the kitchen. Isshin turned back to Kurai and Kurai sighed, looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Ichigo and I were easily defeated by the Arrancar that led the team, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who also wounded Rukia," Kurai stated. "After he left, Orihime tended to our wounds and Ichigo decided that he needed to find a way to control the hollow inside himself. I would suspect he went to find the Vizard for training."

Isshin nodded then looked toward the kitchen.

"Find him," Isshin instructed. "Help with his training. What about Rukia though?"

"She went with him," Kurai stated. "And I need to train with her anyway. I believe that her Zanpakuto may be able to wake mine from her coma."

Isshin nodded and Kurai walked outside looking around. Just as he did, he sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure off to his right and headed that way. After nearly three hours, Kurai reached an area with old warehouses, one of which was surrounded by a protective forcefield that looked similar to Orihime's abilities. Kurai could sense Ichigo's power inside but now he had to get through the barrier. He held his hand out, placing it against the shield and sure enough, it was completely solid. He sighed and stepped back, holding out his hand.

"Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!" He said, blasting the barrier and cracking it.

Just as he prepared to blast it again, the shield repaired itself. A moment later, an opening appeared near the top and two people leapt out. One was a girl with a red sweatshirt and rolled up red sweatpants, flip-flops, blonde hair in two ponytails, and a white Teeshirt under the open sweatshirt. The other was a man with a blonde bowl cut, an orange button-up shirt, black pants, a black tie with a golden diamond chain design down the center, and black dress shoes. Both were holding Zanpakuto and when they slashed at Kurai, they both seemed surprised when he was no longer there.

"Nice try...Vizards," Kurai smirked. "I need to talk to Rukia and I'm here to help train Ichigo."

"We don't need you Dumbass," Hiyori snapped.

"Now now Hiyori," Shinji said resting a hand on her shoulder. "This is the guy that fought the Espada alongside Ichigo."

"Espada?" Kurai asked. "The hell is that?"

"An Espada is an Arrancar that is ranked as ten or less, one being the strongest, in Aizen's Arrancar army," Shinji explained. "They are the strongest and most deadly Arrancars in Aizen's army."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "What rank of Menos are they?"

"Adjuchas or Vasto Lordes," Shinji stated. "Yours was just a step below Vasto Lordes."

Kurai nodded then looked past them at the warehouse again.

"About Rukia," Kurai smirked.

"Outfight one of us, and we'll let you in," Shinji smirked.

"Then I'll take...Hiyori, was it?" Kurai smirked.

"Bad choice Dumbass," Hiyori grinned charging forward.

She slashed at him and he leapt over the blade, spinning and kicking her back into the barrier. She slid to the ground and growled in frustration. She held her sword up, the blade growing, becoming a massive cleaver blade but with perfectly square chunks taken out of the edge at regular segments.

"Butcher him, Kubikiribocho!" Hiyori snarled, charging at him.

He drew his own sword, blocking the blade but skidding backward several feet. Finally they stopped and Kurai kicked her, forcing her to stagger backward before blocking his sword. She twisted her own, trapping his in one of the gaps then spun, hurling him into the barrier. As she began forward, he held two fingers out.

"Sai!"

Hiyori's arms locked behind her, Kubikiribocho spinning through the air away from her and she raged around, trying to break free as Kurai stood, putting his sword away and holding a hand out.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!" Kurai said firing the spell at her.

Just before it hit, a white mask formed on her face and her arms instantly broke free, her left one batting the bolt of lightning skyward before she appeared beside her Shikai. She appeared beside Kurai, slashing at him but just as her blade split his skin, his Spiritual Pressure spiked and hurled her away. It kicked up a wind strong enough for Shinji to have to shield his eyes against the dust but when the Spiritual Pressure settled, Kurai was healed and was staring at his hands in surprise. Hiyori stood, flying at Kurai and slashing at him but he held his hand out, catching the blade in one of the gaps then spun, smashing Hiyori into the barrier. She stood, slashing at him again and he drew his sword, blocking hers. He shoved her away and she staggered back then jumped forward, slashing at him. The blades met and formed a crater below them before Shinji caught Hiyori's shoulder.

"You're very interesting," Shinji stated. "Come on in. I want to see what you can do."

He knocked on the barrier and it opened, the three of them entering. They made their way down a long flight of stairs to a training room not unlike Kisuke's where a second barrier was erected, with a largely hollowfied Ichigo inside battling against a third Vizard with a blue track suit while several others watched. One of them, a large man in a purple suit, turned toward them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hachigen, this is Kurai," Shinji introduced. "He's the one that fought the Arrancar with Ichigo."

"Is he now?" Hachigen blinked then looked thoughtful. "He must be quite powerful to nearly shatter my barrier in one strike. Times up, want to switch him in instead?"

"Yeah," Shinji nodded. "He knows Ichigo and he needs to train too. Plus, there's only thirty minutes left before it's too late."

"Thirty minutes?" Kurai asked. "You guys have this stuff set in stone huh?"

"Yeah," Shinji nodded. "Ichigo's battling his inner hollow and if he isn't finished in one hour, he'll be dead. There's thirty minutes left."

Kurai nodded and walked over to the barrier. Hachigen opened a door and Kurai stepped through.

"Switch," he ordered and the Vizard leapt backward out of the barrier, looking at Kurai in confusion.

The moment the door closed, Ichigo couldn't see any of the Vizards or the door, leaving the illusion of being alone with Ichigo.

"Alright Ichigo," Kurai smirked drawing Haruko as Ichigo growled.

Ichigo's shihakusho was ruined, more of a tattered skirt than anything, his legs were both completely turned into a hollow's, reptilian in appearance, as was his left arm, with all of his fingers ending in claws, his right forearm and hand, and all but the top right quarter of his torso. His face was completely covered by a skull mask with the left eye containing a large glowing yellow pupil filling most of the eye and the right having only a small one. Three spikes extended from his left shoulder and his hair had grown out until it reached his tail, which had red lines zig-zagging along it to its red tip.

"You are one ugly hollow," Kurai smirked. "Bit of an improvement though."

Ichigo roared, raising its Bankai, black Spirit Energy rolling off of the blade, then slashed it and fired a Getsuga Tensho at Kurai. Kurai's mouth fell open before he slashed it, diverting it to the side of the barrier, where it exploded, shattering a large portion of the barrier. Hachigen shouted in surprise then reformed the barrier and formed several more layers. Ichigo darted forward, slashing at Kurai but Kurai blocked it, free hand supporting the blade as the ground below him cratered then continued to crack. After a moment, he shoved the sword up then leapt sideways as Ichigo's clawed hand slashed through the area he had just occupied.

"Who was the genius that gave him claws?" Kurai shouted, receiving no reply.

Ichigo blurred at Kurai, slashing at him again. Kurai blocked it and instantly sailed through the air. He landed on the side of the barrier, the barrier cracking below him, then leapt off, slashing at Ichigo. The blade carved across Ichigo's torso, the last part of his torso hollowfying, then Ichigo grabbed the blade and kicked Kurai away, smashing him out through the barrier. The others stared at him in shock as he stood, spitting out blood then sprinted back in, jumping over a slash and smashing his right fist into Ichigo's exposed face, cratering the ground and blasting Ichigo back, both Zanpakuto landing at Kurai's feet. As the smoke began to settle, Kurai held out his hand.

"Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" Kurai said blasting Ichigo.

After a moment, Ichigo stood, the smoke instantly being blown away by a pulse of Spirit Energy before Ichigo appeared behind Kurai and smashed him away. Kurai stood, looking back at Ichigo to see he was fully hollowfied now, his shihakusho reduced to only a skirt. Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and flicked Haruko to Kurai. He caught it and Ichigo pointed two fingers at Kurai.

"You wouldn't dare," Kurai growled.

A moment later, a red sphere of Spirit Energy formed at the end of his fingers and Kurai's eyes widened. A door opened in the barrier behind him and he leapt backward out of the shield just as the sphere turned into a beam of massively powerful Spirit Energy. Hachigen closed the shield and reinforced it several more times over but all of the shields were destroyed in a massive fiery explosion when the beam hit. Kurai raised Haruki as Hachigen began to form new shields. Before they were even a foot off the ground, Ichigo charged out of the smoke, foot smashing straight through the shields as he charged at Kurai.

Kurai leapt at him, slashing at his head. Ichigo blocked the blade then smashed him into the ground with his other hand. Ichigo rolled over, feet flipping up and bashing Ichigo in the chest, blasting him backward. Kurai flipped to his feet, readying himself as Hiyori and two other Vizards, one dressed like a schoolgirl with a long black braid and glasses, and the other having silver hair, a black muscle shirt, orange gloves, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a combat knife, appeared at his sides. Shinji appeared directly behind Kurai and he smirked.

"Overkill," Kurai grinned. "Tell me that knife is a Zanpakuto."

"It is," the male stated. "My name is Kensei, and this is my shikai."

"Lisa Yadomaru," the schoolgirl stated. "May I go?"

"No," Kurai snorted. "He's stronger than any of us alone, except maybe Shinji, if he's your leader like he seems to be."

"He's the unofficial leader, but not the strongest," Kensei stated. "That's Mashiro when hollowfied."

"I'll take the lead," Kurai smirked. "Lisa, you're next, then Kensei. Hiyori, you keep Rukia safe. Shinji, you keep Hiyori safe."

"What's that supposed to mean Dumbass!?" Hiyori snapped but Kurai simply grinned and charged forward. Ichigo met his charge, slashing at him. Kurai blocked it for a half second before Lisa's foot collided with his chest, forcing him back. Kensei leapt over Lisa and fired a blue blast at Ichigo. When the blast neared him, Ichigo slashed it aside just as Kurai appeared beside him and slashed him across the back. Ichigo staggered forward then spun, slashing at Kurai as Lisa's sword carved across his back perpendicular to Kurai's gash, forming an 'X'. Ichigo spun, smashing her into Kensei then caught Kurai's blade as his wounds healed.

"How much longer?" Kurai asked before being thrown into Hachigen.

"Minutes," Shinji stated. "Less than ten. Not sure I should check now."

Kurai nodded as Ichigo held out both hands, extending two fingers on each and pointing his tail at Rukia as one hand pointed at Kurai and the other at Lisa. All three began to form a Cero, as Ichigo had broken out with, but before he could fire, they flashed and faded then Ichigo's body fell forward, separating along the middle between the front and back, leaving Ichigo with his complete skull mask but the rest of himself intact like it had been a suit they had been fighting. Then, Ichigo passed out.

* * *

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Kurai sat down as Rukia sat cross from him, setting her Shikai between them. Kurai rested Haruko so that the blades crossed and then waited. both Rukia and Kurai could feel Sode no Shirayuki calling out to Haruko but after several minutes of nothing happening, Rukia sighed.

"Looks like even her sister can't wake her," Rukia sighed.

"Looks like," Kurai nodded. "Shame. She'd come in handy."

Rukia nodded, reaching for Sode no Shirayuki but stopped when both swords were suddenly encased in ice.

"Okay," Kurai blinked. "I guess..."

He froze as he felt a glimmer of consciousness from Haruko. Not nearly enough for her to be awake, but proof that she was recovering. She began to glow slightly, then the light faded and the ice shattered, leaving the two blade unharmed.

"So, did it work?" Rukia asked.

Kurai reached out to Haruko again but she was asleep still, though much less than before.

"Sode no Shirayuki failed right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded.

"Well, she says she did give you some help," Rukia stated. "She said that she gave you access to Shikai while Haruko is asleep. She said that you can now use it without killing yourself, but that it will be only you controlling it. Haruko will not be fighting alongside you until she wakes up."

"Okay," Kurai nodded, picking up Haruko. "That's enough for now."

"Perfect timing," Shinji stated, appearing behind him. "It's time to train. You're going to be going up against Mashiro while Ichigo learns to use his Hollow Powers."

"What's Mashiro's time limit?" Kurai asked.

"Days," Shinji stated. "She started at fifteen hours."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with.

He walked a ways away from Rukia who agreed to train with Hachigen. Kurai stopped when he was a very large distance from the others and a moment later, a girl wearing a white and orange jumpsuit, orange gloves and boots, an orange scarf, and a pair of goggles with lime green hair appeared before him, a hornet mask on the right side of her head. it had two large oval eye holes then four small ones below them. She had a zanpakuto with a green grip, a rectangular tsuba, and a silver sheath but she set it down almost immediately after arriving.

"You don't use that sword do you?" Kurai asked.

"Nope," Mashiro said shaking her head. "Ready to start?"

"Sure," Kurai nodded drawing Haruko. "Mind if I use mine?"

"Not at all," Mashiro smiled. "If you can keep up."

He smirked and charged, slashing at Mashiro who ducked under it, pulling the mask on, then kicking him, blasting him away. He landed on his feet then charged again. This time, she swung a kick at him as he neared her but he leapt over it, slashing at her. She dodged sideways, away from the blade then flipped over, smashing him into the ground with both feet. Then, she leapt away and he stood, dusting himself off and wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Mashiro cocked her head as Kurai grinned. Then Kurai charged, slashing at her again. She jumped, kicking the blade then spun, her other heel crashing into the side of his head and launching him away. He bounced and rolled along the ground for a ways before stopping and looking at the blood on his blade. Mashiro looked at the bottom of her foot in wonder, staring at the shallow cut on the bottom. Then, she looked up as Kurai slashed at her again. This time, she pivoted out of the way of the blade then spun back the other way, kicking him in the face. He crashed into a massive pillar of stone, which collapsed on him. He stood, staggering out of the stone and looking at Mashiro who had only the cut on her foot where Kurai had bruises all over his body and blood running down his face.

"You're fast," Kurai growled putting Haruko in her sheath and setting her aside. "Fine. Let's go."

he sprinted forward and Mashiro met his charge, kicking at his left side. He jumped, stepping on her foot and spinning, kicking her in the mask and launching her backward. She crashed down, bouncing and rolling before coming to a stop and slowly starting to get up. After a moment, she slipped, landing hard, mask bouncing off the ground before she slowly curled into the fetal position, shaking.

"Fuck," Kuria sighed hurrying over to her. "Are you oka-"

He stopped as her feet crashed into his ribs, smashing them and launching him into a second pillar of stone which also collapsed on him. This time, Hachigen excavated him after several minutes then quickly began to heal him.

"Mashiro, you shouldn't do that to your friends," Shinji lectured.

"I'm sorry," Mashiro apologized, staring at the ground, mask off to one side again.

"He should learn not to show sympathy Dumbass," Hiyori stated as Ichigo struggled to pick himself up off the ground for the thousandth time. "The Arrancar aren't going to play fair either."

"While that is true, this is still early training," Shinji stated. I honestly didn't think he'd last half as long as he did against Mashiro. We should be making him stronger, not crueler. At least for now."

"Shows what you know," Rukia snorted. "Kurai's strength has always been his desire to protect. Just like Ichigo. You make him cruel enough to not show mercy and you might as well kill him yourselves."

Shinji sighed and glanced at Kurai as he opened his eyes.

"Damn that girl can kick," Kurai grinned. "Guess that's what I get for falling for such an obvious trick."

Hachigen let the field around Kurai fade and Kurai stood, rolling his right shoulder a couple of times.

"Ready to go again Mashiro?" Kurai asked and Kensei laughed.

"Sit this one out Mashiro," Kensei chuckled. "I'll take him."

"Aaww," Mashiro complained. "You always take the fun ones Kensei."

"It's alright Mashiro," Kurai chuckled. "I'll fight you both in a bit."

"Bull shit," Kensei snorted. "You couldn't handle either of us alone. You cant fight us both together."

Kurai laughed and walked over to Haruko, picking her up and drawing her. He turned around and spread his arms.

"Bring it on Kensei," Kurai smirked.

Kensei drew his knife and charged, slashing at Kurai. Kurai's blade blocked the knife then shoved it away and flashed across Kensei's chest. Kensei leapt backward, holding a hand to his chest as blood sprayed out of it. He landed on one knee and growled in frustration. Then, he summoned his mask and stood again. Kurai readying himself and Kensei appeared in front of him, slashing. Kurai blocked the slash then jumped, planting both feet in Kensei's chest but instead of Kensei moving, Kurai flew away, crashing into a rock spire. Kurai stood, groaning and looked to Kensei who dusted his chest off, his wound now healed.

"Is that it?" Kensei snorted. "Pathetic. Mashiro may be strongest, but it is most difficult to harm me."

Kurai growled and put Haruko back in her sheath. Then, he grinned.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted firing the blast at Kensei.

It hit him and exploded into a massive fireball. When it cleared, Kensei was badly burned but acted as thought he felt nothing. He bent down, putting his knife away, and then stood. Kurai groaned and charged. Before he took three steps, Kensei charged, blurring forward before smashing Kurai into the ground then kicking him skyward. Kurai flipped over, throwing a punch at Kensei's mask. The blow landed and blasted Kensei backward a few feet before Kensei flipped over and shot upward at Kurai again, flipping over him and kicking him into the ground again. Kurai groaned, pushing himself up and spitting blood out. Then, he rolled aside as Kensei crashed down where he had been.

"Impressive that he's still moving," Lisa commended. "He'll never win though."

"No," Shinji admitted. "Kensei is more than a match for our friend. However, I doubt he'll be finished any time soon."

Kurai pushed himself up, holding out his hand as Kensei charged a blue sphere of energy from his Shikai.

"Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" Kurai shouted firing the spell at Kensei.

The two blasts met and exploded. A moment later, Kurai exploded out of the smoke, smashing his knee into Kensei's mask, cracking it, then flipped over Kensei, kicking him away. Kensei landed on his feet, spinning and skidding to a stop just as Kurai crashed into him with both fists, blasting him into the ground then smashing his fists into him several times before leaping off as Kensei slashed at him.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!" Kurai shouted blasting Kensei in the chest, launching him.

As Kensei flew, Kurai drew his sword, pointing it at Kensei and grit his teeth.

"Limit of the thousand hands," Kurai began. "Respect-"

He stopped as Shinji caught his sword arm, flipping him and slamming him into the ground.

"Not that one," Shinji stated. "Kensei, you alright?"

"Fine," Kensei growled, standing as the last of his mask crumbled. "That was a lucky shot, that's all."

"It doesn't matter," Shinji stated. "It's my turn."

Kensei nodded and Shinji drew his zanpakuto, Kurai doing the same. Both charged, their swords clashing several times before Shinji kicked Kurai backward. Kurai landed on his feet just as his blood sprayed into the air. He staggered and fell, Shinji resting his now bloody zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Not bad," Kurai smirked. "I doubt I'd be able to survive if we were fighting for real. But I want to test myself. I want that Cero of yours."

Shinji grinned and nodded then made a fist, holding it up. Red Spirit Energy formed around his fist then formed a horizontal line. Kurai leapt away, putting as much distance between them as he could Hachigen formed a massive and very strong barrier around the pair as Shinji held his fist out toward Kurai. Kurai readied himself, holding his sword out in front of him.

"Fire," Kurai instructed.

Shinji nodded, firing the Cero at him. It hit Kurai's sword and parted, blasting against the barrier but holding, barely. After a moment, Haruko spun into the air, finally blasted free from Kurai's hand by the Cero. Kurai few backward as well, pieces of his robe flying in every direction before the Cero finally faded, leaving a massive cloud of smoke.

"Hachigen," Shinji said and Hachigen hurried forward to heal Kurai. "And he was so close too."

* * *

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Improvement

Kurai stepped out of the shade of the stone spire and Lisa crouched, readying herself. It had been about a month since he and Ichigo had arrived. Ichigo had managed to increase the amount of time he could keep his mask on from four seconds to eight. No one was overly impressed. Kurai, on the other hand, had gone from being able to survive against Kensei, to being able to escape. He still was nowhere near a match, but he was good enough to be able to escape if it was a real fight.

"So, you think you can handle me?" Lisa asked, pointing her Zanpakuto at him.

"Probably not," Kurai grinned. "Guess we'll see."

Lisa nodded, pulling her mask into place then darted forward, slashing at him. He blocked her first slash then shoved it away, spinning and slashing at her other side. Lisa blocked it then stepped forward, driving the butt of her sword into his abdomen and making him stumble backward. The moment he stopped, he dove to the side as her sword flashed down where he had been. Kurai stood, slashing at Lisa again and Lisa blocked it, then kicked him, launching him away. He landed on his feet just as a blood red Cero flew after him.

"Shit," Kurai cursed. "Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

His spell hit the Cero and for a moment held up before the spell ended and the Cero streaked toward him again.

"Bakudo Eighty One, Danku!" Kurai shouted as a massive translucent barrier formed between himself and the Cero.

The moment the Cero hit, it spilt around the shield, missing Kurai but the shield began to crack. After a moment, the shield shattered and Kurai raised his left arm on instinct as thought he would block the cero with his forearm, a light green oval barrier appearing in front of him, blocking the Cero mostly but Kurai began to slide backward slowly, the shield moving with him.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "It's too strong. Bakudo Eight One, Danku!"

The time he formed it behind himself, using it to stop sliding before forming a second in front of himself, allowing his green shield to fade as he fell to his knees. Finally the Cero ended and he let the two shields fade.

"You're pretty good with Bakudo," Shinji commented. "How the hell did you block a Cero with an El Escudo?"

"He's powerful," Hachigen stated. "I prefer to be a bit safer but as a last resort it's good to know he can use that one."

"That hurt," Kurai sighed standing. "Let's not do that again."

"Sorry," Lisa grinned. "Got carried away."

* * *

Nearly another month had passed. So far, Ichigo had only made it to eleven seconds. Kurai hadn't progressed much either, that he had noticed, since he still could only barely withstand a Cero and could only barely hold his own against Kensei, and not even close Mashiro. He was however, getting ideas about how to get around his lack of strength, usually involving Bakudo and misdirection. Of course, if they had to fight Espada, he would likely die, very quickly. He had not tested his Shikai yet, deciding to simply wait until Haruko woke up.

"So, now what?" Kurai asked as the Vizard, minus Ichigo's personal trainer Hiyori, stood around not doing much.

"I suppose you could try Kensei again," Shinji shrugged.

"I just got done kickin' his ass," Kensei grunted.

"Well, how about Lisa?" Shinji asked.

"No," Lisa grunted, eyes not leaving her porn magazine.

"Mashiro?" Shinji asked.

"I was planning on fighting Kensei," Mashiro stated.

"Great," Kurai sighed. "Well then how about-"

He stopped as they all sensed four extremely powerful Spiritual Pressures toward Karakura Town. One of them Kurai and Ichigo instantly identified as Grimmjow.

"Perfect timing," Kurai grinned.

He looked over at Ichigo to see Kensei and Love restraining him.

"Just let him go," Shinji finally sighed.

Love and Kensei released Ichigo and he and Kurai both sprinted out of the building and to the street outside. Both flew into the air, away from the warehouse and after a few seconds, stopped as Grimmjow appeared before them. Except, he now had a scar running up his chest, courtesy of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, and his left arm missing, the sleeve flapping in the wind.

"I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper," Grimmjow growled, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo.

"What a coincidence, I've been waiting for you," Ichigo growled drawing his Zanpakuto. "It's taken some time, but now I'm ready to show you what I've learned since we last met."

Ichigo switched to Bankai then grinned, raising his hand to his face.

"Bankai huh?" Grimmjow snorted. "So what? Maybe you've forgotten. Your Bankai couldn't do anything to stop me or even do anything to slow me down the first time we met."

"Maybe you've forgotten, it was my Bankai attack that originally gave you that scar," Ichigo stated.

"Where's your arm Grimmjow?" Kurai asked.

"I cut it off," Grimmjow smirked. "Didn't need it to kill you two."

"Show him Ichigo," Kurai grinned. "Let's get this over with."

Ichigo ripped his hand away from his face, summoning his mask as Grimmjow stared in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain it to you," Ichigo stated, voice distorted by his hollow powers.

Then, he vanished. Grimmjow drew his sword, blocking Ichigo's Bankai just before it could hit him. Black Spiritual Pressure began to fly of of Ichigo as he pushed Grimmjow's blade back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo growled, blasting Grimmjow at point blank range.

When the smoke cleared, blood was pouring down Grimmjow's body and he was breathing heavily.

"This...power of yours," Grimmjow growled. "It's not the power of a Soul Reaper."

"Don't waste time Ichigo," Kurai warned.

"Damn you, it's only been a month," Grimmjow growled. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho at him and Grimmjow blocked it with his sword, the attack forcing him backward. Then, Ichigo appeared behind him, firing a second. The two exploded as they collided and Grimmjow fell. Ichigo chased him but Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he formed a Cero in the palm of his hand. He fired it at Ichigo who managed to cut the blast in half. Grimmjow appeared behind him as he did, slashing at Ichigo, who blocked it. They charged again, swords meeting in a shower of sparks before Grimmjow began slashing again and again in rapid succession. Ichigo blocked every slash before shoving the blade away.

"It's over, Grimmjow," Ichigo stated.

He moved to slash Grimmjow but just as he did, a crack opened in his mask and he froze. The mask shattered and Grimmjow stared in shock.

"Your luck's run out Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow shouted flying forward and slashing Ichigo's sword aside then slashing Ichigo across the chest.

Grimmjow chased Ichigo as he flew backward, catching up and slashing again. Ichigo blocked it but was panting now.

"Whatever that power was just now, it looks like you may have overdone it," Grimmjow stated. "You started panting like a worn out dog the second that mask came off. It's over Soul Reaper. I have to admit, you did some damage, but there was never any doubt of the outcome. You were no match for me!"

Grimmjow suddenly blasted Ichigo with his Spirit Energy, launching him away. Ichigo bounced along the ground for a way before stopping, trying to push himself up. He held his hand to his face, trying to recreate his mask. Black Spirit Energy began to gather under his hand but then reversed direction as the mask began to form. Grimmjow snorted in amusement and appeared in front of Ichigo, kicking him backward. Ichigo crashed along the street, kicking up a massive cloud of dust in his wake.

"Well, it seems you have a problem, once that mask is broken, you just can't bring it back!" Grimmjow sneered. "Wait, you're not gonna try again? That's just crazy. It seems I was wrong. But you've either taken too much damage or you've spent all of your Spirit Energy. Maybe you have a limit to how many times you can use it. It doesn't matter what the reason is. That mask isn't here now, is it?"

He flipped his sword over then appeared in front of Ichigo, staking his arms to the ground by driving the sword through his forearms.

"It's a moot point, whatever the reason," Grimmjow growled beginning to form a Cero. "Don't worry. Because a Cero, at close range, will wipe away that mask-wearing head of yours!"

Just before the Cero fired, Grimmjow's hand was encased in ice. Ichigo and Grimmjow both blinked in surprise before turning to look to see Rukia standing a short distance away.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo demanded. "And why the hell did you help me Kurai?"

"I sensed her coming," Kurai shrugged.

"I'm saving your ass," Rukia growled turning her sword over so the blade was down. "Tsugi no mai."

She touched her Zanpakuto to the ground four times in a semicircle in front of herself then held her sword horizontally level with her head as she put her left foot forward.

"Hakuren," Rukia spoke as the blade began to glow.

A blast of snow and cold air shot out of the tip of the blade, taking small bits of ice from the four points Rukia had placed her sword before with it, and flew toward Grimmjow. It enveloped him, freezing him solid. Rukia ran to Ichigo while Kurai drew Haruko, waiting patiently. After all, there was no way that was the end of Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as she dropped to her knees in front of him, gripping Grimmjow's sword and trying to pull it out.

"That's a pretty incredible move," Ichigo growled. "When did you...Agh!"

"Don't speak, this is tricky," Rukia stated. "It's hard enough to get you free as is. It's really stuck. That power of yours seems ridiculous too. you're in bad shape."

"I know," Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo-" Rukia began but stopped as Grimmjow's hand exploded out of the ice, freeing his upper body as he grabbed her by the head.

"Don't underestimate me, Soul Reaper," Grimmjow growled. "Did you think that you could kill me by freezing me under a thin sheet of ice? You're an idiot!"

He began to charge a Cero and Kurai grinned.

"My turn," Kurai grinned holding out two fingers. "Sai!"

Grimmjow's arm snapped around behind him, Cero dissipating instantly. Kurai dropped down to the others and ripped Grimmjow's sword free of Ichigo's arms then drove it into Grimmjow's foot. Rukia helped Ichigo away and nodded to Rukia who nodded back. Kurai backed away as Grimmjow's arm broke free, ripping his sword out and glaring at Kurai.

"Not bad," Grimmjow growled. "You're pretty strong. I'll give you credit for injuring my foot."

"That sword is your Spiritual Pressure," Kurai stated. "You can't protect against yourself."

"True," Grimmjow growled. "Alright, now you're going to die."

"Bakudo Sixty One, Rikujo Kuro," Kurai said pointing at Grimmjow.

Six glowing gold seal parts shot out of Kurai's finger, impacting Grimmjow and binding his arm to his side.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai growled firing the blast at Grimmjow.

It hit and exploded, launching Grimmjow away and into the sky before he broke free of the seal. He growled in frustration, putting his sword away as Kurai flew up level with him. Then, Grimmjow held out his hand, charging a Cero.

"Hit me," Kurai growled.

"Die!" Grimmjow shouted firing.

"Bakudo Eight One, Danku!" Kurai shouted forming one in front of him, then a second behind that before holding both hands downward. "Bakudo Twenty One, Sekienton!"

Red smoke exploded up around both of them, the Cero making it clear quickly but leaving Kurai gone as both Danku shattered.

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

Then, he spun, leaping backward as Kurai's sword flashed through his chest, barely making a scratch but one deep enough to bleed. Grimmjow skidded to a stop, growling in frustration and drawing his sword.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "I had planned to kill you with that one. Guess we try again. Bakudo Twenty One, Sekienton!"

Red smoke filled the area again but this time, Kurai didn't attack with Haruko.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho and Hado Four, Byakurai!"

Grimmjow spun around but the two bolts of lightning flew at him from opposite directions and Grimmjow swore before they hit exploding. he fell from the bottom of the cloud of smoke before flipping over and stopping, looking around. Kurai was hovering in front of him but was breathing hard.

"You're getting tired," Grimmjow grinned.

"Yeah," Kurai agreed. "Using Kido while using Flash Step takes more energy than I expected. But don't worry, I'll still kill you."

"All you've given me is flesh wounds," Grimmjow snorted. "A light burn and a scratch. Nice try though."

"We'll see," Kurai smirked. "Let's do this the old fashioned way, shall we?"

He flew forward and slashed at Grimmjow who caught it then spun, allowing Kurai to slip past before slashing him across the back. Kurai groaned in pain then spun, slashing again. Grimmjow moved to block it but Kurai vanished before it hit. When Kurai reappeared behind Grimmjow, Grimmjow flipped over, sword blocking Kurai's before he kicked Kurai, blasting him downward. Kurai stopped himself just as Grimmjow held his hand out, red Spirit Energy like electricity appearing around his hand before a ball of Spirit Energy shot out, much, much faster than a Cero, and blasted Kurai before he could react, blasting him into the ground.

"Hah!" Grimmjow laughed preparing another. "DIE! Bala!"

He began rapid-firing them. They lost their accuracy as he continued, but the massive number of machine-gun explosions going off around him made it impossible to dodge. After a few seconds, he stopped and Kurai staggered to his feet, glaring at Grimmjow.

"That almost hurt," Kurai growled, blood running out of the corners of his mouth. "But I like that technique. Bala, was it?"

He held his own hand out, firing one of his own and blasting Grimmjow in the chest. Grimmjow spun skyward before righting himself, a large circle burn taking up a good portion of his chest, blotting out half of the scar Ichigo had given him.

"How did you do that!?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Simple," Kurai grinned. "I just copied you. Still think I'm weak?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow growled drawing his sword again.

Kurai flew up at Grimmjow, slashing at him. Grimmjow blocked the slash before flipping over him, kicking him away and sending three Bala after him. All three hit and when the smoke cleared, Kurai had an El Escudo between himself and Grimmjow and was grinning.

"Nice try," Kurai grinned letting the shield fade. "But no."

"Kurai," Shinji spoke up appearing behind him. "I'll take it from here. You're in pretty bad shape yourself, and you're out of energy. I'll finish up, you go see Hachigen."

Kurai sighed but nodded, floating down to the ground before doubling over, coughing as blood splattered across the ground. Then, he stood and wiped his mouth.

"Last time I play tough with an Arrancar," Kurai smirked as Shinji summoned his mask and attacked Grimmjow, their swords ringing as they met.

Shinji effortlessly kept Grimmjow on the defensive, most likely thanks to Grimmjow having only one arm and having taken quite a bit of damage from Ichigo and Kurai. After a few minutes, Shinji kicked Grimmjow away then held his fist in front of his face, not bothering to put his zanpakuto away. He began to charged his Cero and Kurai grinned, remembering the power it had when he was holding back.

"Sorry Arrancar," Shinji apologized holding his fist out in front of himself.

"It can't be," Grimmjow breathed.

"You're pretty strong," Shinji stated. "So I'm not going to hold back."

"A cero!" Grimmjow gaped.

Shinji fired and Grimmjow fired his own into Shinji's just before it hit, reducing the damage. A moment later, he fell out of the smoke and crashed down into the street, badly wounded. After a moment, Shinji landed beside Kurai and Grimmjow leapt to his feet, rage clear on his face.

"Now grind..." Grimmjow began, blade held horizontally beside himself as it glowed blue.

Before he could continue, another Arrancar, possessing a Spiritual Pressure much higher than Grimmjow's had been the last time they met, appeared beside him, catching his arm. This one had straight black hair to his shoulders, a samurai style half-helmet on the left side of his head with a ear-like spike on it, green tear marks leading from his eyes to the bottom of his jaw. He had a hollow hole where his collar bones met and wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with coattails falling behind him to his knees, white pants, and had a zanpakuto through his black obi belt. The sword had a pale green sheath and grip.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled.

"Our mission is complete," Ulquiorra stated. "We're leaving."

Just then, a portal to hueco Mundo opened in the sky and several Negacion beams shot out, enveloping Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and the other Arrancars that were fighting the others. They all rose into the portals before they disappeared.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "And here I thought you might kill that prick."

"Your job," Shinji shrugged. "Now, go see Hachigen. The last thing we need is you dying."

"Alright," Kurai nodded.

They turned and headed back into the training area where Hachigen was treating Ichigo's wounds.

* * *

Read and review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Traveling Tales

Kurai sat on the top of the small mountain watching Urahara work. After Grimmjow had left, they had found out that Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo. The fact that she was allowed to say goodbye only served to make Head Captain Yamamoto believe that she had betrayed them and order all Soul Reapers back to the Soul Society. Kurai had, quite happily, refused. Not to the Head Captain's face, of course, but he hadn't returned with Renji, Rukia, and the others. After that, Kisuke had revealed that he had a way to send them into Hueco Mundo but that it would take until late that night to be ready. The others were in school one last time before going through the portal while Kurai was reflecting on his past, and a very long past at that.

He couldn't honestly say that his only goal in life was to kill Mayuri anymore, though he still wanted him dead. Now, he had other priorities. Like defending Nemu.

"Kanisawa would never let me live it down if she heard me say that," Kurai muttered to himself grinning.

"What's that Kurai?" Kisuke asked. "Something about that attractive member of Squad Ten?"

"Mind your own business Kisuke," Kurai spoke up. "And stop giving your opinion of my friends."

Kisuke shrugged and continued working. Kurai sighed and let his mind wander again. This time, to the Captain Guards. There had been a fair few. Two or three per squad, at the height of their strength. of course, by their fall, there were very few left. And That had ben when Kurai fought _her_. That one person that he had always wanted a rematch with. That one person who had survived his Bankai and beaten him to boot. That one damn hollow. Of course, she was a Vasto Lorde.

"Hey Kurai," Kisuke spoke up. "Do you suppose you could do me a favor?"

"Sure," Kurai nodded.

"Take a hike," Kisuke ordered. "Go find something to do until night. Here you're in the way."

Kurai shrugged and hopped down, turning and walking away.

* * *

That night, Kurai leaned against the same mountain as earlier as Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu all stood beside him.

"What's taking so long?" Kurai asked.

"Give it a minute," Kisuke said before tapping his cane on one wooden beam, a portal to Hueco Mundo ripping open between that beam and another opposite Kisuke. "Now, Hueco Mundo is not on the other side of the portal, it's an in-between world, like the Dangai. To pass through here, however, you have to concentrate your Reishi to form your own road. Kurai and Uryu will help you Ichigo."

"Is that all?" Kurai asked. "Easy. So, everyone ready?"

"Let's go," Ichigo shouted leaping through the portal with the others following.

Kurai caught Ichigo, giving him a quick explanation of how to form a road before Kurai and Uryu both formed platforms that would move for them. Then, Kurai lay on his side, propping his head up on his right arm as He watched Ichigo and Chad run along on Ichigo's poorly formed pathway.

"So Kurai," Ichigo spoke up. "Why don't you tell us about your history. I know almost nothing about your past."

"No one but me and Head Captain Yamamoto do," Kurai stated. "Well, let me see. You want to hear about me getting my Shikai, me getting my Bankai, or my most humiliating defeat?"

"Humiliating defeat," Uryu spoke up. "I could use a good laugh."

"I'm sure," Kurai smirked. "Well, to start, I'm the last remaining member of a group of elite Soul Reapers, even among officers of the Court Guard Squads, known as the Captain Guards. We were special body guards to the captains. A good number of us were even more powerful than the average Lieutenant, back then, at least. There were a lot of us. Two or three for every squad. But We had a set of rules. Among friends, be as invisible as possible. Among enemies, be deadly. We weren't allowed to make a splash. We presented ourselves as average, at least, after being recruited, and we were not allowed to be officers. I accepted this rule better than most. I was good at it. However, our missions were hard. We were sent to eliminate Adjuchas and large groups of Gillians that are too big to risk a large number of other Soul Reapers. As a result, we lost people. It was a fairly frequent occurrence, unfortunately. By The Fall, which is what myself and Head Captain Yamamoto came to call the event that cost the lives of everyone but me, there were only eight of us."

"What was The Fall?" Ichigo asked.

"A horrible mistake," Kurai stated. "This will be my second time in Hueco Mundo. We were chasing an Adjuchas and when we cornered it, it created a portal to Hueco Mundo, and pulled us all in after it. We killed it once there, but the portal had closed behind us. We spent maybe an hour trying to find a way out before we were found."

"By what?" Uryu asked.

"A Vasto Lorde," Kurai stated. "A female, a shark hollow. Her right arm was a massive blade in the shape of a shark's body. She offered to take us home, if we could defeat her. And we tried. We al activated our Shikai, and a couple of them their Bankai. But she obliterated us in minutes. All of them died. She was too fast, too powerful. We never stood a chance. Or rather, they didn't. I wasn't leader for nothing. She slaughtered them all like they were nothing, while also fending off Haruko and I with our most powerful attacks."

"But, you got back," Ichigo stated. "And you're alive. Does that mean you won?"

"Well, not exactly," Kurai sighed. "You see..."

* * *

Read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Failure

* * *

decades ago

* * *

Kurai flipped and spun before crashing into the side of a massive tree. The Vasto Lorde hovered in front of him, blade hanging loosely to one side and her other hand on her hip. She watched him patiently and he groaned, pushing off the tree as Haruko floated back up to allow him to stand on her again.

"You're much stronger than the others," the Vasto Lorde stated. "Allow me to tell you my name. Tier Halibel. Pleasure to meet you."

"Kurai Mori," Kurai bowed. "I'd return the compliment but that's only true if you send me home."

"Fair enough," Halibel nodded. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes," Kurai nodded holding his hand out.

Haruko reached up entirely, wrapping around his wrist and forming a sword with a very wide blade. Kurai leapt forward, slashing at Halibel and she blocked it but the power behind it allowed Kurai to force her back several feet before she stopped herself this time. She shoved his blade back, slashing at him but he blocked it then spun around her, slashing at her back. She blocked it then shoved it aside and slashed him across the chest. He staggered away then growled in frustration as grass reached up his arm from the sword, wrapping around his torso and healing him. Then, the sword deconstructed, forming the floating field again, both of them standing on it. It lowered itself to the ground and Kurai held out his hand.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

The bolt of lightning struck her in the face and exploded but when the smoke cleared, she was unharmed. She raised her sword, charging a Cero then slashed, firing it at him. He only barely managed to escape the blast then stopped, glaring at Halibel.

"We both know you're holding back," Halibel stated. "Show me you're Bankai."

"Very well," Kurai sighed. "I don't have much choice do I? Bankai."

The field's edges glowed brighter then shot outward, expanding and creating massive trees, easily the size of the ones already present, if not bigger. The perimeter disappeared and Kurai held out a hand, a branch reaching down from one of his Bankai's trees and creating a wooden Zanpakuto for him. Then, it reached back up and Kurai sighed.

"Allow me to introduce you to Haruko's arguably true form," Kurai stated. "In my Shikai, she controls the grass, fighting alongside me. In this form, I am in control. Allow me to show you what I can do."

Halibel raised an eyebrow before four roots exploded from the ground, impaling her as branches and roots wrapped around her, binding her in place with a small opening where Kurai could attack her.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai said blasting her through the opening.

After a moment, the roots and branches suddenly exploded off and Halibel severed the roots, pulling them out of her wounds. There was a very small first degree burn where Kurai's spell had hit but aside from that she only had four relatively small stab wounds.

"Impressive," Halibel commended. "You're quite powerful now. However, I can defend against your Kido with my Spiritual Pressure. You'll have to do better."

Kurai sighed and nodded, sprinting forward and slashing at her. She blocked it, skidding back a foot before stopping and shoving the blade back. She slashed at his head and he blocked it then let it fall to the ground beside him, slashing at Halibel. She stepped back, avoiding his blade then slashed upward at him. He ducked under the slash then stepped past her, slashing her across the stomach. She staggered away, holding a hand to her wound before grinning.

"Not bad at all," Halibel smiled. "You've a very worthy opponent. But I'm afraid I'm done holding back."

"I figured as much," Kurai smirked. "Shall we?"

She nodded, stepping forward and slashing at him. He blocked it but was launched backward, crashing through a dozen trees before getting stuck in one of Hueco Mundo's. Halibel raised her sword, charging a Cero then fired. Just before it hit, branhes from Haruko's trees reached down and formed a wall in front of him, blocking the Cero. Kurai sprinted forward, slashing rapidly at Halibel. She blocked every swing before moving to stab him. He sidestepped it but the moment he slashed at her, she vanished, appearing behind him and slashing him. He staggered away, turning around to block another slash only for her blade to smash through his and bury itself in his right shoulder. She ripped it out, kicking him, and he flew into a tree, stopping. He stood, then doubled over, slamming both hands into the ground. Roots by the dozens suddenly shot out of the ground, trying to impale her but smashing against her body. As one shattered, another would try. Both combatants quickly lost count of how many tried but that wasn't the point.

"How long can you keep that up Halibel?" Kurai asked.

Suddenly, one root managed to slip past and tore a gash in her arm. She instantly spun, slashing all of the oncoming roots then leapt into the air. She flew away, between the trees but just as she stopped, Kurai stepped out of a tree in front of her.

"Unlike with Shikai, my Bankai is stationary," Kurai stated. "Because I can travel through the trees. You can't escape. "And you no longer have the energy to defend against my Kido. Hado Four, Byakurai."

The bolt of lightning hit her in the center of the chest but it didn't effect her.

"While you are right that defending against your Bankai expended most of my energy, I still have enough," Halibel stated.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted blasting her again.

She sighed but Kurai could tell she was weakening quickly.

"Alright," Kurai growled. "How much do you have left?"

"I can fight for another ten minutes before i'm out of energy," Halibel stated. "I must say, no one has ever pushed me so far before. I'm impressed."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "I have one last Kido spell to try then I'll concede victory to you if it fails."

"Very well," Halibel nodded. "Go ahead."

Kurai nodded, holding his hand out as a branch gave him a wooden sword. Then, he pointed the sword at her.

"Hado Ninety One," Kurai growled, twelve glowing pink blasts of Spirit Energy forming around him but hovering.

Halibel paled visibly, staggering back a few feet then raising her sword, preparing a Cero but hesitating.

"I can't take a het from that," Halibel muttered. "He can't really be strong enough to use Senju Koten Taiho, can he?"

"Senju Koten Taiho!" Kurai shouted trying to fire the blasts.

Instead, they all shot toward him.

"Oh fuck," Ichigo gasped just before they all hit, exploding into a massive ball of Spirit Energy with two spikes extending from the sides like arms.

Halibel let the Cero fade and watched as the smoke cleared, leaving Kurai lying in the crater the blast had left. His Bankai glowed, shrinking back to a glowing spot on the ground beside him as his Zanpakuto rose out of the ground beside him then fell over, lying beside him. Halibel sighed and walked over, surprised to find that Kurai was both alive and awake, barely.

"Damn," Kurai smirked. "I was sure that would work. Guess I'll have to try again."

"Not right now," Halibel smiled down at him. "Now, you're finished. You've got nothing left. You are the single strongest opponent I've ever faced. Thank you for the exercise. I am sorry about your friends."

"And here I thought all hollows were cold hearted murderers," Kurai smirked. "But I liked you. You're alright."

"Thank you," Halibel smiled. "Coming from a Soul Reaper that is very high praise. Don't worry, I won't kill you. As thanks for your kind words and for giving me good exercise, I'm going to send you home."

"Thank you," Kurai smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again some day. Then we can have a rematch."

"Someday," Halibel smiled. "I have a feeling we will meet again. But for now, We should het moving."

She picked him and his Zanpakuto up then opened a portal to the Soul Society. Once there, she set him down then turned and went back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Wait," Ichigo spoke up, "she just let you go?"

"Yeah," Kurai nodded. "I'm glad she did too. Of course, with my luck, she'll be an Arrancar now."

"Which means the result will be exactly the same as last time," Uryu stated. "Get up Kurai, we're here."

* * *

Read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

New Power

Kurai stepped out of the portal, looking around. They were in a hallway. And a fairly small one at that.

"What gives Kurai," Ichigo asked. "I thought Hueco Mundo was a giant forest."

"The part I was in was," Kurai shrugged. "I suppose it stands to reason that not all of Hueco Mundo is exactly alike. And Aizen has been living here for several months now. And Ichigo, try to keep your voice down. We can't fight Espada if you're tired from drawing in dozens of lesser Arrancar."

Ichigo sighed and nodded then turned and began to walk down the hallway. They followed, everyone remaining relatively quiet before Kurai stopped. The others noticed and did the same and Kurai turned, looking down a side passage the others had walked past.

"I sense an Arrancar," Kurai stated.

"Can you tell who?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded. "Her. She's an Arrancar now. The exit is this way."

He began walking down the hallway and the others followed. After a few minutes, they entered a large open room where a hollow appeared in front of them, between them and a staircase and another appeared behind them, blocking their retreat. The one in front had a pterodactyl-like skull with the section over his left eyes and forehead missing revealing three stretched blue diamonds. It also had white bone spikes sticking out of its back following its spine, a white robe that covered most of its body and hovered a few inches off the ground, and four long, thin, bone arms with fingers just as long. The other was a very large, one that looked mostly human, if a bit lanky, with dark spun, brown dread locks tipped in metal spikes, and a piece of mask over his eyes and forehead. This one didn't seem to be very intelligent, given the fact that it was grunting like a Cave man.

"Where are you going intruders?" the one in front asked.

"For a walk," Kurai stated. "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

"That so?" the Arrancar grinned. "Sorry. I'm going to have to say no to that."

"Are these Arrancars too?" Ichigo asked.

"Look a lot like hollows don't they?" Kurai grinned. "I've heard that the lower their intelligence, the more hollow-like appearance they bear."

"I'll handle these two," Ichigo stated.

"No," Kurai smirked. "I think Uryu and Chad want to show off their new powers. Especially since Uryu only just barely got access to his Quincy power back."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ichigo stated.

"What do you think Chad?" Kurai asked.

Chad stepped forward, smashing his elbow into Ichigo's head, blasting him into the wall. Then, the turned toward the smaller hollow.

"Hold on, Chad, take the big guy," Kurai spoke up. "He's got brute strength. The other one looks like a speed type, which is where Uryu's strength lies."

Chad nodded, turning toward the bigger of the two and summoning his powers, his right arm turning black and hot pink with a broad, wide spike sticking up from his shoulder. He darted forward, stepping around the large hollow's had as it swatted at him, then punched it in the jaw, shattering half of its mask and sending it crashing into the wall. At the same time, the other hollow held up two of its arms, the fingers beginning to fire yellow blasts of Spirit Energy at Uryu, who easily avoided the attacks before forming a Reishi bow that looked like a spider web with eight points and the lines heading outward continuing a bit. He pulled it back and fired three arrows. His opponent avoided two before the third punched a hole in the hollow's shoulder, making it shout in pain.

"Nice bow," Kurai smirked.

"Thank you," Uryu nodded. "This, is Ginrei Kojaku."

The bigger hollow stood, throwing a punch at Chad. Chad held up a fist, stopping it in its tracks then remaining there as the hollow put most of its weight and all of its strength into trying to push Chad.

"That's all you've got?" Chad asked, voice monotonous as ever. "Shame. I was hoping you'd be stronger."

And with that, he raised his other hand, gripping the hollow's fist and spinning, through the hollow over his head, the hollow crashing into the wall. At the same time, Uryu and his opponent began to fire at each other so fast that their attacks were a blur of yellow and blue with a massive continuous explosion dead center between them where their projectiles hit.

"Not bad Quincy," the small hollow commended. "But there's something you should know. My Uña Tirotear is able to fire a continuous stream of one hundred and eight shots at once. Let's see how long you stand up against that."

"Oh, I see," Uryu cut in. "On hundred and eight shots all at once is very impressive. The only thing is my Ginrei Kojaku fires slightly more...like twelve hundred."

Instantly, Uryu's stream multiplied several times over, instantly overpowering the hollow's and then beginning to fill him with countless arrows. At the same time, Chad's opponent managed to pull his head out of the wall and turned around.

"Damn it, you'll pay for that," it growled. "I won't lose to a weakling like you!"

He set his hands on the ground, metal plated tongue shooting out at Chad. Chad held up his right hand, catching the tongue and being pushed back a short distance before stopping and letting the tongue fall to the ground.

"Are you done?" Chad asked. "Since you waited until now to use that attack, I'm guessing it was your last resort and you've got nothing left."

He began walking toward the hollow who was sitting back against the wall in defeat.

"I think it's time I show you my final attack," Chad stated, stopping in front of the hollow. "I'd rather not, you see, I don't enjoy finishing off an opponent who's lost his will to fight. It just doesn't sit right with me. But in this situation..."

His shoulder spike split open with the black middle part staying put and the two purple parts outside spreading as Spirit Energy began to fly out.

"...I just can't allow myself to feel any pity for your kind," Chad finished curling his hand into a fist. "El Directo."

He darted forward, driving his fist into the hollow's abdomen, Spirit Energy rolling off his fist as he did. The hollow shouted in pain before Chad stepped aside and it collapsed.

"Rest in piece," Chad said before walking to the others as his arm returned to normal.

"You guys have come a long way," Kurai smirked. "Impressive."

"Way to go Chad and Uryu," Ichigo grinned.

Just then, the room around the began to crack.

"Oh boy," Kurai groaned. "One last trap. We need to move."

"You won't escape," Uryu's opponent groaned from where he landed. "We are the guardians of this portal. Anyone that tries to approach Las Noches from this place must be stopped. If we fail, the base collapses, killing us all.

They all sprinted to the staircase but just as they reached just, sand poured in through the ceiling, pushing them out through the stairway. They dug themselves out, Kurai spitting sand out and holding his hand to his shoulder where the sand had managed to give him road rash.

"Which way Kurai?" Ichigo asked.

"That way," Kurai stated pointing to a massive building in the distance. It didn't look too far, maybe a few miles, which made it quite large.

"That must be that Las Noches place the Arrancar mentioned," Uryu nodded. "Let's go."

Kurai nodded and they all began running toward the building.

* * *

Read and review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Making Friends

Hours. They had been running across the desert of Hueco Mundo that was populated only by a few quarts trees for hours. They had a run in with a tornado at one point and were saved by Uryu using a Spirit Orb like Ichigo and his friends used to break into the Seireitei to save Rukia. Then, they had continued.

"How far is that thing?" Ichigo finally complained.

"It's all in perspective," Chad stated. "The trees in front of it look like needles. For the trees to look that big from this distance, and for the building to look so big in comparison, we have to assume it is unbelievably massive."

"And could be anywhere from one day to a week away," Kurai stated. "Wonderful. We need to keep going."

"Alright," Uryu sighed standing. "Let's just hurry this time."

Kurai nodded but just as they turned to leave, three hollows exploded out of the ground. One was a massive worm with a horned mask above his mouth, one was had a large tiki mask for a head and yellow PJs with black spots, and the last was a white and purple humanoid hollow with an insect mask. The three were chasing a small girl wearing a green robe with a hood hiding most of her face but that didn't hide her greenish blue hair and the red mark running across both cheeks and her nose. Kurai raised an eyebrow, his body instinctively tensing and singling the girl out as an Arrancar, but she clearly wasn't a threat, at least at first glance. The same could be said for Yachiru.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad rushed past him, ignoring his shout to wait. They quickly, and easily, stopped the three hollows, Ichigo not bothering to unwrap his sword. When they did, the girl stepped forward, beginning to cry.

"Stop that!" she shouted. "Leave them alone!"

The others looked at her like she was speaking gibberish.

"She's an Arrancar," Kurai stated, pointing to the girl, whose hood had fallen down, revealing a seemingly human skull that was resting on top of her head and was cracked and missing a few teeth, with a scar running down from where the crack was.

"An...Arrancar?" Ichigo breathed.

"What'd we do to you?" the girl asked. "Stop pickin' on us will ya? Why don't you just leave us alone!"

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked as the girl ran over to the other three, who had fled a short distance away and all bowed.

"We're so sorry," the girl apologized before sitting up and smiling. "We never thought our game of eternal tag would cause such a misunderstanding."

"Eternal tag huh?" Ichigo asked. "Then why were you crying?"

"Nel is a masochist and it's no fun for Nel unless Nel is chased to the point when Nel starts to cry," the girl explained, addressing herself in third person.

"Why are you teaching this girl words like masochists?" Ichigo demanded, punching the hollow with the tiki mask.

"Arrancar," Kurai corrected. "Nel, was it? How old are you?"

"Nel's full name is Nel Tu," Nel smiled. "Nel can't remember how old she is. But these are Nel's older brothers."

She held a hand out to the bug hollow who bowed and said, "I'm Nel's older brother Pesche."

She held her hand to the other side and the tiki mask hollow said, "I'm the oldest brother, Dondochakka."

"Brother?" Chad muttered.

"And this guy right here is our pet, his name is Bawabawa," Nel stated pointing up at the worm.

"Wait, since when do Arrancars have siblings and pets?" Ichigo asked.

"What do ya mean?" Nel asked. "Arrancars have always had those!"

"When we first found Nel, she was so cute that I decided to become a big brothers, ya know what I'm talkin' about?" Dondochakka stated.

"Yep, same here," Pesche stated.

"Oh, so you're adoptive brothers then," Kurai offered.

"I guess so," Dondochakka nodded.

"She seems, different than the ones that came to the World of the Living," Nel stated.

"Of course we do," Nel spoke up. "The Arrancars that went to the World of the Living are called Numeros."

"Numeros?" Ichigo asked.

"Numeros are the guys that were stronger than the Menos Grandes before becoming Arrancars," Nel explained. "They can be identified by two digit numbers and they serve directly under the Espada!"

"They sure have it good," Pesche stated.

"You're tellin' me, it just ain't right," Dondochakka added.

"Numeros are combat experts," Nel stated. "And they're an elite fighting force. There's no comparison to them and garbage bugs like us."

Her brothers nodded and Kurai stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"What are you laughing at," Nel demanded.

"It's nothing," Kurai chuckled, forcing himself to stop. "I just find it funny that someone as young as you knows more about the Arrancar than we do when you spend all your time running around."

"Oh," Nel nodded. "So, who are you guys anyway?"

"With those black kimonos you're dressed more like Soul reapers, ya know what I mean?" Dondochakka stated.

"Yeah, like a Soul Reaper," Pesche stated before Nel and her brothers froze.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"What...are you guys anyway?" Nel asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo stated.

"Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy," Uryu stated pushing his glasses up.

"Yasutora Sado, and I'm human," Chad stated.

"Kurai Mori," Kurai smiled kindly. "Third Seat of Squad Twelve of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the last remaining Captain Guard of the Soul Society."

All three of them began to scream, turning to each other.

"Soul Reapers!" Nel wailed.

"A Quincy and a human?" Pesche added.

"What're we gonna do?" Dondochakka asked.

"You know what this means?" Nel asked before they turned to Kurai and the others.

"You're the bad guys!" the three hollows stated.

"Wait," Kurai sighed. "You didn't have a clue who we were?"

"That's right," Nel stated. "Because you didn't say who you were."

"Sorry about that," Kurai smiled. "You're right. We should have introduced ourselves."

"Well...it's okay," Nel huffed. "But if you're not bad, you should play with us."

Pesche and Dondochakka began muttering for a moment before the three nodded and Nel leapt into the air.

"Ready?" Nel asked as she landed on Ichigo's shoulder and took his Zanpakuto. "Tag, you're it. Now you gotta catch me!"

She started running, laughing as she did.

"She got your sword dude," Kurai grinned. "Shall I retrieve it for you?"

"Go," Ichigo sighed.

Kurai vanished, reappearing in front of Nel who skidded to a stop.

"Nel," Kurai sighed, kneeling in front of her. "Please give Ichigo back his Zanpakuto. We're not going to hurt you. We came here to rescue our friend who was kidnapped by the Espada."

"Rescue your friend?" Nel asked.

"That's right," Ichigo stated walking over. "She's a very good friend. We don't know what the Espada plan to do to her, but we can't let her be hurt. So we have to go get her back."

"I'm sorry," Nel apologized holding the Zanpakuto out to Ichigo who took it back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo smiled. "Sorry we couldn't play with you, but we have to get going. See you around Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Bawabawa."

He waved over his shoulder as they all began to walk away, Nel watching them go.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Nel shouted. "You won't even play with Nel?"

"Sorry," Ichigo sighed. "We don't have time to play with you. We have to get to our friend soon."

"You were just toying with Nel's feelings but you should have just killed Nel instead!" Nel wailed. "It would have been far less painful for Nel that way!"

"You've got an admirer," Kurai snickered.

"Why's this alway happen to me?" Ichigo sighed.

"Since you asked for death, I shall grant you your wish," a deep voice stated as san began to rise between them and Las Noches.

"What is that?" Uryu wondered as it form a massive hollow with a hole in the center of hi chest, a castle-shaped head with a circular mask for a face, and two massive arms reaching out from its shoulders.

"It's huge!" Ichigo breathed.

"It's Runuganga!" Nel shouted. "The Guardian of the White Sand!"

"I was just informed, only moments ago, by Las Noches, that we had intruders," Runuganga stated. "I never would have guessed they had you measly garbage bugs acting as spies. Unforgivable. I'm going to turn you all into Desert Sand."

"They had nothing to do with it," Kurai called out. "They were trying to keep us busy until Las Noches sent you. Apparently they succeeded."

"Your lies mean nothing to me," Runuganga stated. "It appears that they were trying to aid you, so they will be punished as such."

"I see," Kurai nodded raising his hand. "Then I'll fight you. I'll start. Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

He fired the lightning bolt into the thing's face and it exploded, obliterating Runuganga's upper torso and face. After a moment, it began to regenerate.

"That was a good strike, but a cowardly sneak attack," Runuganga stated.

"How was that a sneak attack?" Ichigo demanded. "He warned you and attacked straight on!"

"He's made out of sand, right Nel?" Kurai asked.

"That's right," Nel nodded.

"That's going to make this hard," Kurai sighed.

"No more talk!" Runuganga thundered, raising a fist before throwing a punch at Kurai.

Kurai leapt away from the strike before Runuganga swung again, creating a tornado that instantly sped toward them. As it neared, Nel began to get pulled up before Ichigo caught her hand, pulling her back down as the tornado faded.

"How persistent you are," Runuganga growled. "I'm going to finish you off all at once."

He swung his right hand in a backward fist, creating three much large tornados. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho through the middle one, splitting Runuganga's head but he reconnected it instantly as the tornado reappeared.

"All at once you three," Kurai ordered. "Now!"

Uryu fired one powerful arrow, Ichigo a Getsuga Tensho, Chad an El Directo, and Kurai a Raikoho. The blast blowing him into dust.

"So did we do it?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kurai stated. "Look down. You're standing on sand. What we need, is water. A lot of water."

"He's coming," Nel stated, hiding behind Ichigo.

Suddenly, a pit began to form in front of them, quickly expanding and sucking them in.

"And antlion pit!" Uryu shouted over the roar of the sand.

Runuganga rose up beside the pit, laughing.

"I'm going to swallow you all up in one fell swoop!" Runuganga stated, mouth opening to take up most of his torso.

He leaned forward but before he could eat them, a blast of cold air hit him, freezing his entire body solid before he fell backward, shattering on the ground.

"No way," Ichigo breathed. "Rukia!"

He spun around and saw Rukia and Renji standing on top of a sand dune in the distance.

"You're both late!" Kurai shouted pushing himself out of the sand and scurrying up the side of the pit before pulling the others after him.

Ichigo ran toward the two, smiling widely.

"M-More Soul Reapers?" Nel gaped.

"They're friends of ours," Kurai smiled. "Don't worry. They don't mean you any harm."

Nel gulped but nodded. Just as Ichigo neared Rukia and Renji, Rukia stepped forward, delivering an uppercut to the underside of his jaw before hi-fiving Renji who punched him in the cheek, making him tumble back down the sand dune.

"Hey, easy!" Nel shouted.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"No, I'm not," Ichigo groaned before standing.

"You idiot!" Rukia shouted, face betraying several conflicting emotions, including fear and relief. "Why did you have to go off on your own to Hueco Mundo? Why couldn't you just wait for us to come back and help you?"

Ichigo turned toward her, seeing her fighting back tears and failing, a few rolling down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them. He stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. Kurai smirked and turned back toward Las Noches, trying to sense his target. No luck.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Rukia asked, shaking. "I was worried. I was terrified you would be..."

Ichigo kissed her, cutting her off mid sentence then pulled back and smiled.

"I'm not going to die Rukia," Ichigo smiled. "And I left without you because I was hoping you wouldn't come. I didn't want you to be in danger."

"You idiot," Rukia growled, still shaking slightly. "I could say the same."

Ichigo hugged her again then turned to the others, all of who had turned their backs to give them some semblance of privacy, except Nel, of course.

"Ready to go?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"Hold on, who are they?" Rukia asked.

"This is Nel, a non-Aizen aligned Arrancar, and her two adoptive Hollow brothers and their pet Bawabawa," Kurai stated. "This is Pesche and this is Dondochakka."

"Alright then, let's get going," Rukia sighed. "We have a ways to go."

They all turned, walking away but after a few minutes, Nel called after them.

"Hey, Itsugo!" Nel shouted. "If you wait for us, Nel will guide you to Las Noches!"

Kurai grinned and Ichigo did a facepalm while Rukia grinned.

"Something I should know?" Rukia grinned.

"Nel's in love with Ichigo," Kurai snickered.

"Is not," Ichigo growled.

"Climb on Itsugo," Nel beamed as Bawabawa, now with the other hollows on his back, arrived.

Kurai and the others all climbed off, Bawabawa beginning to move, making much more progress than they would have.

"Where'd you guys get those cloaks?" Ichigo asked.

"They were gifts," Rukia stated. "I was told Hueco Mundo could have a pretty rough terrain and we'd need to wear protection."

"Who told you that?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother did," Rukia said blushing, making Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad all stare in shock. "He said the only order received was the one to bring us back to the Soul Society. He never received an order of what to do once we were there."

"I see," Ichigo smirked. "Byakuya said that huh? Sure has gotten soft lately."

"He also said it must be a nuisance to have that dingy boy running around," Rukia added grinning.

"That bastard," Ichigo growled, punching Bawabawa, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Bawabawa shouted in pain, flailing for a moment before continuing.

"Ichigo, what are you doing punching our ride?" Uryu demanded.

"That's right," Nel spoke up. "Please don't pick on Bawabawa. If you have to pick on someone, please pick on Nel!"

"Enough!" Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as Runuganga rose in front of them again.

"Oh not him again!" Ichigo groaned.

"Making friends all over aren't we?" Kurai grinned.

"Stop right there, don't take another step further," Runuganga stated. "I won't let you take another step toward Las Noches."

"Runuganga is made of sand," Nel stated. "So it makes sense for there to be more than one of him."

"Dance," Rukia spoke drawing her Zanpakuto and turning it. "Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no mai..."

She touched her blade down four times, as alway, except this time she was piecing Bawabawa. Not a wise decision as he began thrashing and shouting in pain.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Renji shouted over Bawabawa.

"Sorry, I got too, excited," Rukia apologized.

"You hurt him Lady!" Nel shouted pointing at her.

Suddenly, an antlion pit opened below Bawabawa and they were quickly sucked in, Rukia being thrown a distance away in the process.

* * *

Read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Back Again

Kurai groaned, looking around. They were there. The forest. Massive stone trees surrounded them, spreading as far as they could see, and Kurai's body was tense and wouldn't relax.

"The Menos Forest," Kurai growled. "Get up guys."

The others pushed themselves up, looking around.

"This the place?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded before his head snapped around.

His shoulders slumped and he began walking forward. There was a massive crater in the tree in front of him. He rested his hand on it for a moment before turning directly away from it then slowly to the left. When he stopped, his eyes widened.

"What?" Renji asked.

"This is where we fought Halibel," Kurai stated walking forward to a crater in the ground. "This is where my lieutenant died. She was among the best people I knew."

"Did you..." Uryu began but trailed off.

"I did love her, but not the way you mean," Kurai snorted. "She was my sister. The only family I can remember after so long in the Soul Society. I'm told that my mother was single and died shortly after me and my sister's birth but that no one knew who was the father. Anyway, I took care of my sister for years before we died and the next thing we knew we were in the Soul Society."

"I see," Uryu nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurai stated sliding down into the crater.

A moment later, he climbed back out holding a Zanpakuto. It was a short katana with a six sided tsuba with the two sides parallel to the blunt sides of the blade being a bit longer than the others. The grip was blue, and the buttcap was silver. The Zanpakuto had no sheath with it, likely from the sheath having been lost during the battle.

"Can you use its Shikai and Bankai forms?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kurai said. "Her Zanpakuto was never fond of me. It decided that I was too angry all the time. I suppose it was right."

Ichigo nodded then looked around.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Good question," Kurai nodded looking around as well. "Which way would she have been thrown?"

"How should I know?" Ichigo asked.

Kurai sighed, looking around just before Haruko stirred, just barely, and he felt her pull to his left, almost unnoticeably.

"This way," Kurai spoke up beginning to run that way. "Haruko is reacting to Sode no Shirayuki."

The others followed and after a few minutes Haruko stopped pulling. They soon came across a massive group of hollows and a massive spire of ice on one side.

"This way," Kurai said, running past the ice while Ichigo blasted the hollows with a Getsuga Tensho.

They followed a straight line in that direction and soon came to a wide open area with a crater in front of them and nothing else. They all stopped at the crater and Kurai knelt, examining the crater.

"Cero," Kurai reported. "Didn't hit her. Unfortunately, we have no way of finding her."

"Where are the hollows that fired it?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably destroyed," Kurai stated looking around. "Any ideas how to find her?"

Bawabawa said something in gibberish for a moment and Nel reported he was going to climb a tree.

"Hold on, I want to see what this forest area looks like as a whole," Uryu stated. "Let me climb on and I'll look for myself."

"I'll go too," Chad spoke up as the two of them jumped onto Bawabawa's back as he climbed a tree to one of its branches, several hundred feet up.

"You know, there are at the very least Gillians near here," Kurai stated looking around.

"Yeah so?" Renji asked.

"So, why aren't they attacking the three Soul Reapers, Quincy, and powerful human that are standing well within range of them?" Kurai asked.

"Bec..." Renji trailed off before looking around. "Because they were ordered not to."

"Ordered?" Ichigo asked. "By who?"

"Adjucha," Kurai grinned. "Adjuchas are the next step up from Gillian. And they control Gillians."

"Oh wonderful," Ichigo sighed. "Wait, didn't you say that your group, the Captain Guardians or whoever, were specifically assigned to kill Adjuchas?"

"You were a Captain Guard?" Renji gaped. "But I heard from Captain Kuchiki that they were all wiped out."

"Technically they were," Kurai nodded. "You can't have an order of Captain Guards with only one member. I was the sole survivor, and that only because the Vasto Lorde that wiped out everyone else took a liking to me and wanted to fight me again someday."

"I see," Renji nodded. "Well, that should be fun. So, about the Adjucha, any idea where it is?"

"It'll turn up," Kurai smiled. "See anything guys?"

"No, it's no good!" Uryu shouted back.

"Damn," Ichigo sighed. "Do we-"

"Hollows," Kurai reported, raising his sister's Zanpakuto.

Ichigo turned to look and growled in frustration, drawing his Zanpakuto as Renji did the same. Dozens of hollows began to stream out of the trees along the ground, all different from each other. Kurai glanced up to see a large group of bat-like hollows flying toward Uryu and Chad. He sighed then sprinted forward, slashing two hollows before jumping over another which Renji killed. Kurai landed on the next and spun, stabbing a gorilla hollow as it leapt at him. Then, he leapt into the air and slashed two that leapt at him. Ichigo and Renji killed several more and Kurai landed in a small group, quickly killing them before he tensed even further.

"Menos," He breathed as three Gillians appeared from behind the trees in front of him.

"Kurai!" Renji shouted.

"I know," Kurai yelled. "You guys handle the lesser hollows. I'll get the Gillians!"

Just then, one reached toward Bawabawa. Kurai sprinted up the side of the tree, leaping at the Gillian's hand and cutting it in half just above the thumb. Then, he jumped off of what was left and bisected the Gillian's head. He jumped sideways off of the severed portion to the next and drove the Zanpakuto into its mask, shattering it. Then, he turned, leaping off and switched the Zanpakuto to his other hand, holding out one finger.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai shouted, firing the bolt of lightning straight through the Gillian's mask.

It leaned back, roaring then raised it hand, swiping at him. He slashed the hand then fired a Bala, blasting the Gillian's mask wide open, killing it. He landed beside Renji, slashed two hollows as they leapt at him then switched the Zanpakuto back to his right hand and looked around quickly.

"There's a lot left," Kurai stated. "Reinforcements?"

"Probably," Renji nodded.

"Ichigo!" Nel suddenly screamed.

They all turned and saw a bat hollow carrying her, Dondochakka, and Pesche away.

"Nel!" Ichigo shouted, slashing a pair of hollows and moving to chase the bat hollow just as five more Gillians stepped out of the trees as the bat passed.

"Ichigo!" Nel screamed again before the bat vanished from view.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "Ichigo, blast them."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted blasting all five at once.

Five more came forward, these five firing Ceros.

"Scatter!" Kurai shouted.

They did so and the ceros blasted the area they had been. Kurai leapt at the Gillians and slashed one's head in half then stepped off of one side at the next. It spun, firing a Cero at point blank range. Kurai used Flash Step to escape the blast, landing beside Ichigo as more Gillians began to arrive. Renji slashed two Gillians across the mask, killing them, then landed beside Kurai and Ichigo as Bawabawa arrived, depositing Uryu and Chad before climbing back up the tree where it was safe, since the lesser hollows had fled.

"We're a shining beacon," Kurai stated. "The more we fight, the more will show up. We have to get out of here."

"Bawabawa!" Ichigo shouted. "Can you get us to Nel?"

Bawabawa said something and returned, everyone climbing on. Kurai turned backward and when the Gillians grouped together to attack, he fired a Soren Sokatsui, blasting them all and killing them. More arrived in the open area but they had already slipped into the trees.

* * *

Read and review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Way Out

Kurai slid off of Bawabawa, looking up to the top of the cliff. Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche stood at the top, bound, and Kurai could tell there was a very powerful Menos nearby.

"Adjucha," Kurai breathed and Renji nodded.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted. "Run away!"

They all leapt into the air, Chad pulling Bawabawa out of the way, as a Cero blasted the spot they were as Gillians began to swarm out of the trees, dozens of them at the time. Several lesser hollows stood behind Nel and her brothers as the Adjucha, judging by his massive Spiritual Presser, appeared beside Nel. He was tall, about three times Kurai's height and looked like a cross between a cockroach and a human.

"I was going to get you with one shot, but I missed," the Adjucha stated. "Oh well."

"You guys take the Gillians," Kurai stated raising his sister's Zanpakuto. "He's mine."

"Don't move Soul Reapers," the Adjuchas laughed. "Don't move a single hair. If you do, the hollows are going to eat them."

"It seems like you were planning to draw us out by using us as bait from the beginning," Uryu stated.

"And that's not all," the Adjucha laughed. "The guy who Lord Aizen placed in charge of this forest says he wants to face Ashido one on one."

"Ashido?" Kurai snorted. "Ashido died. Decades ago."

"Who?" Renji asked.

"One of the soul reapers that was marked as a possible recruit as a Captain Guard," Kurai stated. "How could the Adjucha in charge of the forest fight him?"

"He's alive, duh," the Adjucha snorted. "He has survived, fighting hollows in the forest for decades."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Good. Perhaps the Captain Guards can return after all. Uryu, clear the crowd. Renji, Chad, Ichigo, the Gillians are yours."

All of the Gillians began firing Ceros, the blasts kicking up a massive cloud of dust.

"Ichigo!" Nel shrieked.

"Did they get 'em?" the Adjucha asked.

Uryu flashed up in front of him, forming his bow then mowing down the hollows behind Nel and her brothers. The Adjucha leapt away and toward Kurai. He spun at the last minute, blocking Kurai's slash with his bone gauntlet before throwing a kick, blasting Kurai into the ground. Kurai stood, grinning as Ichigo got Nel and her brothers to safety. Kurai leapt at the Adjucha again, slashing at it as it blocked the slash and threw a kick. This time, Kurai caught it.

"What?" the Adjucha gaped.

"Allow me to tell you something," Kurai grinned. "You may be strong around here, but you're just average for an Adjucha. I killed stronger Adjuchas than you when I was just starting. You're nothing to me."

He hurled the Adjucha into the cliff and it roared in rage, firing a Cero at him.

"Is that all?" Kurai grinned flying forward.

He slashed the Cero aside, the cero blasting the cliff. Then, Kurai flew to the Adjucha as it stared in shock. Kurai slashed the Adjucha across the face, cutting the head in half and killing the Adjucha.

The remaining few Gillians all turned and dispersed into the trees. Kurai landed beside the others and smirked.

"So, I don't suppose you guys figured out how to get out?" Kurai asked.

"Actually yes," Dondochakka nodded. "A hollow told us that the exit is this way."

"Good," Kurai nodded. "Now all we have to do is find Rukia."

"That's easy enough," Rukia spoke up from behind them.

"Rukia!" Ichigo smiled.

"Good to see you to Ichigo," Rukia smiled. "And you too Kurai."

"Thanks a lot," Renji grumbled.

Rukia smiled and Renji grinned as another Soul Reaper, this one with a tattered shihakusho a green fur cloak with several hollow masks on it, a zanpakuto with a green grip and a chipped rectangular tsuba, and shaggy brown hair appeared behind her.

"Ah, Ashido, I assume," Kurai spoke up.

"That's right," Ashido nodded. "Do you mind me asking how you know me?"

"My name is Kurai, last of the Captain Guards," Kurai stated. "I don't expect you to know what I'm talking about. My group was in charge of eliminating Adjuchas and large groups of Gillians that were too dangerous to risk large groups of Soul Reapers. During times of war, more than anything else, we were bodyguards to the captains. Before my group was wiped out by a Vasto Lorde, we were planning to recruit you."

"I see," Ashido nodded. "It sounds like an honor. I'm sorry things worked out the way they did."

"Don't be," Kurai shrugged. "You'd have died."

Ashido nodded then turned toward the cliff.

"The exit's this way," Ashido stated.

He began to climb and the others followed, Nel riding on Ichigo's shoulder while Chad and Kurai carried Pesche and Dondochakka and Bawabawa brought up the rear. They entered a low crack in the cliff face with a light at the far end.

"When you reach the end of this, follow the flow of the sand," Ashido stated. "Then you'll reach the surface."

Ichigo nodded and they started running. As soon as they did, however, several Gillians appeared behind them, one of them blasting the ground behind them.

"Damn, they're back again," Renji stated.

The same Adjucha Kurai had fought appeared, head held together by strips of its own skin tied around its head.

"You won't get away Soul Reaper," the Adjucha stated.

"Impossible," Kurai growled. "You're still alive?"

"It will take more than that to kill me," the Adjucha stated.

"Get back," Ashido ordered as Ichigo and Renji charged.

He pulled out one of the hollow masks, blocking a Gillian's Cero with it and reflecting the blast out of the crack. He did it several more times before one hit the ceiling, beginning to collapse the path.

"It's collapsing!" Renji shouted as chunks of rubble began to fall.

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" Uryu shouted.

"Ashido, come with us!" Rukia shouted.

"Go, I'll catch up later!" Ashido shouted as the Adjucha walked over, throwing a punch down at it.

He Flash Stepped out of the way, drawing his Zanpakuto as the mask he had been using as a shield, a long mask that covered his forearm, spun through the air to Kurai who caught it.

"I'll be coming after that Captain Guard," Ashido promised. "Hang onto it for me."

Kurai nodded then turned, picking up Rukia as he, Ichigo, and Renji all sprinted after the others, the path collapsing behind them. After a bit, they reached the surface, stopping as they did as Nel and her family began to celebrate making it out alive while Kurai examined his new shield and Rukia knelt in the sand, seeming to mourn the fact that Ashido hadn't escaped.

"Sorry," Kurai sighed. "I should have made sure I killed the Adjucha when I fought him."

"It's fine," Rukia sighed standing. We're almost to Las Noches. We should go."

"Hey, you want a lift to Las Noches?" Nel called out.

"On our way!" Kurai called back.

He and the others hurried over and climbed onto Bawabawa and he began moving. They would be there in under two hours. They could already see just how massive it was, considering it filled the horizon already.

* * *

Read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

White Sea

Rukia rested her hand on the wall of Las Noches thoughtfully.

"I winder what this is," Rukia breathed. "It doesn't appear to be Sekkiseki."

"Well hell, if it ain't Sekkiseki, Renji and I should have no trouble breaking in," Ichigo spoke up.

Rukia stepped aside and Ichigo and Renji raised their Shikai, both raising the Spiritual Pressure as high as they could before slashing the wall, blasting a gaping hole in it.

"What are you doing?" Nel asked. "You don't need to break the wall, the entrance is only three days that way."

She pointed to their right but Ichigo rested a hand on her head.

"Sorry Nel," Ichigo smiled. "But we don't have three days."

She nodded and Ichigo turned back to the wall.

"Stay here Nel," Ichigo said. "This is where we part ways."

They all sprinted into Las Noches and after a few minutes, stopped when they heard Nel scream behind them. Ichigo turned and ran back. After a few minutes, he returned with Nel and Dondochakka and Pesche were following. They continued through the hallway and soon came to a room with five new passages leaving it, not including the one they had entered through.

"We have to split up," Kurai stated. "Everybody pick a tunnel, I,ll stick with Rukia for now."

"Thank you," Ichigo smiled.

Kurai nodded but Renji stepped froward.

"I think before we go we should do a charm together," Renji stated.

"You're joking right?" Kurai grinned. "Captain Kuchiki actually still does those?"

"So what?" Renji demanded. "Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Sure, why not," Kurai chuckled. "Let's get this over with."

Everyone held their hands out, stacking them as they formed a circle. Ichigo added his after a minute and Renji nodded.

"As we approach the crucial battle ground, believe that our blades will not shatter, believe that our resolve will not weaken," Renji recited. "Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain together. Swear that though the land itself may break asunder, we will come back here alive."

And with that, they all split up, heading down their respective pathways. Kurai kept his sister's Zanpakuto ready for use but as they ran, they found no use for it. Their hallway wound and twisted as it continued. Suddenly, they felt Ichigo, Renji, and Chad's Spiritual Pressure all fluctuating.

"You feel that?" Rukia asked.

"They're probably fighting," Kurai nodded. "We have to keep going. They can all take care of themselves."

Rukia nodded and they continued. After a time, Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure stabilized, signaling the end of his battle. Just after it did, Kurai slowed to a stop, turning toward the wall as Rukia slowed to a stop, looking back at him.

"Kurai?" Rukia called back to him.

"You go on ahead," Kurai stated. "I'm going to go this way."

"What way?" Rukia asked.

"Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!" Kurai spoke, blasting a hole in the wall and the one opposite it. "Go on Rukia. Find Orihime."

Rukia nodded then turned and sprinted along her hallway. Kurai stepped through his hole then the next. He came out in a very large and completely empty, bleached white room. Once inside, he looked around. There was one door our on one side and another door opposite it. Of the two, the one closest went in the same direction Rukia had gone.

Just as he took a step toward it, both doors opened and Arrancar began to walk in. Within a minute, there were a dozen, all wearing matching uniforms, consisting of a white gi, black obi belts holding zanpakuto with white grips and white sheaths, loose white pants, black gloves, and black boots. All of them even had matching cracked human skull masks.

"Well well," Kurai grinned. "Just my luck. An army of Arrancar."

All of them drew their swords and charged. Kurai stepped forward, slashing one across the chest before spinning and slashing another. They weren't particularly strong, not that he really expected much, but there were more entering the room, a much faster pace now. Kurai slashed several more before the Arrancar had formed a circle around him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurai growled. "There sure are a lot of you."

"Aren't there though?" a voice asked as another appeared in front of the others, this one wearing a similar uniform but with a bull skull mask rather than a human skull. "Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Rudbornn Chelute, and this is the Exequias. We have been given permission to stop the intruders. You're the first one we caught up with."

"I see," Kurai nodded before looking to his right, again sensing what he knew was Halibel. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to scoot your ass along to the next ones. I'm busy looking for a friend."

"Sorry," Rudbornn snickered drawing his Zanpakuto. "That's not going to happen."

Kurai sighed then raised his sword as the Arrancar all charged. He dropped, spinning and slashing the first row across the ankles, dropping them as he escaped with Flash Step. He reappeared over them, seeing nothing but shifting black lines against the white that could have been the floor.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted, blasting a group below himself.

Then, the Arrancar began leaping at him, finally figuring out where he was. He blocked one slash, flipping and kicking the Arrancar into the next then slashing both, bisecting one, before spinning and slashing another one across the chest. He flew through a group of them, slashing each as he came to them before blocking the last one's sword and placing his finger to its forehead.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" He said blasting the Arrancar through the brain.

He spun, forming an El Escudo to block several blades before letting the shield fade and slashing the Arrancars. Another leapt at him from below but at the last moment Kurai flipped over, kicking him in the face and blasting him back into the ground before landing on him, stabbing him. Kurai pulled his Zanpakuto back out just in time to block Rudbornn's blade, the force shoving him back to the wall.

"You can't defeat us so easily, Soul Reaper," Rudbornn stated before leaping away as a line of Arrancars charged at him.

"Shit," Kurai snorted holding out one hand, the other gripping his arm for support. "Didn't expect to have to showcase this one. Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

A massive blast of electrical Spirit Energy shot out of his palm, expanding and blasting all of the Arrancars in front of him, making it to the center of the room before exploding into a massive ball of fire and smoke that filled the room. When it cleared, Kurai let his El Escudo disappear and saw Rudbornn standing in the far corner, staring at him.

"You're very powerful," Rudbornn admitted. "Much stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Thank you," Kurai grinned. "That's high praise from an enemy, especially one whose sole job is to eliminate me. Though, I'd be more impressed if you were an Arrancar."

"You would be dead then," Rudbornn stated holding out his left hand using the right to hold his Zanpakuto so that the tip of the zanpakuto stuck out between his middle and ring fingers with the edge up. A violet Cero began to form in front of his hand and Kurai reached back for the mask he had gotten from Ashido. "Cero."

The Cero fired at Kurai. Kurai managed to get the mask up, blocking the Cero but the force still blasted him away, smashing him backward through three hallways, two room, and finally into a second room like the one he had started in before fading and allowing him to flip over and land on his feet. Just as he did, Rudbornn appeared in the hole he had just left, a second Cero already prepared. It fired and this time, Kurai swung the mask at it, bashing it and redirecting it back at Rudbornn who only barely managed to get over his surprise in time to get out of the way before the Cero exploded on the ceiling over him. After a moment, a hole opened in the wall and Rudbornn stepped through, dusting himself off and turning toward Kurai.

"Not bad," Rudbornn admitted. "I didn't realize you had made contact with Ashido. That Soul Reaper always was an annoyance. Perhaps now Lord Aizen will give me permission to end him."

"Sure," Kurai snorted raising his hand. "Bala."

The blast hit Rudbornn square in the chest before he could even register what Kurai had said. He crashed through the wall on the opposite side of the wall and Kurai fired three more, all three connecting. Then, he rested his sister's Zanpakuto on his as he waited. Sure enough, just as the smoke finished settling, Rudbornn stepped back into the room, shirt completely destroyed and the bottom of his pants gone, leaving them more as shorts than anything. His skin was as pale as his mask but just as he stepped into the room, the walls, ceiling, and floor all flashed and his clothes restored themselves, wounds healing.

"That, was an Arrancar power," Rudbornn snarled. "What number are you, Arrancar?"

"Arrancar power?" Kurai blinked. "I thought it was just a blast of Spirit Energy. Like this."

He fired another at Rudbornn but this time Rudbornn fired one of his own, blocking Kurai's, the two blasts canceling and fading, rather than exploding.

"Only Arrancars can use it, regardless of what it is," Rudbornn stated. "So I ask again, what number are you?"

Kurai stared at him for a moment before looking around at the room.

"This room heals you, doesn't it?" Kurai asked. "That's why you were careful to make sure I stopped in this room after leaving the other one that I trashed."

"You're very perceptive," Rudbornn nodded. "But you're not changing the subject."

"Then how about the scenery?" Kurai asked spinning and blasting the wall with a Bala before firing another dozen then grinning back at Rudbornn. "You want to kill me, come get me."

And with that, he sprinted out of the room, following his trail of destruction before sprinting out into a desert area with a blue sky overhead and nearly blinding daylight after being in the dark for so long. Kurai slowed to a stop and raised a hand looking up.

"Where are we?" Kurai breathed.

"The ceiling of Las Noches is designed to look like the daytime sky of the Living World or Soul Society," Rudbornn stated. "Lord Aizen designed it. Now, answer my question."

"I don't know how I can use an Arrancar power, I am only a Soul Reaper," Kurai stated. "All I know is that I can and I like it. Happy?"

"No," Rudbornn stated. "It means that I will have to work harder to eliminate you."

He charged a Cero and fired it at Kurai but Kurai deflected it. Just as the Cero exploded, so did a part of the building a ways away, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra flying out of it, seeming to be fighting each other.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kurai asked.

"It would seem, Grimmjow is trying to save Ichigo Kurosaki's life so that he may kill him personally," Rudbornn stated, also watching the battle. "You were so caught up in our fight that you did not notice Ulquiorra defeat Ichigo did you?"

"No," Kurai admitted just as a large black box appeared around Ulquiorra before shrinking into nothing. "Looks like Grimmjow wins. As much as I would like to help Ichigo with Grimmjow, you and I have something to finish."

Rudbornn nodded, turning back to Kurai and sprinting forward and slashing at him. Kurai blocked the slash and shoved it away then leapt over a kick. He spun, slashing at Rudbornn again only for Rudbornn to block it and shove him back, leaping away from Kurai, avoiding three Balas as he did. He held his Zanpakuto out, violet Spirit Energy flying up around him as the sword glowed and shrunk, turning into a weapon that was shaped like a lightning bolt. A moment later, roots grew from his waist downward, lifting him into the ground as four lightning bolt-shaped spikes grew from the right side of his back, each with a human skull-looking growth near the point. Then, yellow roots wrapped around both arms and four more spikes grew from the left side of his back, also with the growths. All eight suddenly grew bodies, forming the same Arrancars that Kurai had fought in the first room.

"I see," Kurai grinned. "They're all created by your power. You're the only one that's an actual Arrancar. That explains the gap in your power compared to them."

Rudbornn laughed and nodded before holding his blade out at Kurai.

"Kill him," Rudbornn ordered.

The eight Arrancars charged at Kurai as more began to grow, a new one starting each time one fell. Kurai began to quickly and easily cut down the Arrancars one after another, the bodies piling up around him but not as fast as Rudbornn was forming them. He could form eight for every two Kurai killed. After a moment, Kurai leapt into the air, holding out his hand.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai shouted firing the blast at Rudbornn.

The Arrancars Rudbornn had made vanished, reappearing in front of Rudbornn as a light blue barrier appeared in front of them. The lightning bolt struck the barrier and stopped, blasting a pinhole in the barrier but that was all. Then, the Arrancars fell, landing on their feet as Kurai landed across from them.

"Impressive," Kurai growled. "You have a very impressive ability to block attacks. Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

The lightning bolt flew at Rudbornn before his Arrancars could reform the barrier. Instead, Rudbornn formed eight new Arrancars that blocked the blast for him. The others all charged at Kurai and he growled in frustration, sprinting forward and beginning to carve his way through their ranks as more and more flooded into the fray like and endless sea. Finally Kurai punched an Arrancar, blasting it into those behind it, clearing a space. With that opening, he rolled sideways, getting to a gap where he could see Rudbornn.

"Hado Eight Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" He shouted firing at Rudbornn.

Rudbornn's creations blurred into motion again but this time, Kurai had a plan. He held his sword out at a circular green shield formed from the tip.

"Gaki Rekko," Kurai spoke.

Green blasts of energy shout outward from the blade on the back side of the shield then shot off the edge in green streaks, slaughtering Rudbornn's creations as they moved to shield Rudbornn. Six managed to get into place, met by a new eight and together they formed a a much smaller barrier than the last one. The Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho stuck the barrier and exploded, blowing the barrier away instantly and blasting the remaining creations while also blasting Rudbornn, launching him. His roots righted him and he began to replenish his numbers, pieces of his shirt and pants missing and a fair amount of blood pouring down his face and dripping from his arms.

"I now how to hit you now Rudbornn," Kurai grinned raising the Zanpakuto again. "Shall we continue?"

Rudbornn growled in frustration before holding out his blade as all of his creations took the stance Rudbornn had used prior to releasing his power when he used a Cero.

"Cero!" Rudbornn shouted and he and all of his creations fired Ceros at him.

Kurai grinned and held up the arm with the mask shield, forming an El Escudo while also forming nearly a dozen Danku between himself and the Ceros. After about thirty seconds, the last Danku shattered and his El Escudo began to hold back two Ceros. After a moment, he released it, blocking and then deflecting the two Ceros into the ranks of Rudbornn's creations with the mask. Rudbornn growled in frustration as he began spawning more soldiers again.

"Kill him!" Rudbornn ordered.

"Yes, kill me," Kurai grinned pointing one finger on his free hand toward the sky. "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge. Stun and flicker. Disrupt the sleep."

"Stop him!" Rudbornn ordered as the Arrancars charged, all moving far to slow.

"The crawling queen of iron," Kurai continued, watching the Arrancars carefully as they approached. "The eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness. Hado Ninety, Kurohitsugi!"

Black walls shot up around Rudbornn and his troops, stretching ten feet into the air, not as large as Kurai had expected given Haruko's Kido power, but it was still a successful use, and the first time he had ever used that particular Kido. Spears of Spirit Energy shot out of the sides of the box, driving themselves into the Arrancars inside the box. After a moment, it faded and the Arrancars all collapsed, except Rudbornn, who was barely keeping from collapsing, blood running down his body from several dozen wounds in rivulets.

"Damn you," Rudbornn growled. "How can you possibly be so strong?"

"I have my Zanpakuto to thank," Kurai stated tapping Haruko's sheath and smiling proudly. "She's the greatest partner anyone could want. Now, let's take care of those reinforcements of yours shall we?"

He used Flash Step to moved around behind Rudbornn, cutting all eight of the spikes from his back before returning to his place. Rudbornn shrieked in pain, the roots around his waist retracting and dropping him. After a moment, he stood again, Spiritual Pressure spiking as his rage boiled over at the thought of being defeated.

"I'll kill you!" Rudbornn raged.

His root legs regrew, this time less stationary and shorter. He hovered about three feet off the ground and scurried forward using the roots as legs. When he reached Kurai, who had flown up level with him, he slashed the lightning bolt blade at him. Kurai blocked it, a shock wave flying from their blades and kicking up a cloud of dust. Kurai flipped, kicking Rudbornn sideways. Rudbornn skidded several meters before scurrying forward again. Kurai flew to him, slashing at his head but Rudbornn blocked it and slashed back. Kurai blocked it then dropped, slipping between the roots and removing Rudbornn's legs, blood splattering across the ground. Rudbornn screamed again, spinning and slashing at Kurai again. Kurai blocked it then spun, allowing Rudbornn to skid past. Rudbornn stopped and leapt at Kurai, blade first. When Kurai blocked it, two roots drove themselves into the ground and the rest all shot toward Kurai like spears. Kurai flipped out of their way then severed them. Before Rudbornn could counter, Kurai slashed at the top of his head. The Zanpakuto cut into him, slicing through him easily. However, as it did, Rudbornn swung his own blade upward, snapping the Zanpakuto's blade about two inches from the tsuba. Kurai spun, driving what was left of the blade through the side of his head then released the handle, allowing Rudbornn's corpse to fall to the ground.

"You broke my sister's sword Rudbornn," Kurai growled. "Guess we're even. I'll come back for that sword. But for now, I have someone else to go see."

* * *

Read and review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Old Rivals

"There you are," Kurai called out as he slowly floated down in front of three female Arrancars.

One had long green hair, a white robe with long sleeves that reached far past her hands, and a piece of a mask that simply looked like two curved feathers on the right side of her hair, one with short blue hair, red around her left eye, a tight white shirt and a white skirt, and a mask that ran straight over the top of her head with a single spike extending from the front, one with dark skin, wavy brown hair reached down her back, a mask fragment with a round part the size of a quarter on her forehead with three finger-like parts reached around the sides of her head and over the top, a white skirt, with a black belt with an amethyst buckle, and a tight white top that only barely covered her chest, and the last with messy blonde hair cut short with two loose ponytails, a white top with long sleeves that turned into fingerless gloves at the end, with black gloves underneath, a high collar that hid her nose and mouth with mask fragments just barely showing on her cheeks, and the bottom of the top reaching only to cover about three fifths of her breasts. This one also wore a white skirt with a black obi belt that hung low on her hips with a part of the skirt reaching above the belt in front but the rest ending somewhere behind the belt. This one wore her sword across her back just below her shoulders in a light pink sheath.

"Stay back!" the one with the brown hair shouted.

"It's alright Franceska," the blonde spoke up.

"But Lady Halibel," the one with the green hair began.

"It's alright," Halibel repeated. "He and I are old acquaintances."

"That's right," Kurai nodded. "In fact, I'm probably one of the very few people that can say I survived fighting her, but only because she let me."

"You fought Lady Halibel?" the one with blue hair gaped.

"Yes Emilou, he did," Halibel nodded standing. "So, I take it you're hear to defeat me?"

"Defeat you?" Kurai snorted. "In the sealed form you're in now, you're at least twice as strong as you were the last time you kicked my ass, right? No, I doubt I'll last ten minutes against you."

"No one can defeat Lady Halibel," the one with green hair stated.

"Now now Cyan, let's not challenge Lord Starrk or Yammy," Halibel smirked. "That's the kind of trouble I don't need."

"You're not actually going to fight this thing right?" Franceska asked. "We were watching his fight along with that other intruder's. This thing can use Bala."

"I know," Halibel nodded. "He doesn't know why though."

"You do?" Kurai asked.

"If you can give me enough of an exercise, I'll tell you," Halibel stated. "Better yet, defeat me, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Sure," Kurai grinned, nodding just as he felt a Spiritual Pressure behind him and turned to look.

There was an Espada, judging by the amount of power it had, attacking Ichigo while Ichigo was weakened from his fight with Grimmjow, which he had won with relative ease, considering how it could have happened. This one wielded a massive axe with two opposing crescent moon shaped blades, one facing away from the grip and one facing back toward it.

"That's Nnoitra," Halibel stated. "He's obsessed with proving he's the strongest person around."

"My Captain is the same," Kurai grinned. "They would enjoy fighting, I think."

"Stop!" Halibel suddenly shouted.

Kurai looked back to see the three Arrancars Halibel was with leaping at him, all planning to kill him. Before they reached him, he spiked his Spiritual Pressure to max fast enough that the resulting concussion threw the three back past Halibel, who seemed unaffected by it.

"You've grown quite powerful," Halibel noted.

"Now show my yours," Kurai grinned. "Even if just for a second."

"Very well," Halibel nodded spiking her own.

Instantly, all three of her subordinates were thrown into the wall with enough force to crack it and Kurai was launched away from the building by the concussion then the wind. He skidded to a stop finally as he reached an excess of a hundred meters from her, the wind still bad enough that he had to squint. Then, Halibel stopped and he stood up straight, opening his eyes and sighing.

"I'm so fucked," Kurai breathed as Halibel flew over to him.

"Unleash your Bankai and we'll begin," Halibel stated.

"As much as I would love to start off as close to half your power as I can get, when Aizen betrayed us, he attacked me with the same attack that cost me our fight, only his worked," Kurai stated. "Haruko shielded me from it but was only in Shikai, so she was left comatose by the blast. All I have is my sealed state and a shikai form that I would have to control. For that reason, I won't be using anything except my sealed form. If Haruko wakes up during our battle, however, I'm going to use my Bankai and will destroy you."

Halibel nodded and drew her sword. It had a purple grip and the blade, while short, was only the outer part of the blade with the middle hollow and the edge sharp all the way around, despite it being shaped somewhat like a cleaver.

"Have you had the explanation of an Arrancar's sword?" Halibel asked and Kurai shook his head. "They are different from the Zanpakuto because they are our former hollow powers sealed into the form of a sword. We release our swords to reclaim our former hollow powers but in a much stronger form. If we lose a part of our bodies while in that released state, a piece of our power is forever lost to us, weakening us. We can reseal our powers into sword form to return to our normal form if we wish or, if we are weak enough but not fatally injured, as Grimmjow was after fighting Ichigo, it may reseal itself."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "I'm going to guess by your Spiritual Pressure that you're an Espada."

"Not just any," Halibel smiled reaching up to unzip her top.

Kurai looked away as she did.

"Don't worry, I'm still decent," Halibel promised.

He risked a glance and sure enough, her newly uncovered mask did cover her, barely. Her mask was a skeletal mask over the lower half of her face, then covering her neck and upper chest with two pieces reaching down to cover her nipples. On the inside of her right breast, she had a tattoo of the number three.

"You're the third Espada?" Kurai gaped. "I'm a dead man. Although, I have to ask, how do you eat with that mask?"

"I can retract the teeth enough to eat when I need to," she stated. "Since you can't use anything but your sealed Zanpakuto now, I won't unseal my own. And I'll hold back."

Kurai nodded then thought of something.

"How come when we first fought Grimmjow, and apparently right now with Ichigo and Nnoitra, we couldn't cut them with our swords?" Kurai asked.

"It's an Arrancar technique called Hierro in which the Arrancar's Spirit Energy condenses, hardening our skin until we can withstand even released Zanpakuto, in some cases," Halibel explained. "It's strength is dependent on the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure, the stronger the Espada, the stronger the Hierro. Nnoitra's is especially strong, however, leading him to claim he is the strongest, despite only being Espada Five. I'll keep mine inactive for our fight."

"All Arrancars have Hierro?" Kurai asked.

"Technically, but only the Espada are actually strong enough to use it, as you no doubt have surmised by reflecting on your fight with Rudbornn," Halibel stated.

"I thought as much," Kurai nodded just as a very powerful Spiritual Pressure spiked from near Ichigo and Nnoitra. "Is that...Nel?"

"Nel?" Halibel asked. "You mean, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck? You brought her here?"

"You know her?" Kurai asked.

"Not personally," Halibel stated. "She was the Third Espada before me. Nnoitra disliked her so he attacked her, and with another Espada's help managed to land a blow on her head, cracking her skull and probably removing her memories. Then he threw her out of Las Noches and I was turned into an Arrancar not long after."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Makes sense I suppose. Anyway, shall we begin?"

Halibel nodded and Kurai flew forward, slashing at her. She blocked it, throwing a punch much too fast for him to avoid. The blow hit and he rocketed away from her, eventually sliding to a stop and groaning, holding his side and feeling a broken rib.

"I think I may be a bit over my head here," Kurai sighed.

"Sorry," Halibel winced. "I'm not used to holding back. I used a bit more power than I intended."

"Well the more you hold back, the less rewarding my victory will be," Kurai grinned. "By all means, show me what you can do."

Halibel watched him for a moment before nodding. Kurai held his hand out and fired several Balas at her but she split them all in half, both halves fizzling out as they passed her. Then, she appeared in front of him, slashing down at him.

_Damn!_ Kurai thought blocking her sword only to be blasted into the ground below. _Yeah, definitely over my head._

He pushed himself up then leapt to the side as Halibel crashed down where he had been. Kurai lunged forward, slashing at her rapidly. She blocked his attacks, stepping back with each one. After several moment, his zanpakuto spun into the air and Halibel rested hers on his shoulder.

"Death number one," Halibel stated. "Go get your Haruko."

"You remembered," Kurai grinned walking over to his Zanpakuto and picking it up, turning back to Halibel.

"Of course," Halibel nodded. "As I told you, you were one of the hardest fights I had up until that time. And even since then."

Kurai smiled and nodded then sprinted forward again. He slashed at her, her sword meeting his with a musical ring before he spun past her holding out his hand.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted, his blast hitting her in the back and launching her away.

She flipped over and slid to a stop, looking down to inspect her top. The part that was supposed to cover what amount of her torso it did had been shredded with pieces of it lying along her flight path. The sleeves were mostly intact, ending just below her shoulders. She smirked and held her sword up, yellow Spirit Energy filling the hollow portion of the blade. Then, she thrust it at him like a stab and the energy shot out at Kurai, keeping the shape of the blade. Kurai held up the skull, the blast exploding against it and launching him. He managed to land on his feet and slide to a stop, glancing at the shield which had survived the blast unscathed. He sighed and charged forward, slashing at Halibel. She blocked the slash then spun, slashing at his other side. He ducked under it then stood, slashing at her again. This time, when she jumped back, his sword carved a very shallow scratch in her stomach.

"Impressive," Halibel smiled. "You're getting faster as we fight. It would seem fighting Arrancars has an interesting effect on you."

"Can you use a Cero without releasing your sword?" Kurai asked backing away a large distance.

"Would you like me to?" Halibel asked.

"Yes please," Kurai grinned. "Bakudo Eighty One, Danku!"

He formed twenty between himself and Halibel and she smiled before nodding holding out a hand.

"You sure that's enough?" She asked as he nodded. "Cero."

She formed and fired the Cero in under a second, the blast hitting the first Danku and shattering it instantly. Two seconds later it was halfway through and finally slowing down. Kurai waited as one by one his shields shattered until the Cero reached the last one. He raised his arm, forming an El Escudo just as the last Danku shattered. Then, the El Escudo shattered on impact and Kurai was blasted, flying backward as his blood splattered across the ground. Halibel watched him for several minutes before turning to return to the others.

"Where are you going?" Kurai groaned pushing himself up. "I'm still alive."

Halibel looked back, seeing him standing at the end of the trail her Cero had made. He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth just as an Arrancar that was with Nnoitra released his Zanpakuto and began to beat the life out of Ichigo.

"Your friend isn't doing very well," Halibel noted. "Maybe you should give him a hand. We'll finish this another time."

"No," Kurai growled. "Ichigo will be fine. We're finishing this."

"Kurai, don't be blinded by your desire to win, Ichigo is dying," Halibel stated.

Kurai looked toward them as the Arrancar threw Ichigo then walked after him, Ichigo's Zanpakuto lying on the ground behind the Arrancar.

"I know," Kurai stated. "He's got nothing left. But the new arrival does."

"Who?" Halibel asked just as the Arrancar threw the finishing blow at Ichigo.

Halibel turned in time to see a tall man with spiky black hair, a worn Zanpakuto and a Haori with the number "11" on it arrive and block the attack.

"That, is my captain," Kurai grinned. "Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of Squad Eleven. I am the Third Seat."

"What a coincidence," Halibel smirked. "I can sense others too."

"So can...he brought her," Kurai breathed looking toward where he had sensed Renji and Uryu fighting an Espada. "Mayuri you bastard. If she...sorry, I got distracted."

"Would you like to take a break?" Halibel asked.

"Not yet," Kurai said shaking his head. "But I'll be watching the fight over there. If I seem distracted..."

"I won't use it to my advantage," Halibel promised.

Kurai nodded and charged forward, slashing at her. Halibel blocked it, then spun, driving her elbow at him. He ducked under it then straightened up, slashing upward at her. She leaned back, avoiding the blade by centimeters before Kurai spun, slashing at her as she jumped over the slash, he hit her with a Bala. She flew out of the opposite side of the smoke, skidding to a stop, barely, and looking down at the remains of her skirt, which barely reached a third of the way down her thighs.

"You really are determined to remove my clothes aren't you?" Halibel snickered.

"Well if you were easier to damage than your clothes it wouldn't be a problem," Kurai grumbled, standing and sighing.

Halibel laughed and shook her head. She raised her sword, charging another blast of Spirit Energy. Before she could fire it, Kurai sensed Mayuri's Bankai and turned, seeing the massive thing pouncing on something. He turned back to Halibel in time to instinctively slash the blast, destroying it instantly.

"How...I see," Halibel nodded. "You're progressing quickly. Your Arrancar abilities are awakening."

"The speed is thanks to your Cer..." he stopped mid sentence, turning to look back toward Mayuri's battle where he could sense something was wrong with Nemu. Her Spiritual Pressure was dropping fast.

And Mayuri's Espada enemy's was rising just as quickly. After a moment, it stopped, the Espada having returned to full strength while Nemu's had almost completely vanished and was still dropping. She'd be dead in seconds.

"I can't make it," Kurai breathed.

"No you can't," Halibel agreed. "Szayelaporro Granz, the eighth Espada, is a truly cruel person. He delights in toying with his enemies but the ability he just used is the one he prides the most. He can take control of his enemies and be reborn from death by absorbing their life force. It can't be stopped once begun."

"No," Kurai growled. "But I might be able to save her. I don't suppose-"

"Go," Halibel said waving a hand. "I'll wait for you to get back."

Kurai nodded then turned, using Flash Step to try to get to her before anything worse happened, if that was possible.

* * *

Read and review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Retry

Kurai first saw Renji and Uryu lying on the ground off to one side of the ruin where they and Mayuri had been fighting Szayelaporro, then Szayelaporro standing in the middle with Mayuri's Zanpakuto blade through his hand and then into his heart. Mayuri had the handle, and probably an inch or two of the blade, in its sheath but was walking toward Nemu's body, reaching for the front of his robes as he did.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you sick bastard?" Kurai growled, ending his Flash Step with his Zanpakuto at Mayuri's throat.

"What does it look like?" Mayuri snarled. "I am reviving my Lieutenant, though, I doubt she actually deserves it. I should just make a new one."

"It in no way looks like you were going to revive her," Kurai snarled, Zanpakuto pressing dangerously against Mayuri's throat. "I should kill you right now. But I won't, because she still sees you as her father."

He pulled out a Spirit Energy extractor and jabbed it into his inner elbow. It pulled out as much as it could hold and Kurai lowered his Zanpakuto, turning and walking to Nemu's side, kneeling and lifting her upper body as he injected his Spirit Energy into her arm.

_Please work,_ Kurai pleaded silently. _Please come back to me Nemu._

At first nothing happened, then, her skin turned from grey back to its normal color, her withered body regenerating until her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and Kurai sighed, hugging her.

"Thank God," Kurai breathed, tears of his relief spilling from his eyes. "It worked. Thank God."

Nemu hugged him back after a moment before burying her face in his shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you," Nemu smiled before pulling back. "You saved my life."

Kurai smiled and nodded then leaned forward, kissing her. After a moment, she kissed him back and Kurai grinned internally as he heard Mayuri make a disgusted disapproving noise as he turned, beginning to walk away. After a moment, Kurai pulled away, smiling and hugging Nemu again. Then, he stood, turning away and looking back the way he had come, seeing Halibel floating in the distance.

"Please," Nemu spoke up catching his hand. "Be careful."

"I promise," Kurai smiled. "I'll come back."

Nemu nodded and Kurai floated into the air, feeling a shift in Haruko, feeling like she was a bit heavier than normal, and slowly growing heavier. Kurai grinned, Flash Stepping back to Halibel who lifted her sword.

"Change of plans," Kurai stated holding Haruko out, blade downward. "I've decided to test out my manual Shikai after all. So...Grow, Haruko."

He released the sword, the Zanpakuto turning into a disk of light at his feet before becoming its old field of grass self, beautiful, green, filled with flowers, and completely ready to serve his every command. he held his hand out, growing himself a Zanpakuto made out of grass and Halibel landed on the field, readying herself.

"Let's begin," Kurai grinned.

They both darted forward, swords meeting in a shower of sparks before Kurai spun, slashing at Halibel's right knee. She blocked it then smashed the knee into the bottom of his jaw, making him stagger backward. He stopped himself, stepping forward and slashing at her again. She blocked it again but this time, he spun past her, slashing at her back. She spun, blocking it and held her hand out, forming a Cero.

"Cero!" Halibel shouted firing the sphere at him, only for him to suddenly be behind her and the Cero to blast the sand in the distance. "So fast!"

"From what I remember, you're able to move so fast with...what was it, Sonido?...that you you seem to teleport," Kurai stated. "Tell me, am I close?"

She spun, slashing at him but he was on her left, blade to her throat, a drop of blood rolling down her neck from where the tip had pricked her.

"Death number one," Kurai stated, quoting her from earlier. "Funny, I didn't think you were holding back anymore, at least, in this form."

"I was," Halibel nodded. "I'll stop now."

She spun in a blur, slashing at him and he blocked it before appearing behind her, slashing at her back. Suddenly, thanks to her Sonido, she was facing toward him, her blade blocking his and a grin on her face.

"Fast enough for you?" Halibel asked.

"You are a very powerful Arrancar," Kurai grinned. "Let's stop wasting each other's time shall we? Time for me to go back to the basics."

Halibel nodded, floating into the air a bit and the grass all reached up tot Kurai, flowers sinking into the grass and vanishing, before the grass wrapped around his wrist, and extended into a Zanpakuto. He held it in front of himself and grinned.

"Shall we continue?"

Halibel nodded and slashed at him and his blade met hers with enough force to form a crater in the sand a hundred feet below them. He shoved hers back and slashed at her and she only narrowly slipped out of the blade's path before slashing at him. He rotated out of the way, bringing his sword up. Hers met it, edge to edge and with the swords lined up perfectly alone each other before she spun on her blade, supported by his, and kicked him. He flew sideways, skidding to a stop in time to block a slash, being pushed back. Then he blocked another, and another, and another. Finally he slowed to a stop, pressing back against her sword for a moment before shoving it up a bit then letting it fall, stepping past it and slashing her across the stomach. She coughed up blood, staggering away from him on air and he watched her go before she straightened, turning back to him.

"Impressive," Halibel commended. "I see being able to save her was a great source of confidence and strength for you. As was seeing your Shikai in all it's visual beauty again. The strength boosts gained by Shikai help a bit but if Haruko were awake, I'd be dead."

"Most likely," Kurai nodded. "Of course, if Haruko were awake, you'd have died long before the Soul Society sent reinforcements."

Halibel nodded raising her sword just as Nnoitra's sword was released. They looked over to see him slash Kenpachi and seemingly incapacitate him.

"He's strong," Kurai noted. "Where were we?"

"You aren't going to help?" Halibel asked.

"What's the point?" Kurai asked. "Kenpachi's got it handled. I told you we would settle things the next time we met. I meant it."

Halibel nodded and charged at him. He met her charge, their blades showering them with sparks. Just as they did, both raised their hands, blasting each other with Balas. Kurai crashed through the wall, leaving the lit area toward the outside of Las Noches while Halibel crashed down in the sand, bouncing a couple of times before flipping to her feet. She sprinted forward, toward the hole Kurai had made, but he leapt out of it before she arrived, firing a Bala at her. She dodged sideways out of its path and Kurai appeared in front of her slashing at her. She blocked it then leapt back as his foot flashed through where she had been. She sprinted forward and slashed at him but he blocked it, shoving it away before spinning and slashing at her back. She leapt over it, spinning and throwing her foot at him.

"Bakudo Eight," Kurai grinned making a loose fist beside the head her foot was flying at. "Seki."

A ball of blue energy formed there and when her foot hit, it burst and she was hurled backward. She flipped to her feet, growling in frustration before firing a blast of energy from her sword at him. He slashed it but it exploded on contact this time. He crashed into the wall again then rolled out of the way of her sword. He spun back the other way, driving his sword at her but she leapt out of the way, landing on the wall. She dropped to the ground and kicked him skyward then chased him. He rolled out of her way, blocking a slash as she passed then she flipped over and plummeted back toward him. He blocked her slash, stopping her before shoving her blade away just as Kenpachi's strength spiked and Nnoitra's dropped sharply in response. They both looked over to see Nnoitra on his knees, a deep gash down through his torso from his left shoulder, rendering three of his six skeletal arms useless. One of his right arms was holding his wound to slow the bleeding as he stood with two scythes, shouting for Kenpachi to fight him. Kenpachi turned and Nnoitra charged. When they met, Kenpachi slashed Nnoitra again and Nnoitra died instantly, falling to his knees then falling forward.

"Nnoitra," Halibel mumbled. "He always said he wanted to die fighting an opponent so strong that he was dead before his body hit the ground."

"He got his wish," Kurai stated. "Captain Kenpachi is more than strong enough to beat the him."

"So I see," Halibel nodded. "Starrk is coming."

"Starrk?" Kurai asked.

"Espada One," Halibel stated.

Kurai looked over at Kenpachi to see him break the barrier Orihime had had healing Ichigo and throw Ichigo. Then, he turned to Orihime. Just as he did, an Arrancar with a white jacket with a black collar, a thick black belt, white pants, white gloves, a yellowish green sword, and wavy brown hair appeared behind Orihime, resting a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo and Kenpachi both lunged at him, slashing, but he was gone before they got there, taking Orihime with him.

"Damn, Kurai sighed.

After a moment of silence, Kaname's voice appeared in his head.

"Tenteikura," Kaname spoke, establishing a connection, and from Kenpachi and Ichigo's reactions with them too, likely to all the intruders of Las Noches.

"Can you hear me, my daring intruders?" Aizen's voice spoke in Kurai's head.

"Aizen," Kurai snarled. "Tenteikura huh? What do you want now?"

"I commend you for coming this far and defeating my Espadas," Aizen spoke. "As a reward, I will tell you this much. We are proceeding with our plans to invade the World of the Living. Orihime Inoue, for those who wish to know, is being held in the fifth tower. If you want to effect her rescue, feel free to come and get her. She's no longer of any use to me. Her powers are indeed amazing. Her ability to reject all forms of phenomena is beyond anything the human race has ever demonstrated. The leaders of the Soul Society are not fools. They have understood the importance of that power since the beginning. That's why her power was a threat to them. It helps to explain their response to her. They were afraid. They immediately took steps to protect not the World of the Living but the Soul Society itself. Her very presence caused them to mobilize. She became the bait to lure in the Soul Society's potential new military strength. The Ryoka, which included the substitute Soul Reaper and his friends. If you are wondering about the fates of the four captains that came to aid the intruders, don't worry. I was able to imprison them here in Hueco Mundo. The strength of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is really quite simple when you break it down. The Thirteen captains all possess enough power to be able to stand as a military force of their own. But now, however, three of them have defected and four of them are imprisoned. If you do the math, you could say that the military power of the Soul Society has been cut in half. It makes our job easy. We will destroy Karakura Town, create the Oken, and overthrow the Soul Society. When all of this is done, I shall take each of you own at my leisure."

Then, the spell ended.

"It's time," Halibel stated. "He's calling us. Starrk, Espada Two Barragan, and myself."

"Don't go," Kurai said. "Stay here and fight me. There will already be too many combatants in Karakura Town. I don't want to know how many people will die."

"No bystanders will be harmed because there are none," Halibel stated motioning for him to follow and flying back toward her subordinates. "Your superiors, the Soul Reaper Captains, switched Karakura Town with a fake that is empty of any living beings, allowing a war to be fought there without any innocents being harmed."

They landed and Halibel formed a Garganta to the World of the Living.

"Come with us," Halibel said. "We can finish our fight there."

Kurai stared into the Garganta for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Just leave it open for me. I'm going to get Nemu."

Halibel nodded and Kurai left with Flash Step.

"Why are we bringing him?" Franceska demanded.

"I wish to see our fight through," Halibel stated as she and her subordinates walked through.

Kurai arrived and grabbed Nemu, spinning and returning to the Garganta, slipping through as it began to close. Then, he reached the other side, sensing a lot of very strong Spiritual Pressures just outside. The moment he stepped out, he leapt over Halibel and her subordinates then began skidding through the air, sliding to a stop beside Hitsugaya, looking back to see Starrk standing beside a young girl with a horned biker helmet and a revealing white uniform that was basically underwear, Aizen, Gin, and Kaname all standing in front of a still-open Garganta higher than the others, Halibel and her group all watching him carefully, and Barragan, a large elderly Arrancar with white hair, a white mustache, a white crown that was all that remained of his mask, a white robe, a gold buckle and chain belt over the robe's black one, and gold bracers over black padding, standing in the middle of a group of six Arrancar. One had a massive body and a relatively small head with a jaw-bone-like mask fragment, another had long messy purple hair, a fairly feminine uniform, including a tiara shaped mask fragments that had horns, one with a beaked-helmet-like mask fragment, white pants, white sleeves, and no shirt revealing his red tattoos, one with long blonde hair, a white shirt and pants, and a mask fragment that covered his upper face with another piece wrapping under his chin as though holding the mask on, had the standard Arrancar uniform and had his mask fragment on top of his head, the mask resembling a sabertooth tiger skull, his scruffy black hair in a ponytail, and a feminine face, and the last was bigger than the others with a helmet-like mask fragment and a very blocky build.

"You're late," Head Captain Yamamoto stated.

* * *

Read and review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Battle: Beginning

Kurai raised his sword, looking around.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'll need your help with Halibel," Kurai stated. "Once the lesser Arrancars are finished, we'll go after her."

Hitsugaya nodded as Yamamoto released his Shikai, sealing the three former captains in a bal of flames. After a moment, Barragan declared he was now in charge.

"The Boss said that we have to invade the Soul Society, but why go through that much trouble?" Barragan asked. "They used for pillars to send the real town to the Soul Society, so if we destroy them, the real one should come back. And I know where they are. I'm quite certain they're in the four cardinal directions."

"WHAAT!?" Soi-fon's lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, shouted. "THEY KNOW! IF THE PILLARS ARE DEST-"

"Omaeda, shut the fuck up!" Kurai interrupted, cutting him off. "You blubbering idiot. Do you really think Head Captain Yamamoto is naive enough to not think to have the pillars guarded?"

Just as he said this, four Garganta opened beside each pillar, a massive hollow coming through and attacking each. Before much damage could be done to them, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Shuhei all appeared, each killing a hollow with ease.

"See," Kurai grinned, knowing each fighter by their Spiritual Pressures. "Now, who wants which Arrancar?"

"Four ants guard those towers," Barragan spoke up. "We'll squash them with four dragons. Choe, Chuhlhourne, Abirama, Findorr, go crush them."

"Sir!" the Arrancar with the bird mask, the large Arrancar with the jawbone mask fragment, the Arrancar with the face mask, and the Arrancar with the female clothing and tiara all said kneeling before flying toward a tower. Within minutes, all two out of the four Arrancars had released their powers.

"Do we really have to sit around and watch them fight?" Kurai asked. "I could be fighting an Espada by now."

"Your desire to see your competition with her end will be your undoing," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Very well. Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Sasakibe, you two will monitor the other battles. The rest of you will destroy the enemies before us."

"Yes sir," Kurai grinned flying at Halibel.

Her three subordinates flew to intercept him.

"Stop, all of you!" Halibel ordered stepping forward and holding out a hand.

Kurai reached them before she had taken two steps and flipped over them then spun, kicking all three at Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"Keep them busy," Kurai instructed, though Halibel wasn't sure if he was talking to the Soul Reapers or to her subordinates. "Shall we begin where we left off?"

Before either could do anything, Barragan's two remaining subordinates appeared in front of him.

"His Majesty Barragan says you're the biggest threat freak," the one with the sabertooth skull stated. "He says we should kill you."

"Does he?" Kurai asked nodding his head with his eyebrows arched. "Then by all means, attack."

Both drew their swords and charged at him. Kurai didn't bother to draw Haruko. Instead, he blocked the larger of the two's slash and shattered his elbow with a palm strike before spinning and smashing his fist into the other's stomach. He floated back a bit as the smaller one vomited and the other shouted in pain, sword falling away. He shot down to it, catching it in his other hand then appeared behind Kurai, slashing at him as the other one slashed from the opposite side. Kurai sighed and turned, raising his hands. The two blades sparked as they collided with his skin, stopping and not cutting Kurai.

"Sorry," Kurai grinned. "I have no time for weaklings like you two."

"That's...Hierro!" Halibel gaped. "He's progressing fast."

"If you release your sword..." Barragan trailed off.

"I'll die if I don't kill him quickly," Halibel finished.

Kurai shoved the two blades away then turned toward the larger of the two, kicking a knee backward, making him bend forward. Once his head was within reach, Kurai grabbed it and twisted it around backward, allowing the Arrancar to fall. The other one slashed at him again but Kurai spun, back handing the blade away then drove his hand through the Arrancar's face. He let that one fall too then drew his sword, holding it out.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai smirked, seeing the unsure look in Halibel's eyes.

His sword became the field again, reaching up and wrapping around his wrist. It extended its blade and Kurai lowered it, motioning with his other hand for Halibel to attack him.

"Your abilities are growing much faster than I expected," Halibel stated. "This will be a very difficult battle after all."

She flew forward, slashing at him. He blocked the slash then shoved her sword back, stepping forward and slashing at her. Before it hit, she appeared behind him, sword flashing at his back. He didn't have time to dodge but the sword hit hard, as if hitting another blade. It did, however, to cut a shallow gash into his side but only sank in a half inch. Halibel leapt back, staring at the wound as Kurai inspected it then looked back at Halibel and laughed.

"My Hierro's almost strong enough to stand up to your blade," Kurai laughed.

He flew forward, slashing at her and she blocked it before his arms were suddenly beside him, his sword slamming into her side, sparks flying as a cut just as shallow as the one she had given him opened on her side. He jumped back and she fired several energy blasts at him from her sword and he slashed two before the last blasted him in the chest. He fell several meters before righting himself, the upper body part of his Shihakusho gone, shreds falling around him but his body only slightly burned.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "Always hated being burned. Ah well. No time to think about it now. We're evenly matched Halibel."

"I agree," Halibel nodded just as Emilou exploded in a ball of fire.

A moment later, all three were blasted by a Kido trap created by a new arrival who was beside Hitsugaya, Momo. After a moment, the three stepped out and entered their Resureccion forms, then all touched their left arms which glowed red. A beam fired from each, meeting and forming a massive behemoth that was a cross between a deer and a gorilla with a mane of dark brown hair that resembled Franceska's hair. It had a massive snake extending from below its mane that was Sung-Sun's contribution as her released form was that of a snake-person hybrid.

"What, is that?" Kurai gaped.

"Ayon," Halibel stated. "He is their servant and their greatest technique."

Kurai nodded and turned back to Halibel.

"Captain Hitsugaya will handle him," Kurai stated. "Shall we continue? You should release your sword. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

Halibel watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes," Halibel said holding her sword the same way Kurai did when entering Shikai. "Hunt, Tiburon!"

A massive heart-shaped body of water erupted behind her, rolling back on itself again and again before it encased her, spiraling into a typhoon. After a moment, a blade sprouted from it before swinging downward, the water parting. The blade was the same shark-shaped blade she had had when she was still Vasto Lorde. Now, her Mask Fragment had changed from covering his face to wrapping around her neck with a small part covering the pint where her collar bones met. Then, two pieces reached down to cover her nipples. She now wore a very short black skirt, reaching barely a fifth of the way down her thighs but with bone splints that reached a fourth of the way down, bone boots that reached up to her knees but with two knee guards reached higher in front while it reached away from her legs, bone gauntlets that covered her entire forearms and hands but with her black gloves still on her hands, spikes on the backs of her wrists reaching upward, and elbow guards reaching upward and away from her arms. There was a stretch of bone resembling vertebrae reached up from the front of her skirt to between her breasts. SHe had shoulder guards with spikes reached up on either side of her head and with two tendrils of bone extending from the back and that were as bendable as cloth. They both had a spike sticking out partway down and ended in spikes. Her right arm extended into an opening in her sword, which seemed to not be attached to her arm as it was as a hollow. She also had two blue lightning-bolt-shaped facial markings on her cheeks.

"Your mouth is uncovered," Kurai grinned. "First time I've ever seen your full face. You're actually very pretty."

"Thank you," Halibel smiled. "However, that will not keep me from killing you."

"I know," Kurai stated. "It won't keep me from killing you either."

Halibel nodded just as Ayon was encased in ice. A moment later, it exploded out again, smashing both Momo and Rangiku from the sky. Hitsugaya caught Momo but before he could catch Rangiku, Ayon smashed him away. Then, it turned and began to make its way toward Head Captain Yamamoto. Kurai turned back to Halibel as she raised her sword, which began to glow gold. Then, she swung it downward. Kurai's right arm and leg instantly separated from his body, along with a good portion of his body and fell away. Kurai began to fall as well, staring at the place his limbs use to be in shock and confusion. Just as he crashed down, Halibel spun, blocking his Zanpakuto as he appeared behind her, unharmed. The body in the street below turned from him to the already dead corpse of the larger of Barragan's two subordinates who tried to fight him.

"You are much stronger than I expected," Kurai stated. "I'm glad I decided to take a precaution when you released your sword. Otherwise...well."

Halibel turned toward him and raised her sword in front of herself. Kurai appeared before her, slashing at her. She blocked it then shoved him back, slashing at his side. He blocked it and was sent skidding through the air until he slowed to a stop beside Soi-fon who was fighting Barragan.

"Yours as strong as mine?" Soi-fon asked. "I can't hurt him."

"Mine is as strong as me without her sword release," Kurai stated. "With it, she nearly killed me first strike."

"Better get back in there then champ," Soi-fon grinned. "Wouldn't want her coming after you."

Kurai rolled his eyes and held his hand out.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted, firing the blast at Halibel.

Halibel slashed it and it split in two, passing her and exploding in the distance. Kurai growled and flew at her, slashing at her head. She blocked it then shoved his sword away and punched him, blasting him skyward. He flipped over and flew back, slashing at her. She blocked it and he spun, slashing at her from the side. She blocked that as well, and he spun, slashing at her other side. Rather than block it, she caught it with her free hand then raised her sword. He leapt away, releasing Haruko, the grass unwrapping from his hand, and Halibel's blade carved a gash in the front of his torso. He skidded to a stop, coughing blood, then stood up straight, groaning. Halibel threw Haruko back and he caught it, the grass wrapping around his wrist again then the blade wrapping around his wound, healing him. Then, retracted, wrapping around his forearm like a gauntlet.

"You're much, much stronger than I am Halibel," Kurai stated. "So I think it's about time I get serious, son't you?"

Halibel raised an eyebrow before realizing what he had planned.

"Hado, Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" Kurai shouted as the twelve glowing orbs appeared around him. "Please work."

The orbs all began to slowly move forward then began picking up speed. Halibel raised her sword, a Cero forming then being absorbed into her sword. Before she could fire it, however, the blasts all streaked forward as blurs, colliding roughly halfway between Kurai and Halibel and exploding. Kurai groaned in frustration and Halibel let her Cero fade.

"That's a shame," Halibel sighed. "However, that was better than last time."

Kurai nodded looking down at Haruko. He extended the blade again then looked up at Haruko.

"It would seem you're as stubborn as ever," Halibel smiled. "Before we continue our fight to the death, allow me to tell you the truth of your origins, and the reason behind your Arrancar abilities."

* * *

Read and review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Betrayal

"Your powers are not an anomaly," Halibel began. "You believe you died young and were sent to the Soul Society with your sister, correct?"

"I was," Kurai stated.

"Don't you think it's strange that you have no memories of your life before the Soul Society?"

"What are you saying?" Kurai asked.

"You were never human," Halibel stated. "You were born a soul. Your mother was a Soul Reaper, and your father was an Arrancar."

"He was a...that would explain a lot," Kurai nodded. "What happened to them?"

"They died," Halibel stated. "Your father left the Soul Society shortly after falling in love with your mother, before you were born, because he knew she would be killed if anyone found out about him. Unfortunately, it was too late. Within days everyone knew that your mother had been with an Arrancar. Once you were born, she was scheduled for execution. When word reached your father of her impending death, he returned to save her. The Head Captain ordered the other captains to kill anyone that tried to interfere with the execution and before your father could get to your mother, he was met by two captains. Out of all of the captains, none were happy with the execution but none dared defy the Head Captain in order to save your mother. Your father fought the two captains that he met as hard as he could, despite both wanting to let him live, they were forced to kill him. Before they could deliver the final blow, the execution by Sokyoku was carried out. Your father's rage granted him one last burst of power and he nearly defeated the two Soul Reapers. One of them activated their Bankai, however, and your father was finally defeated and slain."

"Who were the captains that killed him?" Kurai asked.

"Isshin Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki," Halibel stated. "Isshin dealt the final blow. With your father and mother both dead, a second soul was assigned to you as a spy. You grew up believing her to be your sister. Once you graduated the Soul Reaper Academy, Kenpachi sought you out and recruited you into his squad not because you were strong, not at first, at least, but because he felt guilt over your father's death, as does Isshin, I would assume. Isshin left the Soul Society shortly after seeing the man you had become, seeing that you had no ill will toward anyone regarding your father's death, assuming he thought you knew."

"How can you know all of this?" Kurai asked.

"Aaroniero, the Espada that Rukia nearly died fighting, absorbed a Soul Reaper, gaining his memories," Halibel stated. "The Soul Reaper had been on good enough terms with Isshin to find out everything."

"I see," Kurai nodded before raising his Zanpakuto. "Well, now that I know I'm an Arrancar, shall we continue our battle?"

Halibel nodded and Kurai charged, slashing at her. She blocked the blade then spun, slashing at him. He blocked it, skidding back a ways before shoving her blade aside and slashing her across the stomach, blade sparking against her skin and doing nothing. He leapt to the side, avoiding a slash by a hair's breadth. Then, he slashed at her again. She spun, blocking it again then shoved him away. She chased him and slashed at him again, carving a deep gash into his stomach before he stepped past her, his own blade sparking across her skin again. He leapt away from her, her blade carving a scratch into his back as he did. He skidded to a stop then turned, looking back at her as she waited for him to make a move.

"You know, I had almost completely forgotten," Kurai stated. "I was never able to hold my own against your power alone. Our fight in Hueco Mundo was something of a shock to me as much as you. You've always been better than me."

"It's a shame that you tried to fight me alone," Halibel stated.

"I know," Kurai sighed. "This is going to suck for me."

Just as he said this, a second Soul Reaper appeared behind him, stepping up beside him. Then, another appeared on his other side.

"K...Kanisawa, Nemu," Kurai breathed. "What are you doing here!? Run!"

"No," Nemu said flatly. "We're going to help you."

"B-But-"

"Relax," Kanisawa snorted. "I'm going to reveal my Shikai."

Kurai glanced at her Zanpakuto then at Nemu to see her holding a katana with a golden tsuba and a green grip. He had never seen Nemu fight. It'd be interesting if not for the fact that Halibel had been easily beating him while it was him fighting her.

"Reinforcements?" Halibel asked. "Alright. Come. Let's see this Shikai of yours."

"Happily," Kanisawa smirked. "Drink your fill, Kiseichuu!"

Kurai looked to the Zanpakuto as the blade exploded, the dust scattering into the air, a loud buzzing filling the air. Then, Kanisawa lowered the handle and the dust swarmed toward Halibel.

"What is...parasites?" Halibel breathed before experimentally slashing her blade through the cloud of parasites, doing nothing.

"You can't stop them doing that," Kanisawa snorted. "My Shikai parasites can't be killed or sealed. And the longer they're flying around, the more power is stolen from the target."

Halibel looked at her before her eyes widened and she looked down at her free hand. Kanisawa rested her hand on Kurai's shoulder and Kurai felt Halibel's energy begin to flood into him, raising his energy level back toward full rapidly. The parasites all swarmed inward, closing in on Halibel as a cloud and Halibel covered her nose and mouth, squeezing her eyes shut and raising her sword. She vanished, reappearing a distance away then charged and fired a cero at the insects. Just before it hit, it broke apart into millions of tiny streams, all being absorbed by the parasites and transferred to Kanisawa and then Kurai. Kurai instantly jumped way beyond full strength and held his hand out, firing a Bakudo 12, Fushibi out of his palm and forming a massive Kido net below them before combining it with Shakkaho so that it would explode when it caught someone. Finally the increase stopped and Kanisawa released Kurai, allowing him to use Flash Step to retrieve both Hitsugaya and Momo, bringing them back to Kanisawa. Kanisawa began to transfer the energy to both of them, healing them at the same time as restoring their strength. Finally, Halibel, who was once again surrounded, raised her sword, then slashed it, a massive quantity of water appearing along the arc of her swing before falling, hitting the parasites and dragging them away from her. Then, they flew out of the top of the water and shot back toward her.

"No," Halibel growled swinging her up again as the water rose back up. "Cascada!"

It blasted downward on the swarm of insects and then crashed down in the streets below. After a moment, the parasites all flew back up around Kanisawa before returning to their place while the sword was sealed.

"Looks like I'll be using this version after all," Kanisawa sighed. "Shame too. I was enjoying not having to work too hard."

The parasites all began to combine until they formed a massive leech, easily a hundred feet long. Halibel raised her sword, readying herself. Before anyone could make a move, another Garganta began to open. Another Arrancar, this one with a white shirt with an opening around his hollow hole in his chest, loose white pants, a mask fragments resembling a crown, and a large purple sword that looked something like a western-style broadsword stepped through, looking around as a massive hollow, easily dwarfing everything present, including the pillars around Karakura Town, only three of which were still standing, stepped halfway through after him.

"Who is that?" Kurai asked sensing Espada level Spiritual Pressure from the Arrancar.

"Wonderweiss," Halibel stated. "He's a bit odd."

The Arrancar was suddenly behind Captain Ukitake, driving his hand through his chest. Captain Kyoraku moved to attack Wonderweiss but Starrk, who the two had been fighting, blasted him in the back with a Cero as he did, dropping him as well. The massive hollow blew the fires around the three treacherous Soul Reapers out as Wonderweiss shrieked, everyone except Kaname covering their ears. Then, the massive hollow leaned forward, a vertical slit mouth opening in its front as a thick black sludge and Gillian masks spilling out.

"What is that thing?" Kurai asked looking to Halibel. "It can create Menos?"

"Yes," Halibel nodded. "It is Wonderweiss's pet, in a sense. It's called Hooleer."

"It needs to die," Kurai stated.

"We've got it," a familiar voice stated as the Vizard appeared in full above the other battles. "It's been a while hasn't it, Sosuke?"

After a moment, Lisa went to Captain Kyoraku, kicking him to wake him up, while the Shinji went to talk to the Head Captain.

"Guess we'll continue then," Kurai shrugged. "They can handle the Menos and Wonderweiss, for now, at least."

Halibel nodded and flew forward in a blur. Kanisawa swung her Zanpakuto, the leech blade whipping forward and wrapping around Halibel's torso, trapping her free hand and beginning to absorb her power. Halibel slashed downward at it but her blade simply stretched it, the leech not being cut by the blade. Halibel's eyes widened before she aimed her sword at Kanisawa, water coming out of the blades gill-like openings and covering half of the blade.

"La Gota," Halibel said the water firing, turning into a massive blast as it flew.

Before it could hit Kanisawa, Nemu appeared in front of it, thrusting her sword forward, the water scattering like she had fired a led ball into it. Then, Nemu sprinted forward along the leech. Halibel slashed at her but Nemu picked her feet up over the blade then slashed downward at her head. Before the blade reached her, Wonderweiss appeared, sword drawn and blocking Nemu's. He slashed at her but she vanished, reappearing behind him.

"Sorry, but I have a job to do," Nemu stated. "You'll have to move out of my way."

And with that, she stepped forward, slashing at him. He blocked it but the moment he did, her other hand began to spin like a drill and she drove it into his abdomen. He wasn't harmed but it did send him spinning through the air away from the battle. Then, Nemu turned and slashed at Halibel again. Halibel blocked it then shoved her away, turning back to Kanisawa as she raised her sword, which began to glow yellow.

"Kanisawa!" Kurai shouted. "Move!"

Halibel slashed, the leech bending sharply, forming a pointed angle, maybe five degrees at most but it didn't cut. Halibel swung her sword back up the other way, this time in Kanisawa's direction, however, Kanisawa had moved, taking the handle with her, leaving the only thing there to be hit as the leech. Halibel blinked then looked around as the leech released her, retracting to Kanisawa and being resealed into a normal Zanpakuto as Nemu appeared beside them and Kurai stepped forward with Hitsugaya behind him, standing protectively in front of Momo.

"Even?" Kurai asked.

"No," Kanisawa said shaking her head. "She's still stronger. But I couldn't take anymore without negative effects."

Kurai nodded and flew forward, pulling his hand back, blade extending. Halibel raised her own, blocking his blade then shoving him away. He flipped over and shot back toward her, slashing as he passed, blade sparking against her neck. The flipped just behind her, slashing the backs of her knees, making her fall to her knees but not harming her. His sword sparked against her skin twice more before her blade flashed around at him, blasting him away from her as it connected with his grass blade. He slid to a stop and stood then flew forward again, slashing at the top of her head as her blade flashed at his side. He managed to form an El Escudo but her sword smashed straight through, biting into his side as his own flashed down, stopping it after an inch and a half. He shoved it away and Halibel spun, slashing at him. He ducked under the slash then stood, sword sparking along her in an upward slash starting at her right knee and ending on the left side of her throat. Then, he twisted his arm, blocking her sword as she swung downward at him. A sonic boom went off but this time he didn't fly away from her, he was only slowly pushed downward, a few inches a second as they continued to try to out muscle the other.

"You're still progressing?" Halibel growled.

"Always," Kurai grinned stepping out of the way of her sword and letting it fall then bringing his own up against her throat.

As usual, it was like hitting steel, his entire arm hurting and this time his blade denting in the shape of her neck but she did begin to cough and take a couple steps away. Then, she spun toward him, sword a white streak. He blocked it, once again resisting being blasted away but after a moment she kicked him then raised her sword, charging and firing a Cero at him. It hit him and exploded, blasting a good portion of his robes off and sending him flying before he crashed through three buildings and there he stayed. Nemu flew toward him but Wonderweiss appeared in front of her, slashing at her. She avoided the slash then slashed at him. He ducked under the blade and slashed at her again and this time, she blocked it and was sent skidding through the air.

"This isn't going well," Hitsugaya stated. "I have to step in."

"You stay where you are," Kurai growled, appearing between Hitsugaya and Halibel, smoking, badly burned, and panting but alive.

"You're still alive?" Halibel asked shocked. "I could have sworn I had killed you that time."

"Sorry, you're not rid of me that easy," Kurai grinned holding a hand out. "Bala."

The blast struck her in the stomach, launching her backward and blowing the vertebrae off of her stomach as well as burning it.

"Damn," Halibel growled. "Should have made sure. You wanted me to hit you with a Cero didn't you?"

"Damn right," Kurai grinned pulling out the only syringe he had left from Nemu and injecting himself, injuries healing completely. "If not, I'd never have been able to test myself. And boy did I fail."

"Shall we then?" Halibel asked. "You were planning to fight me alone _again_, right?"

"I was, actually," Kurai grinned. "Kanisawa, Hitsugaya, help Nemu."

Both nodded and left and Kurai flew forward, slashing at Halibel. When their swords met, glowing orange Kido ropes attached her her blade from his before all but one disconnected from his. He leapt back, swinging his sword downward, pulling the string tight as the Kido net he had set up below them then fell past shot up and wrapped around her several times. Then, he grippe the rope, pulling it free from his sword and grinned, retracting the blade and using his right hand to hold his left steady.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted the blast this time following the sting to Halibel.

He released the string, letting it fall as the Hado spell raced along it. The explosion of the spell meeting her was massive as a result of the net and the Hado 88 both exploding. When it cleared, Halibel was covered in first degree burns and a couple of second degree burns but nothing severe.

"That was impressive," Halibel commended raising her sword in front of herself. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to save you. Shall we continue?"

Just then, Hooleer suffered a kick from Mashiro and exploded into black sludge as the rest of the vizards finished off the Gillians before scattering to help the others, Mashiro and Kensei both going to aid Hitsugaya, Kanisawa, and Nemu against Wonderweiss. ANd they needed it. All three were severely worse for wear, and Kanisawa had only a few inches of leech left on her sword, the rest lying on the ground below them.

"Impressive," Kurai blinked. "He broke her Shikai. He's extremely powerful."

"I agree," Halibel nodded, seeming jealous. "That sword is quite bothersome."

"Yeah," Kurai nodded reaching out to Haruko but getting no answer. "So is mine. Where were we?"

He spun, flying at Halibel and slashing at her. She blocked it, shoving his blade back then returning a slash. He leapt over it, flipping sideways as he slashed. She blocked his slash then flipped over, sending a kick at him. He spun out of the way, slashing at her back and this time, his blade managed to carve a paper cut into her back before stopping hard. She spun, throwing him away then aiming her sword after him.

"La Gota!" She shouted firing the blast of water much faster than her Cero.

"Bala!" Kurai shouted, the two blasts exploding against each other and stopping.

Kurai landed on a ceiling then leapt off, the roof shattering under his feet before the entire building exploded and water flew skyward. Kurai flipped over, back to the ground and front toward Halibel so he could see to dodge her La Gotas. As he did so, he began returning fire with Balas, each blast aimed perfectly but the Espada still dodging out of the way of them. Finally, both of them took a direct hit. Then, both appeared level with each other halfway and were dusting themselves off, barely harmed. They flew forward, both slashing at the other and their blades met with a loud crash, sparks flying and a shockwave obliterating the buildings below them. They began to flash around the battlefield, swords colliding once before they moved elsewhere. After several moments, he jumped over a slash from her, kicking her downward into the top of a building and leveling it. Then, he crashed down on top of her, sword first. Hers blocked his, however, and after a moment she shoved him away then slashed him across the chest. He launched himself backward, holding a hand to his wound and Halibel followed. He blocked her first slash then flipped over her, spinning and kicking her away. When she was a fair distance from him, he began to rapidly fire Balas. SHe began dodging them, the blasts demolishing the Fake Karakura Town rapidly before she appeared in front of him, slashing. He blasted her sword with a Bala, launching it skyward then slashed at her. She caught the blade at the last second, stopping it almost two inches into her right shoulder. He ripped his blade backward, slicing her palm open, as well as deepening the gash on her arm considerably then slashed at her. She leapt backward then caught her sword and raised it.

When she slashed downward, he appeared in front of her, blocking her blade and making her attack shoot skyward, a cloud splitting in two overhead. She narrowed her eyes at him then sent a kick at him but he spun past it and slashed at her other leg. She blocked it then spun, kicking him in the back of the head and launching him away. He flipped over, sliding to a stop just as Aizen appeared behind her.

"You," Kurai growled.

"Lord Aizen," Halibel blinked. "What is it?"

Aizen walked forward until he was right in front of her then drew his sword and slashed her across the abdomen, her blood spraying out her right side and in front of her as Kurai and Momo, who was still there, stared on in shock.

"I'm done with you," Aizen stated coldly as Halibel held a hand to her wound. "Based on your performance, it appears you're not strong enough to fight for me. Gin, Kaname, time to go."

"I...don't understand," Halibel managed to say, voice weak as she struggled to stay airborne.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aizen snorted. "Even if I force more of you to sacrifice yourselves, in the end it would achieve nothing. So I'm cutting my losses. This isn't what I expected. I went through a considerable amount of effort to gather all of you Espadas. I never expected your strength to be inferior to my own."

"Aizen!" Halibel shouted angrily, flying forward and stabbing at him.

Kurai's eyes flashed around, his brain registering that the other two Espadas would undoubtedly kill her for attacking him, except that Starrk was lying dead in the street, apparently having been beaten at some point without him noticing, and there was no sign whatsoever of Barragan. He looked back to see that Aizen had partially dodged Halibel's blade, having gotten to his right enough that it didn't bisect him. However, it was large enough that it had still cut through his left side almost to his spine, while almost removing his left arm.

"Your attack is futile," Aizen stated as his zanpakuto sprouted from her left shoulder as the real one suddenly appeared behind her and the one she attacked shattered. "You can't win this fight. I am through wasting my time."

Then, he ripped his sword downward and out of her just above her hip, sending her blood spraying everywhere, Kurai watching, too shocked to react. Until now.

"Halibel!" Kurai shouted, appearing below her and catching her, realizing she was still alive, if only barely, and lowering her to the ground as Aizen watched curiously.

After a moment, he stood, his entire front covered in blood, some of it most likely mixing with his own through his numerous wounds, but he didn't care about that. He floated back up level with Aizen, between him and Momo, from what he could tell. Then, Grass began to slowly reach up his arm.

"So, Aizen," Kurai growled, rage reaching the bowling point and rapidly pouring over. "Your Kyoka Suigetsu can completely control the five senses right? Well, did you know that we Arrancars have a sixth?"

"You what?" Aizen asked calmly as the grass wrapped around Kurai's eyes, forming a blindfold before disconnecting, the rest returning to his wrist then forming the sword.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded grinning as he was left sightless. "You see, when blinded, we Arrancars, or maybe it's just something I inherited from my father, are able to see, in a sense, the Spiritual Pressures of those who are stronger or equal to ourselves. I never noticed until Halibel hit me with that Cero. I got debris in my eyes and couldn't open them, yet I could still see a few of the others and her. And, obviously, you. So while you may be able to control my five senses, I can still sense your power."

"So what?" Aizen asked.

"So," Kurai smirked, turning away from the illusionary Aizen and to the real one, floating at an odd angle from the other. "I can see you, _Captain_ Aizen."

* * *

Read and review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Captain vs Guard

Aizen stared at him incredulously and in shock as his illusion faded and Momo snapped her head around to the real one in surprise.

"Momo," Kurai spoke up. "Go and heal Halibel. I'll handle Aizen."

"But..." Momo began but trailed off.

"Just do it," Kurai stated. "Aizen betrayed her so she probably won't feel any loyalty toward him. And if she does turn on us again, I'll handle it. Now go."

Momo hesitated then flew to Halibel, beginning to heal her. Kurai raised his sword and grinned at Aizen.

"Just because you can see me doesn't mean you can beat me," Aizen stated. "You said it yourself. You can only see those who are stronger than yourself."

"That's true," Kurai stated. "But it's a start."

"You truly are an annoying little brat," Aizen stated. "Fine. You want to fight, bring it on!"

Aizen flew at Kurai, flashing around behind Kurai as an illusion of himself attacked from the front. Kurai heard the illusion shouting, the wind whistling as it slashed, but he turned, blocking the real Aizen's sword as the illusion faded. Aizen stared in shock, and Kurai used the opportunity to shove Aizen's sword upward and slash him across the chest. Aizen flew away from Kurai, blood following for a moment before falling. Aizen slid to a stop and growled in frustration. A distance away, Wonderweiss had entered his Release form, now battling against Kensei as Mashiro took Nemu, Kanisawa, and Hitsugaya to the other wounded where Izuru was tending to the wounded as best he could. Elsewhere, Gin was watching Aizen and Kurai fight and Tosen was battling against Shuhei and Captain Komamura. The only reason he was able to fight both was the hollow mask covering his face.

"You can't fight very well without your illusions Aizen," Kurai stated. "Been a while since you've had anything resembling a fair fight huh?"

"You bastard," Aizen growled. "I'm infinitely stronger than you! You can't hurt-"

"Bala," Kurai growled, blasting Aizen in the chest and launching him away, cutting off his sentence. "You've got a big mouth. How about you stop talking and back up your claims?"

Aizen roared in rage, flying forward so fast he unleashed a sonic boom before his sword collided with Kurai's. Kurai was hurled back, skidding to a stop then charging. Aizen began to flash around Kurai in a blur, leaving after images that Kurai couldn't see that made it seem he was all around him. Then, he charged from the left. Kurai counted to three and Aizen flipped over him, slashing at the other side and Kurai blocked it and shoved Aizen back. Aizen resumed circling for a moment before charging from behind. Kurai blocked the sword and spun, allowing Aizen to pass as Kurai placed a hand to Aizen's stomach.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!" Kurai shouted, blasting Aizen and launching him away.

The moment Aizen began to fly away from him, Kurai began to rapid fire Balas, Raikohos, Shakkahos, Byakurais, and finally a Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, all of which met their mark. Aizen plowed up everything from one side of the square barrier the pillars were the corners for to the opposite side. Then, he exploded up from it, clothes burned, body burned, but mostly intact. He rocketed back toward Kurai who held out one hand, extending one hand.

"Jugeki Byakurai," Kurai said firing a blood red beam from his finger than shot straight through Aizen, creating a perfectly round tunnel starting in his left shoulder and ending in the bottom of his right foot.

Aizen plummeted out of the air, crashing down hard in the street, forming a crater before slowly standing, favoring his right leg. He shot into the air after a second and glared at Kurai. Then, he was behind Kurai, his sword to Kurai's throat.

"You have been an annoyance long enough!" Aizen shouted moving to slice Kurai's throat.

Before he could, a leech wrapped around his arm and yanked it away from Kurai who sprang away from Aizen then spun, seeing Hiyori holding Kanisawa's Zanpakuto, the leech reconnected by Kido, likely thanks to Hachigen.

"I'm here to give you a hand since you're such a dumbass," Hiyori stated.

"So will I," Lisa stated, appearing beside Kurai.

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Wish we had some more help, though. Head Captain Yamamoto would come in handy."

"Suck it up Dumbass," Hiyori growled. "We're all we got."

"Not quite," Shinji said appearing opposite Aizen from them. "I'll help out."

"That's good," Kurai nodded. "You three should Hollowfy. It'll be hard enough that way."

"We're not immune to his ability," Shinji stated. "It's better we don't in case he makes us think you're him."

Kurai nodded and charged at Aizen as Shinji did the same. Aizen shot skyward and Kurai followed, Shinji moving onto an intercept course with Kurai.

"Wrong target Shinji," Kurai stated. "Fall back."

Shinji hesitated and Kurai raised his hand, holding out one finger.

"Jugeki Byakurai!" the beam missed Aizen by millimeters before Aizen flipped over, flying at Shinji. "Shinji! One hundred feet out and forty five degrees up!"

Shinji jumped in that direction and slashed, sword meeting Aizen's shattering his illusion of Kurai being Aizen. Aizen growled in frustration just as Lisa appeared, slashing at him with her Shikai. Aizen created an El Escudo and Kurai appeared behind him, slashing vertically at him. Aizen barely escaped, using Flash Step, then turned, blocking Kurai's blade. Hiyori wrapped the leech around his sword arm, yanking it sideways and Kurai moved to stab him. Before he could, Aizen caught his arm, kicking him away then he flipped over Lisa's Zanpakuto before a olden chord ending in a golden rose wrapped around his left leg, pulling him out straight as Shinji slashed at him. Aizen grit his teeth then spiked his Spiritual Energy, yanking Hiyori over into the path of Shinji's blade before grabbing the cord and swinging Rose into a circle then smashing him into Lisa. Kurai appeared behind Aizen, slashing at him. Aizen blocked the slash then shoved the blade away and spun, slashing Kurai across the stomach.

"You made one mistake Kurai," Aizen stated, floating backward away from Kurai. "You thought you could defeat me. Allow me to enlighten you, I do not keep the Espada in line because I give them tea and kind words. I keep them in line because, even without my Kyoka Suigetsu hypnotizing my enemies, my Spiritual Pressure far exceeds yours. You may have the powers of an Arrancar and an Soul Reaper, but I possess the power of a God. Or rather, I will, soon enough."

"I see," Kurai nodded as Aizen held out his sword. "However, I think I may be able to match you this one time."

"We'll see," Aizen snarled as Kurai extended his sword and pointed it at Aizen as well, pink orbs forming around them both. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

"Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" Kurai shouted at the same time as Aizen finished, both of their spells flying forward.

Kurai, knowing he couldn't possibly successfully hit Aizen, aimed instead at the point exactly halfway between them. At the same time as his spell reached its mark and exploded, canceling out Aizen's, Haruko awoke, screaming in rage inside Kurai's mind as she unwrapped herself from his wrist, reforming the field under him. Kurai blinked in surprise then smiled happily and fell forward, arms out wide, embracing Haruko.

"Finally," Kurai smiled. "My God I missed you. Welcome back Haruko."

After a moment, he stood and looked to Aizen, who was glaring at him.

"You uncovered your eyes," Aizen stated.

"Oh please," Kurai snorted. "Now that Haruko's back, you can't get close to me without me killing you. So bring it on."

"First, I have something you may wish to know," Aizen stated. "I know all about your origins. In fact, I know more about it than Halibel did. Would you like to know?"

"Do you need to ask?" Kurai said flatly.

"Well," Aizen began smiling kindly, even though his eyes betrayed his hatred. "When I first began to desire the power of an Arrancar, I began to think. What is the most efficient way to combine Hollow and Soul Reaper Powers? And I realized, that while it may take some years, one way to create something to compare to, would be to combine the two the old fashioned way. And so, I found the first Arrancar I could, and placed him under my control. Then, I selected a Soul Reaper at random, and did the same. And I had them mate in order to create the first, true, hollow Soul Reaper hybrid. Having the two fall in love was an unintended side effect. However, when it became clear that the child would be...shielded, from me, It became necessary for one, or both, of the parents to be removed from the equations. Thus, it became necessary for news to spread. At first, the Soul Reaper was only to be imprisoned, but I decided that imprisonment was far to temporary for what I needed, and just like that Genryusai agreed hole heartedly with me, and requested the execution by Sokyoku of the Central Forty Six, which they agreed to, with a bit of...convincing, by me. The order to kill anything that tried to interfere with execution was a simple thing to have Genryusai implement without my Kyoka Suigetsu. And when Isshin and Kenpachi met the Arrancar, it was a simple matter to get all of them to fight at full capacity, and a simpler matter to have the love-struck Arrancar refuse to surrender. Once those two were out of the way, I decided I should have the child watched, so I assigned a soul loyal to me to watch over the child, to report to me. However, I noticed a trend. As the two grew, the reports began to grow less and less accurate, until even the lies were barely coming at all. Then, the two were inducted into the Captain Guards, and the child excelled, becoming leader in record time. However, it became much harder to know what was going on with the child, and as such, I found it was time to have the Captain Guards...shut down. I tell you though, I never expected one of my future Espada to respond to the Spiritual Pressures. When she arrived, I expected my experiment to be eliminated, but you thrived. You shone with a potential I had never seen in you. And for it, my future Espada saw fit to send you home. However, once there, you continued to remain at the level you were. I admit, I eventually wrote you off as a failure. I had intended to kill you at the Sokyoku hill during my defection, especially since I had gained a means to become what I believed you might be. However, fate, and your Zanpakuto, had other ideas. And since then I have watched you grow into a very powerful Arrancar. You could even be ranked among the Espada, had you been on my side. But no matter what happened, you cared nothing for battling the Espada, or hollows in general. You cared only about settling an old score with my Third Espada. So, I have decided that despite all your improvements, despite all your power, you are merely a failure. And so, now I will kill you."

"I see," Kurai nodded holding out his hand. "You're responsible for my parents deaths. You singlehandedly ensured I knew my sister, real or adoptive, met Nemu, met Kanisawa, and eventually ended up serving the Soul Society faithfully. You are truly an evil, horrible person. Cero."

A blood red Cero formed in his palm and fired all in under a second, blasting Aizen backward a hundred feet before he fell out of the blast wave and righted himself.

"A Cero?" Aizen growled. "Impressive, I didn't see it coming."

"I know," Kurai grinned. "However, That's the last attack I personally will give you."

He turned back to the others who were all watching in a mixture of shock and awe.

"You guys hang back," Kurai instructed. "Way back. Go see if Hachigen has finished with Hiyori. If she has, tell him finish healing Halibel for Momo. Momo isn't a great medic and it's probably all she can do to keep Halibel alive."

Lisa and Rose both nodded and Rose flew down to Momo and Halibel, picking them up and quickly flying back to Hachigen where Lisa had gone. While they did, Kurai took a steadying breath, looking down to Haruko.

"Alright Haruko," Kurai smiled. "I know you just woke up, but it's time. You know what to do."

As Aizen watched, Haruko reached up, the grass wrapping together around his head and moving downward, forming a suit of medieval knight armor, leaving his nose and mouth uncovered before creating a grass sword in his right hand, the same size as Haruko's sealed form.

"Aizen, I'll only say this once," Kurai stated. "Kyoka Suigetsu will do you know good in this fight. I have no control. Everything I do from here on out, is Haruko."

* * *

Read and review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Beaten

The moment he finished speaking, Kurai was behind Aizen, slashing him across the back. Aizen shouted in surprised and pain, flying away from Kurai who raised a hand, firing several Balas. Aizen slashed two before the third blasted him in the chest, blowing a crater in him. Aizen gaped at it before looking up at Kurai who was streaking toward him. Aizen growled in frustration, raising his sword and blocking Haruko's. Haruko shoved Aizen back and slashed at him. Aizen blocked the slash and kicked Haruko, feeling his knee break free, the two lower leg bones sliding halfway up his upper leg. He shrieked in pain, backing away while holding his leg and Haruko began walking forward. Aizen placed his other foot over his now useless one and pushed down, hard. His bones went back into place after a moment and Aizen blocked Haruko's sword, slashing her across the chest. He left a scratch in the armor but that was the full extent of the injury. Haruko grabbed Aizen by the throat, lifting him, and began to squeeze, crushing his wind pipes. After a moment, he held out his hand, blasting Haruko with a Sokatsui and launching her away.

"You...damn...sword," Aizen panted. "I'll...kill...you."

His Spiritual Pressure began to skyrocket, and Haruko stood, looking down at her sword before retracting it and holding out both hands. Aizen raised his sword but before he could do anything, Haruko acted. A Jugeki Byakurai fired out of each finger, all blasting straight through Aizen. He froze, Spiritual Pressure dropping like a stone as Haruko extended her blade again, beginning to walk forward. Aizen roared in rage, spiking his power again and charging. As he did, however, Haruko fired a Hiryu Gekizoku, Shinten Raiho, blasting him in the chest. He skidded backward before she appeared in front of him and slashed at his head. Aizen blocked it then shoved the sword back and slashed at her abdomen. She blocked the slash then darted sideways, slashing at his back. He flipped his sword over his shoulder, blocking her blade then spun, placing a finger to her chest and firing a Byakurai that punched straight through. Haruko flew backward, wound healing, then pointed the sword at him.

"Now what?" Aizen spat.

Twelve pink blasts of energy formed around Haruko then fired in blurred streaks, blasting Aizen in the chest. When the smoke cleared, Aizen was horribly burned but began to heal, including all earlier wounds.

"You bitch," Aizen snarled. "You'll die for that."

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared behind him, breaking out of a Garganta. The moment he saw Aizen with his back to him, he fired a Getsuga Tensho from his Bankai. It streaked toward Aizen but stopped when a glowing green barrier appeared behind Ichigo, blocking the blast before sending it in a circle around Aizen and back at Ichigo. Ichigo barely avoided the attack before Haruko appeared in front of Aizen, slashing him across the chest. Aizen shouted in anger, backing away as Haruko moved in front of Ichigo.

"Get to the others Ichigo," Kurai ordered. "Haruko and I will handle this."

"No," Ichigo stated. "I can help you fight him."

"No you can't," Kurai stated. "Haruko and I can because she has no eyes. You need to leave."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before leaving. Aizen charged at Kurai, slashing but Haruko blocked it, deflecting his blade sideways, a shockwave flying in that direction and blasting one of the three remaining towers and creating deep gashes in it but leaving it standing.

"Careful Haruko," Kurai growled.

Aizen slashed overhead at Haruko but she raised her blade, blocking it, a shockwave shooting downward and blasting the ground below. Haruko shoved the blade away and slashed at Aizen. He blocked it then shoved the blade away and stabbed at Haruko. She spun out of the way, slashing Aizen's sword, blasting it out of his hand. Then, she pivoted, slashing at his face. He leaned backward, out of the way then flipped over her, holding out his hand.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Aizen shouted blasting Haruko and Kurai into the ground below.

When the smoke settled, Haruko had returned to its sealed state and Kurai was only barely conscious. He stood, holding a hand to his head as Aizen retrieved his sword, turning to Kurai.

"I will admit," Aizen snarled. "Your Zanpakuto is a much more serious threat than you. Without her, you'd have died a long time ago. However, I think we both knew this ending was inevitable."

Kurai closed his eyes, seeing that Aizen was, in fact, directly in front of him. Then, he fell to his knees, driving his sword into the ground. Aizen began to walk forward but before he reached Kurai, Halibel appeared, slashing him diagonally across the back and launching him skyward. Halibel grabbed Kurai and used Sonido to get him to Hachigen as the Captains and assorted Soul Reapers who were available flew into the air to battle Aizen.

"Fuck, Haruko's asleep again," Kurai sighed.

"Coma?" Halibel asked.

"No, resting," Kurai snorted. "Thank God. Taking control like that takes a lot of energy for her. More than she would have had right after waking up."

"I see," Halibel nodded. "How long until he can fight again?"

"It shouldn't be long," Hachigen stated. "You're not planning on fighting are you? I didn't finish healing you."

"They'll need my help," Halibel stated.

Hachigen nodded and Halibel flew skyward, stopping beside Head Captain Yamamoto who simply nodded at her. Kurai reached down to his robes remains, tearing off a strip and turning it into a blindfold so he could track Aizen. Hitsugaya flew up, slashing at Aizen who blocked it. After several more, Captain Kyoraku appeared and slashed at Aizen's left side. Aizen formed an El Escudo that blocked it, cracking as it did. Then, Hitsugaya continued attacking him. After several seconds, he knocked Aizen's sword aside and began rapidly jabbing his Zanpakuto at Aizen. Aizen avoided each stab with ease and after a moment, Aizen blocked a slash and then jumped back. Captain Kyoraku appeared, slashing at Aizen who vanished, reappearing a distance away. Hitsugaya shifted to Bankai, charging at Aizen and slashing horizontally, sending an ark of ever growing and shrinking ice spikes at him. He slashed upward and sent a blast of ice chasing after Aizen. As Aizen raised his sword, Komamura's Bankai's sword and Love's Shikai, a massive steel club with rows running vertically along it, crashed together, seemingly with Aizen in the middle. Kurai had seen him move, however, as he activated Kyoka Suigetsu, no doubt.

At the same moment as the two weapons hit, the ice blast hit the two weapons. After a moment, they turned toward a spot a ways away, likely seeing Aizen. Rose suddenly swung his whip and it wrapped around a kido ball Aizen created. Lisa and Love both attacked but both stopped then flew away as though someone had attacked them. Kurai struggled to lift his arm but his body had grown weak while he had been lying there. Komamura attacked with his Bankai next but Aizen shot the blade with a Byakurai, breaking it as Komamura stared in shock. Aizen flew to the spot where the blade had shattered and then flew over Komamura, slashing downward and removing both his Bankai's arm and Komamura's, slashing both across the chest. Komamura himself attacked Aizen but Aizen slashed him across the chest. Rose swung his whip at him again but Aizen caught the whip and pulled Rose to himself, slashing him and incapacitating him. Then, he flicked the blood off the blade and swung the whip, binding Love and pulling him over. A moment later, Lisa and Love were both falling, Lisa's mask still breaking away.

Soi-fon arrived next, one arm missing from her fight with Barragan. Kurai suddenly wished Yoruichi was there, considering her power would be incredibly helpful. As would Kenpachi, and Byakuya, and Isshin, and Urahara, and a half dozen other people Kurai had met. Soi-fon suddenly sprang forward, a dozen afterimage clones appearing in a wall before Aizen. Then, all of them flew forward. As Aizen raised his sword to slash, a massive wave of ice shot up at it. Before it reached him, he leapt sideways. Instead of changing course, Soi-fon jabbed her hand into the air where his chest had been. Then, she pulled her hand back and jabbed it forward again. Soi-fon remained still for a moment before looking shocked, no doubt seeing Aizen having survived. Finally, Kurai got his arm up and began to gather the strength to fire a spell. Then, a black sword left the ice, using a shadow the ice created on itself. Then, Captain Kyoraku stood from the shadow. A moment later, Hitsugaya flew forward. At the same time, Momo appeared where he was going to stab, under a trance, as Aizen took her spot among the wounded.

"Hado...Four...Byakurai!" Kurai growled, switching to his new target.

The spell flashed between Momo and Hitsugaya, making him stop as all of the combatants, except Momo, turn toward Kurai.

Kurai pointed toward Aizen and croaked, "Momo."

"M...Momo? Hitsugaya breathed before looking back to the Aizen he saw, seeing Momo, this time. "I almost..."

He turned to the wounded Momo, seeing Aizen who slashed Izuru and Tetsuzaemon before flying skyward. Hitsugaya shouted in rage, flying toward him but halibel appeared in front of him, blocking his sword before slapping him.

"Calm down," Halibel ordered. "Your friend is safe because Kurai can see Aizen. You need to keep calm so that you can make sure you don't attack another friend. Now, my water, your ice. Get it?"

Hitsugaya glanced at Aizen then nodded, looking to Kurai. Kurai felt haruko wake up, and drew his zanpakuto, with difficulty. Then, he activated his Shikai. Haruko healed him and he flew into the air, Haruko wrapping around his wrist.

"This won't go over well," Kurai stated. "Halibel."

Halibel appeared beside him and he bound her eyes with grass, Halibel nodding to signal she could see Aizen, as he could. He removed his cloth blindfold and created a grass one then turned to Aizen.

"Halibel, you start," Kurai grumbled.

Halibel nodded and flew into the air. She raised her sword then slashed, sending thousands of gallons of water crashing to the streets below before preparing a La Gota. Then, she began firing them. As they flew, Hitsugaya began to freeze them. Aizen began to dodge and Halibel adjusted her aim accordingly. After several seconds, she swung her sword around herself and up, all of the water she had released so far rising over her head with it, curving into a loop before she swung her sword back down, the water blasting toward Aizen. Halibel held up a hand, telling Hitsugaya to wait. Aizen moved to avoid the water but Kurai appeared in front of him, blasting him with a Bala. Aizen flew backward, the water crashing down on top of him and Halibel let her hand fall.

"Ryusenka!" Hitsugaya shouted, flying through the water stream, the entire thing turning to ice and trapping Aizen dead center.

Hitsugaya looked back, seeing Aizen as the ice began to fall. Then, it shattered and Aizen dusted himself off.

"Enough of this," Aizen growled. "This time, I'm going to kill the bitch. And you as well, Kurai."

Before anyone could attack anyone, Nemu appeared behind Aizen, placing a hand on his shoulder. Leeches swarmed out of her sleeve, latching onto him and he growled in disgust. He spun, bisecting her at the stomach then spat after her as she fell. Instantly, Kurai's voice, filled with rage and pain, roared so loudly Aizen spun, slightly startled, and covering his ears. Kurai shot forward, slashing at Aizen. Aizen blocked it but the second sparks flew, Kurai's sword bit into Aizen's back. Aizen used Flash Step to avoid being split in half then spun, blocking Kurai's sword and shoving it away, only for Kurai to spin away, sword swinging around and hitting the same spot as last time. Aizen escaped again and again Kurai shot toward him, battle cry once again sounding, eyes oozing rage and hatred and sword pulled back, ready to kill Aizen.

Aizen snorted in amusement this time and stepped forward, slashing upward and splitting Kurai diagonally across the torso. Ask Kurai began to fall, Aizen turned to Halibel, flying at him. Before he could reach her, Hitsugaya slashed at him from behind.

Aizen turned to attack Hitsugaya and Halibel slashed Aizen across the back. Aizen spun, slashing Halibel and bisecting her at the stomach as well before he removed Hitsugaya's left arm and leg. Then, he turned as flames shot into the air, and Kurai's vision, so to speak, began to fade.

* * *

Read and review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Three On One

Kurai groaned, eyes opening to see a massive ball of Spirit Energy shining brightly in the sky with Aizen inside it. Kurai spotted Isshin and Ichigo below the sphere and Kisuke Urahara a distance away from them. Kisuke landed beside Ichigo just as a silhouette began to appear in then sphere. The first thing to appear was a glowing crystal sphere, likely the Hogyoku. Next, came a Zanpakuto blade. Finally, Aizen stepped out. He now had most of his body covered by a cloak with sleeves that covered his fingers, and the cloak also completely covered his head except for a pair of purple eyes. His legs were also covered by white boots. Kurai quickly surmised that Aizen was turning into a hollow from the Hogyoku.

Suddenly, the sphere of Spirit Energy disappeared. Then, he was in front of Ichigo, no one, Kurai included, having seen him move. He broke a pair of glowing gold bracelets of Spirit Energy off of his wrists. He held them up as they disintegrated. Kisuke drew his Zanpakuto, switching to Shikai and readying himself. Aizen readied his own but before either could attack, Isshin charged from behind Aizen. As he slashed, Aizen leaned forward to a ninety degree angle, blocking the blade with his foot before kicking it upward, forcing Isshin backward before standing and spinning. Before he could slash Isshin, Kisuke slashed at him and Aizen blocked it. Aizen kicked at Isshin instead but Isshin blocked it, barely standing still. Then, both jumped away, glowing blue chains connecting to Aizen's foot and sword arm. Kisuke and Isshin pulled the chains tight, holding Aizen in place. Suddenly, Yoruichi appeared, leaping into the air over Aizen. She had on a pair of gauntlets and boots that Kurai assumed Kisuke had designed. Yoruichi smashed both hands down on Aizen's back, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. Then, she released a shout as she began rapidly smashing her fists into Aizen's back, more and more dust flying up as she did. Finally she stopped, the dust settling and Isshin and Kisuke releasing the tension on the chain.

Just as she seemed to relax, Kisuke shouted something the sound barely making it through Kurai's muddled head. Spirit Energy shot off of Aizen, smashing one of Yoruichi's boots and throwing her back to Kisuke. Then, Aizen stood, turning toward Kisuke. Kurai thought he could see cracks in AIzen's chest around the Hogyoku but couldn't bee sure once Aizen's Spiritual Pressure began to send smoke curling into the air around him.

"Kurai," Hachigen called out, dropping to his knees beside him and beginning to heal him.

"No," Kurai rasped. "N...Nemu."

Hachigen turned to look and nodded, turning and carrying nemu's pieces over, followed by Halibel. Then, he continued healing them. Hitsugaya was being treated by Captain Unohana, who had come with Ichigo.

Kurai looked back to the battle to see Aizen throw Isshin back, Kisuke seeming to have been similarly repelled, as Yoruichi fell toward Aizen, throwing a kick at him, which he dodged. All three attacked at once, Yoruichi moving to use a falling axe kick. Just before impact, a pulse of Spirit Energy flew off of Aizen, throwing all three away, Yoruichi smashing through a window in a nearby destroyed building. Aizen turned toward Ichigo and a moment later, Ichigo turned around toward Gin. Then, Gin sat down.

Yoruichi jumped out of the building at the same time as Kisuke managed to wrap the chain around Aizen's sword arm, keeping him from moving. Aizen used his other hand to catch Yoruichi's fist. Then, Isshin leapt up beside her. Aizen broke his hand free, slashing at the two and launching them back. They all began attacking him all at once, trying again and again but try as they might, they couldn't hit him.

"How long until I'm recovered?" Kurai asked.

"It will probably be a while," Hachigen stated. "I'm sorry. You'll have to sit this battle out. You lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly, Gin's blade extended, then was short again. Kurai watched them carefully, seeing Ichigo had dodged it. A moment later, it extended again, blasting a good portion of the town in front of him before Ichigo shot out of the dust, unharmed and wearing his hollow mask. Ichigo fell toward Gin again and again Gin's Zanpakuto extended. Ichigo rolled out of the way and slashed at Gin but Gin blocked it easily. After a moment, Ichigo leapt away then leapt over Gin's blade, preparing a Getsuga Tensho and charging again. At the last second, Gin extended his blade, and Ichigo blocked it with his. After a moment, however, the blade slipped off Ichigo's breaking a piece of his mask off. Then, Ichigo continued. He fired the Getsuga Tensho at Gin and it raced along the ground before exploding. When the smoke cleared, Gin raised his arm, the blade extending yet again.

Before Kurai could see what happened, he saw Aizen slash one of Yoruichi's gauntlets, destroying it. After a brief conversation that Kurai couldn't hear, Kisuke held his Zanpakuto horizontally. Then, a yellow blast of Spirit Energy shot out of the blade at Aizen. Aizen merely held up his own Zanpakuto, the spell parting just before Aizen. Aizen slashed the spell, ending it to see Yoruichi approaching. She threw a punch that he blocked before she threw a punch with her newly de-weaponized arm. Aizen blocked that punch as well as well as the next dozen or more she through, all with the same arm. Just before her last hit him, she was encased in white lightning-aligned Spirit Energy and her gauntlet blasted Aizen, cracking his body and blasting him into the ground. As she shot downward after him, he slashed, clearing the dust. He caught her gauntlet, stopping her attack. Before he could do anything, Kisuke appeared, sword surrounded by a black net with a purple aura. He slashed and the net expanded, crashing down on Aizen and trapping him, even if only briefly. Then, Kisuke stabbed his sword into it, black spheres appearing along the net and beginning to burn. Then, it reached Aizen and a massive fiery explosion shot into the air.

Aizen stepped out of it and looked back at Kisuke. Just as he did, Isshin appeared and blasted Aizen with a Getsuga Tensho. The massive explosion shot across the false Karakura Town, hitting Aizen almost instantly. Kisuke landed behind Isshin before the explosion had even faded. Aizen walked out of the explosion, face split down the front with glowing purple aura inside. Then, there was an explosion of Spiritual Pressure and Spirit Energy around Aizen. WHen it cleared, all three of the others were unconscious.

Gin was suddenly standing in front of Ichigo, sword pointing at his chest, ready to kill Ichigo. Before he could, Aizen appeared, Spiritual Pressure kicking up too much smoke to see much. Gin lowered his sword as Aizen began to walk away. As they walked, Aizen's body, now seeming more like a shell, began to chip and fall away. When it stopped, the shell had split open like a jacket. His hair was much longer and his eyes were now purple with silver irises. Gin opened the Senkaimon and they both walked through before it closed. Isshin awoke and hurried to Ichigo. At first, he said a few words, no doubt telling Ichigo they would stop Aizen in the Soul Society, before Ichigo began shouting at Isshin. Isshin walked past Ichigo then stopped, waiting for Ichigo to follow.

"Hachigen, faster, please," Kurai pleaded. "I have to go to the Soul Society to help stop Aizen."

"I'm sorry," Hachigen sighed. "I can't heal you any faster. And you can't stand against Aizen. Not anymore."

Ichigo and Isshin both left through a Senkaimon and Kurai groaned, setting his head back.

"I'm sorry Kurai," Hachigen sighed. "It will take at least an hour for me to heal you, maybe two."

Kurai nodded and forced himself to relax, glancing to his left and seeing Nemu and Halibel, both of whom were unconscious.

"Just try to hurry," Kurai resigned.

Then, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

Read and review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

End

"I'm done," Hachigen reported, moving out of the way as Kurai instantly leapt to his feet.

It had been an hour and five minutes on the dot. Kurai was already late.

"Wait," Nemu spoke up, also standing. "Please, be careful."

Kurai nodded then kissed her. Then, he turned and opened the Senkaimon. A Hell Butterfly arrived and he sprinted through, the butterfly guiding him. After less than a minute, he sprinted out and slid to a stop. He could sense Aizen in battle. But his focus was on his immediate surroundings. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, and Don Kanonji, all friends of Ichigo's, were standing around him staring at him. He had suppressed his Spiritual Pressure the moment he saw them, allowing them to remain standing with him there. The next thing he saw, was Rangiku, weeping over Gin's bloodied and lifeless body. He sighed deeply as he strolled over, drawing Haruko.

"Gin Gin Gin," Kurai sighed, making Rangiku look over at him, unsurely. "By the wounds I'd say it was Aizen that killed you wasn't it? Poor guy. It wasn't even a nice quick death probably. So, you were in deep cover all this time huh? I bet I know why you did it too. Well, normally, I'd let dead enemies stay that way. But in this case...Grow, Haruko."

He released his Zanpakuto and Haruko grew, except that there was a gap in the field below Gin's body.

"I know you dislike him Haruko, I'm not overly fond of him myself," Kurai stated. "But he did give his life to stop the person you hate most."

Haruko did nothing for a moment before closing the gap and wrapping grass around Gin, more grass blades pulling his arm over to him. Then, the field glowed. A moment later, Gin's eyes snapped open as the grass retracted and Rangiku began to sob in joy, hugging him tightly.

"Good morning," Kurai smirked. "I'd stick around but something tells me I should go find Ichigo."

And with that, Haruko wrapped around his wrist, and he was gone. Kurai traveled quickly, but just as he neared the battleground, a massive wall of black Spirit Energy shot skyward. And he sensed nothing. He couldn't sense Ichigo or Aizen, for a moment. Then, Aizen's Spiritual Pressure returned but Ichigo's did not. Kurai appeared beside Ichigo, who had long black hair, bandages wrapped around his body, and a skirt-looking thing made out of black flames. Aizen stood, his sword dissolving, just as Ichigo's black hair exploded off his head, leaving his orange hair but a bit longer than when Ichigo had left, and his bandages and flame skirt left revealing the ruined remains of his Shihakusho. He had no Zanpakuto.

"I'll ask what that was later," Kurai said. "Aizen, you look like hell. Since Ichigo's in no shape to fight, I'll pick up where he left off."

"You can never defeat me," Aizen spat. "My Zanpakuto is dissolving because-"

He was cut off when several red Spirit Energy spikes erupted from his chest. Kisuke appeared a moment later as the spikes sprouted crosses from his back.

"Look at that," Kurai smirked. "Sealed away because the Hogyoku decided you failed."

"What are you talking-" Aizen stopped as the hollow-mask-like face he had been wearing shattered, leaving his right eye normal again, and his right hand, which had been partially fused to his Zanpakuto shattered along with what was left of the blade.

"You don't know do you?" Kurai asked walking forward and stopping in front of Aizen. "You said it yourself, the Hogyoku is sentient and brings the dreams of those around it to life. But do you know how? Hypnosis."

Kurai's hand streaked forward, ripping the Hogyoku from Aizen's chest before Kurai turned and walked back to Kisuke and Ichigo.

"You see, the Hogyoku has been sentient since long before Kisuke finished it," Kurai explained. "It told me so because it wants a new servant. It knew it would eventually be destroyed, though it wasn't sure how. So it wanted a tool to defend itself. It brings the dreams of those around it to life by hypnotizing the world itself. This is important, because it chose you as its tool."

Wood was beginning to grow at Aizen's feet and he began to break it as it tried to encase him.

"It knew that you were powerful enough to protect it, but weak willed enough to be subjugated easily," Kurai stated. "It chose you long before you had awakened Kyoka Suigetsu's powers. The powers of complete hypnosis. Where do you think you got such incredible power? The Hogyoku wasn't telling you you didn't need a sword, it was reclaiming what originally belonged to it. You believed you had subjugated the Hogyoku but in reality, it's been your master since long before you knew it existed. It is the source of your power. But you've failed. It's really a shame. You created the perfect test subject using the Hogyoku's power. You succeeded in creating the one true Arrancar, a cross between hollow and Soul Reaper. But the Hogyoku hid it from you. You see, that is what the Hogyoku promised you. But it couldn't promise to give you what you already have. You see, try as you might, you were never able to crete a perfect Arrancar after me because you were trying to do something that wasn't possible. The Hogyoku can't actually make Arrancars from nothing. Even your Espada were failures, remember? But me...I'm perfect. The one true Arrancar. Even without you, I was destined to be born. Want to know why?"

Aizen glared at him, still breaking away the wood that had reached his chest. But he froze, shocked horror moving into his face as Kurai held the Hogyoku up between his thumb and index finger, and with those two alone, shattered it.

"I was destined to be born, because I am the only thing in existence that can destroy the Hogyoku," Kurai stated. "It is a blight on this world, and needed to be disposed of. So I was brought into being. I was given Haruko to aid me to my destiny, and to keep me from losing heart. Without her, I would have died or lost my way too many times to count. I was always meant to be the person that ended the source of your power. And since the Hogyoku made it hard to kill you..."

The seal finished, turning Aizen into three spike crosses that were set up so that two formed an "X" and one was driven down through the center of them. Kurai drew Haruko and slashed it horizontally, Aizen reforming out of the broken seal, back to the way he had been before the Hogyoku had mutated him. Just as he reappeared, Haruko plunged into his heart, edge upward. Once her blade was extended from his back, he ripped it upward, splitting his head in half, finally killing him.

"Holy shit," Kisuke breathed. "You did it."

Kurai nodded then turned around as Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu all arrived. Ichigo greeted them but as he moved to go to them, he collapsed. Kurai caught him and sighed.

"Where do we take him?" Kurai asked.

"My house," Rukia said.

Kurai nodded and looked to Kisuke.

"I expect you to explain what happened here to me," Kurai stated.

Kisuke nodded and Kurai left with Flash Step, taking Ichigo to Rukia's. Over the next ten days, Kurai and Haruko helped with the wounded that were slow to recover, including restoring Head Captain Yamamoto's left arm, which he had apparently sacrificed in an attempt to kill Aizen. Once that was done, Yamamoto sent him to Hueco Mundo with Nemu and Halibel to retrieve the newest member of the Captain guards. Once they had found Ashido, Halibel opened them a way back to the Soul Society, and the three went home all welcomed by friends, now that Halibel was a hero to the Soul Society for fighting against Aizen. Then, finally, Ichigo woke up.

Rukia and the others briefly explained what had happened before Rukia confirmed that they knew that his Final Getsuga Tensho, which he used to defeat Aizen, had taken his Soul Reaper Powers from him, though they were leaving slowly, allowing him to survive in the Soul Society and see Souls and hollows.

"According to Kisuke, there will probably be several stages," Kurai spoke up from his place against the wall. "First you lose consciousness and the time you spent in the precipice world immediately begins to flow in reverse. Did you notice your hair?"

Ichigo glanced upward at what he could see of his hair and sighed.

"Your height has returned to what it used to be and your Spirit Energy is stable now," Kurai stated. "However, at the beginning of the next stage, you'll black out again, this time accompanied by intense pain. That may be a week from now, or a month, or a year. But in the end, you will no longer be able to see or interact with spirits, Soul Reapers and Arrancars included."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "Well, I guess when that time comes it comes. There isn't much I can do about it now."

"How can you say that!?" Rukia shrieked. "You won't be able to see me either! Do you think I want to lose you!? Do you think I want to have to suffer knowing that you will eventually move on because you don't know I'm there!?"

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled. "I have no intention of moving on. And besides, humans can see a Gigai."

Rukia blinked at the simple solution then grinned and nodded. Kurai suddenly tossed a ring similar to his own ring Gigai but a different color gemstone and different designs to Rukia.

"I had Kisuke make it for you," Kurai stated. "We figured it would be better than the one you had to lug around before."

"You were planning this weren't you?" Rukia asked looking to Kurai.

"Not at all," Kurai stated. "I had no idea Ichigo would be dumb enough to give up his powers. But hey, at least that Gigai will get some more use than your current one did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukai asked.

"It means, it's time for me to go meet my new squad," Kurai stated. "See you guys around."

And with that, Kurai left, heading to Research and Development. Nemu met him at the gate and they walked in hand in hand. Mayuri, ever the pleasant one to be around, simply nodded to him then returned to his work. Kurai walked into the next room, a very large open one, where the entirety of Squad 12 was waiting for the celebration of their new co-lieutenant.

"Welcome home," Nemu smiled.

"Next stop, Captain," Kurai whispered and Nemu nodded smiling.

"Has to be better working conditions than now, but don't tell him I said that," Nemu smiled.

Kurai kissed her then sat down at his table, picking up the Sake bottle.

"Let's get the party started!" Kurai shouted and everyone cheered before beginning to drink.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
